Kyle 091
by general MB
Summary: Kyle Stevens, just your average 17 year old kid living the average life of any Halo fan. Well what happens when he somehow ends up in the halo universe? How will he react in a world where the game is real? How will he survive the massive Human-Covenant war? And can he change the course of Halo history for the better with the stuff he knows, or will his intervention wreak havok?
1. Chapter 1: kyle stevens

**Message from the general: **please leave a review, thanks

**Warning there is some mature language **

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**Chapter 1: Kyle Stevens**

August 27, 2008

Location: earth- united states: Alexandria, VA

"Ok, get ready" said 17 year old Kyle Stevens into his radio. He got a couple of call button clicks back, which indicated his teammates had gotten his message and were waiting. Suddenly, he noticed movement through the brush and was able to make out a person; he was armed with a shotgun. Kyle gripped his MP5 tighter and prepared to lift the weapon up, but suddenly he realized that firing his machine gun would give away his position. He swung the MP5 behind his back and drew his sidearm which was much quieter. Kyle took aim and when he had a clear shot he pulled back on the trigger.

"Fuck!" Said his target as the small plastic BB slammed into the skin on his arm, at 260 fps. There was a good sized welt on his arm from the impact. "Not fair, Kyle" he whispered as he removed a red bandanna from his pocket and tied it around his head, this let all the other players know he'd been killed.

"That's the name of the game" Kyle retorted as he went past him, the only reason he hadn't been seen was the camo jacket and pants he wore. It was the new digital style that the armed forces were using now. He also wore a tactical vest loaded with goodies he'd found online, from tripwire to a BB claymore.

"Kyle, we're in position" said his teammate Daniel over the radio.

"Ok, stand by, I'm almost there" he replied into his headset. Kyle moved through the dense shrubbery of the forest behind his backyard until he came to a clearing. In the middle of the backyard was their main goal, the enemy flag. Unfortunately, five people stood guard with high powered gas guns. Kyle looked over the situation and decided that their current plan would be sufficient. "Ok... go" said Kyle as he began to open fire on them, his teammates came out and began a charge hosing the enemy with fire. Unfortunately, they saw them coming and were able to cut them down before they got close. Suddenly, they all felt a sharp pain as they all got hit by BBs. Kyle came in from behind and grabbed the flag.

"Man, how'd you do that, we never saw you coming?" one of them asked.

"It wasn't me" said Kyle as he pointed to a person coming out of a tree wearing a sniper suit. Joe, Kyle's longtime friend was their best sniper.

"Damn, man, you always win"

"Don't I know it" Kyle replied. "I'll see you all later" Kyle said as his friends left for their bikes. Kyle climbed up the back deck of his home and went in through the screen door. He was immediately greeted by his family's black lab, king.

"Hey, boy" Kyle said as he gave him a pat on the head.

"Kyle, you're back" said his little brother Joshua.

"Where's mom?" Kyle asked

"Just out to wall mart" josh replied.

"I'll be in my room" Kyle said as he walked down the hall and up the stairs. He passed the various photos of his family. His father was a captain in the Marine Corps and had taught him how to handle himself in a fight. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps just like his older brother who was currently a corporal, both were deployed overseas. Kyle entered his bedroom and stripped of his vest and camo coat and put it along with his airsoft guns in his closet. He took off his sweaty white t-shirt he was wearing underneath and swapped it for a black shirt with the words _frack me_ on the front; it was a curse word from his favorite show Battlestar Galactica. Kyle went over to his TV and turned on the Xbox 360 sitting on top and he inserted Halo 3, grabbed his controller and plopped back on his bed. Just as he reached for his headset, his cell phone began to ring.

"_Yo, man, you got to get down here"_ said his best friend Mike when he answered

"Where is 'here'?" Kyle asked

"_I'm at Jesse's, man, its one wild party", _Kyle could hear some loud music in the background.

"I don't really feel like it, I just got back from an airsoft match".

"_Oh come on, everyone's here… including Caitlin"._

"We broke up two months ago, Mike".

"_But you can try and patch things up; you take responsibility for ending it, that'll get her back"._

"We ended it mutually, Mike. Remember?".

"_Ok, man, she has her cousin with her and she is HOT, you got to get down here and put in a good word for me"._

"You're hopeless"

"_Damn straight… so will you come or not?"._

Kyle thought it over for a few minutes before he said "ok fine but I'm not helping you pick up a girl".

"_That's ok, man; I'll see you in a few"_

"Alright, later" said Kyle as he closed the lid and slid the phone into his pants pocket; He also grabbed his ipod, wallet, sunglasses and house keys. Kyle went back downstairs, said bye to his brother and went out the back door. He waked through the woods for about 10 minutes until he came upon a 10 foot tall fence, which he scaled with out any difficulty. Kyle ended up in an alleyway a few streets over from Jesse's place; this was a shortcut he favored. Kyle walked down the alley and passed four men standing outside a yard drinking beer. He walked past them and gave them a nod, a tall man in a white tee wearing glasses simply responded.

"Yep"

Kyle continued on his way but he suddenly he herd a thud from behind the dumpster up ahead.

"Who's there?" he called out, thinking it might be Mike and Jesse playing a prank. It all happened in a flash. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind the dumpster holding something glowing in his hand. Kyle didn't get a good look at him because he raised his arm and a beam shot out from whatever he was caring, and it encompassed Kyle in a pink light.

--

"Son of a bitch!" Kyle swore as he regained consciousness and found himself face down on a metal floor. He got up and looked around at his surroundings; he was in a corridor of some kind, but it looked a lot like a navy destroyer like the ones his father and brother used to serve on. He walked down until he came to a corner, but when he rounded it he saw a guard making rounds. Kyle quickly ducked back, hoping he didn't see him. But he herd the sound of foot steps heading for him. Kyle quickly formulated a plan and waited for him to round the corner before he dropped to his knees, and whacked him in the stomach. The guard got the wind knocked out of him and Kyle used his disorientation to kick his legs out from under him. The guard fell to the deck and banged his head on the floor, knocking him out. Kyle rummaged through his pockets and found a card with a metallic strip; he also noticed the butt of a pistol sticking out from a holster on his leg so he undid the strap and removed the weapon.

"What the hell?!" he said as he held the weapon in his hands, it was an M6D, just like the ones from Halo! Kyle was about to ask the guard when he remembered he was unconscious, and it probably wasn't a good idea to try and wake him. Kyle removed the guard's holster, attached it to his own leg then slid the M6D into it. He then stood up and walked down the hall where the guard came from, trying to find a way out of wherever he was.


	2. Chapter 2: a new beginning, part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**Chapter 2: a new beginning part 1**

March 9, 2525

Location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- ONI orbital medical station

Doctor Catherine Halsey had been woke in the middle of the night by the ONI liaison Officer, Lieutenant Leary. She was escorted to the security center near the medical wing where Chief Mendez stood next to a holoprojector where Deja was projected.

"Approximately 10 minutes ago there was an energy spike in the lab complexes" said Deja

"The Spartans?" Halsey asked.

"They're fine, their power system is on a separate circuit… but we lost another overnight" said Deja.

Halsey's heart sank; this was the fifth Spartan to die during the augmentation procedure, she only hoped it would be the last. Suddenly, a Marine Private burst in and whispered to Chief Mendez before handing him a data chip and leaving.

"Doc, I've just been in formed we may have an intruder on the station" he said as he inserted the chip. The main screen changed to a video recording, but it was badly distorted.

"The security feeds have been damaged by the surge" said Deja. "this as good as I can make it".

"That's fine" said Leary. "just play it".

Deja complied and the recording played, they watched as the intruder took down a security guard and stripped him of his weapon.

"Who ever he is, he's well trained" said Mendez

"Doctor, I'm detecting the use of the guard's keycard at the entrance to the medical wing" said Deja.

"Lock it out" said Leary. "Chief, get the teams together and sweep the medical wing".

"Yes, sir" said Mendez and as he turned to leave, Doctor Halsey followed him out.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Mendez asked when they were out in the hall.

"My Spartans are down there... and they're more vulnerable than ever" she said.

--

Kyle walked for about 10 minutes until he came upon a set of doors marked **medical wing.** He found a card reader and slid the guard's card through it, and sure enough the doors opened. He came upon an intersection so he stopped and removed his cell phone and hit 2 on his speed dial, which called home. He held it up to his ear for a second before he pulled it away and looked at the screen, it said **loss of service**.

"Go figure" he said as he slipped it back into his pocket and continued on his way. He reached a T intersection when suddenly a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Don't move!" said one of the two guards coming up behind Kyle with their guns drawn. Kyle froze for what felt like an eternity before he drew his captured pistol and began firing blindly behind him as he dived for the other corridor and was relieved when he got behind it. But the guards began firing at him as they charged toward his position, he felt scared for the first time in years, really scared. Suddenly, his father's words he said right before he left for deployment echoed in his head, _"Sometimes you have to face your demons, even if you don't have the will, even when it scares or saddens or enrages you right to the core"_. Kyle suddenly entered a state of pure clarity and his objective became clear. He walked out into the corridor, dropped to one knee, and emptied the remainder of the clip at one of the guards. His aim was perfect as the majority slammed into the guard's legs and he collapsed screaming. Kyle quickly took cover, hit the release and let the spent magazine fall to the deck. He took out the spare and slammed it into the receiver, and with a satisfying click he turned back to confront the last guard. He saw him tending to his colleague when he noticed Kyle.

"You little asshole" he said as he began firing at him. Kyle eyed a pipe above his head, he took aim and squeezed down on the trigger sending a bullet into the pipe, bursting it and sending steam into the guard's face. Kyle didn't stay a second longer as he turned around and darted down the hall and to the left. When he got a good distance away the realization of what he had just done hit him, he'd shot a man. Kyle looked down at his hand that held the gun, it was trembling. He ran he free and through his head and hew wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He closed his eyes and said to himself

"This has to be a dream… I fell asleep after the match, Mike didn't call… I'm just asleep".

Kyle finally moved on with the gun still in his hand. But when he rounded the corner he nearly bumped into a woman with raven black hair, wearing a lab coat. Behind her was another man with back hair with a little gray, Kyle could see him reaching for his pistol. Kyle didn't raise his but instead he darted back down the hall and away from them

"Wait, stop" said the black haired woman as he ran off; he didn't stop as he rounded another corner then went for the nearest door. He pulled the handle and pushed the door open, then once he was inside he shut the door behind him. Kyle looked around in the small room and noticed a bed at one end, in it was a girl. Kyle walked over to get a closer look, she looked about the same age as him and she had blue hair, most of which had apparently fallen out. She was hooked up to an IV line and various other machines. Kyle looked at them and they were marked UNSC.

"This is too fucking weird" he said. He suddenly jumped as the girl appeared to stir and she opened her eyes halfway. She let off a soft moan then looked at Kyle; he leaned forward a little and he took her hand in his, Kyle could tell she was in a lot of pain. He was actually surprised when she gripped his hand tightly, but suddenly her grip relaxed and her eyes shut, she'd fallen back asleep. Kyle went to the foot of the bed and picked up the chart hanging off it. It had a lot of medical information Kyle didn't understand but he looked at the name of the patent, Kelly- 087... that means… this is! Kyle dropped the chart and backed into the wall,

"Holy shit, this cannot be happening" he said. Then he noticed a window in the small room and he walked over to it. It was pitch black outside and Kyle thought it was night… at first. When he looked out though, he saw stars and the planet Reach below.

"this can't be real" he said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" said a smooth female voice from behind him. Kyle spun around and saw the same woman from before standing there, behind her was the same solder as well. Kyle looked her over, she appeared to be in her mid thirties and her appearance seemed familiar, then he made the connection when he read the tag on her coat, **C. Halsey**.

"Holy fuck" he sad as he collapsed into the chair next to the window, he began hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's all right" said Halsey as she knelled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down, its ok".

Kyle looked up at her with a look of extreme terror and sadness on his face, "its all real" he mumbled.

"Look, can you just give that?" Halsey asked, pointing to the pistol Kyle held in a death grip. Kyle looked down at the weapon then tossed at her feet like it was pure evil. Halsey picked it up and passed it to Chief Mendez then turned back to Kyle.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked

"K-Kyle" he responded

"Ok, Kyle, can you tell me how you got here?"

"I don't know! One minute I was walking down the alley and then I was in the fucking Halo universe!" he yelled.

"Ok, calm down" said Halsey "my name is doctor…"

"I know... its doctor Catherine Halsey" said Kyle to Halsey's surprise. "And that's Kelly" he said pointing to her, still lying on the bed. "And I'm guessing you're Chief Mendez?" he said to Mendez.

"How do you know that?" she asked

"You'd never believe me" Kyle said

"Try me"

"It'll take some time" said Kyle

"Then let's go somewhere else and let Kelly here rest, the last thing we need to do is wake her".

Kyle nodded and Halsey offered her hand and helped Kyle to his feet, she could feel his hand tremble in hers. Suddenly, Kyle's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground unconscious, Mendez rushed over and checked for a pulse.

"He's ok" he said

"Poor guy, I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner, he was really shook up" said Halsey as Mendez picked up Kyle and they left the room. Waiting for them in the hall was Lieutenant Leary and a team of marines.

"Who do we have here?" he asked

"Our intruder" Halsey replied

"You mean this kid somehow breached a high level facility, how?".

"I fully intend to ask him when he wakes up" said Halsey.

--

Kyle came to a few hours later, he found himself lying on a couch in a small room. There was a metal table and chairs in the middle, a door across from him. On the wall was what appeared to be a mirror but Kyle figured it was a one way, which meant this was a cell.

Halsey, Mendez and Leary watch from the other side of the mirror as Kyle woke up and looked around. On the table in front of them was the items found in his pocket, a pair of sunglasses and some electronics that were 500 years old. They also had the small card they had taken from his wallet which appeared to be some kind of ID. It said at the top c**ommonwealth of Virginia driver's license**, below it was a picture of Kyle along with some biographical data. The part that intrigued Halsey the most was the DOB, 6/15/91, over 500 years ago. There was also some currency consistent with that of the 21st century United States and a bank card.

"So what do you think?" asked Mendez. "you believe any of this?"

"I truly don't know, Chief" she replied

Suddenly, Deja appeared on the holotank next to them.

"I've completed the analysis of his blood sample".

"What do you have?" Halsey asked

"His DNA doesn't match anything in our records and I can't find any mention of a Kyle Stevens on earth or any other colony, but I did find something interesting. I'm uploading it now".

Halsey picked up her data pad and accessed the information Deja had sent her, in it was a picture of Kyle's DNA profile with several stands highlighted.

"oh my god" said Halsey under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3: a new beginning, part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though **

**Chapter 3: a new beginning part 2**

March 9, 2525

Location: epsilon eridani system, reach, ONI orbital medical facility

"Are you sure this is correct?" Halsey asked deja

"I ran the test twice to be certain" the AI replied

"Ok, what about the writing on his shirt?", Halsey had been wondering what _frack me_ meant, but she already had a good idea. What she was really interested in was the words writing on the bottom left of the shirt, _Battlestar Galactica_, was it the name of a ship?

"Battlestar Galactica was the name of a television show that aired in the early 21st century. As for 'frack me', it's a curse word used frequently by the characters of the show" said Deja.

"What about his other stuff?" Leary asked

"Well I've identified the communications device as a cellular telephone registered with Verizon wireless, a communications company from the 21st century. The other device is a media player called an ipod. It's from an electronics company called apple".

"And it's from the 21st century, right?" said Halsey, finishing Deja's sentence.

"So we're dealing with time travel?" said Mendez "I find that hard to believe, wasn't it that Einstein guy who said it was impossible?"

"He said it was improbable but not entirely impossible, and I don't think that's the case here" said Halsey.

"What do you mean?" Mendez asked but Leary answered

"He knew both your names. Now how could he have access to classified information?"

"I intend to ask him" said Halsey as she left the observation room and went to the door to the holding room.

"Wait, where are you doing?" said Leary. "We need to wait for ONI personnel to debrief him".

"Then you wait" said Halsey as she opened the door and went in. Leary knew it was a lost cause and he followed her in

--

Kyle was pacing around the room trying to figure out if it was all some kind of hallucination, he remembered passing out and coming to in this room. _"You don't pass out in a dream… do you?"_ Kyle pondered as suddenly the door opened and doctor Halsey walked in with another man Kyle didn't recognize.

"Hello, Kyle" said Halsey.

"Hi" Kyle mumbled back.

"Would you please sit down" said Halsey. "I'd like to discuss how you know what you know".

Kyle complied and sat down at the table and Halsey took the seat across from him, she could still see his hands trembling and he was looking a bit pail.

"Could I get something to drink?" he asked

"Of course" said Halsey, and with that, Leary left the room.

"Now can you tell me how you got here and explain these?", she took out Kyle's cell phone, wallet, ipod and sunglasses and set them down on the table in front of him. "What is the date where you're from?" she asked.

"August 27… 2008" he blurted.

"Well that explains your stuff, but it doesn't tell me how you knew who we were"

"_How do I explain this to her?"_ Kyle thought, but he finally decided on a way. "Look I don't really know how to put this into words, but I'll try".

"Go on" said Halsey

"You see, where I'm from you and the Spartan's well…"

"Yes"

"Well they're… fictional characters in a series of books and videogames" Kyle finally blurted out.

Halsey didn't know weather or not to be shocked or just confused at what Kyle had just told her. "So what you're telling me is that we're just some kind of entertainment to you?" said Halsey.

"That's kind of it" Kyle replied

Neither of them noticed that Leary had returned and had herd what Kyle just said, until he cleared his throat.

"Here" he said as he handed Kyle a cup of water and a small pill. "Its just some anti-anxiety medication, nothing harmful. It'll help you calm down a bit".

"Thanks" he said as he took the pill and swallowed it with some water.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but your story seems a little far fetched" said Halsey.

"I can prove it" he retorted, Kyle began to rack his brain and he tried to remember facts from the book _fall of reach_, suddenly he got it. "Ok when you went to Eridanus II to get the chie… I mean John. You gave him a quarter, when you inducted the children you told them they would be the protectors of earth and her colonies. And when you…"

"Stop" said Halsey. "I believe you"

"You do?!" Kyle and Leary said in unison.

"Kyle, can you tell me exactly how you got aboard?" she asked

Kyle told them both about the guy in the alleyway that zapped him with something.

"I think I understand what's been happening" said Halsey. "You've some how been transported from what is known as an…"

"Alternate universe" Kyle said finishing her sentence.

"I see I don't have to explain" said Halsey. "Now I have to know how much information you posses".

"Doctor, can you tell me the date?" Kyle asked

"Its march 9, 2525"

"2525" Kyle mumbled then he remembered what he'd read in contact harvest. "You've lost contact with a colony called Harvest, am I right?"

"That's right" said Leary. "But that's classified, we were going to send a scout ship to determine why".

"DON'T!" Kyle screamed as he bolted out of his chair "you need to send 500 fucking nuclear warheads there and then quarantine the system!"

"Whoa, slow down, what's in the system?" Leary asked

Kyle proceeded to tell them some limited information on the Covenant and when he was finished, they both stared wide eyed at him.

"So these aliens declared us an affront to their gods?" said Leary

"It was all a trick to prevent a religious shake up" said Kyle. "Normally they would offer us a chance to join them but if they did that their entire religion would collapse".

"So they destroyed the planet?" Halsey asked

"They haven't yet but they will, but you can't send any ships there because it will…" Leary suddenly cut him off.

"Look, Kyle, you need to stop right there, you can't tell us anything about our future".

"But you don't understand"

"Kyle, listen to me, what you know puts you in a lot of danger and it's better off for us if you don't go around and talk about this" said Leary

"Lieutenant, can you step outside" said Halsey, after the pair was in the hall she got right to business. "What the hell are you thinking? If this covenant is a real threat then we need all the intel we can get".

"Doctor, I'm doing this to protect him, I don't believe his 'Covenant' story but if he has information on rebel activity in the future or if ONI thinks he does… they'll get it out of him. Even if he's given them all the info he has willingly, ONI will press him, HARD. I've seen what they do to rebels his age, that shouldn't happen to anyone".

"You've already told them so it doesn't matter" said Halsey

"Actually I haven't" said Leary. "I haven't even told them about his arrival. The question is, what do we do with him?"

Halsey thought it over for a moment, do they try and hide Kyle. There was no way to send him back, but then Halsey remembered something from earlier, and a plan began to formulate in her mind.

--

Kyle sat in the room for two hours listening to his ipod until Halsey and Lieutenant Leary returned, he was carrying a black case. Halsey sat across from him again.

"Kyle, you now have a decision to make, but first I think you should know all the facts. Right now ONI isn't aware of your existence or how you got here but if they were to know, you would most likely be interrogated for information about the future, it wouldn't be pleasant. Now we can try and hide you from them, but it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with you. Which leaves us only one viable option".

Leary placed the black case in front of Kyle and opened it. Inside was a black uniform with a patches on the arms. The first was two red chevrons underneath a phoenix standing over a pair of crossed anchors, the insignia of a petty officer 2nd class. The other patch on the opposite arm was of a bald eagle holding a cluster of arrows, the symbol of the Spartan program. Kyle looked at the front and noticed a name stitched on the front, Kyle-091.

"Holy shit!" said Kyle as he suddenly stood up "you want me to be… be a".

"That's right" said Halsey. "When we found you we analyzed a sample of your blood to try and find a DNA match, we also found the same genetic markers that make you compatible for the Spartan II program".

"We can insert you into the program and generate a false background, hopefully ONI won't notice" said Leary.

Kyle ran his hands through his hair trying to analyze what he'd just been fed, he didn't know what to say.

"So, are you in?" Halsey asked.


	4. Chapter 4: harder than it looks

**Message from the general: **all I can say is WOW, I love all the positive reviews and the fact I've gotten over 150 hits in just 24 hours of the release, please keep up the reviews.

**Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S- **I'm going to enjoy writing that part

**Ray Jericho- **they will, and what do you mean by "nearly plausible"

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**Chapter 4: harder than it looks **

March 10, 2525

Location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- ONI orbital medical facility

Kyle was standing in his small room looking at the box on his bed, inside was his camo pants, his _frack me_ shirt and all his other personal items. He closed the lid and then sat down on the bed next to the box. "Its time to leave this behind" Kyle said to himself, he was trying to hold back the fact that he probably wouldn't see his family or friends ever again. The realization of the decision he'd made the other day finally hit him as he sat in his new uniform, petty officer 2nd class Kyle-091, that's who he was now. There was a knock on the door and then Halsey came in.

"How's the new uniform?" she asked.

"A bit itchy around the collar. It's not the uniform my dad would have wanted me in" said Kyle.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"He's in the Marine Corps and so is my older brother, I don't think he'd be happy with me in the Navy" Kyle responded

"Well you'll probably see more action than any marine" said Halsey "and I got what you asked for". She produced a small book from her coat pocket and handed it to Kyle.

"Thanks" he said as he opened the box and slid it in.

"Why do you need it?" she asked

"It's just something I use to dump my thoughts into; I had one back home" Kyle explained.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah, let's get this over with" said Kyle as they both left the room. They walked down the hall to an elevator and took it up to the medical wing, where Halsey escorted Kyle to a surgical bay.

"Put this on" she asked holding a hospital gown in front of him

"And just when the itchiness was starting to go away" said Kyle as he took the gown and went behind a curtain and changed out of his black uniform and put on the gown. He came out and handed the uniform to Halsey before he laid down on the surgical bed

"Kyle, you should know that there is a risk that you could survive the augmentation and be disabled or you won't survive at all, we've all ready lost 12".

"You'll loose thirty in total" said Kyle as he was injected with a sedative, "but don't worry… he's one of the… lucky ones', Kyle finally drifted off to sleep and Halsey left the bay and went up into the observation room over looking the bay. She stood next to Chief Mendez and lieutenant Leary who were looking down through the window as the medical technicians began the operation on Kyle by injecting his bones with the strengthening material.

"Do you honestly think he'll make a good enough solder?" said Leary. "I mean he hasn't even been trained".

"Did you see the way he fought those guards" said Mendez. "the kid's got guts and some prior training".

"His father was a Marine" said Halsey. "he knows how to handle himself".

"Still, he's going to need some hands on training" said Mendez

"Then who better than Spartans to train a Spartan" said Halsey

* * *

April 21, 2525

Location: Lambda Serpentis system, UNSC carrier _atlas_

Kyle finally awoke in his private recovery room on the _atlas_; Doctor Halsey was sitting in a chair next to his bed and had noticed him stir.

"Welcome back" said Halsey

"How long was I out?" Kyle asked

"From the time you were sedated for your augmentation it's been 6 weeks"

"WHAT?!" said Kyle

"There were a few complications with your surgery and you had to be placed in a medically induced coma, they only brought you out last night. The good news is that you haven't been left with any disabilities".

Kyle slowly got up and stretched his legs; he walked over to a mirror and took a look at himself. His hair was completely gone but he could see some of it starting to come back in, he was also slightly taller and more muscular than he was before and his vision was more crisp and clear. Kyle suddenly felt a prang of discomfort in the front of his neck and he suddenly realized what it was. "You put one of those things in my neck" Kyle asked

"Yes, but because of your age it won't suppress your…".

"Ok hang on" said Kyle as he ran a hand across the back of his head and when he got to where his brainstem was, he felt something metallic.

"The neural implant is standard" said Halsey.

"I know, it's just... have you ever seen a movie called the matrix?" Kyle asked.

"No, why?"

"Never mind" said Kyle. "So when do we begin?"

--

Kyle spent the next day eating five high protein meals and training with Chief Mendez in the armory on UNSC weapons. Thanks to his augmented brain he mastered the basics of firearms in a few short hours. Discipline and military protocol wasn't a problem for Kyle because his father had taught him some of the basics when he was a kid, and he always had them salute when he returned from duty. Kyle's hardest test came later in the day while he was in the gym. He was lifting some of the weights when someone else came in, he had short brown hair and a few freckles spattered across his face. The newcomer went to work on the leg machine, but then moved over to a tether ball.

"_No…. it couldn't be?" _Kyle said to himself as he watched the new guy remove a pin from the bench press. _"Holy shit it's him!"_ Kyle almost said aloud, "_but that means…"_, but before he could finish his sentence four more people entered. "Aw fuck, the ODSTs" Kyle said under his breath as they began to harass John. Suddenly, they grabbed him and Kyle sprang into action, he leaped across the gym at enhanced speed and reached the group just as John broke the nose of one of the ODSTs. Kyle grabbed the one trying to strangle him, forced him to the deck and he brought up his fist, ready to deliver a finishing blow if he tried anything. John had managed to wrestle free of his captors when a booming voice from across the room said "STAND DOWN!". Kyle and the others stood at attention as the Sergeant asked his men what had happened, when he finished he turned to Kyle.

"You're all so eager to fight, get in the ring and do it" he said to Kyle.

"our ranks are equal" he replied pointing to the petty officers insignia on his fatigues "you can't order me to do shit".

"You'll do as he says, swabbie" said one of the ODSTs.

"Bite me" Kyle said to him

"Well if you don't want to play ball then maybe your friend will. Report to the ring" the Sergeant said to John.

"Belay that" Kyle said to him. "we're not participating in your little experiment" he said to the Sergeant. "So you can just turn around and go fuck yourself".

"That's it!" said one of the ODSTs as he came in behind Kyle and tried to jump him, Kyle was quicker. He spun around and kicked him hard in the chest, he herd bones break as the force of the blow sent him across the room. He saw the one with the broken nose pick up a pipe and move towards John who was in the process of breaking his attackers arm. Kyle intercepted him and grabbed his wrist with the pipe and squeezed until his bones broke and he dropped the pipe.

"Numbers 117 and 91: at ease!" barked Chief Mendez

"Chief Mendez" said the Sergeant. "He's one of them" he said pointing to Kyle who waked over and left the gym, pissed off. On his way to his room he passed several medical personnel and another ODST heading to the gym, Kyle noticed the nametag on the solder's uniform, **A. SILVIA**. When his back was turned to him Kyle spun around and gave him the finger and muttered "asshole" under his breath. When Kyle got back to his small room he immediately collapsed on the bed and removed the box under it containing his personal items. He opened it and took out the small book Halsey gave him and a pen, but before he could write anything Halsey came in.

"I herd about what happened" she said. "I honestly didn't know, but you did".

"Yeah, the fight was in one of the books, I thought I could break it up but it ending up happening anyway" said Kyle.

"Listen to me, you've got to promise not to try and alter events, we don't want ONI getting suspicious" said Halsey.

"Look, a lot of bad stuff is going to happen soon and my foreknowledge could save a lot of lives" Kyle pleaded.

"Kyle, listen, what happened in the gym proved that even with knowledge of what will happen next you can't alter history" said Halsey. "Now can you give me your word you won't try this again?"

"Fine" he said.

* * *

April 22, 2525

Location: Lambda Serpentis system, UNSC carrier _atlas_- commissary

"No way" said Kelly as John finished his story of what had happened the other day in the gym.

"So this guy was a Spartan" said Sam. "Then why haven't we seen him before?"

"What did Chief Mendez say his number was?" Kelly asked.

"91, I think" John replied "but no one has that number, not even the ones who washed out".

"Hey is that him?" Sam said pointing to someone who just sat down at one of the other tables with a tray of food and a datapad

"Yeah, that's him" John replied.

Kelly looked over at him, he looked about as old as them, but something about his face seemed familiar to her.

"What are you doing?" John asked as she got up from her seat.

"Going to talk to him" she responded as she walked off to Kyle's table. Kyle looked up from his meal when she arrived, at first he didn't recognize her without hair but then he remembered her face.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Please" Kyle responded and Kelly took the seat across from him.

"I'm Kelly, by the way"

"Kyle" he said as he extended his hand, Kelly extended hers and they shook hands.

'So are you… I mean?" Kelly asked.

"A Spartan" said Kyle finishing her sentence. "Yes I am, I was conscripted a little while ago to try and replace some of the ones you lost" he lied, that was the cover story Leary told him to use.

"So you haven't been one long?" Kelly asked

"Pretty much" Kyle replied

John and Sam had came over by then and after formally meeting John, he looked at Sam for a moment before shaking hands with him. Kelly filled them in on what she'd learned and before john and Sam could ask a question, Chief Mendez arrived.

"Well you've saved me the trouble of tracking you all down" he said as they all stood at attention. "Petty Officer Kyle here is our newest recruit and I though who better that to train them in your tactics than you three".

"Yes, sir" said John.

"Good, now you all are to report to cryo B in two hours" said Mendez.

"Sir?" said Kyle.

"We're going back to Reach, and unless you'd rather stay up the whole trip you'll report to the freezer" said Mendez as he left.

"So you're a Petty Officer?" Sam asked

"Second class" said Kyle.

"I guess that makes you the highest ranking Spartan" said Kelly. "Sorry John."

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll get promoted eventually" John said.

"So I guess this make us friends then?" Kelly said to Kyle.

"Fine by me" Kyle replied.


	5. Chapter 5: bad memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**Chapter 5: Bad memories **

July 7, 2525

Location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- Military Resevation 01478-B

The _atlas_ got back to reach a week and a half later than expected, Kyle had officially decieed he hated cryo sleep. Doctor Halsey had been called away to Earth after they arrived so they were all left in the hands of Chief Mendez. Kyle spent most of the time getting to know some of the other Spartans untill mendez decided to send him, John, Kelly and Sam on a little camping trip. It turned out to be a pelican drop nin the middle of the woods, that was two days ago. He was siting away from the fire at their makeshift campsite, scribbling something on a piece of paper when Kelly came over and sat next to him.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"Just writing down my thoughts" he replied as he sliped the paper back into his pocket "what's up?"

"John is thinking about getting out of here in a little bit" she replied as she ran a hand across her bald head.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back" said Kyle.

"You think, I mean its been months?" said Kelly

"I think so" said Kyle. "I have a gut feeling", he looked up at the night sky and the unfamilier star pattern, "which one is Earth?" he asked.

"Actually, Earth's star is visible from the southern hemisphere only" said Kelly. "Did you live there?"

"No, I'm actually from Mars" Kyle lied, this was also part of his coverstory. "You could see Earth though at night".

"It must have been nice" said Kelly. "You're lucky, I can't even remember which planet I'm from".

"Must be tough".

"Not really, after a while John, Sam and the others became my family" said Kelly.

John had come over and told them they were moving out, Kyle and Kelly got up and helped Sam put out the fire. They proceded through the forest with john in the lead, Kyle had told them to call him by his name instead of sir and he yielded command to John, mainly because he had no idea what he was doing. They walked until they came upon a small lake. The sun was beginning to rise and the dark sky was giving way to a purple-blue twilight, the first rays of sunlight began to relfect off the calm water. They all refilled their cantines and took the time to strip an nearby berry bush before continuing on. They weren't given a map by Mendez before he kicked them out of the pelican so they assumed he would be back to pick them up in a few days. Suddenly they saw a few people up ahead, they regonized the helmets and body suits, ODSTs.

"Shit" said Kyle as the went back the way they came. When they finally reached the lake they tried to figure out where they had come from, but this was cut short as they herd gun fire followed by bullets hitting the water.

"Run!" said Sam as the made a beeline for the trees. Once onside the thick follage they continued evading the ODSTs untill they came upon a large tree with a hollow at its base, they took refuge inside.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Sam

"I think they're still pissed about what we did on the atlas" said Kyle. "How many were there?"

"I saw three back at the lake but there might be more" said Kelly

"Ok, they didn't look like they were equiped for a hike which means they had to use a pelican or something else to get here" said John. "We should try and find it".

"Agreed" said Kyle. "lead the way".

They began moving slowly through the thick forest untill they came upon a cleaing where a hornet was parked. A quick check of the perimiter by Kelly told them they were clear so the four of them moved slowly toward the hornet.

"Well at least we know there's only the three of them" said Kyle, citing the fact the hornet only held three people.

"It won't open" said Sam when he tried to open the glass canopy.

"Got any other ideas?" said Kelly

"Just this" said Kyle as he removed his jacket, wraped it around his hand and used it to smash open the canopy. He reached in and hit the releace then the canopy slid forward allowing access to the cockpit. "Can any of you fly this thing?" Kyle asked

"Nope, but I can do this" said Sam as he got in and fumbled around with the controls, a message appeared on one of the screens saying the emergencey becon had been activated. "That should alert anyone, even the ODSTs".

"Lets hope the rescue party gets here first" said Kyle as sam hopped out of the hornet and joined the others at the tree line. They decided to head back to the hollowed out tree but before they were even half way a stun grenade detonated over their heads. In the confusion the spartans broke out into a run, but Kyle triped and fell down just as the three ODSTs were closing in on them. "GO!" he screamed to the others when they turned back to try and get them, Kelly tried to get to him but was pinned down by weapons fire from the ODSTs and was forced to flee with the others. Kyle turned over to watch two of the heljumpers go after the others while one removed a combat knife and dived for Kyle. Kyle quickly fumbled around for anything he could use for a weapon and he found a jagged rock. He picked it up and when the ODST was in range he lunged at him and used the rock to shatter his face plate and he felt it penetrate somewhere on his face. At the same moment, the ODST thrust his knife into Kyle's leg. Kyle let out a scream as he dropped the rock and he gave the ODST a hard punch in the stomach. He let go of the knife and keeled over which gave Kyle time to escape. He limped as far as in injured leg would let him and when he finally reached the banks of the lake he collapsed from the pain. The knife was still in his leg so he grabbed hold and pulled it out slowly. When it was out the gash began to bleed more so Kyle ripped off part of his jacket and tied it around the wound. He got up and felt a sharp sting on his leg as he stood up, but before he could go anywhere he was tackaled from behind and sent face first into the lake. He got up on his knees only to be kicked in the face and sent back into the water. He fliped over and saw his attacker was the ODST he fought eariler, his helmet was missing and he had a gash on his upper head from Kyle's rock. He recognized the face as one of the ODSTs from the _atlas_, the one with the pipe.

"You little punk!" he said as he wrapped his hands around Kyle's neck and forced him underwater. Kyle held his breth for as long as he could but he was all ready feeling light headed and the urge to breathe was to great. Suddenly, the ODST let go of Kyle and ploped down in the water next to him. Kyle leaned up out of the water and standing in front of him was Kelly holding a large tree branch, there was blood on it. Kyle looked over at the ODST floating face down in the water, his skull was bashed in. He looked back at Kelly who dropped the branch and kneeled down in the water next to Kyle.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"For now" he replied as Kelly helped him on his feet and they both waked to the bank. From the tree line came John, Sam and a few marines.

"What the hell happened?" John asked

"I'll explain later" said Kyle as John came over and helped Kelly bring Kyle through the woods to the clearing with the hornet. Next to it however was a pelican and standing at the bottom of the ramp was Chief Mendez.

"We got your signal, you all right?" he asked, noticing Kyle's leg.

"yea" said Kyle, "what about the other two?" he asked John.

"Me and Sam managed to get the jump on them, we've got them hog tied back there in the woods" he said as they boarded the pelican and Kelly set Kyle down on one of the seats. She went over to the fromt of the passenger compartment and removed the med kit then came back and removed a can of biofoam from the kit. She removed Kyle's makeshift dressing, inserted the nozzle into his wound and filled it with the foam, then applied a proper dressing.

"Thanks" Kyle said when she was finished.

"I'm glad you're all right" she said to him as the pelican took off.

* * *

September 11, 2525

location: epislon eridani system, reach

After the encounter with the rogue ODSTs from the _atlas,_ things had actually gone down hill for the Spartans. It started with the accidental killing of three trainers after that, all training sessions were canceled untill Chief Mendez could figure out what to do. Eventually they stuck them down in this old storage facility in an old mine, that was yesterday. They were told that they would run a standard capture the flag exercise but their opponents would be in powered exoskeletons, and heavly armed. They had mandged to gain access into a smaller storage room and had found alot of old equipment includig some rope and black clothing. As they rummaged through the crates of old stuff kelly noticed kyle standing off in the corner with something on his mind.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Its just... do you know about something called 9/11?" said Kyle

"Yeah, its today's date" said Kelly. "why?"

"nothing" he said. "its nothing", nothing was an understatement for kyle

* * *

September 11, 2001

location: earth, alexandria, VA

Kyle was just a 10 year old boy when it happened, he was playing during recess with Mike and Joe when they all herd a distant explosion.

"Sounded like fireworks" said Mike.

"maybe a gas station blew up" said Joe. "like in those movies".

They all loked over in the direction of Washington DC as they saw a small cloud of black smoke start to rise in the distance. They watched as fire trucks, ambulances and police cars raced by the school heading in the direction of the smoke. Suddenly the teachers came outside and told everyone to go back in to their classrooms. They stayed there for 15 minutes untill the pricipale's voice came over the intercom saying that school was being closed and everyone was going home. Everyone cheered as they gathered their backpacks and left the classroom. In the hall, Kyle noticed several of the teachers talking in whispers with one another or talking on cell phones. Outside his mother was waiting by the car and she had kyle get in, sitting in the car was his older brother David and his little brother Joshua. On the ride home she told them about what had happned in New York and over at the Pentagon. Little Joshua didn't understand and Kyle had a hard time wraping his mind around what his mother had just said, David was busy screaming about how come the Air Force didn't shoot down the planes. After they got home, Kyle's mother had them all wait in David's room in the basement untill their father got home. David turned on his television and put it on a news channel, it showed a picture of New York city but where the towers should have been was a giant cloud of smoke. Their father returned later in the afternoon and had them all come upstairs to the living room where he explained it all again. later on they watched President Bush addres the nation on the day's events then the phone rang. His father answered and after several minutes of talking he hung up and told them he was ordered to report to Quantico, he left that night and Kyle didn't see him again for nearly a year.

* * *

September 11, 2525

location: epislon eridani system, reach military complex

"Hey, look at this" said Fred as he opened another crate, he removed an old datapad which drew the attention of Kyle.

"let me" he said as he snatched the pad away from fred then began searching around the room. He walked over to the door they forced open and he looked at the damaged keypad and found what he was looking for, a length of fiberoptic cable. He removed it from the keypad and striped the covering exposing the fiber strands. With a few modificatons to the dataport on the pad he inserted the line into the pad. Kyle booted it up and in seconds he had access to the facility networks.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"I've been studying computer systems in my spare time" said Kyle. "Here look at this" he said handing John the datapad. He looked at the screen and displayed on it was the feed from the security cameras. "How's that for proper intel" said Kyle. "I can also jam their signals".

John gathered the team together and they went over the plan, while they were doing this everyone was changing into the black clothes they found and preparing the climbing gear. When they were ready, Kyle trapped the security systems in an endless diagnostic loop and they moved back to the main chamber. John, Kyle, Fred and Sam used grappling guns they found to secure a line in the celing and they started to climb up. But when they reached the top they didn't find any gurders but insted a bunch of giant screws sticing out from the rock.

"What is this?" John asked.

"Its a type of support system used to secure the rock above us and prevent a cave in" said Kyle, rememering a special he saw on TV about the cheyene moutain complex. "I guess there's only one way to go" said Kyle as he secured the rest of his rope, grabbed hold of the hearest bolt and disconnected his safety line. He reached over and grabbed hold of another bolt and swung over to it.

"Nice" said John as he understood what Kyle was doing and he, Fred and Sam followed his lead. They swung across the bolts like they were monkey bars, but one slip and they would have to endure a possibly fatal fall. They eventually reach the gurders and they pulled off an swinging maneuver to get over. They went along the catwalk until they were right over the bunker and the trainers in the exoskeletons. Kyle and Sam set up their pulley system while John and Fred slipped into his harnesses. The plan was that kelly would tie up the guns while John, Fred and Kyle rapell 'mission impossible' style to the bunker. They would then use one of the guards as a counter weight in the system Kyle was rigging up. That would hopefully give them added maneuverability against the remainig guards.

"Ready?" asked Sam who would operate the system from the catwalk.

John and Kyle gave him both thumbs up as the pulled their ski masks over their faces. They watched Fred go first and manage to get the jump on one of the guards, in seconds Fred had his line attached to the guard and Sam gave it a tug, their weight was in place. John and Kyle jumped down and landed in the middle of the bunker without making a sound. John got the jump on his target while Kyle fliped off the bunker to avoid the stun rounds. He charged at the nearest guard and they collided and skidded into the darkness. The guard tried to raise his gun at Kyle but he slapped it out of the way causing him to fire off a round. Suddenly, the main lights went out and the whole bukner was plunged into darkness. This was Kyle's doing, he had programed the lights to fail before they left, this was also the cue for the other Spartans to spring into action. The darkness wasn't a problem for Kyle as his eyes adjusted in secondds and he could clearly see the perimiter guards get picked off one by one by the other Spartans. Kyle joined John at the top of the bunker just as John plucked the flag from its pedistol. They both gave their ropes a tug and Sam let the trainer fall back down sending Kyle and John back up to the catwalk. They managed to disconnect their ropes and move down the catwalk just as the backup lights activated.


	6. Chapter 6: insurrectionists

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though **

**chapter 6: insurrectionists**

September 13, 2525

location: UNSC destroyer _pioneer_, en route to Eridanus system

Kyle let out a long whistle at the impressive array of gear laid out in front of him. They had received the briefing on Colonel Watts and the Eridanus rebels and after John had been promoted to petty officer second class he selected him, Sam, Kelly, Fred and Linda for the mission. Kyle began selecting his gear while Kelly and Linda began fumbling around with the body suits, something Kyle wasn't looking forward to wearing, they were the same kind used by the ODSTs.

"Problem?" John asked when Kyle was given his.

"I'm not looking forward to playing Halloween" Kyle replied.

"Halloween?" Kelly asked

"its an old Earth tradition" said Kyle. "I'll tell you about it later" he said as he began to slip into his body suit.

"everyone take guns that use the .390 caliber ammunition" said John. "So we can share clips if we have to, everyone except Linda".

Linda went over to her SRS99C-S2 AM and began modifying it, making the whole rifle more portable.

Kyle hefted a MA2B rifle and began inspecting the weapon, he would have preferred to try out one of the M7s, those were his favorites during Halo 2 and Halo 3. Kyle moved on to the equipment and he took the netting they would eventually use in the _Laden's_ water tank, Kyle also packed a magnetic grappling gun. He glanced at Sam who was hefting the twin damage packs.

"planing on some celebrating?" he asked Sam.

"What, you don't think this enough?" he responded

"Hell no" said Kyle.

"everyone ready?" John asked

Sam inserted a clip into his MA2B, Fred and Linda turned to John and nodded, Kyle and Kelly both gave him a thumbs up.

"Then lets go to work" said John as he led the way out of the armory.

--

Kyle and the rest of the team sat in a small room outside the _pioneer's_ airlock waiting for the signal to proceed. They finally got in and John led them all into the airlock, they secured their gear and engaged the seals on their helmets. John hit the release and the airlock doors opened revealing the black abyss of space, below them they could see the orbital docks of Eridanus 2 and their target, the _laden._

"On three" said John, "one... two... three"

They all leaped from the moving destroyer as it made a close pass to the station, thankfully close enough for Kyle to use their grappling gun and latch it on to the station's hull. Everyone else was tethered to Kyle as he hit the retraction button on the gun and in five minutes, they were on the hull. They moved quickly to the emergency airlock and cycled through it just as their suit's air supplies were depleted. The suits automatically refilled and they were inside after making sure it was full. They moved through the station's service access passages until the came upon one of the cargo airlocks that were attached to the _laden's_ main cargo bay. They managed to slip by the only guard in the bay and into the deserted center section. They found an access crawlway into one of the main water tanks and went in, when they got inside the tank Kyle rigged up the nets while Sam tinkered with the flow sensor. When everything was in place they all got up on the net which was actually able to support their weight. Kelly had just finished telling John about the cigars and he'd ordered everyone to get some rest, Kelly got the job of first shift. Kyle rolled over to try and find a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was the mission. He still remembered the details from _Fall of Reach_ and he knew he would have to kill someone, he knew John was going to be shot and all those rebels would be killed when Sam detonates his demo packs.

"You still awake?" Kelly asked as she moved closer to him

"Yeah" he replied as he rolled over on his back, "what's up?"

Well I just wanted to know what's bugging you lately?" she asked. "You had this look on your face when we were gearing up on the pioneer".

"Well its my first combat mission" said Kyle

"it is for us too" Kelly responded.

"But you guys had training, a lot of training. And I was drafted into the program only 6 months ago". He suddenly realized he'd been trapped in the Halo universe for 6 months now.

"Well this isn't the time for cold feet" said Kelly. "We managed to hold of those ODSTs. I think we can handle a few rebels".

"I'm probably just overreacting a little, nothing a few hours sleep couldn't cure" Kyle responded as he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

--

Kelly nudged him awake a couple of hours later and told him they'd docked. Kyle snapped his helmet back on and he and the others left the tank and donned their coveralls. They went into the cargo bay and planted the tag on the box of cigars then left the _laden_ and entered the asteroid base, it was defiantly not what Kyle pictured it to be in the books.

"Over there" said Kyle as he pointed to the public showers and they followed him in. John then led them to the farthest part of locker room and they began to discuss the plan.

"I say we make this the fall back point if shit hits the fan" said Kyle.

"Agreed" said John. "Now as for Colonel Watts, when we grab him there's no way we'll be able to use the _laden's_ water tank".

"How about the pelican out there?" said Kyle.

"good idea, but what about the doors?" said Linda.

"I've got that covered" said Sam, hefting his pack of explosives.

John donned his helmet again and checked the location of the cigars, after he was finished they moved out of the showers and towards the main city. They manged to find the cargo tram carrying the cigars and followed it at a discrete distance.

"We might want to spread out a bit, we're drawing to much attention" said Kyle.

They complied and they moved out a bit, Kelly took up a position next to Kyle while the others maintained distance from one another. The cargo tram finally stopped outside a large apartment building and John gave Kelly the go-ahead and she moved to the doors. Kelly incapacitated the first guard and john handled the second. Kyle, Linda and Fred quickly followed them inside and striped off their coveralls.

"NAV marker is moving" said Linda. "Mark 270, elevation ten meters... twenty... thirty-five and holding. I'd say that's the top floor".

Sam came in and sealed the door behind him, "all clear out there" he said.

"Door's open" said Kelly as she finished picking the lock.

"go!" said John.

Kelly pushed open the door and she, John and Linda went in first. They eliminated the guards and then he, Fred and Sam went in. John motioned for them to take the stairs and Kelly went over to the door and opened it. She gave the all clear signal and she took point with Kyle right behind her and Sam brought up the rear. John had them get out a few floors down and they went over to the elevator shaft, he had them activate the cooling units on their suits and then Sam pried open the elevator doors, exposing the shaft. John and Sam took point as they climbed the cable with Kyle and Linda bring up the rear. When they got to the top floor, John and Sam took position on either side of the elevator door. Kelly and Fred got on the other side of the shaft facing the door, Linda hung upside down above Kyle who was hanging on to the cable with one arm on the cable and holding his MA2B with the other. John gave Sam the signal to open the doors and he did. It all happened in a flash, the guards didn't have time to react as Kyle and the others fired their weapons and they all dropped to the ground dead. As they got out of the elevator shaft, Kyle reflected on what happened, he'd actually killed someone. But for some reason he didn't feel any guilt or remorse over what had happened, he didn't feel anything at all. He realized he had become a soldier over the past six months, like his father. John busted the door to Watts' apartment and went inside. He manged to take out a guard but Kyle was too slow to try and prevent him from getting hit. Fred and Sam wheeled around the corner and shot the other two guards. Kyle followed them in and was in time to Watts point his pistol at Sam and Fred around the corner, he grabbed his combat knife, took aim and threw it. Watts screamed as the knife hit the hand holding the gun. He dropped it and tried to remove the knife but John came up behind him and strangled him until he was unconscious. Kyle went over to john who collapsed after strangling watts,

"no exit wound, the bullet's still in there" he said as he placed his hands over John's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Kelly came over after injecting watts with the sedative.

"He's bleeding internally" Kyle said to her.

"This is going to sting" she said as she inserted the nozzle of the biofoam into his wound and filled it with the polymer. Sam came back and said men were entering the building.

"Get watts into the crate" John ordered as kyle helped him to his feet.

Kelly had rigged a decent line on the balcony and after fastening the crate to it they lowered it down to the alley. They all rappelled down the line to the alley, changed into their coveralls, then Sam and Fred grabbed the crate and they proceeded down the street to the docks. They made it back to the public showers without incident, removed their coveralls and donned their helmets.

"I'll go ring the doorbell" said Sam as he left with his damage packs.

"We need to get to the pelican" said Kyle. "John's suit is breached, he won't make it if Sam blows his explosives".

"Ok" said Kelly as she helped John up. John triggered the beacon and tossed it an empty locker as they left the showers and went to the pelican. Just as they got in with the crate, there was a thunderous explosion and they could see people and crates flying around toward the breached doors. Kelly shut the pelican's hatch and kyle made his way to the cockpit and took the pilots seat, he'd trained a little on the simulators but had never flown the real thing. Thankfully there wasn't a problem as Kyle activated the engines and brought the dropship towards Sam. He cycled through the emergency airlock and after everyone was secured, Kyle flew the pelican through the hole and into space. He brought the ship around for a quick look at the asteroid base which was spinning erratically now. He came about and laid in a course for the rendezvous point. Kyle then went aft to see how everyone was doing. John looked a little pail from the blood loss but otherwise was fine, Linda was checking their prisoner who didn't suffocate thanks to the crate. He sat down, removed his helmet, then closed his eyes and in a few minutes he was asleep. What Kyle didn't know was that Kelly was watching him out of the corner of her eye and after a few minutes Sam noticed this.

"What is it?" he asked Kelly.

"I don't know, I sometimes get this weird feeling about him, like he's hiding something" she said.

"its probably nothing" said Sam. "He's new, you must not entirely trust him yet".

"That's the thing, I do trust him and I thing he does the same" said Kelly.

"well maybe its a personal thing" said Sam.

"I get the feeling that its more than that" said Kelly. "Like he's got some kind of guilt".


	7. Chapter 7: MJOLNIR

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 7: MJLONIR**

November 2, 2525

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- UNSC military complex

Kyle had dreaded this moment for over 7 months now, he'd pleaded to Doctor Halsey and lieutenant Leary not to send any ships to Harvest, but they didn't listen. Kyle was forced to sit there in the amphitheater as Admiral Stanforth explained to the rest of them about the covenant threat and the destruction of harvest. When he was finished, Kyle tried to talk to Halsey but she was talking to Admiral Stanforth. He waited until they left together and followed at a discrete distance until the Admiral left her in the corridor. She tuned to leave but Kyle came up behind her, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I fucking warned you people and what the hell do you do, you go anyway!" he yelled at Halsey.

"It wasn't my decision" she replied.

"BULLSHIT!" he spat. "you could have said something!"

"That would have compromised you" said Halsey.

"you didn't have to tell them about me" Kyle said.

"They wouldn't have believed me either way" said Halsey. "And I don't want you going off and telling Admiral Stanforth any of this, right now you can do more good where you are now".

She left Kyle in the corridor and proceeded to the nearest elevator, he stood there taking in what she said. He finally slammed his fist into the wall and screamed "damn it!".

"Kyle?" said a voice from behind him

he spun around and standing there was Kelly.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"its nothing" he replied

"that didn't look like nothing" said Kelly. "come on, what's bugging you?"

"I had an argument with Doctor Halsey" said Kyle.

"what about?" Kelly asked.

"nothing, just something entirely pointless" Kyle replied.

* * *

November 26, 2525

location: UNSC _commonwealth_ en route to Chi Ceti system

Kyle bolted awake suddenly and banged his head on the inside of his cryopod, "motherfucker!" he swore as he rubbed his head, his chest was also hurting from breathing the cold air of the pod. The pod's emergency release activated and the lid raised allowing Kyle to get out. He went to the lockers across from the pods, removed a set of underwear and put it on. One of the technicians had come in and began running a series of tests on Kyle, standard procedure for someone who wakes up early, this was the second time he'd done this. After the tests were completed the technician allowed Kyle to go to the barracks the Spartans had been assigned and he went to work preparing the revival process for everyone else. When Kyle arrived in the bunk room he went over to the food dispenser and got a basic breakfast meal, he set it down on one of the bunks then went over to the lockers along the wall. He scanned them until he found the one with his name on it and opened it, he took a set of fatigues and put them on, then he removed a leather bag and opened it. Inside was his personal items, his wallet, ipod, cell phone and his diary. He removed the diary and put the bag back in the locker and went back to his bunk. He began eating his meal and writing an entry in his diary, after he was finished writing and eating his meal he rolled over and tried to get a couple hours of actual sleep.

--

when Kelly and the other Spartans arrived in the bunk room she began to look around for Kyle, when she was revived she didn't see Kyle anywhere in the cryo chamber. A technician told her he'd woken up from his cryo sleep prematurely and after being checked out he came down here. This was the second time this happened, the first was on the _atlas_ when they returned to Reach after the micro gravity therapy, cryo sleep really didn't agree with him. Kelly eventually found him asleep on one of the bunks near the far end of the room, Sam joined her a few minutes later.

"We better let him sleep" said Sam. "I herd he had a rude awaking".

"good idea" Kelly replied and they both went over to the food dispensers.

--

Kyle had a dream in which he was back home like nothing had ever happened but he was torn away from this when Kelly nudged him awake.

"John just got called to the bridge" she told him. "He wants everyone ready to go just in case".

"Ok" said Kyle as he got up and rubbed his eyes, the other Spartans were scattered around the room getting their equipment in order. Suddenly the alarms began to blare and the flashing red lights came on, suddenly john's voice came in over the intercom.

"_Sam, muster the team in bay alpha. I want that pelican loaded and ready to drop in fifteen minutes"._

"we'll have it done in ten" Sam replied "faster if those longsword pilots get out of our way".

"Ok you herd the man, people" said Kelly. "Lets move it".

The Spartans double timed on the equipment and began filing out. Kelly and Kyle were the last ones to leave as they grabbed their equipment, but just as they reached the door the ship was rocked by an explosion and suddenly the hallway erupted in flames. Kyle manged to push Kelly away from the door just as the flames tried to force their way in the room but were stopped by the safety door as it shut sealing them in.

"you ok?" Kyle asked Kelly

"I think so" she replied.

"ok, stay here" Kyle said as he made his way to the other side of the room to use the other door, but when he got there it didn't open. He pressed a hand against the door and it was hot, he pulled it away and walked back over to Kelly.

"Any luck?" she asked

"no, there's a fire on the other side of that one too" Kyle replied

"so we're trapped?" said Kelly.

"looks like it" Kyle replied, he felt guilty over what happened, he never remembered reading about an explosion outside the Spartan's room probably because they all left before it happened. Now thanks to him, Kelly was delayed from leaving because she had to wake him instead of getting ready.

"Kyle, look" Kelly said pointing to the air shaft, there was smoke pouring in.

"over here" he said as he sat against a wall farthest away from the vent. Kelly sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Do you think we'll die here?" she asked.

"don't say that" Kyle responded. "I'm sure Sam will get a rescue team", but truthfully, he was having doubts on whether or not they would be rescued. Suddenly, the whole ship shuddered and Kelly jumped, startled by the vibrations. Kyle put an arm around her and said to her "calm down, that was the MAC gun, it means we're fighting back".

"But against who?" she asked.

"probably the covenant" Kyle responded as the the ship shuddered with the firing of the MAC gun again, Kelly moved a little closer to Kyle. Suddenly, the whole ship shook harder this time and in a blaze of sparks the main lights went out. Kyle toppled over and Kelly landed on top of him. When the emergency lights came on, Kyle saw Kelly's face only a few inches from his. _"This is awkward"_ he thought to himself as Kelly got up and he did the same. It had grown hotter in the room and Kyle immediately realized it was the plasma eating through the ship. "Over here!" he said, leading Kelly to the emergency respirators, he took one and handed it to Kelly before removing another one and putting it on just as the decompression alarm sounded. They both felt a rush of air as the ship's atmosphere was vented on all decks, it grew cooler in the room and the smoke was gone. A line of sparks began to form on the main door as someone was using a blowtorch to cut it down. A few minutes later, the door came crashing in and on the other side was Sam with an engineer.

"You both ok?" he asked.

"we're fine" Kyle replied as he and Kelly left the room. "Lets go get project MJLONIR".

* * *

November 27, 2525

location: chi ceti system, chi ceti 4- Damascus training facility

the pelican ride to the surface was thankfully uneventful but Kyle was uneasy, he knew Sam was going to die later today and he was pondering whether or not to save his life when the time comes on the elevator ride down. His mind was distracted however as they arrived at their destination deep within the planet, on the other side of the room was the mannequins with the MJLONIR mark IV armor. Doctor Halsey gave an overview of the armor's systems and then asked for volunteers, everyone stepped forward. She selected John though just as she did in the book and they began fitting him with the armor. After forty-five minutes he was suited up and Halsey asked him to demonstrate the speed of the armor, John moved his hand at lighting speed to his chest. The other Spartans were amazed at his speed, even Kyle.

"I can't wait to wear one" he said to himself. As John started the obstacle course the techs began fitting everyone else with the Mk. IV. Finally, it was Kyle's turn as they started by attaching the leg plates and boots, eventually after an half hour's work they had the chest section on and it was time for the helmet. Kyle picked it up and stared into the reflective faceplate, "here goes" he said as he slit it over his head. There was a his and a click as it made contact with his neck seal, and his suit became pressurized.

"So how does it feel to wear the real thing?" Halsey asked as she came over.

"Pretty weird" Kyle responded. "but otherwise fine".

"Good, now how about you try the obstacle course" said Halsey

Kyle complied and made his way through the course, he had no trouble leaping over the wall or going through the razor wire. Kyle hardly noticed the difference between his body and the suit, when he was done he joined the other Spartans.

"Can you believe these things?!" Kelly said over a private COM channel.

"I think I'm in love" said Sam over an open channel, he later corrected himself.

Suddenly, Captain Wallace's broke in on all the COM channels, _"we have contact with the covenant ship ma'am, extreme range. Their slipspace engines must still be damaged, they are moving towards us via normal space"._

"What's your repair status?" Halsey asked

"_long range communication system inoperable, Slipstream generators off-line, we still have two fusion missiles and twenty archer pods intact"_ Wallace reported. _"If you need more time... we can try and draw them away"_.

"No, Captain" Halsey replied as she looked over the rest of the Spartans, "we're going to have to fight them ... and this time we have to win".

John ordered everyone to the lift and the Spartans proceeded to the lift, a few carried the spare suits. As he was getting in, Kyle made his decision, he would save Sam from being hit by the plasma, what that would mean for the future? He didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8: judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 8: judgment**

November 27, 2525

location: chi ceti system, pelican in orbit of chi ceti 4

Kyle sat anxiously in the passenger compartment of the pelican, he hoped that he would be able to make it past the covenant ship's shields and somehow meet up with the others inside. Suddenly the pelican came to a stop and Sam spun around.

"Ok, John wants the missiles removed immediately and cut down for transport" he said as he opened the hatch. He, Kelly and Fred went outside and came back a few minutes later with armfuls of missile warheads. Kyle went over and helped them inside, then helped distribute the warheads to the other Spartans. When he had his, Kyle strapped it to the pad on his thigh and then donned a thruster pack, grabbed a MA5B and attached it to a slot on his pack.

"We'll only get one shot at this" said John as he came out of the cockpit. "Plot an intercept trajectory and fire your thrusters at max burn. If the target changes course you'll haven to make a best guess correction on the fly. If you make it we'll regroup outside the hole, if you miss we'll pick you up after we're done".

Kyle didn't listen to the rest, instead he moved toward the rear hatch and when John was finished with his pep talk he joined Kyle near the hatch.

"Nervous?" John asked.

"sort of" Kyle replied

"I know, I don't know what we'll face either" John replied

Kyle knew exactly what they would be facing even though everyone else didn't, but could he actually save Sam?

"Everyone ready?" John asked.

there was a chorus of "yes sir" but Kyle was the only one to give a thumbs up.

Kyle watched as John left the ship and engaged a full burn, he followed Kelly out because he had no idea how to get in, and he didn't want to risk the pulse lasers. Kelly moved toward the back of the ship and mange to slip under the shields, apparently they had diverted their field coverage to the front of the ship. Kyle nearly slammed into her on his decent.

"You got here fast" she said as they made their way along the hull to the breach. When they got there, Sam was waiting for them.

"I guess we wait to see if anyone else shows" said Sam.

They only had to wait a minute or two until John showed up.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"I think we're the only ones that made it" said Kelly.

"well then what are we waiting for" said Kyle. "Lets go fuck up a Covenant ship".

John led the way through the breach and he collapsed on the first deck as he entered the ship's gravity field.

"gravity?" he asked.

"must be artificial" said Kyle as he made his way down to the deck with Kelly and Sam right behind him.

"weapons check" ordered John.

they all examined their rifles which thankfully made the trip intact, Kyle slammed in a clip of shredder rounds and his helmet's systems synced up with his rifle. They proceeded trough the corridor until they came upon the pressure doors. John and Sam forced them open without difficulty and they continued through the ship, the group arrived outside another set of pressure doors.

"Over here" said Kyle as he pointed to the control panel, Kyle began typing in random controls and he manged to get the pressure equalized and then the doors opened. On the other side was an honest to god, living, breathing jackal! Kyle didn't wast any time and quickly peppered it with bullets.

"What ever happened to first contact scenarios?" said Sam.

"Fuck first contact" said Kyle. "I consider this second contact, and its going well".

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Sam replied

"I'm getting a radiation reading this way" said Kelly as she took point down another corridor. They eventually arrived outside another set of doors and Kyle went up to the panel and punched in the same combination. When the doors parted Kyle saw the jackal with its shield already raised. He quickly darted into the room and before the jackal had a chance to raise its weapon, he slammed the butt of his gun into the jackal's shield knocking the creature over. Kyle got a good shot at its torso and he didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger. He'd done it, the jackal was dead at his feet!

"nice going" said Sam as he entered the room.

"that's got to be the source of the radiation" said Kelly as she looked at the reactor.

"right then" said Kyle as he took aim with his rifle and blasted the view port apart, they all removed their warheads and John set the timers and dropped the bundle down into the reactor chamber.

"Ok then" said Sam. "Lets..." but he suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed, behind him stood a grunt holding a discharged plasma pistol in its trembling hands.

Suddenly time seemed to slow for Kyle as he absorbed the situation, Sam lied at his feet with a burn hole on his armor and the thing responsible was a cowardly grunt. Kyle didn't know what came over him but he bolted over at the grunt, grabbed him by his methane rig and slammed him into the wall. He dropped his rifle, brought up his fist and slammed it as hard as he could into the creature's head and he kept pounding until there was nothing left of the grunt's head but the stump of its neck. The rest was pounded into the wall in a mixture of blood and bones. Kyle dropped the body and retrieved his assault rifle then went over to Sam's side, John and Kelly knelt down next to him. Kyle could see that the plasma had burned through his armor, compromising it. It penetrated his skin and Kyle could clearly see melted bone, it was his spine. John rolled him over and Sam had raised his helmet's reflective shield so they could see his face.

"I... can't feel... my legs!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Its no good" said John. "he's... paralyzed from the waist down, he can't walk".

"no" Kelly growled. "no everyone gets out alive, we don't leave teammates behind!"

"you've got to leave me" Sam said softly to her. "I'll hold off those aliens from trying to disable the bombs".

Suddenly the bomb timer activated and a three minute countdown started in their HUDs.

"There, its decided" said Sam. "Now go, you three!"

John grasped his hand in his before turning to Kelly and puled her to the door, Kyle took Sam's hand and placed his own assault rifle in it.

"you take these motherfuckers strait to hell" Kyle said.

Sam gave a weak salute with his free hand before picking up his weapon, "don't worry, I'll give these bastards what's coming to them" he replied.

Kyle got up and sprinted for the door and just as John and Kelly closed it, Sam whispered "goodbye".

2:35...

they quickly retraced their steps and made it back to the air lock, and pumped out the atmosphere.

1:05...

they climbed up through the hull breach caused by the MAC round and back onto the hull.

0:33...

"There!" John said as he spotted a pulse laser building up a charge, the trio moved toward it and waited for the discharge.

0:12...

they crouched and held onto one another as the laser fired, the three of them kicked off the hull and made it through the shield just as the timer hit 0:00. They watched as the hole in the hull began to spew fire and debris, then it rippled across the entire ship as it broke apart in a tremendous explosion.

--

John, Kelly and Kyle still clung to each other for an hour after the explosion, a pelican finally located their beacons, it happened to be the one flown by Doctor Halsey.

"What happened?" she asked after they were aboard. "Where's Sam, I thought he was with you?"

"He was" John replied grimly

Kelly and Kyle just stood there expressionless as the pelican made its way back to the _commonwealth_. When they docked the three of them proceeded to the bunk room, it had been repaired while they were away. The other Spartans were still being retrieved by the _commonwealth's_ pelicans so they had the room to themselves. Kyle took of his helmet and immediately threw it against a wall in rage, then he sat down on his bunk, it groaned under his weight. He thought about what had happened, was history unavoidable, unchangeable, did he really have the right to fool around with other people's fate? Kelly removed her helmet and sat down next to Kyle, she leaned her head against his shoulder plate and started to cry.

"Do you think it would be that hard to go through again?" she asked him.

"I don't know" Kyle replied. "I just don't know anymore", Kyle began to feel a tear slide down his face as well. Kyle Stevens was truly gone now, all that remained was the solder he'd become, Kyle-091 a Spartan.


	9. Chapter 9: friends come and go

**Message from the general: **alright, 1000 hits! Andjust so you know, the next few chapters will jump around a lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 9: friends come and go**

6 years later...

April 28, 2531

location: UNSC destroyer _bunker hill_ en route to 111 Tauri system

Kyle stood on the mat, trying to brace himself for the next attack, but he was too late. He came crashing to the mat and he felt the familiar training knife pressed against his neck.

"You loose... again" said Kelly as she helped Kyle back on his feet.

"Well if you didn't move so damn fast" said Kyle.

"Can't help it" said Kelly as she gave him a nudge in his ribs with her elbow.

Kyle went back to his bunk and moved over to the suit of Mk. IV armor next to it, he opened the armored compartment on the leg and removed the leather bag inside. He unzipped it and looked at its contents but made sure no one else saw him do it. He took out one thing in particular, a picture of three people stand next to another one in a hospital bed. The person in the bed was Kyle and the others were Sam, John and Kelly. The picture was taken while kyle was recovering from the attack by the ODSTs. He'd been trapped here for six years now and they were a hectic six years, Admiral Cole had managed to retake Harvest from the Covenant. But what for, it was a ball of glass after all? The Spartans had fought in over three dozen engagements, but in the end all those worlds were glassed, the covenant war machine was slowly decimating the outer colonies. As for Blue team, John who got promoted to Master Chief, managed to keep it a five person show for the past few years. But recently the brass had decided to change it and soon they were assigned a new teammate, Kurt.

"What are you looking at?" Kelly asked.

"nothing" Kyle replied as he slid the photo back into the bag and zipped it up and put it back in his armor's compartment.

"Just what do you keep in that bag?" she asked.

"Its none of your business!" Kyle snapped.

"ok, sorry I asked" Kelly replied as she walked away.

"wait" said Kyle. "I'm sorry about that, it just personal".

"I see" said Kelly.

"its just, everything in here is my only connection to my life before I became a spartan" Kyle confessed. "And I don't really want to talk about it".

"I understand" Kelly replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it then I won't ask".

"Thanks, Kelly" said Kyle.

* * *

May 1, 2531

location: 111 Tauri system, Victoria- camp new hope

Blue team crept toward the perimeter fence of camp hope hoping to slip in and retrieve the nukes they'd been sent in to seize from rebel forces. Linda took up a sniping position on the tree line and john neutralized the perimeter guard. Kyle and Kelly moved toward the delivery gate with John and Kurt following behind. When the pair reached the house, they leaped to the roof in one jump. Kelly quickly opened the vent and Kyle dropped a pair of flashbang grenades down into the room. After John and Kurt swept the room, Kelly and Kyle jumped down from the roof and joined them inside.

"Security system" John whispered to them.

Kelly sat down at the terminals and removed her datapad complete with an ONI infiltration software package.

"Uh, Kelly" said Kyle, pointing to the post-it with the password on it right next to her.

"Ok" Kelly muttered. "We can do it the easy way too".

"I'm running the monitor looping protocol now" said Kyle.

Kurt had come over and was monitoring the real-time displays, Linda and Fred had also arrived and they secured the door.

"No alarms raised" reported Kurt.

"Ok, the rebels are watching reruns" said Kyle.

"We have fifteen minutes while the dogs and guards are rotated" said Kelly

"move" said John.

Kyle, Kelly, Fred and Linda moved outside and waited for a moment until John and Kurt joined them. They blended into the shadows and made their way through the camp. After crawling under several barracks and sneaking around corners they arrived at a warehouse at the center of the camp, outside was the modified warthog. John took out a mini Geiger counter and sure enough it spiked. John ordered them to sniping positions and they complied. Kyle took a nearby roof, he unslung his sniper rifle and liked the scope to his HUD. Kyle took aim at a guard near the hog but suddenly he collapsed with a bullet hole in his chest, Kelly's acknowledgment light winked on his HUD.

"Not fair" he whispered after dispatching a guard near the warehouse door.

John gave them the go-ahead to move inside and they complied, they quickly made a sweep of the building as they entered. In the center of the room was a rack holding three warhead casings. John gave him and Kelly the signal to get the warheads out to the warthog, but suddenly a red acknowledgment light winked on, it was Kurt's!

"abort, back out now!" said John.

Suddenly, Kyle felt dizzy and he began to collapse, "oh shit" he muttered before he lost consciousness. When he woke up he had been flipped over on his back and a technician was standing over him with a camera. He saw an older man standing over John, talking to him about how he'd successfully captured them. He recognized him from the intelligence photos, General Graves.

"Hey, general asshole" Kyle called out, he startled the technician taking pictures but graves was curious and came over.

"Well it seems another one is up" he said as he tapped Kyle's faceplate.

"Why don't you take off the collar and we'll discuss the situation" said Kyle.

Graves chuckled a bit, "well you got some guts, but I'm no fool".

"ok then, we'll just have to do this the hard way, motherfucker!" said Kyle as he summoned all his strength and tried to lift his right hand.

"You can't move your body" said graves.

"who said anything about my body" said Kyle as he pushed, and managed to get his hand up which startled graves, but he quickly regained his posture.

"What do you expect to do with one hand?" he asked.

"just this" said Kyle as he put up his middle finger. "Fuck you!" he yelled just as an asteroidea mine came through the doorway and detonated. Because of his position, general graves bore the brunt of the shrapnel and it sliced through him, nearly dicing him. His body fell in front of Kyle and Kurt busted through the doors in the hog. He jumped out and removed Kyle's collar, then went over to John. Kyle got up and removed Kelly's collar and helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"yeah" she replied. "I herd what you said to graves".

Kyle turned to look at graves' body, "who's gloating now?" he said to the corpse.

"We can forget about stealth now" said John as he got up, "Kurt, drive the warthog. Everyone else, load the warheads".

They manged to get the three warheads loaded into the armored section of the hog, when everyone was in, Kurt drove it away from the warehouse. Unfortunately an alarm had been tripped and soon the hog was under fire.

"Everyone into the center" said John. "And get behind the warheads.

They moved behind the three casings as herd the bullets ping off them.

"Isn't it ironic we're using nukes as shields" said Kyle.

"Hang on!" said Kurt as he drove the hog through the fence and out onto a bumpy road. "Drones!" he told them. Kyle and Kelly removed the roof panels and sure enough, two hunter drones were following them.

"Take them down" said John.

Kyle and Linda both brought up their rifles and began firing at them, Kyle was having trouble lining up his shot while going down the road but Linda's aim was dead on as always. She manged to hit the lead drone but the other one shot off its missile, Linda's shots didn't do a thing to it and it continued streaking towards them.

"PZ 300 meters" said Kelly consulting her datapad. "Welcoming committee has us in their sights".

"tell them we have the package and we need a hand" said John.

"roger that" she replied

Suddenly, a pelican rose from the swamp and peppered the missile in depleted uranium rounds, destroying it.

"_Stand by for pick up, blue team, we have inbound bandits so hang on tight and go vacuum protocols"_ said the pelican pilot.

"Check suit integrity" said John.

A quick integrity check on Kyle's HUD came back green, he still remembered what happened to Sam.

There was a thud as the pelican latched onto the hog and then they were airborne. Kyle felt a tugging sensation as they cleared the atmosphere and he suddenly became weightless. Kurt left the driver's seat and joined everyone else in the back with the nukes.

"So how did you know it was a trap?" Fred asked

"I saw the crates they were unloading were marked AP rounds" said Kurt. "Now I figured you wouldn't need that much ammo unless you were facing a line of tanks".

"Or some Spartans" said Linda.

"I should have figured it out sooner" said Kurt. "I nearly got you all killed".

"You saved us all" said Kyle. "So don't get all worked up over it".

--

they docked with the _bunker hill_ and immediately jumped to slipspace, they had a NEST team waiting in the hangar to take custody of the nukes. When they were finished, the Spartans went straight to the bunk room for some rest before they went into cryo sleep. Kyle removed his helmet and set it down next to his chair then opened the compartment on his armor and took out the bag, he removed his diary and began to write an entry on the day's events.

"Hey, Kyle" Kelly said as she came over, she still wore her helmet but she raised the reflective plate so he could see her face. "I was wondering, why did you put up your finger at graves?"

"Its an old Earth custom, its actually a really bad insult" Kyle explained.

"You know for a guy from Mars, you sure do know a lot of old Earth customs" said Kelly

"uh, I... I'm kind of a history buff" he made up quickly.

"Hey what's going on?" Kurt asked as he walked over.

"Just talking" said Kelly.

"What about?" Kurt asked.

"Just some history" said Kyle.

"Well I can't say I'd find that interesting" Kurt replied."We have an hour before our cryo nap so you might want to get out of the armor" he said as he left.

As he walked away, Kelly saw Kyle look at him with the strangest look on his face, come to think of it she'd seen this look before, when he first met Sam.

* * *

November 7, 2531

location: groombridge 34 system, near construction platform 966A

Kyle took a deep breath as he exited the ONI prowler and engaged his T-pack, the small ONI craft reminded him of the _Defiant_ from Star Trek, but the ONI personnel on board made him feel uneasy. Kurt was leading them on a recon mission to an abandoned construction platform believed to be used by rebels, Kyle knew the real reason for the mission, this is where they would part ways with Kurt. He ordered a check of their thruster pack's systems, Kyle's came back normal so he winked his status light green.

"ETA: three minutes" said Kurt

"Something wrong?" asked Kelly

"No" said Kurt.

"when you say no like that, you mean yes?" said Fred

"Just a feeling" said Kurt

Kyle had come to trust Kurt's gut feeling and he removed his MA5B, Kelly and Fred did the same.

"Coming up on the twilight zone" said Kurt. "Go to radio silence".

"I hope not" Kyle said jokingly to himself.

There was a blinding flash of light in kyle's faceplate but it polarized to compensate. He also got his first good look at the shipyard, it kind of reminded him of the oil refineries at night, back home.

"Check this out" said Fred as he uploaded an image of what appeared to be an new ship under construction. Kelly uploaded an image of some kind of stealth ship, or what appeared to be a stealth ship. Kyle knew it was that top secret ONI ship from _Ghosts of Onyx_, the one used to abduct Kurt or rather will abduct him.

"Hot spot" said Kurt as he detected a heat source from the station. And suddenly there was a radiation spike.

"I've seen this before" said Fred. "When they repaired the slipspace drive on the Magellan, those things aren't meant to be taken apart once they go active".

"Update your mission logs and beam them back to the circumference" said Kurt. "We're going in for a closer look and if it is what Fred thinks it is, we'll pull out and call in a HAZMAT team".

Kyle flashed his acknowledgment light and he followed Kurt in.

"I'm getting static, you three hold back, I'll scout it out" said Kurt as he went on ahead. All they received was a broken transmission from Kurt and then nothing.

"What do we do?" Kelly asked. "Do we go in after him?"

"No" Kyle replied. "We don't want to get caught up in whatever got him, we'll go back to the prowler then get a search going".

"Sounds good" said Fred.

They all came about and engaged their T-packs, but Kyle turned back to look at the station, he deactivated his mic and said, "good luck training those kids, Kurt".


	10. Chapter 10: engage, retreat

**Message from the general: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Don Lafontaine, for those of you who don't know him he was the the movie trailer voice over guy, you were awesome, man!

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 10: engage, retreat**

February 12, 2535

location: lambda serpentis system, Jericho VII

"ten years... ten years since the world changed, ten years since I changed". That was a quote from one of Kyle's favorite shows, he thought it suited him.

"We're five to dirt" said their pelican pilot, Blue team's mission was to lure the Covenant while Red team planted a HAVOK nuke behind their lines. The battle on Jericho wasn't going well on either front, in space the UNSC was getting slaughtered by hit and run attacks. Thanks to the Covenant taking out the 105th drop jet platoon, the ground forces were unable to establish a fortified beachhead for reinforcements, and their losses continued to mount as more troops were dropped into unsecured zones. The pelican touched down and the five man, Blue team disembarked. The Spartans moved toward a stone ridge and suddenly their motion trackers were filled by an enormous blotch of red dots.

"Contact" said the Chief. "All teams stand by, enemy contact my position". He slid a fiber optic probe over the ridge and he sent the feed to the rest of the team. In the valley below was nothing but grunts, there had to be at least a thousand of the little things.

"Five of us and and a thousand of them" said Kelly. "Piss poor odds for the little guys".

"Blue-two" said the Chief. "I want you up on those hills with the jackhammer launchers, take out the cannons and soften the rest of them. Blue-three and five, you follow me up, we're on crowd control. Blue-four, you get the welcome mat ready, understood?"

All the Spartans winked their acknowledgment lights.

"on my mark" said the Chief. "Mark!"

Kelly jumped to the top of the ridge hefting both of the team's launchers in one leap, and unleashed a hail of rockets as she dashed across the ridge. After expending both launchers she made a break for the fallback point. The Chief along with Kyle and Fred made their way up to the top of the ledge. Kyle and the others caught the grunts off guard ans hosed them with their MA5Bs. A few hits ignited the grunt's methane tanks and took out two or three more, but they suddenly realized what was happening and regrouped then charged at the Spartans. They fired their weapons until they exhausted their AP rounds then switched to shredder rounds.

"Come get some" said Kyle as he popped off a grenade at the mass of grunts, the grunts started firing as waves of them continued to drop.

"Inbound Covenant air support" said Linda over the comm "ETA is two minutes, Chief!"

"Rodger that" the Chief replied. "Blue-three and five, continue fire for five seconds then fall back... mark".

Kyle continued firing until the Chief threw his grenades. As they detonated, he along with Fred and the Chief jumped of the ridge and bolted for the fallback point. They reached the edge of the cliff and Kyle looked down at the plunge to the sea.

"Welcome mat is laid out, Chief" said Linda. "Ready when you are".

Kyle could see the horde of grunts making their way up the slope, this was the only time he was actually afraid of them, when they traveled in large packs.

"Roll out the carpet" the Chief ordered.

The lotus mines they'd buried earlier detonated. Normally designed for tanks they were perfect at finishing off the grunts. A few bursts from Kyle's assault rifle finished off the stragglers. Suddenly, they all got hits on their motion trackers at their two o'clock high, five banshees were screaming toward them.

"new contacts, all teams: open fire!" barked the Chief.

Kyle and everyone else gave the banshees all they had but bullets were just no good against their armor. All it did do however was piss them off, they swooped in low and began firing on Kyle's position. Kyle, Fred and the Chief dove out of the way just as the plasma bolts hit the ground, the banshees flew over them and prepared for another pass.

"Blue-three, blue-five, theta maneuver" ordered the chief.

Kyle and Fred gave him the thumbs up signal and they regrouped at the edge of the cliff, then clipped onto three steel cables dangling of the edge.

"Did you rig the fougasses with fire or shrapnel?" the Chief asked Kyle.

"Both" he replied as he retrieved the detonators, the banshees were starting their attack run and the three Spartans scattered to avoid the plasma fire. The Spartans regrouped and when the banshees were in range, they jumped backward off the cliff.

"Party favor anyone?" said Kyle as he clicked the detonators, there was a thunderous boom as the ten fougasses unleashed a fireball and a hail of shrapnel against the banshees. The covenant craft screamed over their heads, each training black smoke as they plummeted into the ocean. Kyle and the others rappelled down to the beach and headed for the fall back point. They found Kelly and Linda standing on a rock jetty.

"Red team reports mission objectives achieved" said Kelly. "They send their complements".

"Its hardly going to balance the scales" said Fred. "Not like those grunts when they slaughtered the 105th, they should suffer just as much as those guys did".

"Blue-two, get me an uplink" said the Chief.

"aye aye" said Kelly as she accessed the SATCOM system. Kyle joined Kelly on the jetty while the chief was talking to the captain.

"Its beautiful" she said looking at the pristine ocean, it was hard to believe that a war was raging right now. The scene reminded kyle of the trips he took to Norfolk, they would head to a small restaurant on the Chesapeake bay bridge and tunnel island. Kyle used to look out over the Atlantic ocean, at how far it stretched, he always wondered what kind of world lay beyond its horizon. "That it is" he finally replied to Kelly.

"The party's over, Spartans, dust off in fifteen" said the Chief.

"and just when I was starting to enjoy myself" said Kyle as he and Kelly got off the jetty and jogged along the beach to the pelican. They climbed aboard and the engines came to life, propelling them up into space. Kelly removed her helmet and scratched the stubble of her brown hair.

"Its a shame to leave this place" she said as she looked out of the porthole. "There are so few left".

"There will be other places to fight for" said the Chief.

"will there?" Kelly whispered.

Kyle wished he could tell her everything would turn out ok, but he knew he couldn't. It was nagging at him that he had the foreknowledge, but it only went so far. Kyle still hadn't decided what to do when reach will be attacked, if he lives that long. For now all Kyle could do was go with the flow.

--

They docked with the destroyer resolute and stayed behind for an hour to watch Jericho VII be glassed, the Chief was the only one who wanted to watch. Kyle had never seen a glassing and when he read about them it sounded kind of cool to actually see one, not any more, not when it was actually happening and actual people were dying in the most horrific way possible. The rest of Blue team went to their bunk room. When they arrived however they found several Spartans clustered around another one lying on the floor, her helmet was off and another one was knelling down. They recognized the fallen spartan as Maria-062. Kyle and Kelly bolted to her side and they recognized the Spartan tending to her as Will.

"She started complaining about chest pains" said Will. "Then she just collapsed".

"Med team?" Kyle asked.

"on its way" Will replied

"Kyle!" Kelly screamed

He looked over and saw Maria wasn't breathing, he accessed her vitals on his HUD and saw them flat lined.

"Her heart's stopped, we can't wait for the medics" said Kyle as he began to pull apart her chest armor, "Kelly, the med pack" Kyle ordered.

"On it" she replied as she got up and retrieved the emergency medkit from the other side of the room, Kyle and Will pounded the hell out of Maria's armor but they were able to get the chest plate removed in record time. Kelly returned with the kit and immediately began setting up the small defibrillator. Kyle removed a cardiac stimulant from the kit and injected it straight into her heart. After the stimulant was inserted, Kelly handed him the small pads which Kyle placed upon her chest.

"Clear" said Kelly as she activated the machine, Maria jolted around but she was still unresponsive.

"Hit her again" said Kyle.

Kelly increased the juice and administered another jolt. Maria thrashed around more violently but her heart restarted. Kyle had another look at her BIOS, They were still weak but her heart was beating, the med team arrived and Kyle helped Maria onto the stretcher. They wheeled her out of the bunk room and to sickbay leaving the Spartans there.

--

They had jumped to slipspace a few hours ago and every spartan except Kyle, John and Kelly were in cryo stasis, they were holding vigil by Maria's bedside. Kelly and John had dosed off and Kyle was feeling a wave of drowsiness come over him, but suddenly the door opened and the ship's doctor came in. Kyle nudged Kelly and John awake.

"Well how is she?" Kyle asked.

"as far as I can tell she suffered a heart attack" said the Doctor. "But I believe there may have been some damage".

"So why haven't you treated her?" John asked.

"I'm under orders from ONI not to perform any kind of surgery or run any kind of analysis of her tissue, just to sedate her and prepare her for cryo stasis".

"That's bullshit" said Kyle. "It goes against your oath as a doctor".

"you're right there, which is why I had the captain pull a few strings. We're going in to operate anyway" he said as a few attendants wheeled away Maria's bed. "They'll probably court martial me for this".

"Lets hope not" said Kyle

* * *

March 27, 2535

location: epsilon eridani system, reach UNSC military complex

The Spartans were assembled in the commissary of the base having a farewell party for Maria, the doctor on the _resolute_ was able to repair the damage to her heart but had also discovered that her attack was caused by a degenerative condition brought on by extreme stress. She would only get worse the more she pushed herself. Because of this, she had to be removed from the Spartan program. They had offered her a new assignment but she chose instead to retire from active duty. Kyle had manged to get the party together and the rest of the Spartans seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"So what are you going to do with yourself?" Fred asked. "I hear civilian life can be pretty boring".

"I don't know yet" Maria replied. "who knows, maybe I'll start a family".

A few of the Spartans let out a chuckle at the idea of a Spartan settling down to civilian life. Kyle decided to walk outside for some fresh air, their comments had actually made him think of his own situation. A flood of memories came back to him about his life, his family and the future he never had. Kyle was most likely going to be stuck here the rest of his life, what happens when the war is over, if he was still alive what would he do?

"Thought I'd find you here" said Kelly. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed some air" he replied.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "You have that look again?"

"Well with Maria leaving and all, it got me thinking".

"About?" Kelly pressed

"well... what we'll all do when the war is over?" said Kyle.

"What makes you so sure that we'll win?" Kelly whispered.

"Lets say for the moment we do".

"I don't know" she replied. "I'm sure I'll think of something".

"what about a family?" said Kyle.

"I guess" she replied kind of awkwardly.

"lets change the subject" said Kyle, he knew this was kind of weird to ask her things like that. Kyle realized the two of them had grown close over the past ten years, she had become the closest thing to a best friend. He was starting to wonder if it was becoming more than that, she had been spending a lot of time with him. Kyle glanced over at her and her face was illuminated by the moonlight, it was the first time he'd realized how beautiful it was. _"No I couldn't be... could I?" _Kylethought to himself as he allowed himself another quick glance, _"best not to think about that now". _But Kyle knew he was only suppressing the truth, he'd fallen for her.


	11. Chapter 11: Kyle: incognito

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though **

**chapter 11: Kyle: incognito **

January 17, 2537

Location: C202 alpha system, Mamore

"all passengers prepare for atmospheric entry" said the flight attendant as the passenger liner entered the planet's gravity well. Kyle fastened his seatbelt and closed his eyes, he remembered an incident at T.F. Green airport where the plane his family was on made a rough sideways landing due to cross winds. He had been requested for this mission by an old friend at ONI, he still remembered the incident a few days ago on Reach.

* * *

January 5, 2537

location: Epsilon Eridani system, reach- ONI headquarters

"sir" said Kyle as he walked into his superior's office and saluted

"at ease? said the man behind the desk, he appeared to be in his early forties, his uniform had the leaf of a lieutenant commander and the name on the uniform read, **W. Leary**. "How have you been, Kyle?" he asked.

"Fine, sir" he replied.

"ok, Kyle, lets drop the formalities here, you can call me bill".

"ok then, bill" said Kyle as he sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So why am I here?"

"I have a job for you" Leary replied. "I need something taken care of and for that, I need a Spartan".

"Don't you think ONI will become suspicious?" Kyle asked.

"this is an off the books mission and I'm the top of the food chain on this op so there's no risk of the upper echelons finding out".

"Why me?" said Kyle.

"because I need a Spartan and I can't use any of the others. From what I've read they're not the sociable type. They can't easily blend in, that's where you come in, you know what to say and can handle yourself in a social situation without drawing suspicion".

"So what's the mission?" said Kyle.

"ever herd of a planet called Mamore?" Leary asked

"I can't say that I have" Kyle replied. "It kinda sounds familiar"

"Well I was hoping your insight was an asset we could count on for this mission but we'll just have to make do" said Leary.

"So what's happening on Mamore?"

"we think that a radical faction known as Kelorists may be planing to over through the colonial government on Mamore with some backing from the URF. Recently, they've been persecuted by the planet's Parliament and there has been a series of small bombings that were linked back to the Kelorists. ONI has a few operatives and we're certain its the work of only a few dissidents but considering how organized they are, the URF must be giving them support".

"What's my job in this?"

"you're to make contact with the ONI group on Mamore and get their intel. Now our last transmission from them said that the Kelorists were planing a possible take over of the local government, but they didn't specify a timetable. We need that information so HIGHCOM can decide weather or not to send in the Marines, we can't afford another insurrection with the covenant devastating the outer colonies".

"How bad is it?" Kyle asked.

"we're not telling anyone yet but we just got word from survivors from Admiral Cole's fleet, he'd dead along with all but two of his ships".

Kyle had always wondered what happened to Cole and his fleet, but he had a good feeling after reading about the picture that hung at HIGHCOM in Australia in _First Strike_. "So when do I leave?" he asked Leary.

"later tonight" said Leary as he handed kyle a file folder. "That has all your travel documents and intel on the situation, along with your background. You won't be going as a Spartan but as a freelancer named Kyle Stevens".

Kyle smiled a little at the thought of using his last name again, it had been too long.

"As far as anyone's concerned you're just a specialist we hire for off the book missions" said Leary. "All the proper authentication codes are in the files I just gave you". He stood up, "good luck, Kyle" he said to him.

--

Kyle was at the base putting his affairs in order before his flight, he'd just finished the lockdown on his MJOLNIR armor, making sure his bag was secured in the armored compartment. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder, Kyle spun around and Kelly was standing there

"so where are you going?" she asked pointing to the duffel bag on his bunk

"ONI ordered me on a op they need a Spartan for, I leave tonight and I probably won't be back for a couple of weeks".

"What's the op about?" said Kelly.

"Can't do that, its classified" Kyle responded

"isn't it always with ONI" Kelly responded. "Just don't have too much fun"

"oh they'll be plenty to go around when I get back" said Kyle as he picked up his duffel and walked to the door. He hated lying to her and everyone else, and his feelings for Kelly were eating him away inside every time he suppressed them. He just wanted to come out and tell her but he wondered if she felt the same way.

* * *

January 17, 2537

Location: C202 alpha system, Mamore

Kyle disembarked his transport and walked out of the small spaceport in Mamore's capital city, New Phoenix. He went out to the parking lot and looked around until he found a particular taxi. The driver was leaning up against it reading the local newspaper, on the front cover was a picture of the planet's governor, Mitt Giuilani, the caption said he was promising to bring the radical Kelorists to justice for the attacks.

"You know on Reach, January is a spring month" he said to the driver.

"well its always hot and humid as hell, here" he replied. "Name's Jameson, I assume you're the freelancer that prowler told us about".

"You'd be right" he said. "Name's Kyle Stevens".

"The others are expecting you" he said as he opened the door to his cab and Kyle got in. "We've been stuck here for six months being the handling team for the operatives" Jameson explained on the ride.

"How many are there?" Kyle asked

"there are four operatives on the inside and the handlers consist of myself and four others, so far we don't have a direct connection to the URF but we do have strong evidence that they've been supplying the radicals, arms and explosives" said Jameson as he pulled into a warehouse. Kyle and Jameson both got out of the car and Kyle noticed the various crates of equipment and computer monitors scattered around he noticed two people manning the computers and two more on a walkway above.

"Hey look at that, our mercenary is here" said a young woman from the balcony.

"everyone, this this Kyle Stevens" said Jameson who then proceeded to introduce the members of his team, the two at the computers were Bill Kerry and Chris Harling the Tech guys. Up on the balcony was Nick Capra, their profiler. And Alison Todd, the only woman on the team.

"I'm sure you must be tired" said Kerry. "The bunk room's back there" he said pointing to a door behind a few crates.

"Thanks" Kyle responded as he retrieved his duffel from the cab and went into the bunk room. After a couple hours of sleep he was woken by Jameson who brought him out to their "operations center".

"We just got a message from one of our contacts" said Kerry. as he displayed a text message on one of the screens

**URF sending MG to the K. Timetable accelerated, over through imminent!**

"he also included some info on one of the targets we've been surveying" said Jameson as he brought up a photo of a middle aged man with a bald head. "This is Jacob Alexander, a man we suspect is in the inner circle and possibly one of the leaders of the Kelorist dissident movement. He's going to be at a retirement party for a member of Mamore's parliament tomorrow night. So I've decided to send you and Allie in undercover, see if you can ID any of his supporters".

"Sounds like a plan" said Alison.

"what about the message?" said Kyle. "This MG the URF is sending?"

"Machine guns" said Kerry. "Its an arms shipment, probably heavy stuff too which explains the timetable going up"

"ok then, I'm not waiting any longer" said Jameson. "I'm alerting ONI of the situation, they'll have to send in the Marines. I'll also have to recommend that we inform Governor Giuilani of the situation so he can activate the colonial militia. Tell our operatives to continue gathering intel" he said to Chris. "We need to know when they'll strike".

"So what's your suit size?" Alison asked Kyle.

* * *

January 18, 2537

location: C202 alpha system, Mamore- New Phoenix plaza center

"you got your equipment set?" Jameson asked from the driver's seat of a luxury car he somehow acquired, Kyle sat in the back seat in his suit. Next to him was Alison in a blue sleeveless dress and her blond hair was in a bun. Kyle wasn't armed but he had a small camera built into a button on his coat, they both had COM units in their ears and a concealed panic button.

"Ok, we're here" said Jameson as he pulled up out front, Kyle got out first and offered his hand to Alison. She took it and Kyle helped his "date" out of the car.

"I'll be around the corner" said Jameson as he rolled up the window and sped off, Alison looped his arm around kyle's and the pair proceeded inside. Kyle handed the guard their invitations that had been arranged through the governor's office. The guard cleared them and they were allowed to proceed to the ballroom. In there was various politicians, rich people and personal friends of the various guests. On the stage was a line of tables and a podium in the middle with a pair of Teleprompters on either side. The whole seen reminded him of the white house correspondents association dinner they had every year, the only one he watched was in 2006 when Stephen Colbert was invited and he roasted President Bush.

"I'm going to scout out the guests" said Alison as she left him. Kyle decided to get a drink at the bar so he walked over and ordered a ginger ale from the bartender, the regs said that Spartans couldn't consume alcohol and Kyle still took it to heart. As the bartender handed him his drink he didn't notice who had sat down next to him. He spoke with a southern accent as he ordered a scotch and after his drink arrived he decided to strike up a conversation with Kyle.

"How's the ale?" he asked.

Kyle looked up from his drink and stared face to face with Jacob Alexander

"_just play it cool, Kyle"_ he said to himself. "Its fine" he replied to Alexander.

"never cared for it myself" said Alexander. "I prefer something with a little alcohol. You all right?

"yes, why?" Kyle replied, sounding puzzled.

"you look a little pail" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm something of a hermit so I don't get a lot of sun" said Kyle.

Alexander let out a small chuckle, "so what exactly do you do, Mr...?"

"Stevens, Kyle Stevens" he said as he shook hands with Alexander. "I'm a journalist, freelance".

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stevens" said Alexander. "I'm sure you've herd of me"

"who hasn't these days" said Kyle.

"quite right" he replied. "As you might have guessed I don't like reporters and I'm afraid I have to cut this little interview short".

"Who said this was an interview?" said Kyle.

"quite right" said Alexander as he got up "I'm afraid I have business to attend to, perhaps we can schedule an interview later?"

"I'd like that" Kyle replied as he watched Alexander meet up with two other people and leave the ballroom. He returned to his drink but suddenly someone grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, it was Alison.

"can you dance?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

"a little" said Kyle, but before he could protest they were already dancing with the other couples.

"Do you have any idea who you were talking with?!" she whispered into his ear.

"yes, Jacob Alexander" Kyle whispered back.

"well?" said Alison.

"I defiantly think he's hiding something" said Kyle.

They kept up the dancing until the guest of honor approached the podium and began his speech, he thanked everyone for coming and then turned it over to a surprise guest. Governor Giuilani came out, took his position behind the podium and began to speak.

"Jameson, we have a problem, the governor is here" Kyle said into his concealed Mic.

"_What?! That wasn't on his literary, it must have been a last minute deal"_ Jameson replied.

Suddenly, a pair of shots rang out and governor Giuilani collapsed with a bullet hole in his head. Everyone in the room either ducked or scrambled for cover as several armed men shot up the podium, killing the governor's bodyguards and several people at the table. Kyle sprang into action, his military training took over and he hurled himself at the closest attacker. He slammed his fists into the man's chest, shattering his rib cage then wrenching his weapon out of his hands. Before his comrades could react, Kyle cut them all down. People began running out of the ball room and Jameson was screaming in his ear piece.

"_what the hell is going on? All hell is breaking loose out here!" _

"Guilani's dead" said Kyle as Alison came over to him. "We're on our way out"

"_roger that I'm... oh shit"_, there was a hiss of static and the line went dead. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the lights began to flicker.

"Lets go!" said Kyle as he grabbed her hand and they both ran out of the building. When they got outside though, the whole city was in chaos. There was smoke coming from several points in the city and the street was littered with debris and burning cars. Gunfire and small explosions could be herd.

"This way" said Alison as she led Kyle to where Jameson was parked, all they found though was the sedan on fire and pot marked with bullet holes. Kyle took her to an nearby car, hot wired it and he drove them both back to the warehouse. They mainly used side streets and back roads until they arrived in the industrial sector. The rebels were easily overwhelming the local police and soon they would have control.

"Its no good, I can't reach the base" said Alison.

"The rebels must be jamming all the frequencies" said Kyle. "We're almost there though"

When they arrived at the warehouse and went in they, found the computers shot up. And found Kerry, Harling and Capra dead on the floor.

"Oh my god" said Alison.

Suddenly, several flashbang grenades rolled inside the warehouse and detonated. Kyle pushed Alison to the floor. He tried to get up but someone placed a cloth covered in chloroform over his mouth and Kyle passed out.

--

"wake up!" someone said as he splashed a bucket of cold water over Kyle's head. Kyle woke up to find himself tied to a chair. There were men with guns everywhere and the person in front of him was Jacob Alexander.

"Well well well, what are you doing here Kyle Stevens, or is it... Petty Officer Kyle-091?"

Kyle gut turned cold, he'd found out his identity.

"You'd be surprised what my allies in the URF know about you and your fellow Spartans" said Alexander. "Well it only fair you should know something too"

"where's Alison?" he asked.

"your lady friend has been taken somewhere safe and your ONI colleagues don't even know that you and her are still alive. But I think they would be willing to give in to our demands as long as they know we have a Spartan as a hostage. We are now in control here so don't expect the militia to bust in and save you".

Suddenly, there was an explosion and glass started to rain down from the ceiling, someone had blown out the skylights. Three ropes dropped own from the holes but no one slid down. The guard who weren't dazed began firing at the holes. Then the wall behind the majority of the guards exploded and the remaining ones shifted their fire over there. Alexander drew his own sidearm and fired at the new hole as he made a beeline for the exit. The guards didn't see three figures slide down the ropes and begin firing on the remaining solders. Kyle couldn't get a good look at them because it was like they were transparent shadows, he could only make out a basic human shape. Kyle decided to act and he easily broke his rope bonds and stood up. But a guard rammed the but of his weapon into the side of Kyle's head and he collapsed. He could feel the blood run down his head and his vision was starting to get a little blurry, but he watched as one of the shadows approached him.

The guard who knocked him down saw this too and fired at the shadow, the bullets pinged off, but it disrupted what ever camouflage this guy was using and Kyle was able to get a good look at him. His armor seemed similar to an ODST body suit, but was covered in green paneling, the helmet had a large gold faceplate that covered most of the helmet. "_It can't be"_ Kyle thought to himself as the stranger moved at lighting speed and rushed the guard, grabbed his arm and broke it in one motion. "_There could only be one explanation"_ thought kyle "... _Spartans"_, but before he could ponder anything else, he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12: SPARTAN III

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though **

**chapter 12: SPARTAN III**

January 19, 2537

location: C202 alpha system, Mamore- outside New Phoenix

Kyle woke up to find himself lying in the middle of the woods outside the city, it was still dark out but it wasn't a problem for his enhanced vision. Suddenly, a faceplate filled his vision, it was defiantly SPI armor.

"He's awake" said the wearer in a soft, female voice.

Kyle sat up and looked around the area, there were only three of them and they all carried the MA5K. One of them walked over to Kyle and helped him to his feet.

"My name's Shane, and I have a few questions for you"

Kyle remembered what he read in _Ghosts of Onyx_, this was team Wolf Pack and come to think of it, they all fought at the insurrection on Mamore. That's why he thought the colony's name sounded familiar.

"Now who are you and why were the rebels interrogating you?" Shane asked.

"My name is Kyle Stevens and I'm an ONI operative, most of my team is dead but I think they're still holding another teammate".

"Ok then" said Shane. "If you haven't guessed we're Spartans and we're here to stop this rebellion, this is Robert and Jane" he said pointing to his respective teammates.

--

Shane and his team led kyle through the woods, Shane said they were going to his camp.

"Hold up" said Jane. "I've contacts".

"friendlies?" Shane asked

"negative" Jane replied

"scatter" said Shane

The Spartan IIIs bolted off in every direction leaving Kyle standing there. He ran over to the nearest tree and jumped up to one of the highest branches in one leap. Kyle settled himself just as four armed men moved in underneath him. They swept the immediate area then one of them whispered something to their leader and they started walking off in the direction of Jane. Kyle knew he had to act but he wasn't armed, he looked through his suit jacket to see if he could find anything to use as a weapon. His hands finally settled on his tie which he removed and rigged to make a makeshift garrote wire. He dropped down from the branch and landed behind them like a cat, brought out his tie and wrapped it around both his hands. He crept up behind the nearest solder then brought the fabric up and over his head and pulled back hard, crushing his windpipe. The solder began to struggle but Kyle let go, then quickly grabbed his head and twisted hard, snapping his neck. Unfortunately, the other three guards herd the snap and spun around to find Kyle holding their comrade's body like a shield. Kyle quickly grabbed the dead solder's sidearm and shot one of the rebels but he didn't need to hit the others. They dropped dead from bullet woulds fired from Shane and Robert as they came out of the brush. Kyle dropped the body but still held onto the gun. Suddenly, Shane grabbed him and shoved him again the tree, then pressed the barrel of his MA5K against Kyle's temple.

"Ok, just who the hell are you?" said Shane. "I've never seen anyone move like that, your reaction time was almost nothing."

Kyle responded by grabbing the gun away from the startled Spartan and kicking Shane's legs out from under him. "Guess" snapped Kyle.

"You're one of us?" said Jane as she emerged from the brush. "A spartan!?"

"You mean he's from the same group as the el-tee?" said Robert

"if you mean Kurt, then yes" Kyle responded as he helped Shane back up and gave him back his weapon.

--

After walking for an hour they arrived at the Spartan's camp, which tuned out to be a calypso class exfiltration craft. Shane entered the access code on the main hatch and it swung open allowing access to the interior. Jane and Robert were swarming Kyle with questions about the other Spartans and Kurt, they were like children meting their role models, literally.

"So when did you all get here?" Kyle asked.

"A few hours ago" said Jane. "We were the advance team, the whole company is waiting on a carrier at the edge of the system".

"we were supposed to make contact with your group and get the intel we need to strike effectively" said Shane. "But we didn't expect you guys to get hit right when it went down. You had operatives on the inside, right?"

"So I'm told" Kyle responded.

"do you think they might have found them out?" asked Robert

"that, or there's a leak" said Shane.

"Shit, they still have Alison!" said kyle

"who?" the Spartans all asked

"another member of the team, she was taken when they ambushed us at the warehouse" said Kyle.

"ok I'll inform the Trafalgar" said Shane as he moved to the console. "Just give me a minute to contact the STARS in orbit".

"wait, you have a surveillance satellite up there?" Kyle asked.

"yeah, why?" said Shane.

Kyle moved over to the computer and began entering commands, he reset the tracking software and programed it for a specific frequency. Kyle was relieved when he got a lock on the signal.

"What is that?" Shane asked looking at the screen.

"Its Alison" Kyle responded. "We each had a hidden transponder in case anything happened to us, she triggered hers".

"So what do you want to do?" Shane asked

"I would think that would be obvious to you!" Kyle yelled. "We need to go get her".

"Hang on" said Jane as she took a look at the screen. "Her signal is moving to this area" pointing to an airfield.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked.

Shane punched in a few commands and a yellow dot appeared on the map showing the location of their calypso. Kyle compared it to the route that Alison's kidnappers would take to the airfield and noticed a hairpin turn they would make not far from here.

"Ok, I think we can ambush the convoy here" Kyle said pointing to the spot. "What kind of heavy ordnance you got?"

"Now you're talking!" said Robert as he opened a locker crammed with jackhammers, C12 and lotuses. He removed some of the equipment and set it on a table in the small room.

"I hope you're not planing on wearing that?" said Shane pointing to Kyle's suit. Kyle looked down at himself and noticed all the tears and dirt stains in his once pristine suit.

"Here" said Jane as she placed a crate in front Kyle who opened it to find a set of SPI armor inside. Kyle didn't give any thought as to what it would be like to wear the armor but it was better than nothing so he stripped down to his underwear and donned the SPI armor. It was a lot easier than MJOLNIR to get in, the whole process taking about 5 minutes. He put the helmet on and it interfaced with his neural lace and began the diagnostics, everything came back green.

"You ready?" Shane asked as he handed kyle an MA5K

"lets do it" Kyle responded as he took the rifle.

--

Kyle watched from his not so concealed position on the hill overlooking the road. He remained out in the open with his suit's photoreactive panels active.

"_Contact"_ said Robert from his position a mile down the road, _"two vehicles. I'm receiving the signal from the rear vehicle"._

"Ok, get back up here" said Kyle. "Shane, blow the charge".

There was a small explosion and a large tree toppled over into the road. A few minutes later, two vehicles rolled up. One was a futuristic looking hummer while the other was just a flatbed truck with a tarp.

"Give me thirty seconds then neutralize the first car" said Kyle, he got a pair of acknowledgment lights on his HUD. Kyle made his way down the hill to the truck still in stealth mode just as two rebel solders got out of the back and began to patrol the perimeter. Kyle came up behind him and snapped his neck but his buddy saw this and screamed "freeze!". Kyle shot out his knee caps and when he dropped down, Kyle put two more rounds in his chest. Unfortunately this drew the attention of the gunner on the vehicle as he sung his heavy gun to aim at Kyle. Thankfully he and his buddies in the car didn't notice the rocket as it came screaming out of the hillside and impacted with the passenger side of the hummer, killing everyone inside. After ascertaining there were no survivors, Kyle got into the back of the flatbed and saw a woman with a bag over her head and her hands bound. Kyle recognized the dress and he pulled the bag of her head, it was Alison. She had a look of shock and tried to speak but she had a gag in her mouth. When she tried to back away Kyle said "relax, its me". Kyle removed the gag and undid her restraints, and when her hands were free she wrapped them around Kyle.

"Thank god you're here" she said.

"are you all right?" he asked. "Did they question you?"

"n-no they were going to do it when we got to the airfield" Alison replied. "Kyle, what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later" said Kyle, "come on". He helped her out out of the truck and Shane Robert and Jane were policing the bodies of the rebels.

"So this is your teammate?" Shane asked. "I trust she has some vital intelligence?"

"I do as a mater of fact" said Alison. "I overheard a couple of the guards talking about the situation in the city. They managed to secure most of it and are in the process of repelling attacks by the militia, so far the rebellion is confined to New Phoenix".

"What about Alexander?" Kyle asked

"he's taken over the governor's office in the capital building and its become the rebel HQ".

"seems as good a place as any for a strike" said Robert.

"I agree" said Kyle "If I'm right, if we kill Alexander the rebels should be a little disorganized and confused when the cavalry arrives".

"Which is in three hours" said Jane consulting the mission clock. "That gives us just enough time to get to the city, but we'll be cutting it close".

"I like a little challenge" said Shane

"I hope you're not planning to leave me behind?" said Alison. "I can handle myself with a gun".

"you're not exactly dressed for combat" said Robert

"hang on" said Kyle as he walked over to the guard he'd killed earlier and striped him of his clothes, he gathered it in a bundle and handed it to Alison. "I think its your size" he said.

"Thanks" said Alison as she took the clothes and went into the back of the truck to change. A few minutes later she came out, the clothes looked a little baggy on her but it was better than nothing, and so they set off for the city

--

Kyle sat in a small field without his helmet, staring up at the night sky. They had to stop periodically to give Alison a chance to rest from all the constant running. He looked through the stars until he found a bright one in a constellation, Epsilon Eridani. Kyle wondered if the rest of the Spartans were still there, his mind started to wander off to Kelly. _"Not now"_ he told himself. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Alison was standing there.

"we need to talk" she said to him.

Kyle motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"I know that you're not a mercenary or some kind of ONI middle man, I've herd the rumors about super solders in some kind of special armor fighting the Covenant. So are you one of these Spartans?" she asked

"I am" Kyle replied. "And so are the other three".

"I see" said Alison. "Well its better than having a bunch of Marines I'd say. What were you looking at earlier?"

"Epsilon Eridani" Kyle said pointing to the star in the sky. "Reach is the closest thing to a home I have".

"Must be nice" said Alison. "I don't remember my home or my parents, I was orphaned when I was two years old".

"I'm sorry" said Kyle.

"don't" she replied. "I've gotten enough pity in my life".

"it must have been hard" said Kyle. "I kind of know what its like to not have a parent be there for you". Kyle returned to watching the sky, but suddenly Alison got in front of him, and before Kyle could realize what she was doing, he felt her lips press against his. Kyle didn't know how to react so he froze right on the spot, Alison realized this and broke away.

"There's someone else, right?" she asked.

"Well... yes" Kyle responded

"she's a Spartan, isn't she?" Alison asked.

"yeah" Kyle. replied

"she doesn't know?" said Alison

"you're prying a bit deep don't you think?" said Kyle.

"Never mind" she said as she got up. "Come on, we need to get to the city before daybreak".

Kyle got up and snapped his helmet back on. He had mixed feelings about the situation. Here was a woman who was actually in love with him while he was in love with Kelly who may or may not love him back. Kyle didn't think much more on it as he joined the other Spartans.

--

They arrived at the edge of the city with only forty-five minutes to spare. Then they began to discuss their plan. Alison had their attention on the team's datapad

"there's a maintenance access hatch in the basement of the capitol that leads into the sewers" Alison explained. "We can probably gain access from there".

"Sounds simple enough" said Shane.

"There's a problem though" Alison continued. "The hatch can only be accessed from the inside".

"we can just blow the hatch from the sewers with our C12" said Jane.

"and that would set off every alarm in the building" said Kyle. "Someone's going to have to open the hatch".

"That would be me" said Alison as she grabbed her pistol and prepared to leave, but Kyle grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of earshot of the other three Spartans.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyle asked with a hit of concern in his voice.

"I'm sure, plus I'm the only one with the disguise on here" she replied as she broke free of his grip and headed deeper into the city.

"You coming?" Shane asked as he lifted the nearest manhole

Kyle nodded as he walked over to them but after he and Shane descended, Robert and Jane covered the manhole.

"What are they doing?" Kyle asked.

"they're going to meet up with the ground forces when they land" said Shane. "They are my team after all".

"Right" said Kyle as they proceeded through the winding passageways of the sewers and after about thirty minutes, they reached a metal hatch in the ceiling.

"All we can do now is wait" said Kyle.

They stood there for only five minutes before they herd a clicking sound from the hatch. Both Spartans raised their weapons as it swung open and Kyle was relieved to see Alison look down at them.

"Well you got here fast" she said as both Spartans leaped out of the hole and onto the basement floor. "Come on" she said as she brought them to a freight elevator.

"No problems?" Kyle asked as they got in and she activated the lift.

"There aren't a lot of guards here" Alison said. "They don't expect an attack this deep in the city. When are your people arriving?" she asked Shane

"the first pelicans will hit the atmosphere in five minutes" Shane responded.

"If we kill Alexander now, they'll be disorganized when they hit the city" said Alison as the lift stopped and she opened the door. "This way" she said as she led them through several offices and out into a corridor overlooking the rotunda. They crept along the walls so they didn't attract the guards attention down in the main hall.

"This is it" said Kyle as the arrived outside the oak doors that read **Office of the Governor**. Kyle and Shane readied their MA5Ks and Alison drew her pistol. Kyle kicked in the doors and the trio swept the room, there was a grand oak desk at the other side of the room in front of a large window and in the chair behind the desk was a bound and gaged Jameson! Kyle, Shane and Alison quickly made their way over to him and kyle removed his restraints. When he was free Jameson removed his gag and immediately yelled "are you insane!?".

"What the hell are you talking about? We thought you were dead" said Kyle.

"Her!" he screamed.

Kyle didn't have time to fully assimilate what he was talking about as he herd a clicking sound and turned to see Alison pointing her pistol at his head.

"This could have gone so much easier, Kyle" she said as several armed men entered the office, the two lead ones were Jacob Alexander and another younger man Kyle didn't recognize.

"Well done" said the unidentified man as Alison walked over to him and then kissed him.

"Ok, what the FUCK is going on here!?" Kyle asked

"I told you my parents were killed" said Alison. "Well they were Kelorists and they were killed in a raid by UNSC forces. Needless to say, I wanted payback".

"So my little spy worked her way into the ranks of ONI" said the unidentified man again. "And she's been passing information to the URF ever since. My name is Marcus Graves by the way, I believe you met my father... briefly".

"Marcus" said Alison. "Their pelicans are descending through the atmosphere right now".

"I'll handle it" said Alexander who grabbed his radio. "Do you have them?"

"_affirmative, standing by"_

"shoot them down" Alexander ordered.

"_missiles away... sir, we have a negative impact... its almost like they weren't there"._

"Down!" screamed Shane and he, Kyle and Jameson hit the ground just as six spartan IIIs rappelled down in front of the window and shot it out with their rifles. Graves had pushed Alison to the floor just as they fired, Alexander and his men were not so lucky as they all dropped dead from bullet wounds. When Kyle got up, Alison and Graves were nowhere in sight, so he leaped over the desk and out into the hallway. The main hall below was shrouded in smoke from several smoke grenades just detonated. He leaped over the balcony and landed in the fog below and tried to find any sign of Alison. He decided to use his IR vision mode but before he could, a bullet penetrated his suit and lodged itself in Kyle's lower chest. He collapsed onto the floor bleeding and looked up to see Alison standing a few feet away holding her pistol. She had a look of sadness on her face as a hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. But before the smoke swallowed her she mouthed to him _"I'm sorry"_. Kyle fell back on the floor and he looked down at his bleeding wound before passing out.

* * *

January 20, 2537

location C202 alpha system, UNSC carrier _Trafalgar_ in orbit of Mamore

Kyle sat in the briefing room of the carrier with team wolf pack in their SPI armor and Jameson as Captain McGill went over the after action report. After Kyle had passed out, Alison and Graves were able to slip by the Spartan IIIs as they assaulted New Phoenix and manged to get off the planet on one of the many private and commercial transports that fled when the counterattack began, their whereabouts were unknown. Kyle felt guilty for letting Alison get to him and bringing his guard down, was the kiss just a ploy as well?

"Don't worry" said Jameson as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them". He turned to the Spartan IIIs, "How did you know she was playing us?" he asked.

"I had a gut felling" said Shane. "We're lucky I didn't tell her the first wave landed in HEVs and the pelicans were just decoy drones".

"Lucky guess" Jameson replied as he left the room.

"Petty Officer, I trust you understand you are not to speak about the Spartan IIIs to anyone?" the captain asked Kyle.

"crystal, sir" he replied

"good" he said. "Dismissed"

They all got up and went to the exit

"its been a pleasure, sir" said Shane

"the pleasure was mine" said Kyle. "You have a fine team here, I'm sure I speak for all the Spartan IIs when I say you're doing the Spartan name good".

"Thanks" Shane said as the door opened, but before they left Kyle said "hey, Shane, when the time comes... play dead".

"What did he mean by that?" Jane asked when the three of them were alone in the corridor.

"I don't know" said Shane. "But I have a feeling I'm going to find out".


	13. Chapter 13: burdens

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 13: burdens**

May 22, 2544

location: Beta Delphi system, UNSC cruiser _marathon_ in orbit of Miridem

"_it was just supposed to be a simple extraction, that's all_". Kyle kept thinking as he was wheeled down the hall on a Gurney. Kyle was in and out of consciousness, he was losing all the feeling in his extremities and the whole world was turning white. _"Where did it all go wrong?"_

* * *

7 hours earlier...

May 21, 2544

location: Beta Delphi system, pelican en route to Miridem

"ok, listen up" said the Master Chief as he went over the plan during their decent. "Miridem isn't a large colony world but ONI has some top secret research going on there so we got to make sure the Covenant doesn't get their hands on it. We'll defend the instillation until we can evacuate all the personnel and data, then destroy the facility with its self-destruct".

On this mission, Blue, Green and Gray teams were going in. Kyle checked his weapons and equipment once more before they landed. When he felt the pelican make contact with the landing platform the Chief popped the hatch and Gray team swept the platform before giving the all clear. Blue and Green teams disembarked and Kyle had a look around. It was the middle of winter on miridem and all the buildings in the ONI complex were covered in a layer of snow, it was also the middle of the night. The whole base was illuminated by stadium lights positioned through out the complex, the whole scene was peaceful as a light snow began to fall, but soon it probably wouldn't be.

"Blue team, form up" said the Chief "Gray, hold the platform. Green, I want you on the perimeter assessing our defenses".

The Spartans flashed their acknowledgment lights and Kyle followed his teammates down the stairs to the road below. A warthog was parked next to the stairs and a Corporal was waiting next to it.

"Master Chief, sir" the Marine said as he saluted. "I have orders to bring you to complex G, someone wants to see you".

Another hog rolled up to carry the rest of Blue team and after driving through the snow covered base, taking detours due to show banks they arrived outside a small building labeled complex G.

"this doesn't look like its big enough for a whole lab complex" Kelly said to Kyle over a private COM.

The private swiped his card on the reader and the double doors opened to a small lobby. The Spartans went inside and the Marine at the desk saluted as they passed. Their escort brought them to an elevator and he punched in a code on the keypad. The doors opened and they entered the car, the lift only descended a couple of levels before coming to a stop. The Marine led them through the main lab complex until they came upon a big double door. Once again he was forced to enter a code but as the doors opened the Spartans were a bit surprised at who was on the other side.

"Doctor Halsey?" said Kelly

"its good to see you all again" she said. "Please, come in".

The Spartans entered the large room and Halsey led them to the main screen.

"we've been conducting some top level research here that we can't afford to let fall into Covenant hands".

"doctor, I don't need to remind you that are orders are to EVAC the facility" said the Chief.

"I am aware of ONI's standing orders, John" she replied. "But we need time to transfer all the data to portable drives".

"we'll give you as much as we can" said the Chief. "Lets go back to the surface"

they all turned to leave but suddenly Halsey grabbed Kyle's arm

"could you stay for a moment?" she asked.

"sure" Kyle replied. "Hey, Chief, I'll catch up in a minute"

"don't take too long" the Chief replied as he left. Kyle followed doctor Halsey into her small office off the main room, it was littered with Styrofoam coffee cups.

"Kyle, I'm about to tell you something classified at the highest levels but I believe you might already know about it".

"Go on" said Kyle.

"the project we've been working on is the MJOLNIR mark five" said Halsey. "Specifically the shield generator, I take it your familiar with the specs?" she asked.

"yeah, reversed engineered jackal shield gauntlets" Kyle replied.

"I'm impressed" said Halsey. "I trust you're not going to tell anyone this".

"my lips are sealed, doc".

"Good, than I can trust you with this" she said as she handed him a data chip. "It contains some of our research and specs, in case we can't get all the data we can use the chip to start over".

"It would still set your project back months" said Kyle.

"years actually" said Halsey. "Which is why we need to get as much data as we can before the Covenant arrive, if we run out of time I'll destroy it all. You must not loose the chip".

"I won't" he replied.

--

The next five hours passed uneventfully and the snow storm had died down a bit to just a lite powdering as Kyle sat on his overwatch position on the roof of one of the smaller buildings near the perimeter fence. He was trying to rack is mind for any information on this planet, Kyle thought he recognized the name miridem like he did with mamore a few years back, but the information from the books and games were slipping away the more time passed.

"Something on your mind?" Kelly asked as she arrived to check on him as part of her rounds

"huh?... nothing" Kyle replied.

"like hell" Kelly retorted. "I've known you too long so I can tell when something is bugging you". She placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and sat down next to him. She also lifted the reflective portion of her visor so he could see her face. Kyle looked at her but didn't raise his visor for fear she would see him blush, he just couldn't get his mind off her. _Just tell her, just tell her _his mind kept screaming.

"Well its actually something I've had on my mind for a while now" he blurted with out even thinking about it. His mind was made up, he was going to do it. "You see I-", but he was cut off as there was an explosion at the other end of the compound

"all teams regroup at the south wall, the covenant decided to crash this party a little early" said the Chief over the radio.

Kyle and Kelly leaped off the roof and landed in a snowbank below, they quickly dug themselves out and sprinted across the compound to the south wall. When the pair arrived they found the Chief, Fred and Linda pinned down in a makeshift pillbox. Gray and Green teams were nowhere in sight. Jackals and grunts were pouring through the hole in the fence.

"Cover me" Kyle said to Kelly.

She gave him a thumbs up and starting providing cover with her MA5B. Kyle leaped for a fallen guard tower and eyed the chaingun lying in the debris. He dodged plasma and needler fire and he reached the chaingun and broke it free of its tripod, spooled it up and let rip a hail of 12.7 mm AP rounds against the Covenant. After a minute of firing though, Kyle had exhausted the gun's ammo and Covenant began their onslaught again. Kyle dropped the chain gun and brought out his MA5B but he didn't need to fire a shot, a pair of rockets screamed over his head and hit the covenant line, then another pair. When the dust settled the Covenant lay dead and Kyle got an acknowledgment light from Gray-two.

"Chief" said Gray-one. "The Covenant are breaching the north-east corner and reports are that they're bringing in wraiths"

"how's the EVAC?" the Chief asked

"most of the personnel are out but we're still waiting on complexes G and F" said Gray-one.

"Ok, here's what we'll do" said the Chief. "Kyle you and Kelly will meet green team outside complex G and get doctor Halsey out. Fred and Linda, you'll be with me and Gray team, we'll clear out complex F then set the self destruct".

Kyle flashed his acknowledgment light then he and Kelly sprinted off for complex G

--

When they arrived they found a few barricades rigged at the other end of the road, the four Spartans of green team were outside, Malcolm-059, Isaac-039, Cassandra-076 and Sheila-022.

"About time" said Sheila, the team's leader.

"hold this position" said Kyle. "I'll go down and get the doc"

Kyle went inside and the marine guard wasn't at his desk but thankfully he memorized the code from the first guard and in seconds he was down the lift and in the complex. He walked over to the set of double doors and banged on them, lacking the keycard needed to open it. Thankfully, the doors opened and Kyle quickly entered to find the room empty of all the technicians he'd seen before. Halsey was at the main console dumping information onto a portable drive.

"Doc, we need to leave"

"Just another minute, Kyle" she calmly said

"no, doc, now!" Kyle snapped as he grabbed her hand away from the keyboard. "Enter the erase code" he said as he let her go.

She stared at him for a minute before typing in the code then getting up. Suddenly, there was a rumble and part of the ceiling collapsed, Kyle's lighting fast reflexes pushed doctor Halsey out of the way and he allowed the debris to pin him to the floor.

"Kyle!" Halsey screamed as she watched him collapse under the weight of the section, but he was able to lift it off himself with ease.

"Are you ok?" Halsey asked.

"fine" Kyle replied as they left the lab, the rest of the complex was in ruins as they made their way to the elevator, but Kyle picked up two contacts on his HUD and was relieved when they were marked green. Around the corner came Cassandra and Sheila, both of their armor was scorched in some places, no one else followed them.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"the Covenant came in full force, grunts, jackals, ghosts, banshees and a couple of those wraith tanks" said Sheila.

"What about Kelly?" Kyle asked

"I think they got her" said Cassandra

Kyle immediately froze, his mouth dried up and his stomach did a somersault, _she can't be dead... its just not possible_

"the banshees strafed us with their fuel rod guns" Cassandra continued, "I think they got Isaac too but I didn't see Malcolm get hit".

"Did you see Kelly get hit?" he asked.

"all I saw was the banshee fire and then I herd the explosion next to me" said Sheila. "When I looked over Kelly and Isaac were gone. I had Cassandra follow me inside and we just managed to get into the elevator before they took out the whole building".

"Ok... is there another way out?" Kyle asked Halsey in a shaky voice.

"Yes, this way" she said as she led them down a corridor. "It leads to a service tunnel that'll take us to the motor pool.

As they walked through the debris strewn corridors, all Kyle could think about was Kelly. He tried pinging her COM but no luck, either the signal couldn't penetrate through the ground or there was nothing to receive it. Kyle vision was beginning to turn a bit blurry from the gather tears at the thought Kelly might be dead.

"Hang on, I've got a contact" said Cassandra. "Its weird".

"Define, weird?" said Sheila

"its there one moment and gone the next" said Cassandra

"interesting" said Halsey.

Kyle suddenly had a startling though that brought him out of his grief. "Where is it?" he asked

"around the corner" said Cassandra.

Kyle crept along the wall until he reached the corner then he leaned his head out a bit and caught a glimpse of a ripple in the middle of the passageway, the shape was unmistakable.

"Shit, back up" he hissed

the other two Spartans got up against the wal and slowly move out of range of the target.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked

"elite" Kyle muttered without even thinking about it.

"a what?" said Sheila

"never mind" said Kyle. "Is there a way around?" he asked Halsey.

"no, that's the only way" she replied.

"Ok, Sheila, Cassie, with me" said Kyle as he brought them back to the corner. "Just aim for the middle center and don't let up" he ordered. He got two acknowledgment lights on his HUD. "Now!" he screamed as he ran into the corridor with Cassandra and Sheila at his side. Kyle pulled down on his MA5B's trigger and set a hail of 7.62 mm rounds into the cloaked elite. His cloak failed after a few hits and was soon tuned into Swiss cheese under the three Spartans combined firepower. Doctor Halsey came around the corner and looked at the dead elite.

"No time" said Kyle as grabbed Halsey by the arm and he and the others continued on their way. They entered a concrete tunnel that was slowly inclining upward toward the surface. Suddenly, Kyle got a broken transmission on his COM from the Chief.

"_green team... advis... you... four... inuts... destruct... get... now"_

"Chief, repeat last" Kyle said. "Shit we gotta go!" he said realizing what the Chief was trying to tell them.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked as they broke out into a run with Sheila carrying Halsey.

"We've got less than four minutes before this place blows" said Kyle as they reached the end of the service corridor. He forced the door open and they found one warthog still parked in the garage.

"I'll get the door" said Sheila as she set Halsey down in the passenger seat. She then sprinted over to the garage door and opened it with her shear strength. Outsid,e the snowstorm had picked up a bit, Sheila stepped out into the winter wonderland and did a quick look around.

"All clear" she said.

Kyle was just about to turn away when suddenly a blue ball of plasma landed right on top of her, Shelia seemed to melt under it as it consumed her and exploded on the ground. Kyle, Halsey and Cassandra were forced to watch hopelessly as she was killed.

"Cassie, we got to go!" said Kyle as he jumped into the driver's seat.

She hesitated for a moment before getting behind the gun.

"Doc, stay down" said Kyle as he gunned the engine, raced out of the garage and through the snow. They narrowly avoided another hit from the wraith waiting outside and plasma fire washed across the wind screen as Kyle plowed over grunt and jackals, then finally breaking through the perimeter fence. Cassandra fired at the covenant trying to pursue while they drove high speed through the snow. There was a thunderous boom followed by a massive fireball as the facility behind them was consumed by the self destruct. Kyle kept driving until they entered an open area before stopping. He looked down at Halsey who was crouched in the passenger seat shivering, she was only wearing her lab coat.

"I think we're in the clear" said Cassandra

No sooner had she said that when the warthog was rocked by plasma fire. Kyle tried to start the engine but it had taken a direct hit.

"Get out!" he screamed as he and Halsey dove out of their seats and scrambled away from the hog. Kyle looked back to see a ghost driven by an elite, firing on the warthog. Cassandra was still on the turret as she brought it about and peppered the ghost with bullets. The elite dove out of the vehicle and it collided with the hog causing an explosion which destroyed both vehicles. Cassandra was ejected from the blast and she landed a few feet away, her MJOLNIR armor was smoking.

"Run!" he screamed to Halsey.

She complied and got up then disappeared in the storm. Kyle tuned back to see the elite standing over Cassandra with his energy sword drawn. Kyle brought out his assault rifle and charged at him firing, the bullets pinged off the elite's shields but it was enough to draw his attention. The elite charged at Kyle who continued firing until he was out of ammo. The elite raised his sword and prepared to strike, Kyle brought up his MA5B and the sword sliced it in two but it gave Kyle enough time to draw his sidearm and put two in its chest, he followed up wit a blow to its head and the elite toppled over. Kyle walked over to Cassandra but before he got to her side he felt a stab of pain and an odd tingling sensation. He looked down in horror as he saw the two tips of the energy sword sticking out of his lower chest! There was another stab of intense pain as the sword was withdrawn. Kyle staggered forward and collapsed face first in the snow. He felt a strong hand flip him over onto his back and he saw the elite standing over him with his sword raised, ready to strike.

"This is it" he thought to himself as the elite made a growling sound, he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come... it never came. His suit's alarm went off indicating a massive heat and pressure spike, and he herd a boom. When Kyle opened his eyes he saw what was left of the elite scattered around in tiny pieces. His whole body was cold and he was getting dizzy, the first signs of shock, the snow around him was red with blood, his blood. Kyle saw a light heading for him, _is that light at the end of the tunnel? _he thought as it got closer. It tuned out to be the headlight of a MJOLNIR helmet, it was a Spartan holding a smoking jackhammer. The Spartan dropped the launcher and rushed over to Kyle's side, he recognized the way the Spartan moved so fast.

"K-Kelly?" he muttered as she knelt down next to him

"over here!" she cried out to some one else

a few seconds later Halsey appeared next to him and the Chief was standing over them both.

"I found Cassandra, She's still alive" he herd Fred say from next to him.

"Kyle's vitals are fading" said Kelly.

"I'll call in a pelican" said the Chief.

"stay with us, Kyle" said Kelly.

* * *

May 22, 2544

location: Beta Delphi system, UNSC cruiser _marathon_ in orbit of Miridem

Kyle was on the Gurney being wheeled through the halls of the marathon to sickbay, Kelly and Halsey were keeping pace as the med techs assessed his injuries on the fly.

"We need to flash clone replacement organs ASAP" he herd one of them say. "He's lost too much blood, we need to hurry"

"hey, doctor" Kyle croaked.

"don't talk" she replied. "Just take it easy"

"here" he said as he reached into a pouch on his belt and removed the data chip, the handed it to her. "I told you I'd keep it safe".

"You have to wait outside" one of the doctors said to Kelly and Halsey.

"I'll see you soon" Kyle said as they wheeled him into the OR.


	14. Chapter 14: hidden thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 14: hidden thoughts**

may 24, 2544

location: UNSC cruiser marathon in slipspace

Kelly was at Kyle's bedside throughout most of the night, the crew managed to find a chair that would support the weight of her MJOLNIR armor so she could sit down. The doctors had managed to save Kyle's life through delicate surgery where they replaced most of the organs in his lower body. An IV line fed him O negative blood, he'd lost most of his from the wounds caused by the sword. Kyle was lucky compared to Cassandra, she was currently in a neutral buoyancy tank due to the extent of her injuries. Doctor Halsey said she would most likely be partly paralyzed and therefore couldn't continue active duty. Kelly wasn't as concerned for Cassandra as much as she was for Kyle, she watched in horror as he got stabbed by that creature then collapse. By the time she got to him and saw all the red snow around him she thought they were too late, but Kelly was relieved when Kyle said her name. She had also noticed a strange feeling then, she felt it before but couldn't quite describe it.

"How's he doing?" Halsey asked as she entered the room.

"no change" she replied.

"he's lucky, another few centimeters and the sword would have severed his spine" said Halsey.

"is there any permanent damage?" Kelly asked

"none to the spine as far as we can tell and he hasn't rejected the replacement organs. It looks like he'll make a full recovery".

"Hey, doctor, can I ask you something?" said Kelly. "its kind of personal"

"Of course" the scientist responded. "What is it?"

"well, I've been getting this feeling lately and I don't know what it is, but I only feel this way around Kyle".

Halsey looked at her for a moment before she cracked a smile "I think I know, could you come with me?" she asked.

"ok" Kelly replied as she got out of her seat and followed Halsey out of the room. "Please wake up soon" she said to him as she left.

--

"wake up, Kyle".

"huh?" said Kyle as he opened his eyes a little wider, but there was a snapping sound which startled Kyle and he bolted awake.

"Do I bore you?" the voice asked again.

Kyle looked up and stared at the person holding a ruler.

"Mrs. Carspeken?!" said a bewildered Kyle, his eyes weren't deceiving him, this was his history class, and next to him was Mike.

"Stevens, do you here me?" Carspeken snapped.

"what? ... yeah" he replied.

suddenly the bell rang and everyone scrambled out of their seats

"Saved by the bell, Stevens" said Carspeken as she returned to her desk

"yo, man, what's up with you?" said Mike as they both got out of their seats.

"I...." Kyle started but Mike grabbed his arm and dragged him out of class and into the hall

"dude, you were like tripping out there" said Mike. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" Kyle replied as they walked down the hall to the exit. Kyle didn't know what to make of the situation, were the last seventeen years just a dream he had in history class? He pondered as they got into mike's car.

"Man, you are zoning out today" said Mike as they drove out of the school parking lot.

"what?" Kyle responded.

"you see" said Mike. "Man, this whole breakup with Caitlin has you messed up, and who's Kelly anyway?"

"huh?" said Kyle.

"when you were asleep you kept muttering Kelly, Kelly. Who is she, your new girlfriend?"

"What?! ... no!" Kyle responded.

"come on, man, you were saying her name like she was god or something"

"she's no one!" he yelled back.

"ok, sorry I asked" said Mike.

Kyle leaned back in his seat and wondered if it was all just a dream, were his feelings for Kelly just an illusion as well, something conjured up in his sleep. He started to feel miserable at the thought of this, was Kelly just a story character, just someone conjured up for a reader's enjoyment? Kyle couldn't tell if this was fantasy or reality.

--

Kelly sat at the foot of the bed in the medlab as doctor Halsey finished drawing blood.

"there" she said as she removed the syringe, Kelly then replaced the arm section of her armor. Halsey took the sample of blood over to the computer and inserted it into the test pad, a few moments later the computer displayed the results.

"I'll be damned" Halsey said under her breath, the results were positive, there were sexual hormones present in Kelly's system, the very same hormones the platinum pellet in her thyroid was supposed to suppress. _"Well that's what we get from testing the augmentations on chimps"_ halsey thought to herself. Kelly's sex drive remained unaffected even after all these years, how many more Spartans had this anomaly she wondered.

"well?" Kelly asked. "What does the computer say?"

"Oh nothing" said Halsey. "But I've figured out that funny feeling you've had around Kyle, I think you're in love".

"W-what?!" said a bewildered Kelly.

"think about it" said Halsey "this feeling you have is basically a strong attachment, am I right?"

"yes" said Kelly. "But how could I be in love with him?"

"You like being around Kyle, you're attracted to him" said Halsey. "What other explanation is there?"

"I herd that the augmentations prevented feelings like this" Kelly said.

Halsey was surprised, they had deliberately not told the Spartans about their repressed sex drives for this exact reason.

"technically, yes" said Halsey "But I scanned the blood I took from you and it showed traces of hormones in your system that allow you to feel this way".

Kelly sat there taking in what Halsey had told her, she finally accepted the fact that she loved Kyle all this time and never knew it. But what really concerned her was what to do now, _"do I tell him?"_ she wondered.

"Hey, doctor?" Kelly said as she got up and headed for the door. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"My lips are sealed" Halsey replied.

Kelly gave her a nod then left the medlab and returned to Kyle's room. She sat down in the same chair and continued to watch him. She began to ponder her newly discovered feelings, Kelly looked at Kyle and began to notice how handsome he actually was. Kelly did something even she didn't expect as she removed the gauntlet of her armor and she held Kyle's hand in her own. Kelly got the feeling that she had done this before.

"Please wake up" she whispered. "Please let me know you're alright, I.... I need you".

--

Kyle stared out of the window of mike's car as they passed the various houses on their way home. He was practically emotionless, all he could think about was Kelly and the other Spartans in the halo universe. He actually didn't want to be home, he wanted to fall asleep again and go back so he could be with them all again, fighting side by side, and to be with her. Kyle could feel a tear start to run down his face.

"Ok, man. what the fuck is up with you?" Mike asked. "did your dog die or something?"

"no, its not that" he replied.

"dude, you must have some serious issues going on if you start crying" said mike. Suddenly, the car began to swerve as Mike avoided a large explosion. "What the fuck are those things?!" he screamed as the car came to a stop on the road.

Kyle looked out the window ans saw several teardrop shaped fighters strafe the highway, they were seraphs! There was also a Covenant cruiser glassing Washington DC and the surrounding area. Kyle was paralyzed with fear, he closed his eyes, _this is all a dream_ he kept saying to himself. But when he opened his eyes all he saw was a wall of flames on the horizon.

"Come on, man!" said mike as he pulled him out of the passenger seat. "We gotta get the fuck out of doge!"

Kyle just let Mike pull him up then he grabbed Kyle's arm and they ran down the freeway as more seraphs began pounding the area. Suddenly, a pair of spirits came up and blasted the highway apart with their plasma cannons. In the confusion, Kyle fell down face first into the concrete. When he looked up he saw Mike running back for him, but suddenly a plasma blast washed across his chest and he collapsed.

"No!" Kyle screamed as he got up and tried to make his way over but was stopped as he felt intense pain and looked down to see an energy sword sticking through his chest in the same spot as before. The elite behind Kyle pulled it out and pushed him to the pavement, Kyle rolled over and looked at his wound which was bleeding profusely.

"You are weak" the elite growled.

Kyle just lay there and he closed his eyes, he didn't want to live, not if the only lives he truly had were gone forever.

"Please wake up" said a familiar voice, there was no mistaking it, the voice was Kelly's.

"Kelly" he called out, but it was like calling out across a black void.

"Please let me know if you're alright" she said again.

"Kelly, where are you?" he called out again

"I... I need you" she said again.

Were Kyle's ears deceiving him, did Kelly just say what Kyle had hoped she would? He opened his eyes and saw the elite backing away from him. He also noticed his chest didn't hurt anymore, not only that but he was in his MJOLNIR armor. Kyle got up then grabbed the elite by the neck and lifted him off the ground

"if you think you and your buddies are going tp stop me that easily, then you are sorely mistaken" Kyle said ad he gave the neck a twist then dropped the corpse. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the fiery world around Kyle dissolved.

--

Kelly continued to hold Kyle's hand when all of a sudden she felt him squeeze her hand back. She looked up at him and herd him mutter "Kelly". Suddenly, he bolted awake and tried to sit up, but he screamed in pain, let go of Kelly's hand, grabbed his lower chest and plopped back on his pillow.

"Hey, take it easy" she said as she got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"ugh, talk about a bad case of indigestion" said Kyle. Both he and Kelly broke out laughing after his comment.


	15. Chapter 15: full disclosure

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 15: full disclosure**

**doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. and H.S.O The gate man**- guys it's a dream sequence, everything is supposed to be a bit messed up.

November 22, 2547

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- military reservation 01478-B

Kyle was jogging through the woods on his morning run, he liked coming through here every once and awhile, it a lot more peaceful then the woods back in Virginia. He also was using his ipod, Kyle had used the device sparingly over the past twenty years mainly because he had no way of charging it. Blue team had been recalled to Reach a week ago for sections two's decision to go public with the Spartan program to try and boost morale, for this they wanted a few Spartans for the press to drool over. So that's how they ended up back on Reach, Kyle wasn't complaining though as he started to make his way back to the bunk rooms. When he arrived he found it practically empty, at the other end of the room was equipment set up for their MJOLNIR armor. There were two suits still there, one was Kyle's and the other must belong to whoever was using the shower. He herd someone say "could you hand me a towel?", but couldn't tell who it was because T_hunderstruck_ by AC/DC was blaring in his ears. He removed the ipod and stowed it in his armor then removed a towel from the rack outside the showers and went inside. Kyle figured that John or Fred was inside but he wasn't prepared for this, standing in the shower was Kelly, completely naked! Thankfully, she had her back to Kyle and the steam obscured most of her features, but that didn't stop Kyle's face from turning as red as a tomato.

"Ahhh shit, I didn't see you there!" he said as he quickly turned away and handed her the towel.

"Thanks" she replied as she took it and wrapped it around her waist. Kyle left the showers and returned to the bunk room.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kyle, you didn't see much" he told himself.

"Kyle?" said Kelly from behind him.

He spun around and she was standing there wearing the towel, her damp, shoulder length hair was padded against her head and neck.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Your face is all red".

"uhh.... I just got back from a run" he said. "I'm just a bit exhausted".

"what, were you running fifty miles per hour?" she chuckled. "Can you give ma a hand with my armor?" she asked.

"sure" Kyle replied.

Kelly went over to a locker and removed one of the skintight undersuits that they wore under the armor. Kyle looked the other way as she removed the towel and donned the suit. Kyle also changed into one then proceeded to help Kelly with her armor.

"Do you really think this press release will boost morale?" she asked.

"Well up until now we've been the talk of legend, it gives people hope to know that a legend actually exists. And right now everyone could use a little hope" said Kyle.

Kelly pulled the chest section over her head and Kyle secured the back plate, they then got the arm plates on in record time. Kelly didn't put her helmet on because her hair was still damp, instead she gave Kyle a hand with his armor.

"Have you given any more thought as to what we'll do after the war?" Kelly asked.

"Its hard to think about anything else but the war" Kyle replied.

"would you... ever consider spending your time with someone?" Kelly asked as she attached Kyle's chest plate. Kyle looked into her face only a few inches from his and without even realizing it his face started inching closer to hers. But before their lips could meet someone said

"are you two ready yet?"

they both looked to see the Chief standing in the door way

"the brass wants us down there ASAP" the Chief said.

"we're coming, hang on" said Kyle as he snapped his chest plate into place then Kelly helped him get his arm and leg sections on. Neither of them talked about what Kyle almost did, Kyle started to wonder if she ever realized what he was going to do but he noticed her cheeks turn a little red as she put her helmet on.

* * *

November 22, 2547

location: Epsilon Eridani system, reach- UNSC military complex

The Spartans stood back stage in one of the amphitheaters at Reach HIGHCOM, Admiral Stanforth was standing on the other side of the curtain giving a speech to the mountain of press seated in the seats. The feed from the cameras was displayed in the Spartan's HUD so they got to watch the whole thing go down.

"Thank you all for coming" said Stanforth as he took his position behind the podium. "We have called you here to address certain rumors that have surfaced over the past few years about an elite group of solders in the Navy that have quote "special abilities". I am here today to tell you that these rumors are absolutely true".

There was a wave of whispers followed by an assault of questions against Stanforth.

"People please" he yelled into the mic "I will take a couple of questions but I must ask the rest of you to hold your comments until the end".

The crowd became silent and Stanforth picked one of the female reporters

"Admiral, Sarah Jane Smith new Olympia times. Could you tell me the name of the project and how long has this project been going on for?"

"Its called the SPARTAN II program and officially it started when the first group of Spartans graduated in 2525 shortly before the events at Harvest".

"What about unofficially?" Smith asked.

"that information is classified" Stanforth replied.

"but admiral there have been rumors that this program started as early as 2515".

"Like I said Ms. Smith, that information is classified" said Stanforth. "Next question"

"yes, Admiral, Alan Hyer, Jupiter lunar post. My sources inform us that these Spartans have undergone illegal experimentations to make them programmable solders, any comment on that?"

"Mr Hyer, I don't know where you get your information but there is no psychological changes involved. Yes" Stanforth said to a man with black hair, glasses and a three piece suit.

"Admiral, Stephen Colbert, the Colbert report. Is it true that these Spartans wear some kind of powered exoskeletons that give them super-human abilities?"

"Yes they do, and I think its about time I introduced you to them".

The curtain raised and the five Spartans walked forward and stood at attention next to Stanforth. Kyle's faceplate polarized due to all the strobes from the various cameras. He looked across the audience and his eyes settled on the military VIPs, seated in the front row. Most of them were in navy uniforms but one man wore a green Army uniform, he also bore the eagles of a Colonel.

"These are the Spartans" Stanforth continued, "the armor they wear enhanced their already augmented strength. Which makes them our most valuable asset in this war".

"Do they have names?" Colbert asked.

"they do" Stanforth replied. "These five are called John-117, Frederick-104, Linda-058, Kelly-087 and Kyle-091".

Kyle noticed the Army Colonel crack a smile when Stanforth said his name.

"Can they survive without the suits?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, the armor is simply a tool they use" said Stanforth.

"admiral, were these Spartans responsible for putting down the rebellion on mamore ten years ago?" a reporter asked.

"No, as the report stated that rebellion was suppressed by the 318th ODST division" said Stanforth. "Now I'm afraid the Spartans must leave us but I'll continue to answer what questions I can".

As Stanforth was assaulted by a new wave of questions the Spartans marched off stage and walked down one of the corridors. Suddenly, someone called out "Petty officer Kyle, a moment". Kyle turned around and standing there was the same Colonel from the audience.

"Hey, Chief, I'll catch up" said Kyle as he walked over to the colonel, he already suspected who it was and his suspicions were confirmed when he read the name on the uniform, **Ackerson. J**

"walk with me" he said.

"yes, sir" Kyle replied.

"you're a very interesting Spartan, Kyle" said Ackerson as they walked out into a courtyard. "Born on mars in 2511 conscripted in 2524 into the SPARTAN II program. But there isn't much information available on your parents or relatives, care to explain?"

"I don't really remember my life that well, sir" said Kyle.

"funny, I thought you would remember clearly but considering your background is a fabrication, I'd imagine you would have trouble remembering" said Ackerson.

Suddenly several ODSTs appeared and surrounded Kyle.

"now you will come with me and explain!" barked Ackerson.

One of the helljumpers moved behind Kyle with a neural inhibitor and prepared to place it on his head. Kyle quickly reacted and kicked the ODST in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. He then grabbed Ackerson by the collar and pulled him up to face Kyle. The other ODSTs raised their weapons at Kyle.

"Now listen up, Colonel asshole, if you try this shit again you'll get a result a lot less pleasant then this one. Now tell your boys there to chill, how would you explain gunfire with all the press still around?"

"D-Do as he says" said Ackerson, his voice trembled with fear.

The ODSTs dropped their weapons and Kyle put Ackerson down.

"Think twice before trying to take down a Spartan" Kyle said as he walked away and then gave Ackerson the middle finger. Ackerson collected his ODST strike team and left the courtyard, when they were gone a figure wearing MJOLNIR armor walked out from one of the doors

"who is he?" said John as he turned around and headed back inside.


	16. Chapter 16: errands

**Xelskyr**- I'm still pondering what would compel someone to go back to fall of reach and look for Kyle, that is certainly one of the more interesting stories I've herd. But I like your comments so keep up the reviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 16: errands **

February 6, 2551

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- ONI CASTLE base

Kyle had been summoned to doctor Halsey's lab underneath Mechanite mountain without explanation. He drove his warthog up to the main entrance and parked, an MP came over and confirmed his identity. When he was finished, Kyle got out and was admitted into the main lobby then ushered over to the elevators. He took it down to level scarlet where he was given another security check then brought to omega wing. 30 minutes and several more security checks later he was finally inside Halsey's office.

"Its good to see you" she said as they shook hands. "Now I bet you're wondering why you're here? If you'll follow me".

Halsey led Kyle out into the medial wing and had him change out of his uniform and into a medical gown. Then he was laying on his stomach on an operating table.

"Don't worry, we're just performing an upgrade to your neural implant. So you can use the equipment we're going to give you properly".

Kyle complied and several technicians came over and began operating on his neural implant, there was a click and a few sparks from he tools but thanks to the anesthetic he didn't feel a thing. When all the checks came back green Halsey had him change into a standard MJOLNIR armor undersuit.

"So what's the mission?" Kyle asked as they walked down the hall.

"I need you to retrieve an item that's critical to the work we're doing" Halsey replied as they arrived outside their destination. She swiped her keycard through the reader and the doors parted to reveal a large room with a set of armor in the middle. Kyle thought it was a mark IV for a second but after he noticed all the features he recognized it for what it was, MJOLNIR mark V.

"I take it you've seen this particular armor before?" said Halsey.

All Kyle could say was "wow!"

"lets try it on" said Halsey as they moved over to it and sever technicians helped him out. After 30 minutes it was all assembled, but when Kyle booted up the HUD but he didn't notice any shield bar.

"Doc, does this thing have any shields?" he asked

"No, unfortunately" said Halsey. "That's why you're here. We've designed a shield for this armor but the field generator can't sustain the shield against any kind of force put upon it. So we need a Covenant one to study. And from the intelligence reports I've read, only these elite creatures have a similar shield".

"You want me to try and capture an elite?" said Kyle

"no, that has been take care of for us" Halsey replied. "I need you to go and get the field generator".

"Who has it?" Kyle asked.

"Marcus Graves" said Halsey.

Kyle's scar on his lower chest suddenly hurt when she said his name, he still remembered that day in Mamore's capitol rotunda where Alison shot him.

"How the hell does he have a field generator from an elite, and how did he know we were looking for one?" Kyle asked.

"According to the information I have, he acquired the body of an elite from a downed seraph fighter. How he found out we need one is anyone's guess but considering he has sources in ONI he probably knows a lot more".

"So can I expect backup for this?" said Kyle.

"sort of" Halsey replied "but I think I should give you the mission specifics first. You'll use a black cat sub-prowler to got to a set of coordinates Graves has provided us with. You'll land and meet with him where you'll turn over a case of several million credits in exchange for the field generator".

"Doc, the black cat's slipspace capacitors need to be recharged after every jump, and the equipment isn't portable".

"That is true, and if the mission goes well the rebels will recharge the capacitors for you" Halsey replied.

"And if shit hits the fan?"

"then you'll need to find another means of transportation" said Halsey.

"what kind of backup am I getting?"

"This is a low key mission so our resources are limited".

"So, two maybe three Spartans?" Kyle asked.

"no, you see this isn't just a retrieval mission, I need to have two pieces of equipment field tested. One it the mark five you're wearing and the second is this". She removed a data chip from her pocket, got behind Kyle and inserted it into the slot at the back of his helmet. Kyle felt a chilling sensation in his mind, like someone had just stuck his brain in liquid nitrogen, he suddenly realized what this was.

"An AI?" he asked.

"how did... right, stupid question" Halsey replied. "Anyway I'd like you to meet Kalmiya, she is essentially a testbed for some new intrusion software we've been designing. I figured this was the perfect way to test the software and the new interface we've been developing".

"Hmm this is different than I imagined" said a voice from Kyle's helmet speakers that sounded a lot like Cortana's.

"I take it you're Kalmiya?" said Kyle

Suddenly, a figure appeared on his HUD. Her body was yellow and like Cortana's, was comprised of lines of code. But she wore a sleeveless gown and had long curly hair. "That's correct" the figure replied in the same voice.

"Well?" said Halsey.

"it's not the backup I was expecting, but it'll do"

"do I detect a hit of distaste in your voice?" said Kalmiya.

"What? No!" Kyle replied.

Halsey started to chuckle. "I think you two are going to get along just fine"

* * *

February 13, 2551

location: black cat sub-prowler in slipspace

in the lower level of the small stealth ship was a set of eight cryotubes, one of which was occupied. The revival process started and the lid began to lift, the occupant of the pod got out and spat up the cryo inhalant.

"The compound is highly nutritious, you shouldn't spit it out" said Kalmiya through the small ship's speakers.

"it tastes like shit" said Kyle as he put on his armor's undersuit. "The least they could do is change the flavor to something like orange".

"I'll be sure to note that" Kalmiya responded

"what's our status?" Kyle asked.

"we're twenty minutes away from the planet" Kalmiya reported. "You might want to get your armor on"

"hold on a sec" said Kyle as he went to the small mess and removed an MRE, then began eating it.

"We don't have time for you to consume food!" said Kalmiya. "you can just take a nutrient supplement, right now we need to get you into your armor".

"What are you, my mother?" Kyle snapped as he continued to eat

"humans can be so pointless sometimes" said Kalmiya.

Kyle finished his meal then went over to a nearby locker and removed the various components for his mark V. He was in the middle of getting his chest section on when he felt the ship decelerate into normal space. Kyle quickly got the rest of it on, then climbed the ladder up to the cockpit and took the pilot's position. Kalmiya was being projected on a holopad in the center console of the ship.

"We're currently orbiting a class three gas giant. I am scanning for any signals" she said

"what about the slipspace capacitors?"

"they drained when we used them for the first jump from Reach" said Kalmiya. "Hang on I'm detecting a number of signals coming from one of the gas giant's moons".

"Seems as good a place to start" said Kyle.

Kalmiya piloted the prowler to the moon which turned out to be habitable.

"I'm getting a signal directed at us" said Kalmiya. "It's a set of landing coordinates"

"Well, take us down" said Kyle.

The prowler began its entry burn and in a few minutes it was coasting through the upper atmosphere. When they cleared the clouds they came upon a lush forested area with a large camp in the middle of the trees. The prowler set down on one of the outlying pads and Kyle removed Kalmiya's chip then inserted it into his armor. He then moved down to the main deck and removed an assault rifle from one of the equipment crates. Kyle visually inspected to make sure it was loaded before he opened the hatch and proceeded outside. Waiting for him though, were several armed solders all armed with the old confetti makers, they were probably using armor piercing rounds. Kyle immediately pointed his rifle at the nearest rebel and prepared to fire.

"Now hold on boys" said a voice from behind the solders. "This Spartan is our guest, we wouldn't want to come off as bad hosts now would we?"

The solders parted and a man stepped through, Kyle knew the face, it was Marcus Graves.

"Its been a long time, Kyle" said Graves. "I trust you've brought my credits?"

"Yes" said Kyle as he retrieved a metal case from the prowler then got out. "You don't get them until I get my field generator".

"Fair enough" Graves replied. "This way."

Kyle followed him into their camp which was loaded with enough equipment, vehicles and ordinance to fight a small war. Kyle still kept a finger on his assault rifle's trigger, just in case.

"How did they mange to acquire all this?" said Kalmiya.

"Pipe down! the last thing they need is to know you're here" whispered Kyle.

Kalmiya made a humf sound and promptly kept her mouth shut. Kyle knew he shouldn't be harsh to her but this was a combat situation and she was his only asset in this operation. Graves led Kyle to one of the outlying buildings where a woman was waiting for them, it was Alison.

"I believe you remember my wife" said Graves.

"wife?" Kyle thought to himself as he looked at her, she had changed since their last encounter. Her once smooth skin now showed signs of fatigue, and there was a scar on her cheek. Her blond hair had also faded to a dirty blond color.

"That's Alison Todd!" said Kalmiya. "She's considered to be one of the biggest traitors in ONI history, do you realize how many warrants there are for her arrest?"

"Be quiet!" Kyle hissed

Kalmiya kept her mouth shut as they walked over to Alison.

"I take it its you under the helmet, Kyle?" she said.

Kyle simply nodded, he didn't know what to say to her after all these years.

"I'm sorry but I must attend to something" said Graves. "Alison, can show you the rest of the way".

"Marcus, are the guards really necessary?" said Alison.

"No" he replied as he motioned for the guards to lower their weapons and walk away. When they were gone, Alison led Kyle inside the small building and over to a metal plate in the floor.

"Get on" she said as she took out a small remote, after he joined her she clicked a button and the plate slid into the ground plunging them both into the bowls of the planet.

"You have an underground facility?" Kyle asked during the decent.

"This was Marcus' father's dream, a place where the rebellion could start again if anything ever happened" Alison explained as the lift came to a stop and they both got out in a cargo bay. She led him over to the door and they went down another long corridor, this place reminded Kyle of the crows nest in Halo 3. Kyle suddenly grabbed Alison's arm and pushed her up against the wall, he wanted answers.

"What are you doing!?" she asked as Kyle held her up against the wall.

"I want to know... was it all a ploy?" Kyle asked.

Alison stared at him for a minute before answering, "I had to do what I needed to do for my people" she said.

"what about the kiss, was that just part of your cover as well?" said Kyle

"I don't have time for this" said Alison as she wormed her way out of Kyle's grip and continued down the hall, Kyle had let her get away again. He eventually followed her to a door a few meters away. Alison opened the door, and the room was empty except for a table in the middle with a small black box on it.

"That's it" said Alison as they approached the table. "The credits?"

Kyle slung his assault rifle and placed the case on the table. He entered the lock code on the side of the case, opened it and passed it to Alison who began counting the credits. Kyle opened the black box and looked inside.

"What the hell is this!?" said Kyle as he showed Alison the empty contents.

"that's impossible!" said Alison as she looked inside.

"Kyle, I'm detecting an active gravity field" said Kalmiya.

Kyle looked down and realized what he was standing on, grav-plating. Before he could react he felt a wave of dizziness. "Oh not this shit again!" he said as he collapsed on the floor

--

Kyle came too a few hours later in a different room. He was still in his mark five MJOLNIR armor but he was shackled by chains, normally it wouldn't be a problem but there was a neural inhibitor on the back of his helmet. He tried to summon all the strength to try and move his hand but it was no good, Marcus had obviously upgraded the inhibitors since last time. Suddenly, the door opened and Alison walked in.

"Kyle, listen to me, I honestly didn't know he was planning this" she said to him. "You've got to believe me".

"Do you expect me to fall for the same tricks twice?" Kyle snapped.

"I have a new bag of tricks this time" she replied as she reached out and removed his helmet, breaking the neural inhibitor's hold over Kyle. He pulled hard and broke free of the chains then stared straight into Alison's face.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked

Alison didn't reply, she instead leaded upward and kissed him. When she pulled away, Alison said "it wasn't a ploy the first time... that's why".

"So what does this mean?" Kyle asked.

"I want to go with you" she said. "I found out what Marcus was planning. The whole field generator thing was a ploy, he never had one. He was going to trade you to the Covenant, and in exchange they would leave us alone".

"Is he insane?" said Kyle. "They would have never agreed to that".

"he didn't think so" said Alison. "Marcus is arrogant, just like his father. Needles to say I consider us divorced" she finished as she removed her wedding ring and dropped it on the floor.

"You realize that you're a wanted woman back home? The only thing waiting for you is prison time" said Kyle.

"I don't care anymore" she replied. "We need to get to your ship, its been moved to a secure hangar on the other side of the complex".

"I'll need a weapon" said Kyle.

"can you use this?" said Alison as she removed Kalmiya's data chip from her pocket and handed it to him. "I removed it before they searched you".

"Perfect" said Kyle as he picked up his helmet and removed the inhibitor, then slid it back on is head. He inserted the chip and his mind filled with ice water followed by Kalmiya's voice.

"Where have you been, I've been stuck in the chip wondering weather or not the rebels were going to dissect me!?"

"Calm down, we're leaving so we need a distraction" said Kyle as he moved to the door.

"now you're talking" said Kalmiya. "Stand by, I'm going to hack their systems".

"Lets go" he said to Alison and they both proceeded down the hall with Alison in the lead. Suddenly, the alarms began to sound and they picked up the pace.

"I've told the computer there's been a fire on the other side of the base, that'll have them tied up for a bit" said Kalmiya.

"Nice thinking" said Kyle as they reached the doors to the hangar. Alison entered the access code and they both rushed inside and took cover behind several crates.

"The prowler is in the middle of the hangar" said Kalmiya over the suit's speakers. "We need to open the hangar doors".

"Who was that?" Alison asked

"that was my trusty AI" Kyle replied

"trusty, huh?" said Kalmiya. "I think you are starting to warm up to me after all".

"don't get started" said Kyle.

"I'll handle the doors" said Alison as she sprinted off for a ladder before Kyle could object.

"I've established a remote linkup with the prowler and I'll open the doors when you're close" said Kalmiya.

"Then lets go" said Kyle as he sprinted across the hanger at lighting speed and dove into the open hatch. He quickly scaled the ladder into the cockpit and inserted Kalmiya's chip into the console, her yellow avatar appeared a few seconds later.

"I've run a check of the ship and no problems. And the slipspace capacitors have been recharged, I'm starting the engine ignition sequence".

Suddenly, the hangar doors began to part and Kyle could hear bullets begin to ping the hull of the prowler. Kyle activated the external cameras and saw solders pouring into the room, he also saw Alison leave the control room on the upper level and begin to climb down the ladder. But she got hit and she fell the rest of the way.

"Go!" said Kalmiya. "I'll keep the engine running".

Kyle quickly darted down the ladder and out of the prowler and over to Alison. She was clutching her side as Kyle scooped her up into his arms. Kyle herd a roaring sound and looked over to see the black cat engines had activated and it was now hovering off the ground. At first, Kyle thought Kalmiya was leaving without them but then the prowler spun around and she opened fire with its twin 110 mm rotary cannons, cutting down the enemy solders in seconds. Kyle quickly sprinted back to the prowler and jumped into the hatch again which closed behind them. He set her down on one of the crash seats then moved to get a medical kit.

"Don't, I'll be fine" she said to him. "Just fly us out of here".

Kyle nodded and proceeded up into the cockpit. The prowler had just exited the atmosphere as Kyle took the pilot's seat.

"Kyle, we have a problem" said Kalmiya.

Kyle looked out the window and saw a thousand pinpricks of light form and resolve into a Covenant carrier.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Kyle screamed.

"all ready on it" said Kalmiya as several pinpricks of light formed around the prowler and the tiny craft punched its way into slipspace. Kyle went back below to check on Alison and found her still in the crash seat

"we made it into slipspace" said Kyle.

"that's good news" she replied, but then she fell out of her seat. Kyle quickly caught her and laid her down on the table in the mess area. There was blood everywhere on her clothes as Kyle inserted biofoam into her wound. He could tell she had major internal injuries caused by the bullet.

"Kyle, I'm not going to make it" she said.

"Don't say that" he replied as he held her hand. "You're going to be fine".

"you're a terrible liar" she said. "Can you promise me something? I know we never really had a chance".

"What?"

"Tell that Spartan of yours... tell her... how you really feel, promise me."

Her hand slipped out of Kyle's and her eyes shut, she was gone. He quickly scooped her up and placed her into one of the cryotubes, then activated the sequence.

"I promise" he replied.


	17. Chapter 17: a chance encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 17: a chance encounter **

February 19, 2551

location: black cat sub-prowler, interstellar space sector K-009

Kyle was awakened by Kalmiya from his cryo nap one again, and once again he spat out the inhalant

"How long until we get to Reach?" he asked as he got dressed.

"we've exited already" she replied. "...per the Cole protocol"

"you did what?!" screamed Kyle.

"I'm programed to enact the Cole protocol if there is a Covenant ship in-system, I didn't have a choice".

"You mean we're now stuck god knows where and we can't jump to slipspace?" said Kyle.

"well yes... and no" she replied. "You see I detected a UNSC signal in slipspace. I tracked it and its course wasn't to reach or any other colony for that matter. So I assumed it was going to a ship and I change course to follow it. That's how we ended up here".

"Where exactly is here?" Kyle asked.

"we're in interstellar space, star references say this is sector K-009" said Kalmiya.

Kyle climbed up into the cockpit and booted up the sensors, there was nothing out there.

"Did you identify what the thing giving off the signal was?" Kyle asked

"No, it was traveling too fast for the sensors, and I couldn't determine its origin trajectory".

"So we have no idea what it is or where it came from?" said Kyle.

"well, yes" said Kalmiya.

Kyle sat back in his seat and pondered what they would do now, but suddenly the proximity alarm went off an Kyle scrambled for the sensor controls. They had detected a ship, a large one directly ahead. Kyle looked out of the viewport and got a good look at it even from this distance. At first it appeared to be to large plates sandwiched on top of one another, but as they got closer Kyle saw that were actually a pair of repair and refit stations welded together.

"The transponder says it's the UNSC _hopeful_" said Kalmiya.

"the battlefield hospital?" said Kyle. "What the hell is it doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"your guess is a good as mine" the AI responded. "They're hailing us"

"well I'm sure they'll help out a stranded Spartan" as he reached for the COM button.

"Wait!" said Kalmiya. "We have to think this over"

"What are you talking about?" said Kyle

"The mission we were on was... not authorized by HIGHCOM or ONI. We can't let them know and plus you have a dead fugitive in the cryopod. You and Halsey would be arrested and charged with treason".

"Ok... I've got an idea" said Kyle as he activated the COM system

"this is the UNSC hopeful calling the unidentified prowler, state your business"

"this is ONI agent Kyle Stevens, cover code sigma 717 foxtrot. I request permission to dock".

"_Permission granted, agent Stevens, you're cleared to dock in bay three." _

"roger, _hopeful_" Kyle replied and he shut off the COM system.

"agent Stevens?" Kalmiya asked

"I did an op for ONI a few years back, thankfully I remember the deep cover mission code and that its still valid. We should be able to resupply without anyone nosing around". Said Kyle as he moved down below. He walked over to the cryopods ans wiped the frost away on the only active one. Inside was Alison's body, Kyle felt guilty for what happened even though there was nothing he could have done, but now they had a fully equipped hospital at their disposal so there was a chance.

"How did you know to freeze her?" Kalmiya asked

"its something I read in a book once" Kyle replied as he put on a standard jumpsuit and began to hide his mark V armor. It was still scattered around where he left it after they jumped from the rebel planet, there was dried blood smeared on parts of the chest section, blood that came from Alison's wound. He secured all the components in a locker just as he herd a thud which signaled the ship had docked. Kyle opened the hatch and stepped of the prowler and into the _hopeful's_ cavernous hangar bay. A man dressed in a navy uniform walked over to Kyle and introduced himself.

"I'm commander Florence, executive officer. Welcome aboard the _hopeful_."

"thank you" Kyle replied.

"if I may, what are you doing here?" Florence asked

"I was on my way back from a mission when I had a bit of engine trouble" said Kyle. "I need my slipspace capacitors recharged so I can get back to Reach, ASAP"

"not a problem, agent" Florence replied. "I'll have the engineers get you charged up in no time"

"commander, there's one other thing... I have a critically wounded person in cryo on board" said Kyle.

"how bad?"

"she's clinically dead, but I figured your people could resuscitate her".

"I'll have a med team down here ASAP, in the mean time some quarters have been prepared for you on deck 20, section bravo" said Florence.

"commander, that person is a high priority, no one is to talk about her and as far as you and your crew are concerned we were never here".

"you don't need to remind me about the sigma code, your ONI buddies already reminded us of that when they took over section bravo" said Florence as he left to call the medical team. Using the sigma code in this manner was technically a court-marshalable offense, but hopefully they wouldn't be here long.

--

Kyle eventually got lost on the station somewhere on deck 15, or was it 16? An ensign outside bravo had told Kyle he was allowed to proceed past the guards, why they were there puzzled Kyle, commander Florence had mentioned ONI was on board and they had commandeered bravo section, which might explain why he was set up with quarters there. He was walking past several scientists when he suddenly bumped into a young woman who came around the corner, she was shorter than Kyle and had close cropped black hair and black eyes. She wore a navy uniform with the same rank as himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kyle said. "Can you help me out? I'm a bit lost."

she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but nothing came out. Kyle looked at her with a puzzled expression and he noticed how pail her skin was. His eyes drifted to the name on her uniform, **Lucy-B091**.

"Holy shit!" Kyle thought to himself as he realized what the _hopeful_ was doing in the middle of nowhere.

"Lucy, there you are" called another young man as he came down the hall, his uniform was the same as hers but the name tag said, **Tom-B292**.

"Oh hi" he said when he noticed Kyle. "Can I help out with something?" he asked.

"ahhh... yes I'm trying to find the crew quarters" Kyle blurted.

"are you even authorized to be here?" Tom asked.

"yes" Kyle sanpped back "I'm with ONI, the name's agent Stevens."

"oh I'm sorry" said Tom "I didn't realize we had agents on this trip".

"I'm not on your trip, I just got here and the Commander thought I'd be more comfortable with my own kind" he replied sarcastically.

"Well you're certainly welcome here with us" Tom replied. "Where did you say your quarters were?"

"deck 20" said Kyle.

"you're a ways off" said Tom. "Come on, its this way"

He and Lucy led Kyle through several passageways and down elevators until they arrived outside Kyle's assigned stateroom.

"thanks" Kyle said to Tom and Lucy as he went inside. It wasn't much, just a bed, a small bathroom and a desk with a computer terminal. Kyle didn't waste any time plopping face first on the bed and getting his first actual sleep in a couple weeks.

* * *

February 20, 2551

location: UNSC hopeful in sector K-009

Kyle was awoke from his sleep 18 hours later by the chirping sound of his compute. He rolled out of bed and activated the display which told him he had an incoming message. Kyle hit the receive button and the holopad next to the monitor came to life with Kalmiya's avatar.

"I've managed to hack into the medical networks and I've got the status of Alison."

"Lets hear it" said Kyle.

"She's fine, they managed to resuscitate her and repair her injuries. She resting in the recovery wing now".

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed into a chair, things were starting to go his way for once.

"And the slipspace capacitors have been recharged, we can leave as soon as she's ready"

"that's good" said Kyle as he got up.

"Oh, and check your pocket" said Kalmiya

Kyle checked his pockets and found a small COM unit in one of them, he inserted it into his hear then left his room. "Well maybe you can tell me where the mess hall is in this section?"

"not a problem" said Kalmiya.

--

Kyle made it to the mess hall in just under three minutes thanks to Kalmiya's help, he didn't talk to her as he sat down at one of the tables with his meal. Kyle didn't want to draw anyone attention by appearing to be talking to himself.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Tom asked as he came over with Lucy.

"not at all" Kyle replied.

"so what were you doing on your mission, agent Stevens?" Tom asked.

"first off, you can call me Kyle. And second, its classified."

"typical ONI black ops" said Tom.

"what about you" Kyle asked. "have you done any ops?" But he already knew the answer.

"sort of" Tom replied. "Its not something I like to remember. It messed up Lucy bad, she can't talk anymore".

"I kind of know what its like" Kyle said to Lucy. "My friends and I don't normally talk to one another, we just do this" he said as he made the smile gesture with his fingers. Lucy looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"She only does that to people she likes" said Tom.

"well I'm flattered" said Kyle.

Kyle saw Lucy look away as her face turned a little red.

"Hey, Kyle, I just herd that Alison is awake" said Kalmiya through his earpiece.

"listen, I have to go" said Kyle as he got up and left the two there.

"I kinda like him" Lucy signed to Tom. _"He reminds me of the LC."_

"I wonder why he's so pale?" Tom said

--

Kyle was on his way to the room Alison had been assigned when he bumped into another guy heading around the corner.

"You better watch where you're going, son" he said to Kyle. Kyle looked at him and was shocked at who it was, Colonel Ackerson! But it didn't look like he recognized Kyle.

"Uh... I will" Kyle replied as he sneaked past him and continued to Alison's room. When he arrived he found her laying on the bed with IV lines in her arm, but she was alert and awake.

"Kyle!" she said as she got up and hugged him on the spot. "I... don't know what to say".

"Save it, we have trouble and we need to leave" said Kyle as he handed Alison a robe from the drawer. "Kalmiya, get the ship ready to go as soon as we arrive" Kyle said into his COM unit

Alison quickly put on the robe and they both left the room and headed for the hangar bay, but before they could get there they ran into Ackerson and a couple of marines.

"Didn't think I recognize you in the corridor, Kyle" he said. "And you're protecting a wanted fugitive".

"Save it, asshole" Kyle spat back. "I warned you what would happen if you tried this again".

"I have the upper hand here" said Ackerson as the marines drew their pistols and moved closer to Kyle and Alison.

"Get behind me" he said to her as the marines closed in. Suddenly, someone came up behind Ackerson and knocked him out. This gave Kyle enough time to grab hold of each of the marine's heads and smack them together. They both slumped to the ground and Kyle looked over to see Lucy was standing over Ackerson.

"Who's that?" Alison asked.

"A friend" said Kyle as they walked over Ackerson. "You better get out of this section" Kyle said to her.

Lucy gave him the smile gesture he'd shown her earlier then ran off. Kyle and Alison made it to the hangar and managed to take off without incident. A few minutes later they were in slipspace.

* * *

February 28, 2551

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- spaceport

"this is it" said Kyle as he brought Alison to her gate.

"are you sure I can't stay on Reach?" she asked.

"trust me on this" Kyle said as he handed her a small bundle of papers. "I have a friend in ONI who got you a new identity and a place on Mars. Hopefully no one will suspect anything. Everything you need is right there".

"Kyle, I can't thank you enough for this" she said as she hugged him. "Promise you'll write".

"I'll try" Kyle replied as the attendant called for the passengers to begin boarding.

Alison gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "make sure you tell her how you feel". She then turned and marched off for the gate. Leaving Kyle standing there, thinking about what she said.


	18. Chapter 18: by dawn's early light

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 18: by dawn's early light **

July 18, 2552

location: Sigma Octanus system, Sigma Octanus IV- grid 19 by 37

"Chief, you better get up here" the pelican pilot called out. In the back of the dropship sat three teams of Spartans, blue, red and green. Their objective: to eradicate the covenant in the city of cote d'Azur.

"Bad news" said the Chief after he returned from the cockpit. "The marine's base is history"

"So much for plan A" said Kyle.

"There's a signal flare from the base so there might be survivors, we're going in anyway. Get your gear together" said the Chief.

The Spartans quickly got out of their seats and scrambled around the pelican getting their weapons and equipment. Kyle grabbed a case from the front of the pelican and inspected its contents, his job was to safeguard their HAVOK nuke. He took out the small half sphere shaped device and inspected the weapon for any signs of damage. He felt a little uneasy as he held the device, this was an honest to god nuclear weapon after all. Kyle put it back in its case and secured the latch, then Kelly came over hand handed him his drop bag. Inside was his modified MA5B and several extra clips, a combat knife, an M7 submachine gun with two spare magazines and finally a single lotus anti-tank mine.

"Nervous?" Kelly asked Kyle as he was sorting out his gear.

"How would you feel if you had protect something that would eventually be used to destroy an entire city?" Kyle replied.

"Good point" said Kelly.

The pelican touched down inside the ruined base and the Spartans disembarked. The Chief took the lead and walked over to a marine who just emerged from a fire bunker.

"Master Chief, sir" said the marine as he snapped of a salute.

"Corporal, at ease" the Chief replied. "Get your men together and we'll get to work"

"Sir?" the Marine asked. "I've got a lot of wounded here. What work will we be doing, sir?"

"We've come to take back Sigma Octanus Four from the Covenant" the Chief said calmly. "To do that we're going to kill every last one of them".

"Inspiring words" Kyle said to Kelly over a private channel.

"We're going to need more than words to win this" said Kelly.

"Post a guard on the dropship and put three on patrol" the Chief said to Kelly. "Take the rest and secure the LZ."

"Yes, sir" Kelly replied. She made three quick hand jesters and red and green teams dispersed. Kelly signaled to Kyle and the rest to follow her. They searched through the remains of warthogs and the ruined buildings for any sign if survivors, all they found were the bodies of marines and Covenant alike.

"Blue team, RV at the bunker for orders" said the Chief over the COM.

Kyle, Kelly, Fred and James double timed back to the Chief's position where he explained the plan.

"Blue-two, you're carrying the medical gear" the Chief said to Kelly. "Blue-five, you have the nuke."

Kyle nodded.

"Who will have the detonator, sir?" Kelly asked.

"I will" the chief replied. "Blue-three, you have the explosives. James, you'll take our extra COM gear"

They finished loading up their equipment and moved into the jungles with James in the lead. They were about a quarter of the way there when the Chief told them to hold their position. Kyle assumed that James had found something, but he couldn't remember what it was from F_all of Reach_. Most of the small facts from each of the books he'd forgotten over the years but he still held onto the important ones, like what the Covenant were doing in cote d'Azur. And another one he'd take care of in advance.

"blue team, enemy contact confirmed" said the Chief after he got his status report from James.

Kyle gripped his MA5B tighter.

"lets take them out, Blue team" said the Chief.

they crept into the brush and watched the Covenant patrol as it approached their position. The Chief waved Blue team back a bit so the patrol wouldn't notice them.

"They're seventy meters from this depression" said the Chief. A NAV marker appeared on Kyle's HUD indicating its location. The Chief went over his ambush plan, James would be their scout while Kelly took the overwatch position. Kyle and Fred would follow the Chief in with their silencers on their rifles and hopefully catch them off guard. They took their positions with Kyle trailing the Chief and Fred. The Chief went ahead and took out the point man and Kyle saw a couple of strobe flashes, then the rear grunts dropped dead.

"Hit them!" the Chief barked over the COM.

Kyle and Fred leaped out of their cover and hosed the grunts with 7.62 mm rounds, shattering their methane tanks. In less than two minutes, the patrol was dead. Kelly policed their weapons and handed each of the Spartans a plasma pistol. They moved out and inside an hour they reached the rice paddies on the edge of the city. They crawled through the mud of the paddies to try and reduce their profile so the troop ships hovering over the city wouldn't notice them. Kyle had to stop three times to clean the muck off his faceplate. They arrived on the beach outside the city and made their way into the sewer system then deeper into the city. Blue team wadded through the hip-deep sewage, single file due to the cramped tube. Thankfully the Mk IV's air scrubbers filtered out the stench, otherwise Kyle would have collapsed from the smell. Blue team continued through the maze of tunnels until they arrived under downtown. The chief climbed one of the manholes and snaked his fiberoptic probe through the cover to have a look around. Kyle and the others stayed there until he returned and got an update from red and green teams. Kyle listened in on the feed, apparently Linda's team had found survivors at the docks and the Chief gave the order to EVAC them to the LZ, when he was finished he turned to Kyle.

"blue-five, break out the nuke and arm it."

Kyle complied and took out the small half sphere from his pack and carefully removed the adhesive strips from the back of the device, then he stuck it to the concrete. Kyle removed a small glass card with a keypad on it, he entered the arming code but hesitated for a moment before sliding it into the device. When Kyle was finished with the nuke the Chief briefed them about the covenant in the museum.

"Master Chief" Kelly whispered. "Our orders, sir?"

"we're going in" he replied over the COM. "Use silencers. Don't engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary. This place is too hot. We'll just poke our noses in, see what they're doing then bug out".

Kyle and the others quickly threaded the silencers on their MA5Bs then followed the Chief until they were right under the museum. Fred burned through a service hatch and the Spartans climbed through and into the museum.

"Picking up motion sensor signals" said Kelly.

"jam them" ordered the Chief.

"done, but they may have gotten a piece of us though" she replied.

"spread out" the Chief ordered. "Get ready to jump back into the hole if things get too hot. Otherwise, initiate standard search and destroy".

Kyle quickly flashed his acknowledgment light then blended into the shadows just as four jackals entered the room with their shields on. They began looking around the room and one of them looked right at Kyle but thankfully didn't see him. Kyle didn't have a shot because the jackals were using their shields but this wasn't a problem as John came up behind one of them and slit its throat. The other three jackals spun around to face the chief, which exposed their unshielded backs to Kyle. There were several muffled coughs from silenced MA5Bs and the remaining jackals were down. The Chief retrieved the shield generators from their arms and passed them out to the team, Kyle didn't take one when he was offered it, and insisted that he give it to James. Kelly took point and signaled it was clear ahead, the rest of the Spartans followed her up and into the main floor of the museum. As they walked along the floor they didn't come across anymore jackals, but then Fred waved them over to something. They went over to his position and saw a jackal that had apparently been crushed by a giant boot.

"Talk about road kill" Kyle said.

The Chief led them over to the geology section and he snaked a fiberoptic probe around the corner and then quickly retrieved it. He motioned for the team to join him at the entrance, when they were in position he stepped into the room with Kyle and Fred on his left and Kelly and James on his right. Kyle hesitated for a moment out of pure fear because standing in the room was a pair of Covenant hunters. Kyle quickly pushed his fear aside and opened fire wit the rest of the team, but their bullets didn't do a thing against their armor. One of them raised their fuel rod gun and the familiar green light began to form at the tip.

"Get down!" Kyle screamed into the COM, but it was too late, the hunter fired right at Kelly and James. Kelly managed to doge it just in time but James was nowhere to be seen. The other hunter's cannon was charged and pointed it at the others. John and Fred raised their shields and Kyle dived out of the way just as the high intensity plasma shot over him and hit John's shield which set him flying out of the room.

"On me!" Kyle screamed to Kelly and Fred as they began circling the creatures, trying to hit them with their silenced rifles. Suddenly, John came back and ordered them to switch to shredder rounds. Kyle swapped clips then he Fred and Kelly opened up again, but this time at the floor the hunters were standing on. The wood splintered and cracked then the hunters plunged down through the hole. John, Kelly Kyle and Fred quickly began to push over a large stone monolith and they were joined by James, who was missing part of his left arm. Kyle saw the small box that contained the crystal begin to fall towards the hole so he stopped pushing, ran over and grabbed the box before it got to the rim of the hole. But when he looked down he saw a fuel rod blast on its way up to meet him. Kyle tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The blast hit the rim of the hole and the conclusive force sent Kyle flying out of the room, he dropped the box and hit the wall on the other side of the main hall. When Kyle regained consciousness he saw Kelly standing over him with her hand out. He grabbed it and Kelly helped him up off the floor. He saw John and Fred ahead of them helping James down to the basement. Kelly grabbed the box and slid it into her pack, then she and Kyle made their way down to the basement and into the sewers. They saw John and the other two ahead of them and they made their way over, but suddenly there was an explosion and the sewer pipe caved in. Kyle picked himself out of the rubble then helped Kelly up.

"_Kyle, Kelly, can you hear me?"_ the Chief cried over the COM.

"we're fine" Kelly replied.

" _stand by we'll have the rubble cleared in ten minutes" . _

"Negative, Chief" said Kyle. "The Covenant know we're down here. You have to get James out of here now. Me and Kelly will find another way out".

Suddenly, a fifteen minute timer came on his HUD.

"_that's how long you have to get out before I blow the nuke"_ the Chief replied. _"Good luck." _

"this way" Kyle said to Kelly as he led her over to a nearby ladder. He ascended it, opened the manhole and did a quick check to see if it was secure then he got out. Kelly followed a second later.

"What now?" she asked.

But before Kyle could answer he picked up contacts on his HUD, a lot of them. A fuel rod blast appeared out of nowhere and struck the ground next to Kelly. She was sent flying across the road and laded near an adjacent street.

"Kelly!" Kyle screamed as he ran over to her side, she was clutching her ankle. Kyle looked back and saw a line of grunts jackals and a couple of hunter pairs converging on their position. Kyle instinctively reached into his pack and removed the lotus mine he had in there. Armed the device, set a ten second countdown and tossed the device like a Frisbee at the Covenant. He quickly picked Kelly up and sprinted down the street just as there was a thunderous boom. He didn't stop until they reached an alleyway and Kyle set Kelly down.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked as he removed the medkit from Kelly's pack.

She removed the armor around her ankle and Kyle saw the entire area all bruised. "There" she said when she was finished.

"It looks like its just sprain but there could be a hairline fracture" said Kyle as he inserted a small amount of biofoam into her ankle if there was a fracture. He was just about to give her a shot for the pain when she screamed "look out!". Kyle spun around and saw an elite at the other end with its plasma rifle raised. Kyle quickly brought out his MA5B and began firing at the elite, but the bullets simply pinged of its shields. The elite charge and began firing it plasma rifle, the blasts were point blank so Kyle used is assault rifle as a shield. The plasma struck the rifle and melted it in the process. Kyle discarded the rifle just as the elite jumped on him and they went crashing to the ground. The elite tried to wrap its hands around Kyle's neck but Kyle grabbed one of the arms and snapped it with one twist. With his free hand Kyle felt around on his leg for his M7 but didn't find it, instead he grabbed the plasma pistol Kelly had given him earlier. Kyle squeezed down on the trigger building up an overcharge. When the elite saw what he was doing Kyle released the trigger and sent the plasma blast into the elite's chest. The blast propelled him off Kyle and drained his shields. Kyle bolted up and prepared to fight again but suddenly the elite's chest seemed to explode. Kelly came up next to Kyle holding her MA5B, she was standing on her injured foot but she had put the armor back on.

"Let me help you" Kyle said as he put one of Kelly arms around his neck and they ran down the alley, but he stopped when the reached the dead elite and he reached down and removed the back of his armor.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as Kyle ripped the plate apart an removed a small spherical device.

"Doctor Halsey's wish list" said Kyle as he slid the small field generator into his pack and they continued down the alley. When the reached the street Kyle spied a overtured warthog, most likely from the Marine recon force that tried to enter the city earlier. He set Kelly down and flipped the hog upright, the gun and crash cage had both been melted by plasma but the engine and axles were intact. He helped Kelly into the passenger seat the got in himself and started the hog, he also checked the HUD timer, they were down to 7:54.

"We won't make it out of the city in seven minutes" said Kelly. "Now I wished I'd gone with Linda to the docks to get the civilians".

"_wait a minute, the docks!"_ Kyle thought. "Kelly you're a genius" he said to her as he gunned the engine and headed for the docks. He crashed through the fence and drove to the outermost one and found what he was looking for, a shipping container. Kyle parked the hog and hopped over to the container and inspected it, it was solid titanium-A.

"I don't get it" said Kelly.

"grab those cables" he said pointing to a set of steel cables nearby. She retrieved the cables and limped over to Kyle who brought her inside and then shut the hatch.

"Ever been surfing?" Kyle asked as he clipped the cables to opposite ends of the container walls.

"Once on emerald cove" Kelly replied. "Why?"

"we're going to ride that nuclear blast out of the city, in this" said Kyle

"are you crazy!?" she asked.

"got a better idea?" he said.

Kelly simply moved over next to him and Kyle clipped himself to her and then to the safety line. Kyle and Kelly crouched down and held onto one another as they watched the minutes then seconds tick away on their HUDs.

"Look... if we don't make it" Kelly started

"we're going to make it" Kyle said interrupting her, but even he was having his doubts. His plan after all was on he saw in a movie, and it was Indiana Jones to boot. The countdown reached 0:05... 0:04... 0:03... 0:02... 0:01... 0:00. There was an eerie silence followed by a wash of static across Kyle's HUD, then suddenly the crate was lifted into the air by the intense pressure, followed by the heatwave. Thankfully Kyle's radiation meter spike just below the danger limit, the titanium-A did its job. But suddenly, holes began to appear in the crate and an intense light poured in. The steel cable kept the two Spartans from bouncing around in the crate but eventually the part of the crate the clips were on boiled away and the cable snapped. They both began to tumble around and Kelly suddenly crashed through a weakened section. Kyle tried to hold onto her but she slipped from his grasp and plummeted out of the disintegrating container. The crate slammed into the water a second later and Kyle quickly swam out of the wreckage and searched under water for Kelly. He could barely see in the murky water and he was sinking like a rock, but suddenly her tag appeared on his HUD. Kyle made his way over and saw her lying in the seabed. Kyle grabbed her then pushed off the seabed with all his might, he broke the surface of the water and spotted an island just outside the harbor. When he sank back under he walked along the bottom carrying Kelly for only a few minutes before he reached the beach. Kyle quickly dragged Kelly ashore and knelt down next to her. He tried to call up her vitals but his armors's systems had been damaged by the blast. Instead he removed Kelly's helmet and checked for a pulse, she was alive but out cold. Kyle removed his own helmet and wiped the sweat of his head, his armor was in bad shape and Kyle was lucky he hadn't sprung a leak. Kyle finally looked back on the city of Cote d'Azur, or rather what was left. A mushroom cloud towered over where the city scape once stood and extended high into the clouds, if things were different he would have thought the cloud looked beautiful. Kyle looked back at Kelly who started to stir.

"you alright?" he asked.

"just peachy" she replied. "We did it" she said looking at the mushroom cloud. Kyle looked again and this time he saw a pelican in the distance. Kyle retrieved a smoke canister from his pack and popped it then he helped Kelly up. He also checked her pack to make sure the field generator and the crystal were inside, both were a bit waterlogged but intact. Kyle had failed to keep the covenant from getting the location of Halo off the crystal, but he had take care of one important issue.

* * *

July 18, 2552

location: Sigma Octanus system, UNSC destroyer _Iroquois _

Captain Keyes stood on the bridge of his ship surveying the damage on one of the tactical screens, it was a big loss, but a victory over the Covenant none the less.

"Sir?" said ensign Lovell.

"yes, ensign" he replied.

"randomized vector is plotted and slipspace engines are charged, awaiting your go" said Lovell.

"ok then, Ensign, take us..."

" Sir" said Lieutenant Dominique. "We're receiving a message from the _leviathan_. Admiral Stanforth, well..."

"Lets hear it, Lieutenant" ordered Keyes.

" he wants you and the senior staff to transferred to the _leviathan_ ASAP. Apparently the _Iroquois_ is to stay here". She replied.

"did he say why?" Keyes asked.

"no, sir."

"very well then, get your gear in order then meet me in the hangar in thirty minutes" Keyes said to his staff as he left for his quarters to collect a few things.


	19. Chapter 19: preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 19: preparations **

August 25, 2552

location Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- CASTLE base

Kyle had been summoned yet again to doctor Halsey's office underneath Mechanite mountain. He passed through the seemingly endless layers of security and was finally showen into Halsey's office. She was sitting behind her desk talking with another woman standing next to a line of photographs, or what appeared to be a woman. She was young, probably in her early 20's and she looked a lot like Halsey, but she had purple skin, close cropped hair and lines of code that ran across her entire body.

"Hello, Kyle" said Halsey. "I want to thank you for retrieving the filed generator. Now that we've had a chance to study it we've made improvements to our prototype and its now in perfect working order. We've already started production for an upcoming op we're planing... which brings me to another mater. Cortana, could you excuse us?" she said to the hologram.

"Of course, doctor" Cortana replied then her avatar disappeared.

"I imagine you know about what we're planning and you know Cortana's purpose?" Halsey asked.

"I do" Kyle replied.

"then you must also know her capabilities when it comes to intrusion and counter intrusion of computers. Now Cortana brought something to my attention recently that she found in FLEETCOM's records, an encrypted communique to admiral Stanforth right before he sortied for Sigma Octanus. After the battle, the destroyer _Iroquois_ which was damaged in the battle and on its way back to Reach, was prevented from returning by orders from Stanforth. Cortana was able to trace the message and it came from someone at ONI's R&D division, and that person received a message from you a day earlier. You changed history again, didn't you!?" she snapped.

"Its complicated" Kyle replied.

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled at him. "You prevented something, which exactly what you promised you wouldn't do. Now I don't have to rep..."

"Reach would have fallen!" Kyle screamed back at her.

Halsey stopped short and just stared wide eyed at Kyle as he continued.

"the _Iroquois_ had a tracking device on her and when she returned to Reach, it transmitted the planet's location, they came in force... and burned this world until it was a lifeless ball of glass. Your mission never happened and most of the Spartans are killed defending this place. Now is that the kind of thing that is worth risking my life for seven-hundred million lives?"

"I... didn't know" said Halsey.

"maybe you should have thought about that twenty-seven years ago when it could have mattered. Maybe you should have thought about the possibility that I was trying to save lives". Kyle said as he left the room and proceeded to the elevator shaft. Halsey returned to her desk and took in what Kyle had told her. Neither of them had noticed that Cortana had not fully left the room and watched the whole thing go down, she reappeared ten minutes after Kyle left.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just have a lot of things to think about, Cortana" Halsey replied. "I'm starting to wonder if we can just forget all those who've died because of a few people's foolish errors".

Cortana decided not to bring up what she saw, she insted dedicated her time to try and discover more about this Kyle-091. He was born on Mars in 2511 and conscripted into the Spartan II program a few years later. He had no living relatives and his parents died in 2515, but Cortana noticed several discrepancies in the file that could only indicate fabrication. So his entire background was a lie, but why, and how did he have precognitive powers? Perhaps he was part of a secret project within the Spartan program that experimented with the mind. Cortana searched through all of the records until she came across one dated 3/9/25. During the Spartan's augmentation on an ONI orbital facility there was a power failure on the lower levels, then that was it, the rest of the file had been deleted. Cortana knew that this was somehow connected with the mysterious Kyle, humans would call this a 'gut feeling'. But her investigation would have to wait until after their mission.

* * *

August 27, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- Reach UNSC military installation

Kyle and the other Spartans sat in their dress uniforms in the main briefing theater on Reach. This was his second time in this particular room, he remembered the first when they were all briefed on the Covenant twenty-seven years ago. Halsey came out and began to go over their plan starting with all available information on the covenant then she moved on to the main battle plan.

"Phase one: you will engage the Covenant and sufficiently disable, but not destroy one of their ships. I leave this in the capable hand of Captain Keyes and his newly refitted ship the pillar of autumn" said Halsey as she gestured to the officer on her right. "Phase two" Halsey continued. "Spartans will board the Covenant ship, neutralize the crew, and crack their NAV database. Do to the Covenant what they have been trying to do to us: find the location of their homeworld".

The Chief asked about a mission specialist but Halsey replied and said she would explain to him later and she continued with the briefing. "Phase three will consist of taking the Covenant ship to their homeworld. Phase four will be to infiltrate and capture the Covenant leadership, then return them safely to UNSC controlled space."

"doctor Halsey, did you say capture them, not kill them?" asked John.

"correct" she replied. "Our profile of Covenant society indicates the war could actually escalate if we kill their leaders. Your orders are to preserve any captured Covenant leaders by any means necessary. You are to bring them back to UNSC headquarters where we will use them to broker a truce with the Covenant, maybe even a peace treaty".

"Is she serious?" Kelly whispered to Kyle. "Command must be desperate if they're resorting to this."

"it's a lot worse than we think" Kyle replied.

Kelly was about to ask how bad they were but Halsey answered for him with their tactical projections, that the war would be lost inside a year. Kelly was awestruck at what she just herd, the fact that they were a breath away from defeat. She also noticed that Kyle held his composure well.

"Your mission will prevent this" Halsey continued. "This op is considered extremely high risk. There are unknown elements involved and we simply do not have the time to gather the required intelligence. I have persuaded FLEETCOM not to order you on this mission. Admiral Stanforth is asking for volunteers".

Kyle was the first to stand followed simultaneously by Kelly and John, then the others followed suit.

"Good" said Halsey. "We will meet with you individually in a few days to continue your briefing and familiarize you with the equipment for the mission. Dismissed".

The Spartans began to file out of the hall but Halsey held Kyle back.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day... you were right about everything. We should have listened to you when you told us about the Covenant when you arrived".

"It's a bit late for apologies" Kyle replied.

"I know" said Halsey. "And I know you'll never forgive me for that, but I must ask you... to provide us with as much information on the Covenant leadership as you can".

"Ok" Kyle replied. "The first thing you should know it that they have no central homeworld, its actually a space station they call High Charity. Its also well defended by a fleet of ships".

"What about their leaders?" said Halsey.

"there are three prophets that act as the chief executives of the Covenant, they're called Regret, Mercy and Truth. Those three also conspired to cause the events at Harvest".

"My god" Halsey muttered "if this gets out, then any hope of a simple exchange for peace will go right out the window. HIGHCOM would want to put them on trial for war crimes and the Covenant will just resume attacks against us".

"Which is why this piece of information stays between us" said Kyle

"agreed" said Halsey. "But we may have to consider informing at least John about you. He'll be suspicious about all the sudden intel and we don't have a choice not to use it. Not when so much is at stake".

"Ok, I'll talk to him about that" said Kyle

* * *

August 29, 2552

location: UNSC cruiser _pillar of autumn _

The Spartan's pelican docked with the cruiser a day before the Captain was even set to come aboard. They were not however wearing their MJOLNIR armor, John said he would explain when they reached the armory. They walked through the corridors of the _autumn_ carefully to avoid anyone seeing them. When they reached the armory section, John sealed the doors behind them and led them over to several identical crates. He opened one and showed them the contents, MJOLNIR mark V armor.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked as he checked out his own suit.

"we needed the best equipment if we're going to pull this off" said John.

the rest of the Spartans unpacked their individual armor and began putting it on. Kelly helped Kyle with his and vice versa when Kyle's was fully assembled.

"I don't really see the difference" said Kelly. "I prefer the old Mk IV."

"Trust me, you'll love this" said Kyle as he handed her the helmet. She put it on and it interfaced with her neural lace and the HUD came on. She noticed a bar right above the motion tracker and it started to fill up.

"What is this?" she asked.

"watch" said Kyle as he took a swing at her, Kelly immediately brought up her hand to try and deflect him but he was too fast. Kelly was shocked when his fist made contact with a barrier of energy surrounding her armor.

"Shields?" she asked.

"yep" Kyle replied. "That's why I removed the component from that elite back on cote d'Azur. Doctor Halsey needed it to finish the prototype generator".

"How come you know so much about the armor?" Kelly asked

"I helped field test an earlier version a couple of years ago" said Kyle.

"You always get the good projects" said Kelly.

"that's not all" said Kyle as he took her hand and led her over to another crate marked ONI R&D. Kyle opened it and three long weapons lay inside, he removed one and hefted the device. It looked like a rocket launcher from the way Kyle held it but Kelly noticed the barrel at the front was to small for a 102 mm rocket.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, I call it the Spartan laser" said Kyle

"wait, as in an actual laser?" said Kelly.

"hell yeah" replied Kyle. "I pulled a few strings with an old friend and he got me three prototypes to field test. I'd demonstrate it, but this thing would blow through the hull".

"That powerful, huh?" said Kelly as she removed another one from the case. "I bet the recoil is a bitch"

"that's what we have these for" said Kyle as he placed a hand on his armor. "The mark five should be able to handle the recoil and the discharge heat". He and Kelly replaced their lasers in the case and Kyle put the cover back on just as John came over.

"Kyle, I want you working on our entry plan into the covenant ship" he said.

"already on it, Chief" he replied "I've got an idea in mind and all the appropriate materials are on board".

"Good work" the Chief replied. "Get on it".

Kyle nodded then got on the COM line "Grace, I need you down in the hangar in ten minutes, bring some explosives".

--

"done" said Kelly as she finished welding the last armor plate into place. Grace was on the nose of the pelican rigging up a shaped charge. Extra armor had been added over that section to withstand the breaching charge. Kyle was inspecting the work that had take them most of the night, the pelican would hopefully hold up under one or two shots, long enough for them to breach the hull and get inside.

"Pretty good job I'd say" said Kelly as she got off the pelican

"lets hope so" said Kyle as grace finished with the charge and they all went back to the armory. As they walked through the halls of the autumn Kyle couldn't help but think that he was actually here, a place that form him only existed in a videogame. Kelly immediately pulled Kyle over to an empty area of the armory when they arrived.

"Feel like sparring for a bit?" she asked.

"you're on" Kyle replied as he assumed a defensive posture. Kelly quickly moved at him with her enhanced strength and kicked Kyle's legs out from under him. Kyle anticipated this and pushed back with his hands before he hit the deck propelling himself into Kelly. They both landed in a heap against the wall.

"We're supposed to be sparing" Kelly said. "Not trying to kill each other"

"that was before you decided to rush me at warp speed" said Kyle

"warp speed?" Kelly asked

"its an old Earth thing" said Kyle

"again with those" said Kelly

suddenly John cried out "Captain on deck"

Kyle, Kelly and the other Spartans snapped to attention as captain Keyes stood in the doorway.

"As you were" Keyes ordered. The Spartans moved to a more relaxed posture and the Chief immediately walked over and saluted him. Kyle could see that Keyes was a bit uneasy as he talked with the Chief then abruptly left the room with his aide. He and Kelly returned to sparing as they felt the _autumn_ begin to accelerate away from Reach and toward the system's edge to jump to slipspace. Kelly and Kyle quit sparring after nearly and hour and Kyle began to think about what lay ahead, this wasn't the first unknown situation Kyle had entered in his twenty-seven years of living in the Halo universe. This was different, he had no remote clue as to how this mission would turn out and whether or not they would all make it back alive.

"Something on your mind?" Kelly asked.

"its nothing" Kyle replied.

"where have I herd that before" said Kelly. "Hey, do you feel that?" she asked

Kyle began to feel it as well, it was a slight pulling sensation in his stomach followed by the feeling that the whole room was tilting. Kyle realized what this meant

the autumn was turning.


	20. Chapter 20: survivor: reach, part 1

**Message from the general: **hmm, I noticed the lack of reviews for the last couple of chapters and some of my more dedicated reviewers, but I won't name names, (cough) Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S, HSO the gate man (cough, cough) haven't been reviewing, please review people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 20: survivor: Reach, part 1**

august 30, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, UNSC _pillar of autumn _

"_this is not happening"_ Kyle thought to himself. "Its probably just a course correction" Kyle said aloud.

"That turn was too long to be a course correction" said Kelly. "Sir?" Kelly asked the chief "I thought we were accelerating to enter slipspace?"

"So did I" the Chief replied. "Have Fred and Joshua continue to prep the tubes. Have Linda get a team and secure our gear. I'll go find out what's going on".

"Aye, sir" Kelly replied as she walked back over to Kyle. "I hope nothing is wrong" she said to him.

Kyle just stood there motionless, there was know way that his plan could have backfired. Kyle accessed the external cameras on his HUD and sure enough they had turned around. Suddenly, the Chief cried "captain on deck" and he along with every spartan stood at attention as Keyes entered the room and talked with the Chief. After they were finished the chief motioned for the other Spartans to join him by the main viewscreen where a message was displayed. Kyle skipped over the sending information and red the general message from FLEETCOM.

/start file/

covenant presence detected on REACH system's edge, coordinates 030 relative.

All UNSC warships are hereby ordered to cease all activities and regroup at rally point **ZULU **at best speed.

**ALL SHIPS** are to enact the Cole protocol immediately.

/end file/

"_no, no, no this isn't happening"_ Kyle thought to himself as he read the message over again. Covenant presence detected on Reach system's edge, it was happening just like before. He stumbled back in shock but he managed to grab a support bar before he hit the floor and he stood up. Keyes left the room then Kelly saw Kyle stumble and she rushed over.

"what's wrong?" she asked. "Your vitals have spiked."

"I...", Kyle tried to say he was fine but no words came out of his mouth. All he could think about is how the Covenant could find Reach. The message he had lieutenant Leary give to admiral Stanforth said he had to stop the _Iroquois_ right before they jumped to slipspace and Halsey confirmed this. How could they have known?

"Kyle?" Kelly said as she shook him a bit. "Come on, just tell me what's wrong"

"its nothing" Kyle whispered. "How could they have found us?" he asked her.

"Right now we should worry about what we do next" said Kelly. "Come on, I need a hand with these mines"

Kyle nodded and followed her over to one of the crates.

--

The _autumn_ continued at her top speed to reach but Kyle knew they would be too late to do anything to save the planet. He also spotted the Chief looking at the viewscreen, reading the message the captain had sent down. The Chief copied and distributed the file to all the Spartans and it flashed across Kyle's HUD, like before he skipped right to the bottom.

**CONCLUSION: **unsecured navigation data on the circumference detected by covenant forces

**CONCLUSION: VIOLATION OF THE COLE PROTOCOL. **

**IMMIDATE ACTION REQUIRED **

/end message/

it was all happening like before, there was no avoiding it, no denying it, he'd failed somehow. Right now there were two paths before him, one was to go with John and Linda to the space station and assuming he and the Chief survived, they would end up on Halo. The other was to go to the surface and risk getting caught in the attack on the generators, in both cases the choice to go was beyond his control and both were equally dangerous. When the Chief was finished with his chat with Captain Keyes he addressed the other Spartans

"sir, permission to lead the space op?" Kelly asked before the Chief could even say a word.

"Denied, I'll be leading that one" the Chief replied. "Linda and James, you're with me" the Chief continued. "Fred, you're red team leader. You'll have tactical command of the ground op".

"Sir... yes, sir" Fred replied.

"now make ready" the Chief said. "We don't have much time left".

"Attention!" Kelly cried out. She and the other Spartans including Kyle saluted the Chief which he returned as he, Linda and James left.

"Lets move, Spartans" Fred barked over the COM. "I want that gear stowed in ninety seconds and final prep in five minutes".

Kyle snapped into action and his military training took over, pushing aside any thought on how the Covenant got to Reach. He walked over to one of the crates and removed his drop bag and assault rifle, then went over to the case with the spartan lasers, and took one along with a spare power pack. He accessed the ship's manifest and searched for any parachutes that might be in storage, his search results were negative. There might be chutes in the helljumper's HEVs but he doubted that Major Silva was about to hand them over. As the Spartans began filing out of the armory and to the hangar, Kyle began reflecting on his course now. He was both relieved and frightened.

* * *

August 30, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, pelican bravo one- en route to Reach

"brace yourselves!" Fred called out over the COM as the pelican jolted around. Kyle was in a half crouch position next to Kelly as the pelican began its fiery decent into Reach's atmosphere.

"Rough ride ahead" the pilot called out. Kyle and the others curled into a ball just as the pelican was hit again. The longsword pilot flying escort said something over the COM then the pelican was hit by shrapnel from his fighter exploding. The pelican began taking hits from the pursuing seraphs and the pilot told them to hang on tight before the cockpit was destroyed by a plasma blast.

"I'll reroute controls here" said Joshua as he tried to access the controls mounted on the wall. Kelly moved back and primed the explosive bolts on the hatch. "Fire in the hole!" she said as she hit the button and the hatch fell away from the pelican. She leaned out a bit and the flames of re-entry began to lick her shields.

"Too hot for them" Kelly said referring to the seraphs. "We're on our own".

"Joshua, report" said Fred.

"the auto pilot's gone and the cockpit controls are fried" Joshua reported. "I can counter our spin with thrusters".

"Can we land?" Fred asked.

"Fred, are you insane!?" said Kyle. "We're gonna have to jump".

all of the Spartans suddenly looked at Kyle.

"unless you have a better idea?" said Kelly as she jumped to Kyle's defense.

"Get ready for a fast drop!" Fred shouted. "Grab your gear. Pump your suit's hydrostatic gel to maximum pressure. So suck it up, Spartans, we're landing hard".

Kyle grabbed his gear then moved over to the hatch with the rest of the Spartans. The pelican slowly leveled out and shuddered as its speed dropped below Mach 1.

"eight kilometers and this brick is still dropping fast" said Kelly.

Suddenly, the pelican began to tumble as the port engine exploded.

"we gotta go!" said Kyle as he, Kelly and the Spartans closest to the hatch dove out of the spiraling ship. The ground slowly began to inch closer to Kyle as he continued his free fall to the surface of reach, this was probably going to hurt like hell.

"_Covenant ground forces could be tracking the pelican"_ Fred said over the COM. "E_xpect AA fire"_

Kyle tucked his arms in and adjusted his trajectory, spacing himself out from his fellow Spartans. Suddenly, a NAV marker came up on Kyle's HUD indicating the position of the generators, he couldn't orient himself to land near them in time.

"_Overpressurize your hydrostatics right before you hit"_ Fred said over the COM.

Kyle winked his acknowledgment light. He also began searching for an alternative landing sight, then he saw it. A large blotch of blue in the middle of the forest, a lake, and right now it was his only landing option.

"Listen up" Kyle said over the COM. "If you're on a similar trajectory to mine, I've located a lake that's as good as an LZ as we're going to get".

Kyle didn't bother to see if there was an acknowledgment lights because he realized that hitting the lake at this speed would be like hitting concrete. He needed to break the surface tension of the water, fast. So he reached for the only thing that could do the job, his spartan laser. Kyle brought the weapon out and waited until the last possible moment before squeezing down on the trigger and building up the lethal red charge. He activated the 2X magnification and steadied the shot as best as he could. A second later, the charging reticle reached maximum and a crimson red beam pierced the sky and impacted the water in a flash, boiling all the way into the lakebed. The water filled the parted area in a few seconds, "perfect" said Kyle as he slung the laser and overrode his hydrostatics. Then he slammed into the water and impacted the lakebed. His armor's alarms blasted in his ears and he felt like he got hit by a MAC slug, but as far as his suit could tell, he wasn't inured, just a couple of bumps and scrapes. Kyle dug himself out of the muck, pushed off and reached the surface, then he began to swim to shore. When he reached the banks he suddenly recognized this particular lake, it was the same one where the ODST nearly killed him almost thirty years ago. So at least he had a general idea where he was. Kyle picked up an IFF tag nearby so he went to investigate, it was from Malcolm-059. He had crashed straight into a boulder only ten feet from the lake, he died trying to follow Kyle. How many more died trying to follow? Kyle couldn't remember how many acknowledgment lights he'd seen but he hoped that Malcolm's was the only one. Kyle quickly assessed his gear all of which survived the impact, including the laser, he accessed the NAV marker Fred had uploaded and sprinted off into the woods.

--

Kelly regained consciousness a few minutes after she landed and immediately began to feel pain her lower chest, it also was a little hard to breath and she could taste blood in her mouth. Fred had landed a few feet away and she quickly made her way over to him. She brought up the TEAMBIOS and scrolled through, several checked in and reported their injuries, four on the list were flatlined. Kelly let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kyle's vitals were strong. When she reached Fred, he was sprawled out on the ground, his suit was leaking hydrostatic gel.

"Fred, get up" she whispered. "We got to move"

He complied then she filled him in on the status of her fellow Spartans, and the four that died. And their weapons status as she picked up a rock intent on using it as a weapon.

"What about Kyle?" Fred asked. "Doesn't he have that bazooka?"

"I can't raise him" said Kelly with a hint of concern in her voice "his vitals are still transmitting... I think". Truthfully, Kelly didn't know if his suit had been damaged on impact and it was just sending her looped vitals, she didn't know if he was alive or not. Her eyes began to swell with tears, she just wanted to go search for him and to see that he was all right. But he would have wanted her to do her job, and that was to get to the generator.

--

the remaining Spartans moved toward generator in formation beta. Kelly was several feet from Fred when red-twelve reported a contact... then neutralized it. A few moments later Fred's acknowledgment light winked twice, he needed backup. She winked her light and sprinted to his location where she saw a pair of jackals approaching Fred's position. She still had the rock from earlier so she took aim, but before she could chuck it a bright red beam appeared out of the trees and obliterated both jackals.

"What the hell?" said Fred as he stood up.

Suddenly, Kyle darted out of the trees hefting his spartan laser. Kelly's heart started beating a hundred times faster as he just stood there. She walked over and swiped the two finger spartan smile gesture over his faceplate.

"Man I have to get one of those" said Fred as he joined him.

"red-one" said Joshua over the COM "I'm half a click ahead of you. You need to see this".

"Rodger" Fred replied. "Red team: hold position". He had Kyle and Kelly follow him to Joshua's position. When they arrived, they found the carpet bombed area littered with the remains of Covenant and UNSC solders. Joshua pointed out the marines and Fred went over to meet with them. He, Kyle and Kelly followed soon after.

--

"that should do it" said Kelly as she finished installing the new pressure seal they got from Malcolm's suit on Fred's suit.

"Diagnostic's are green" said Fred. "Thanks for the fix-up. See if you can get Charlie company's radio working".

"I'm on it" she replied as she picked it up. "I'll see if Kyle and give me a hand".

"Is there something going on between you two?" Fred asked.

"w-what made you think that?" Kelly asked.

"Your heart rate went up when you saw him back in the woods, then there was the smile across the faceplate".

"Its nothing, Fred" she replied as she quickly made her way outside. She found Kyle leaning up against one of the concrete walls, without his helmet on, he had to repair the COM unit and Kelly surmised he was finished. But he didn't put it back on, that was a violation of the regs but he had good reason. They found out the four Spartans who died were killed when they tried to follow Kyle to the lake for a landing. Fred reminded him it wasn't his fault, that it was hectic during the drop and that Kyle was trying to save lives. That didn't make him feel better.

"Would you mind giving me a hand with this?" she said holding the radio.

He looked over at her almost in a daze and muttered "fine". They set to work neither of them talking the entire time and they had it repaired inside of five minutes. The radio chatter wasn't good, the two UNSC carriers in orbit had both been destroyed and they were down to thirteen orbital guns.

"_Red-two, any progress on that SATCOM uplink?"_ Fred asked over the COM.

"There are battle reports jamming the entire spectrum, but from what I can make out the battle upstairs isn't going well. They need this generator up no matter what it's going to cost us" said Kelly.

Suddenly, a message appeared on the communication pack's screen, it was a series of numbers and the letters RHC.

"wait, incoming transmission to Charlie company from Reach HIGHCOM" Kelly said.

"_verification codes?"_ Fred asked.

Kyle switched to the sub channel and sure enough the proper codes were displayed.

"they check out" Kelly replied.

"_patch it through"_ Fred ordered.

Kelly complied and they all got to listen to admiral Whitcomb's argument with Fred and his request for extraction. When it was finished Fred asked if everyone herd that. Kyle winked his acknowledgment light. After that he began to outline his plan and began splitting up red team. Team alpha consisted of Fred, Kelly... and Kyle.

--

Kyle struggled to fly the banshee in formation with Fred and Kelly. The large Covenant carrier loomed in front of them and below it were thousands of Covenant troops, from grunts all the way to scores of hunters. Kyle was worried, he had Joshua's position on the attack run, Fred ordered him to command the generator defense.

"Go!" Fred barked over the COM.

"This is so much easier with a 360 controller" Kyle said to himself as he gunned the banshee's engine. The guard towers began to track Kelly's banshee, Kyle and Fred quickly strafed the towers while they fired on Kelly. Kyle continued to doge ground fire and his mind was racing with thoughts, _"what if I end up like Joshua?"_. Suddenly, the cruiser came to life and began firing pulse lasers at the three Spartans, the let loose a volley of plasma bolts. Kyle could see one heading straight for his banshee so he did the only thing he could, dive for the ground and hope to hell the plasma follows him. His banshee screamed toward the scores of Covenant troops on the surface who began firing at his descending flyer. They finally began to scatter when they saw the blue ball of plasma trailing Kyle, they parted and gave Kyle enough room for his maneuver. He pulled up only a few feet off the ground and skimmed across the open terrain. The Covenant troops started closing in on Kyle, hoping to catch him before he pulled up out of his dive. Kyle yanked back on the controls and the banshee pitched up, just missing an elite who tried jumping on board. Seconds later the plasma collided with the Covenant, turning the area into a smoking glass crater. Kyle looked over and saw Kelly hurl the nuke up the grav lift then she and Fred headed for the trees, Kyle followed. They dodged trees and arced over a ridge just as the nuke detonated. The three Spartans landed on an empty mountainside and Kelly and Kyle got out of their flyers.

"Stick that up your pipe and smoke it you Covenant uglies!" Kyle cried, he also put his middle finger up in the direction of the destroyed cruiser.

Kelly came over and took off her helmet, there was foaming blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Stay here, I'm going to have a look" said Fred as he hopped back in his flyer and took off.

"I want to see for myself" said Kelly as she got back in her banshee and Kyle did the same. They climbed over the ridge and slowed to match pace with Fred's flyer and they landed. The valley below was a sea of flames and debris. In the euphoria, Kyle completely forgot about what happened next until Kelly pointed them out, Covenant cruisers descended through the atmosphere, they drifted toward the reactor complex.

"Delta team" Kyle whispered. "It's all happening, like before."

"what was that?" Kelly asked.

"nothing" Kyle replied as he watched the cruisers bombard the reactor complex, the plasma burned the ground and sent dust and soot into the atmosphere. As Kyle was looking up he could see he outline of Covenant capital ships in low orbit, in orbital strike formation.

"That's it" Kelly murmured. "We've lost. Reach is going to fall"

"come on" said Kyle as he got back in his banshee. "This isn't over yet".


	21. Chapter 21: survivor: reach, part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though **

**chapter 21: survivor: reach part 2**

august 30, 2552

location: epsilon eridani system, reach- longhorn valley

The Covenant cruisers continued to burn everything in sight. Three banshees pierced through the slowly darking sky heading for Menachite mountain. Fred uploaded a blue NAV marker to Kyle and Kelly marking the location of the mountain just as a large crystal shard detonated near his flyer. Kyle dodged the AA needles and watched as the Covenant cruisers returned to orbit. But the damage they caused was all ready done, hectares of forest burned. Suddenly, an invisible wave passed over the trio, static buzzed over their displays, their shields collapsed and the banshee's engines quit out on them.

"_EMP"_ Kelly said over the COM. _"Or some kind of plasma effect". _

"_hard landing"_ Fred ordered.

"terrific" Kyle added as he pitched his banshee into a dive.

"heads up!" Fred yelled over the COM. "Covenant hunters dead ahead!"

Kyle watched as Fred's flyer dodged a plasma blast the hit the ground in a dry riverbed.

"Kelly, Kamikaze run" Kyle said into the COM. He received an acknowledgment from Kelly and they both aligned their banshees for the two hunters and gunned the engines. Seconds before impact Kelly screamed into the COM "duck!". Then she and Kyle dove out of their flyers and both hunters were obliterated by the collision. They quickly moved into the forest after they confirmed both hunters were pasted.

"Didn't you see while we were airborne, there's about half the entire covenant assault force dead ahead?" said Kelly.

"ground troops?" said Fred. "How far?"

"half a click" Kelly replied.

"lets see what they're up to" said Fred.

Kelly was the only one to wink her acknowledgment light red.

"We don't have a choice" said Fred. "They're between us and the fall back point".

The three set off into the woods then got a brief transmission from gamma team

"the fallback is hot" said Fred over the COM. "Repeat the fallback is hot". The only reply they got was static "I hope they got the message" said Fred.

"Anton can handle his team" said Kyle in a cold voice. Kelly noticed this, his usual banter was gone and was replaced by a hard military shell, he would occasionally crack a joke but these were difficult times right now. Kelly still got the feeling that it was more than that. They reached the Covenant camp and Kelly pointed out the line of wraiths they could use. Fred started to bring up an objection but Kyle quickly cut him off.

"Think about it" he said. "Why would they stop glassing this area. Unless they were after something"

"you've got a point" said Fred. "Ok, we'll play it your way".

The trio crossed the filed quickly and darted into the tanks. Kyle tried for a minute to find a comfortable spot inside, but gave up as he herd Kelly and Fred's tanks start up.

"Lets take out the motor pool" said Fred.

"affirmative" said Kelly.

"roger" muttered Kyle.

The Spartans turned their tanks in unison and fired three white-hot blobs of plasma at the remaining wraiths. They crashed through the trees and into the main covenant camp. Thankfully two wraiths passed them by without firing a shot.

"They think we're on their side" said Fred. "Lets not show them otherwise unless we have to."

Kelly and Kyle flashed their acknowledgment lights and they drove into the camp and spotted the engineers with the drilling equipment.

"They found the caverns" said Fred. "looks like they're going to dig them out"

"then I say we don't let them" said kyle as he hit the boosters then launched an energy mortar at the equipment.

"What the hell are you doing" said Fred over the COM

Kyle didn't respond and continued to destroy the equipment, Kelly and Fred were forced to follow suit. Fred target the elite's tents while Kelly handled the ground troops scattered about

"move!" Fred barked over the COM. "Break off and get to the caves"

Kyle hit the turbos and sped off in the direction of the caves, but his wraith was stopped by a lucky shot from a circling banshee. The plasma reactor started to overload so Kyle quickly jumped out and sprinted for a large hole in the ground where CASTLE base's entrance used to be. Standing on the rim of the hole was a Spartan tagged as SPARTAN-043, Will. He jumped into the rim beside him and hefted his laser, activated the 2X magnification and blasted an banshee out of the sky just as Kelly arrived and picked up a warthog chaingun lying next to Will.

"Hurry" she called out to Fred who just got hit by a plasma blast, draining his shields. Kelly let loose a hail of bullets on the the covenant trailing Fred. Will fired off a rocket and Kyle shot down another banshee with his laser. Kyle then took aim at the line of elites charging their position and blasted the ground in front of them sending several elites into the air. Unfortunately that was his fifth and final shot for the laser so Kyle was forced to retreat down the zip line Will rigged up. After a three-hundred meter free fall kyle landed on the bottom of the shaft which was illuminated by glow sticks. Kelly, Fred and will followed soon after and will led them through a set of elevator doors and into a stainless steel corridor. There was a tremendous explosion over head followed by the shaft behind them caving in.

"lotus anti-tank mines" said Will. "A little something to slow our uninvited guests down".

They walked down the corridor and saw Issac and Vinh behind a couple of improvised barricades. Kyle recognized the corridor as the same one he traversed to see Halsey twice before. He didn't bother to think about the consequences as he walked over and keyed the mic on the large blast door, and whistled oly oly oxen free.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Fred asked.

Kyle didn't need to answer as the door swung open to reveal a person standing on the other side, doctor Cathrine Halsey.

"Come in" she said briskly. "And hurry. From the sounds of things upstairs we haven't much time"

The Spartans each said hello to her as they entered but Halsey paused for a moment when she noticed Kyle.

"We'll talk later" she said to Kyle as she led the Spartans down the hall. "We have access to aqua, scarlet and lavender levels" she told them. "Follow me to the medical wing". On the way Halsey filed them in on what she'd learned and Fred told her the gaps in the story.

"I see" said Halsey. "And Captain Keyes, John?"

"Unknown" Fred told her. "The Master Chief and part of our team attempted to retrieve an unsecured NAV database from an orbital station before the covenant got to it. Assuming they were successful and given Captain Keyes' record of combat against the Covenant..."

"I'm sure they accomplished their mission and escaped" said Halsey. "John has never lost."

"no, ma'am" Fred replied.

"How did you know she was here?" Kelly asked kyle over a private COM

"I've visited her a few times here" Kyle replied, covering up the real source of his knowledge.

Halsey led them into the medical wing and several dollys filled with liquid bags came out of another door

"Kalmiya, status?" Halsey asked

"I have the Spartans medical files and as you can see the runners have returned with medical supplies and tools for removing their armor".

"Good" said Halsey. "Continue to track overhead seismic activity. Interface with the Spartans biomonitors and patch the output to monitor three". As she began assessing her injuries, Kyle remembered the extent of Kelly's so he grabbed her, brought her over to a biobed and had her lie down.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Kyle lifted her onto the bed.

"you're hurt the most" Kyle said. "I accessed your BIOS earlier. Kyle already knew she would be fine but that didn't stop him from being concerned. When Halsey was finished handing out assignments to the others she came over to Kelly's bed.

"doctor, she needs surgery" said Kyle.

"I surmised that" said Halsey. "lie still" she said to Kelly as she removed several tools from the cart and set to work. Kyle didn't want to watch so instead he went over to one of the empty beds and decided to replace the powerpack for his spartan laser with the charged one he took from the _autumn_ before the drop.

"So how have you been?" Kalmiya asked.

"just peachy" Kyle growled.

"is something wrong?" she asked.

"nothing that you could ever understand, Kalmiya" Kyle replied.

"I understand... I accessed the team roster from SPARTAN-104. I'm sorry about them".

"So am I."

"you know I've actually missed doing field work with you" the AI confessed.

"and I've missed you too, Kalmiya" Kyle sarcastically responded. He suddenly felt a prang of regret, Kyle knew that AI was going to die here, she saved his life a year and a half ago and he owed her.

"SPARTAN-087's surgery is complete" Kalmiya said to Kyle who quickly rushed to her side. Halsey had just finished sealing her wounds with biofoam.

"rest" she said as she had to push her back on the bed. "Doctor's orders".

Kelly nodded and laid back on the bed and Kyle gave her hand a squeeze.

"You'll be fine" he said to her.

"thanks" said Kelly as she looked over at him, she couldn't see his face through the faceplate but that didn't stop her from getting that same strange feeling, like deja 'vu.

"Kyle, doctor Halsey wants to see you" said Kalmiya.

"I'll be right back" he said to Kelly as he let go of her hand and walked into Halsey's office. She was sitting behind her desk looking at a holographic file displayed before her. It was a long string of numbers and mathematical equations along with star chart references. Halsey stood up and walked over to kyle.

"Kyle, I think I know how the Covenant found us" she said.

Kyle looked over at the holographic displays and suddenly he started to remember this particular scene from _first strike_, then it hit him. Kyle missed something.

"The crystal" Kyle muttered. "I just realized it... the crystal from Cote d'Azur held Reach's coordinates".

"You couldn't have known" said Halsey.

"fuck!" Kyle screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall making a good sized dent. "I should have known, they're all dead because of me. No more".

"Kyle, now is not the time to make rash decisions" said Halsey

Kyle tuned around and walked over to her. "don't start" he barked, "I'm not in the mood for one of your little speeches, I'm sick and tired of watching my friends die because of my stupidity".

"Doctor, you want to see this" said Kalmiya as she displayed a schematic of the base and highlighted the caverns underneath. "I'm also picking up increased seismic activity" Kalmiya added.

"dump all of Ackerson's files to my laptop" said Halsey who also activated a COM channel to the other Spartans. "Get back to the lab ASAP. I might have a way out".

"Wait, doctor" said Kyle. "dump Kalmiya onto a data chip, we're taking her with us"

she walked over to Kyle. "I'm sorry but we..." suddenly, the lights went out and a support beam fell from the ceiling. Kyle had snapped from his side and caught the beam. Halsey staggered back because his gaze never left her.

"Doctor, we're not leaving her to die this time, I owe her... now put her on the chip. You can put the self destruct on a timer".

Halsey finally nodded and went back to her computer and transferred Kalmiya to a chip which she handed to Kyle. He slid the chip into the port on his helmet and his mind was flooded with an icy sensation.

"Kyle, you better explain" said Kalmiya

"later, right now we need to leave, I promise later ill explain... everything. But for now you have to trust me".

"Ok" Kalmiya replied as they left the office and returned to the lab. Kelly was up and searching for them, dust was floating around her headlamps. Fred, Will, Issac and Vinh returned just as they herd another explosion.

"Enemy contacts at extreme range" Vinh reported.

"Down" said Halsey as she showed Fred a display. "We need to go lower. Down the elevator shat in section sigma. We'll seal it behind us. We can't let them follow".

"Kelly, take point" said Fred as she tossed her a pair of pistols. "I guess you get to test these". Fred opened the bag and handed out the new weapons to everyone except Kyle who retrieved his Spartan laser and his MA5B.

"Will, you mule the extra parts and ammo" Fred ordered.

"those satchels over there" said Halsey pointing to a set of duffels. "Food, water and medical supplies, we'll need them".

Will took those as well.

"I've established a remote link to the computer" said Kalmiya from inside Kyle's armor.

"begin operation white glove" said Halsey. "Irradiate all memory crystal. Code file access beta-foxtrot-99874".

"Done" said Kalmiya.

"Fail safe override access: Ragnarök" Halsey continued. "give us a three minute countdown".

"Done" Kalmiya said again "we should hurry, the explosives at the bottom of the base have been activated"

"understood" said Fred "Issac you're rear guard. Kyle and Vinh, stick close to Kelly. I'll take doctor Halsey".

Fred picked up doctor Halsey and Kelly picked up an aerosol can before moving out. Kalmiya uploaded a map to all the Spartan's HUDs as they moved through the dark corridors. Kelly stopped the before they reached the elevator shaft and removed the can and threw it across the floor, then shot it with one of her pistols.

"Cloaked elites" said Kalmiya who monitoring the motion tracker. "four of them"

Kyle nodded to Kelly and they both stepped into the corridor, guns blazing. Both he and Kelly ducked forward into the side passage allowing Fred and Vinh to finish them off

"one got away" said Fred. "We need to move, forget quiet".

The Spartans ran down the hall as fast as they could just as they herd another explosion over their heads. They skidded to a halt at the elevator doors and Kyle pried them open and slid down the elevator cables first. Kelly followed and after her came the others. They ripped the doors open and found the nearby air vent. Kelly took off the cover and peered inside.

"It leads to the old mine tunnels" said Halsey. "And more I hope".

"No time" said kyle as he shoved Kelly in then sent doctor Halsey, followed by himself. They fell through twisting and turning ducts until they came to a plop inside a large tunnel. After everyone landed kyle screamed run and they set off down the tunnel just as there was a tremendous explosion and castle base caved in over their heads.

"Everyone ok?" Fred asked

The Spartans winked their acknowledgment lights and Halsey muttered "fine"

They started walking down the old mine when Halsey noticed what appeared to be glowing writing on the wall. She led the Spartans over.

"This might be the most important discovery of the millennium" she said as she examined the glyphs.

"Care to tell me what 'it' is?" Fred asked.

"I'm a scientist" Halsey replied. "Not a soothsayer."

While this was happening, Kalmiya decided to get some answers.

"You said you would explain" she said to Kyle.

"access the file in my personal directory codenamed: disclosure" said Kyle.

Kalmiya did and red its contents in only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity because of what was in it. After she was finished, for the first time in her life. That AI was shocked and didn't know what to say.


	22. Chapter 22: Kyle: revealed

**Message from the general:** hmm, I wonder what this chapter is about, it'll make your jaw drop.

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**Chapter 22: Kyle: revealed**

September 6, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- old mine tunnels

"capitol of Montana?" Kyle asked a semi conscious Kelly

"is... it Bismark?" she replied.

"nope, that's South Dakota" Kyle replied. "the answer is Helena."

"damn" Kelly muttered. Halsey was only able to sedate her a little with the equipment she had. But she was able to grow Kelly a new partial lung which she was grafting right now. Kyle held Kelly's hand as she performed the surgery and he was keeping her busy with word games.

"How about the capitol of Virginia?" Kyle asked.

"is it Richmond?" Kelly answered.

"Correct" said Kyle. "You're catching on". He had done this quiz several time over the past four days and the other Spartans were starting to remember the various capitols of the states.

"Almost done" said Halsey who was maneuvering her instruments through Kelly's chest cavity.

"Its starting to hurt a little more" said Kelly. "Nothing I can't handle".

"Just remember, small breaths" said Halsey.

Kelly gave her a thumbs up and Halsey finished the last graft, pulled her tools out, filled it with biofoam and stitched the incision.

"Just lie still" said Halsey as she reattached her armor components.

"I'll get you some water" said Kyle as he left and walked into another section of the caves. The sound of the covenant drilling was getting louder every day. He approached Fred, Will, Issac and Vinh who were going over the supplies.

"The capitol of Delaware is... don't tell me... Dover" said Vinh.

"you got it" said Kyle.

"how's Kelly?" Fred asked

"Halsey's just finished her surgery" said Kyle. "She's going to be fine. I just came to get her some water".

"Here" said Will as he tossed kyle a canteen.

"Thanks" said Kyle as he caught it. Moments later Halsey arrived with her medical kit

"your turn, Fred" she said.

"good luck" said Kyle as he returned to Kelly. She was leaning up against the wall of the cavern with her helmet off.

"Thirsty?" Kyle asked as he tossed her the canteen

"thanks" Kelly replied as she took a swig and offered some to Kyle.

"I'm not thirsty" he replied

"how long do you think we can keep this up?" Kelly asked, "running like this?"

"I can provide you with my estimates" said Kalmiya.

"not really the time" said Kyle.

"sorry" the AI replied.

* * *

September 7, 2552

location: epsilon eridani system, reach- old mine tunnels

Kelly was walking through the tunnels testing out the new components Halsey had just installed. Kyle and Fred were getting their upgrades now. She returned to one of the chambers they were using as their camp and she noticed something lying on the ground. It was several parts for a MJOLNIR leg section... and Kyle's leather bag. She walked over and picked it up. Kelly had always wondered what kyle kept in here aside form his diary, it nagged at her for may years and now she had the chance. _"Just a quick look"_ she told herself as she unzipped the top and put her hand inside. She removed the diary but didn't open it, she found an old photo dated twenty seven years ago. It was a picture of herself, Kyle, John and Sam when Kyle was in the infirmary after the ODST attack. She also found two small devices, one had a number pad, and the other simply had a small screen and a circular panel. She flipped it over and engraved on the back of the metal casing was the word **Ipod**. She took out another item which was some kind of leather case folded in half. She opened it and saw a card in a transparent section so she took it out. At the top was the words **Commonwealth of Virginia driver's license. **Virginia was one of the states Kyle had quizzed them on, why would he have this? Her eyes scanned the card and there was a picture of a young man on the front, Kelly couldn't believe her eyes... it was Kyle! The name of the card holder was listed as well, Kyle Stevens. His date of birth was listed as the fifteenth of June, 1991, over 500 years ago.

"What the hell is this?" Kelly said to herself as she looked over the card and his other things. Was this what he was trying to hide, but what did all this stuff mean? She didn't notice the contact on her HUD until it was on top of her, she looked up in horror and saw it was tagged as SPARTAN-091.

"Hey, Kelly" said Kyle as he entered the cavern, "Will finally got the capitol of Massachusetts, can you..." he stopped short as he saw what was Kelly was holding.

"Kyle... I..." Kelly started, but she suddenly lost the will to speak, she felt like she'd betrayed him. Kyle starred back at her, he didn't now whether to feel mad, or crushed at her. He reached out and pulled out Kalmiya's chip from his skull.

"Sorry about this" Kyle said as he slipped the chip into his belt pouch, "but we need to talk alone". He walked over to Kelly and took all his items from her hands and secured them back in his bag, then he reattached his missing leg sections. "I think... you should know everything" Kyle croaked. Suddenly, a file uploaded onto Kelly's HUD, it was codenamed: disclosure.

"Read it" he said to Kelly.

Kelly just nodded and she accessed the file and began to read.

/START FILE/

/**personal log**/ C. Halsey- 3/10/25

"I have decided to record this instance for future purposes, future, now that's been an interesting word over the past 24 hours".

"According to the official record there was a power failure on the lower levels of the ONI orbital medical instillation on 3/9/25 and that was all. That wasn't all. A seventeen year old male appeared on the lower levels at the exact moment of the failure. He incapacitated a guard and used his weapon to wound two other guards before myself and Chief Mendez ran into him in the medical wing. He immediately tried to evade us but we located him inside SPARTAN-087's room and I was successful in talking him into surrendering. He gave his name as Kyle Stevens and from what I could tell he was in shock, apparently he was scared at the fact he somehow found himself in what he referred to as the "Halo universe". I and ONI Lieutenant Leary questioned him on this and he revealed that where he is from, the UNSC and the Spartan program are apparently part of a series of book and videogames, that was a direct quote from Mr Stevens. At first I didn't believe him, but then he told me about the things I had done as if he was there, he even quoted my Spartan indoctrination speech word for word. I hypothesized that he had come from an alternate universe in which everything he described was possible, the cause for this is still yet undetermined. He is not only from an alternate universe but from 500 years in the past as evidenced by the items we found on him. Mr Stevens informed us about a collection of alien beings known as "the Covenant" being responsible for the loss of communications at Harvest colony last month. He provided us with some limited information about them and then suggested and I quote: "send 500 fucking nuclear weapons at the colony, then quarantine the system". Leary was skeptical and had said that a scout ship was on its way to determine loss of contact and that he didn't believe Kyle's Covenant story. Leary also said we shouldn't turn him over to ONI for risk of severe interrogation for any information on the rebels. In our initial identification procedures a sample of blood was taken from Kyle to match his DNA to anyone on file, this was negative but deja noticed that he had the same genetic markers that the Spartans had. So myself, Leary and Chief Mendez conspired to insert Kyle into the SPARTAN II program to hide him from ONI. Leary commissioned him with the rank of Petty Officer Second Class and we gave him the Spartan tag number of 091. He is right now undergoing augmentations and he will be transferred to the _Atlas_ along with the others to recover in the microgravity".

/END FILE/

Kelly didn't know what to say, what to think or what to do now that she was finished. She looked over at Kyle, who was he really, Kyle Stevens or Kyle-091?

"Now you know" said Kyle. "You know it all."

"it said they found you in my room?" said Kelly.

"I ducked in there to avoid Halsey" said Kyle. "I saw you in the bed with all those machines hooked into you. You woke up and you were in a lot of pain, so I did this". He suddenly took her hand in his.

"I always felt something familiar whenever you did that" said Kelly. "But I couldn't put my finger on it" said Kelly. "So me, Fred, John and all the others... we were just story characters to your people?"

"Yes" kyle replied.

"you knew about the Covenant and tried to warn them, how much more do you know?"

"a lot, your past, your future. It was all literally an open book to me".

"then you knew about the attack on Reach!" Kelly snapped. "why did you let it happen?"

"don't you think I tried to stop it?" Kyle yelled. "You all are like family to me now, do you think I wanted anyone of you to be killed? I stopped the Covenant from putting a tracker on one of our ships, but they still got Reach's position from that crystal on Cote d'Azur. I... forgot the crystal had Reach's coordinates. Every time I tried to change history for the better the event always happened... like Sam".

"What about him?"

"I knew he was going to die from the moment I met him, but he wasn't supposed to be killed by that grunt. One of the jackals in the engine room was supposed to shoot him".

"The ones you killed when you rushed in there" said Kelly.

"you see what I've had to live with for nearly thirty years" said Kyle. He looked down and saw he was still holding Kelly's hand, she started to squeeze it tighter.

"I'm... sorry this had to happen to you, Kyle" said Kelly.

"don't" Kyle replied. "however bad things are now, I'm still glad I'm here" said Kyle. He wanted to tell her how he felt right there, but Kyle figured that one surprise was enough for today.

"Kyle, I have to know something, what exactly is down here, why is it so important?"

"There is an artifact that has some kind of space and time bending properties, we need to make sure the Covenant don't get. That's why they're drilling. In fact, Fred should have found the entrance to it right about now".

As if on cue doctor Halsey's voice appeared over the COM.

"_Kelly, Issac, Vinh, Will, Kyle, meet me at Fred's location". _

"Kyle, should we tell anyone else?" Kelly asked

"not now" Kyle replied as he put the bag back into his armor and gathered up his weapons.

"I won't tell anyone then" Kelly replied.

"thanks" said Kyle as he put Kalmiya's chip back in his armor.

"what did you do that for?" the AI asked.

"I needed to talk to Kelly in private... she knows now".

--

"what is this?" Will whispered when they arrived at Fred's location

"careful" Fred warned them, "filter the light. Go to black and white image enhancement".

Kyle flashed his acknowledgment light and switched over to BWIM. Then they proceeded inside.

"yes" said Halsey."Yes this must be it, what Ackerson was looking for and most likely what they are looking for" she said with a quick glance at the roof. They walked down the corridor and the scenery kept changing. The corridor stopped on a landing overlooking the chamber below, it was massive. A holographic sky scape blazed overhead.

"Listen" Issac whispered over the COM.

"they've stopped" said Fred. The Covenant drills could no longer be heard.

"Lets go down and have a look" said Kyle.

Kelly removed the clip from her magnum, inserted piton into the barrel and shot it into the wall. She hooked up some rope and jump rappelled to the bottom followed by Kyle. The others followed after Kelly gave them the all clear.

"This way" said Kyle taking point, "stay close."

"Kyle, are you sure?" doctor Halsey whispered so the others couldn't hear

"I know what I'm doing" said Kyle as he walked on. They eventually came upon the gold pedestal in the middle of the room, resting on it was the crystal artifact.

"That thing is giving off some kind of radiation I've never seen before" said Kalmiya. "Its well within safety limits".

"Looks like those upgrades worked" said Kyle. His armor had received an upgrade to the motion tracker essentially turning it into a sophisticated sensor array for the AI. He walked over followed closely by Kelly and Halsey, he reached out and took the crystal. Suddenly, it began to glow white as if reacting to his presence.

"Radiation spike!" said Kalmiya. "Its...can't determine... I... sys..."

Suddenly, the light began to crawl up Kyle's arm, slowly enveloping his body.

"Kyle!" Kelly screamed as she grabbed hold of his arm and tried to get the crystal. The light started to envelope her as well.

"Doctor, get back!" said Fred as he pushed her away just as the light covered both their bodies. There was a flash, and then they were gone.

"Kelly, Kyle!" Fred barked over the COM, "acknowledge!"

"they're just gone" said Halsey.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the ceiling followed by an intense light.

"Energy projector" said Fred as he saw the hole fill with a grav beam and Covenant began to drop in.

* * *

/date error/ estimate: September 7, 2552

location: unknown

Kyle awoke face down with his suit's audible alarms blaring in his ears. He got up and found Kelly lying next to him, she was starting to get up.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Kalmiya, status?" said Kyle. She didn't respond. Kyle brought up a diagnostic and found she was off line. "The surge must have shut her down" said Kyle. He looked around at their surroundings, they were on some kind of road with fences on either side.

"Over here" said Kelly as she led him over to a side passage. "Any luck with the COM?"

"Fred would have tried to contact us by now" Kyle replied as they turned the corner. He picked up four contacts on his HUD, they were standing side by side outside a slit in the fence. Suddenly, another person dived over the fence further down and started walking to the four men. He was about 5' 10" with blond hair, he was wearing camo pants... and a _frack me_ shirt. Kyle froze where he stood, he quickly grabbed Kelly and shoved her behind a nearby dumpster. She slammed into it

"what was that for?" she asked.

"quiet!" Kyle hissed. His mind was racing with questions, that was him out there, but how! He looked down and saw he was still holding the forerunner crystal, which was glowing red. He suddenly realized it all, the guy he saw in the alley, the one who sent him into the Halo universe... was himself? He looked over at Kelly and then realized what he had to do. He stepped into the alley with they crystal raised, pointed at his younger self and a bright pink light shot out and enveloped him, he disappeared.

"Kyle?" said Kelly. "Who was that... and where are we?"

Kyle only muttered one word:

"home."


	23. Chapter 23: homefront

**Message from the general: **well I'm glad everyone was shocked at the sudden revelation last chapter, that was something I had planned since the very beginning and your responses were exactly as I imagined they were.

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 23: homefront**

August 27, 2008

location: Earth, United States: Alexandria, VA

"home" Kyle muttered.

"wait, home as in _your_ home?" said a bewildered Kelly. "but how?"

"it was me" Kyle muttered, "it always was."

"hey, Kyle" said Kelly as she shook him a bit. "Just who was that?"

"don't you understand... it was me. I sent myself into your universe right here, right now. I always did and I made sure I always will".

"Wait a minute, you're talking about a causality loop" said Kelly. "Halsey would flip at this".

"I'm actually home" said Kyle. "I always wondered what it would be like to come back"

"Kyle!" said Kelly as she pointed to the four men down the alley. The one in the white t-shirt screamed "baaahhh!" He dropped his beer a ran back into his yard. His friend, a skinny man wearing sunglasses and an orange hat screamed "CIA space robots!" then he dived over to his yard. The last two men, a younger guy and an old fat one ran for their yard as well. The young guy blabbered something incoherent as he ran for his house.

"Come on" Kyle said to Kelly as she took her hand and led her down the alley and over to the fence that led into the woods.

"Kyle, what are we supposed to do now?" Kelly asked.

"the only thing I can think of" said Kyle as he led her through the woods. After five minutes they arrived at the edge of Kyle's back yard. "That's my house" said Kyle, "and since were here right after I left, my younger brother is still inside".

"You have a brother?" Kelly asked.

"two, actually" Kyle replied. "Come on, lets go inside."

"wait" said Kelly as she grabbed his arm, "are you sure we should be doing this? I mean if we waltz in there in half a ton of MJOLNIR armor there's no way your brother will recognize you".

"Leave that to me" said Kyle as she walked out of the woods and across the yard with Kelly in tow. Kyle decided to use the back door so they crept onto the deck, opened the sliding glass door and he and Kelly entered the dining room.

"Hey, Kyle, is that you?" his little brother Joshua called out from the living room. It had been so long since he herd that voice. Suddenly, they were greeted first by Kyle's dog, King. The black lab stared at the two Spartans for a moment before he started to growl.

"What is it, King?" Joshua asked as he came into the dining room and saw Kyle and Kelly. "What the hell?!" he screamed.

"watch your mouth, Josh!" Kyle snapped at him.

"w-who are you?!" Josh asked.

Kyle pulled his helmet off and stared at him, "guess" he said.

"Dad?" said Josh.

"not quite, jay jay" said Kyle.

"only Kyle called me jay jay when I was little, he never told anyone that".

"Its me, Josh" said Kyle. "when you were six you fell into a river in New Hampshire, I jumped in to save you."

"It is you!" said Josh, "but you just left, how are you older and why are you dressed like the Master Chief, and who's your friend?"

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I'm actually a spartan now. I've been gone nearly thirty years, for me anyway."

"no way!" said Josh, his little eyes lit up with excitement. "This is so cool".

Kyle was expecting a different reaction, but considering he was only eleven years old he understood.

"Listen, Josh... I'm going to my room, if mom comes back just let me explain this to her" said Kyle.

"you got it" said Josh.

Kyle took Kelly and led her through the house and upstairs. Kelly noticed several pictures on the wall, one was of the Stevens family, two were dressed in military uniforms and she guessed the older of the two was Kyle's father. Kyle was practically the spitting image of him, just a little younger. Kyle opened the door to his room and he paused a minute to take in the surroundings.

"I thought I would never see this place again" said Kyle as he went over to his desk and took out his bag from his armor. He set his weapons down on the bed and booted up his home PC. Kelly took around Kyle's room, he had various pictures on the wall along with posters, one caught her eye in particular. It was a large ship orbiting a planet. Written in red letters to the bottom left was USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. She walked over to Kyle and saw a small bookshelf next to the desk. She removed one of the books and looked over the cover. It had the picture of a man with black hair and glasses staring back at her, the title of it was _I am America (and so can you). _She put it back and spied a line of five books that had one word in common, 'Halo'. She took the first one and looked at the cover and was surprised at what she saw. On it were four Spartans, weapons raised standing in front of a destroyed city, it was titled T_he Fall of Reach_.

"Open it if you want" said Kyle. "Its nothing you haven't seen before."

"I'd rather not" Kelly replied this was freaky enough for her. She replaced the book and took one entitled G_hosts of Onyx,_ but she only got a quick glance at the cover before Kyle snatched it away.

"Not that one" he said as he put it back.

"sorry" said Kelly as kyle returned to his computer. "Kyle, why do they all say Halo on them?" she asked.

"because of this" said kyle as he got away from the computer screen. On it was a ring of some sort, but the inside of it was like the surface of a planet. "This is Halo, the main focus of the games and one of the books. That's where John is right now, fighting for his life."

"what about James and Linda, aren't they with him?" Kelly asked.

"James was killed outside the station during the fall of Reach" said Kyle. "Linda and John were able to destroy the NAV database... but Linda got hit on their way out, she's dead".

Kelly tried to suppress the emotions of hearing that her two friends were dead.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" said Kyle.

"don't" said Kelly, "I would have found out eventually, right?"

Kyle was about to answer when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a car pulling in. "My mom's home" said Kyle as he quickly bounded out of the room and down the stairs, Kelly followed him. His mom entered the house with a bag of groceries in hand.

"Kyle, Josh, I'm home, I need help with the..." she stopped short and dropped the bag when she saw Kyle standing there. "Alan, is... that you!?" she asked

"not quite... mom" Kyle replied.

"you can't be... Kyle!... what happened to you?!" she asked

"I've been gone along time" said Kyle as she suddenly ran over and hugged her, very lightly. "I missed you."

"How is this possible?" she asked as kyle pulled away. "You look older, like your father."

"I'm actually forty-five" said Kyle.

"But you don't look a day over thirty" said Mrs Stevens. "And what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain everything" said Kyle. "you better sit down for this". They went into the living room and Kyle explained to his mother and brother his life over the past thirty years. Kelly watched from a distance, she didn't want to ruin kyle's family reunion, but she would eventually have to ask him if he was coming back. _"What happens if he doesn't come with me?"_ Kelly thought. _"should I tell him how I feel if he stays"_. When Kyle was finished, he brought his mother over to Kelly.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Kelly. Kelly, this is my mother" said Kyle.

"uhh, its a pleasure" said Mrs Stevens.

"likewise" said Kelly. "Hey, Kyle, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure" he replied as he took her upstairs and when they were in his room again, Kelly got right to it.

"are you going to stay?" she asked.

"Kelly, I don't even know it we can get back. We need to wait for Kalmiya to get back on line so she can determine what makes this crystal tick".

Kelly didn't even consider that, if she was stuck here with Kyle it would be so bad. But what about Fred and the others?

"Look if you do end up staying, I wanted you to know that I..." suddenly, Josh burst into the room.

"Kyle, the cops are here!"

"what?" said Kyle.

"mom says you two gotta sneak out the back, quick!"

"we should do something" said Kelly.

"no time" said Kyle as he snapped his helmet back on and gathered up his bag and weapons. "We can't start a shotting war here, we're only a few miles from the nation's capitol and this isn't the ideal decade to go around shooting.

"Then lets go" said Kelly.

They left his room and ran pass the front door and to the back sliding one

"sorry, boy" Kyle said to King as he left. They walked down the stairs off the deck and started for the woods when suddenly someone shouted "freeze!" They spun around and saw a pair of cops with their weapons drawn at them. The cops exchanged glances with one another upon seeing the two Spartans decked out in their armor.

"Drop the guns... get down on you knees and... and interlock your fingers behind your head" one of the cops said.

Kelly drew her pistols which caused one of the cops to fire at them. The bullet pinged of her shields and Kelly returned fire, hitting one of the officers in the leg. Kyle grabbed her by the arm and they sprinted off into the woods..

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Kelly. "We're practically wanted fugitives."

Suddenly, Kyle got an idea. "This way" he said pointing in the direction of the alley.

"where are we going?" Kelly asked.

"to see a friend" Kyle replied.

--

They made it to the woods outside Jessey's house with out anyone seeing them, and they were well hidden in the brush.

"There he is" said Kyle as he spotted his friend Mike in the crowd of teenagers in the backyard, people who were his friends from school. He removed his cell phone from his bag, turned it on, then took off his helmet, dialed Mike's number and held it up to his ear.

" _Kyle? Where the hell are you man, its been like an hour?"_

"I can't talk now, meet me in the woods behind Jessey's, now!"

"_dude, you sound like you got a sore throat, and why the hell are you in the woods?" _

"I don't have time to explain just get over here!" Kyle barked into the phone.

"_ok, fine"_ Mike replied as he hung up and walked towards the woods. Kyle and Kelly moved deeper in to avoid drawing attention. They found a small brush area and took cover inside to wait for Mike. Suddenly, a female voice started talking inside Kyle's armor

"finally, its about time" it said

"Kalmiya?" kyle asked. "You're back!"

"I've been back" she replied. "I only now regained my speech subroutines, but I've been monitoring the situation up to now so there is no need to bring me up to speed. Hang on, your motion tracker is picking up someone approaching".

"Thats him" said Kyle as he peered through the brush. Mike was stumbling through the woods looking for him.

"Kyle, where are you?" Mike called out. Kyle dove forward and grabbed him from behind, placing a hand over his mouth. Then he pulled him into the brush next to Kelly.

"I'm going to let you go now" he said to Mike who was squirming around in Kyle's grip. Mike nodded and Kyle released him, he backed into a tree when he saw who was holding him.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he said.

Kyle pulled his helmet off and looked him square in the eye. "Its been a long time" he said.

"Mr Stevens?" Mike asked. "Why are you dressed like a Spartan?"

"Its me, you idiot... Kyle!" snapped Kyle.

"what the fuck!" Mike screamed.

"quiet!" Kyle hissed. "...code green"

Suddenly, Mike's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped a little. "Holy fucking shit, it... it is you! but you're like thirty years old or something, and you're dressed as a Spartan!"

"That's because I am a Spartan" Kyle replied.

"ok, now I know I'm tripping out. Jesse probably had me smoke some pot and I'm just tripping out" Mike said to himself.

Suddenly, Kelly lunged forward and hoisted Mike off his feet by his shirt collar with one arm. "Listen up, kid, your friend needs some help and you're just acting like a...."

"that's enough!" Kyle barked. "Put him down."

Kelly complied and Mike almost fainted when his feet met solid ground.

"Holy shit, I'm defiantly not tripping out!" he said almost out of breath

"look, I promise I'll explain everything said Kyle, "but right now we need a place to lie low, the cops are after us."

"I'm not surprised, we'll go back to my place" said Mike, "but if you get me arrested my mom will kill me"

"I'll take point" said Kelly.

"we better let Mike handle that" said Kalmiya, "considering you don't know the way."

"who the hell was that?" Mike asked.

"my AI" Kyle replied.

"Ok, this is off the hook, you're just like the Chief. And is that what I think it is on your back?"

Kyle made a quick glance at his laser. "Its the real McCoy"

"we should get moving" said Kelly.

"ok" said Kyle as he put his helmet back on and they set off through the woods. Along the way, Mike asked Kyle, "so who is that anyway?" pointing to Kelly.

"that's Kelly-087" Kyle replied.

"you mean the one from the books?" whispered Mike. "Is she hot?"

"you haven't changed" Kyle chuckled.

--

They walked through the woods and ducked past several backyards but after an hour of avoiding the main streets, they arrived at Mike's house. He led them over to a bulkhead door that opened into his basement room. Kyle and Kelly had to crouch walk to get down the stairs but thankfully no one saw them.

"Make yourselves at home" said Mike as he got a red bull from his tiny refrigerator. "My mom is at a conference in Chicago for the weekend".

"What about your siblings?" Kelly asked.

"mike is an only child" Kyle explained. "His parents are also divorced, he just lives with his mother".

"You guys must be hungry" said Mike. "Hang on I'll get you something". He bounded up the stairs to the kitchen. Kelly took a look around and saw a line of photos. She examined them more closely and found one of Mike and Kyle, both decked out in tactical gear and carrying weapons.

"That was after the regional match" said Kyle. "We got second place"

"I didn't know you were a soldier" said Kelly.

"I'm not" said Kyle. "we use these" he said as he picked up a similar weapon from one of Mike's shelves, it had an orange tip. "They fire something similar to training rounds. We call them BB guns".

"Were you ever considering a job as a soldier?" Kelly asked.

"to tell you the truth, not really, but I imagine that my dad would have pushed me into the Marines like my older brother. I'll probably never get the chance to tell him that I became a solder".

Kelly felt both hope and sadness at his last remark. Was that a sign that he was going back with her, but that would mean leaving his family and friends behind... forever.

"Kyle I've been able to access the police database via your Internet" said Kalmiya. "Your mother and brother are in protective custody. Apparently your mother told the police that you and Kelly were some kind of housebreakers... your father has also been recalled".

"Dad's coming home?" said Kyle. "Well he always had his connections."

"He's arriving tonight" said Kalmiya. "On military transport".

Before Kyle could say anything else Mike returned carrying two hot pockets.

"Its the best I could do on short notice" he said as he handed them to Kyle and Kelly.

"Are you kidding!?" said Kyle who ripped his helmet off and immediately bit into it. "Do you know what its like eating military food for your entire life?" he said with a mouth full of hot pocket. "Go on, try it" he said to Kelly.

She took off her helmet, bit into it and after chewing it for a minute then she muttered "its good". Mike grabbed Kyle by the arm and took him over to another part of the basement.

"Dude, she is hot, you got to put the moves on her" he said.

"are you trying to give a forty five year old man advice on women?" Kyle asked.

"you're that old?!" said Mike.

"The augmentations slow our aging process down, so we just look a little younger" Kyle explained.

"You're just changing the subject" said Mike. "So have you made the first move?" he asked.

"no, and will you drop it!" said Kyle.

--

Kelly rolled over and tried to get some sleep, she glanced over at the clock and saw it was only 10 PM. She was across the room from Kyle who was propped up against the wall, asleep. They were both on the floor of Mike's room, he was asleep in his bed. Kelly got up and crept over to Kyle, he looked so peaceful asleep. She reached out with her hand and gingerly set it on top of his helmet. "I love you Kyle" she said. "I always have... and if you stay here just know I always will". She returned to her area of the room and tried to get some shut eye, but what she didn't realize is that he was awake the whole time. Kyle's heart beat harder in his chest and his throat tightened up.

"I am detecting a response indicative of mutual attraction" said Kalmiya. "Do you have feelings for SPARTAN-087" she asked?

Kyle knew he was caught, the AI had access to all his vitals and could see his quickening pulse. "Yes" he whispered, "but keep this to yourself."

"don't worry" said Kalmiya, "I won't tell a soul. But I need to tell you something. I've been analyzing the crystal with your suit's sensors and I'm close to discovering how to activate it. I believe a certain harmonic tone sets it off. I might have us a way back home in a few hours".

Home, what was that now. Here or the Halo universe? Kyle wondered. He finally decided on a course of action so he got up and walked over to Kelly and shook her awake.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to see my family and my father one more time, before we go back... home".

* * *

August 28, 2008

location: Earth, United States: Alexandria, VA

Kyle and Kelly rode in the bed of Mike's pickup truck, thankfully the bed was rated for several tons so it didn't have a problem holding two Spartans in MJOLNIR armor. It was still dark out so infiltrating the police station wouldn't be a problem. Getting to, Kyle's family, now that was the hard part.

"Hey, Kyle, earlier when we met Mike you said 'code green' to him, what does it mean?" Kelly asked.

"when we used to play tag when we we were kids, we would always use code green if we ran into each other. It means that neither of us were it. If one of us was it we would say code red and give the other a ten second head start" Kyle explained. "No one else knew our code".

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop and Kelly pulled the tarp off. Mike was standing at the back of the truck.

"We're in an alley a couple of streets over from the police station" he said. "This is as far as I can take you"

"thanks for everything, Mike" Kyle said to him. "I guess this is it."

"dude, good luck" Mike said as he got back in his truck and sped off.

"where to?" Kelly asked

"this way" said Kyle as he led her through the streets of downtown Alexandria until the arrived at the large brick building police station. They crossed the street in a flash and Kelly broke out the climbing gear and secured a piton on the roof. They scaled the side of the building in seconds, careful to avoid the windows.

"I've accessed the building's internal networks" said Kalmiya, "its amazing the lack of security measures, but I now have access to every computer in the station and the architectural blueprints. Your family is in one of the interrogation rooms on the third floor".

"Over here" said Kelly. She found a service door.

"Perfect" said Kyle.

"I have access to the surveillance cameras" said Kalmiya "and I've intercepted a message saying that agents from something called 'NCIS' have arrived with your father".

"Damn" Kyle muttered.

"I don't get it?" said Kelly.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Kyle explained. "They're federal agents, if the cops transfer my family over to them we'll never get to see them".

"Then lets go" said Kelly as she opened the door and descended the stairs. The door at the bottom was security locked but Kalmiya quickly overrode it, they proceeded inside and found the main stairwell. They went down to the third floor and stopped outside the door, they waited for a pair of cops to pass before proceeding.

"The door on your right" said Kalmiya, "its the observation room."

Kelly did a quick check and gave Kyle the all clear hand signal. He went over to the other door and opened it. He took the whole situation at a glance, at one end of the room was Kyle's mother, brother and father in uniform sitting on a couch. Standing over them was two NCIS agents. He darted into the room and smacked their heads together, knocking both of them out cold. His mother escaped his father's grip and quickly hugged her son.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" she asked him.

"Marylin, what are you doing!?" Kyle's father asked as he got up and prepared to fight him. Kyle let go of his mother and pulled his helmet off. His father backed away in surprise, he was looking at someone who was practically identical to himself. Kyle crossed the room and hugged him as well. "Dad" he whispered.

"It can't be" his father replied. "You're... older."

"Its a long story" Kyle said as he let go, "and I wish I could explain it to you myself, but I can't stay much longer. Mom can tell you everything. I just came to tell you that I love you, I love you all" he said to his mother and brother. "Tell David as well".

"Wait, Kyle" his father said, "I don't get it."

"I'm a soldier now" he said, "and I still have a fight to finish. I wish I could answer all your questions, but I have to go". He put his helmet back on and both his mother and father hugged him goodbye.

"Take care of yourself" his father whispered.

"I will, and watch yourself, squirt" he said to his little brother. Josh stood and saluted his older brother as did his father, his mother stood next to his father with tears in her eyes. Kyle saluted them back and suddenly Kelly's red acknowledgment light came on followed by two muffled gunshots.

"Stay down" he said to his family as he left the room. Kelly had taken out two police officers with her pistols and suddenly an alarm bell sounded.

"This way" she said as she took off down the hall to a brick wall. It had C-12 sprayed on it. "Fire in the hole!" she said as she clicked the detonator. The wall exploded and she and kyle dived through it and onto the street. Police officers came out of the building's main entrance and started firing at them, their shields flared up with each bullet strike. Kyle took out his laser and aimed for just above the entrance and fired. A crimson red beam sliced the arch above the main entranced and set a shower of debris onto the cops. Suddenly there was an explosion from next to Kelly which sent her flying across the street. A SWAT team had appeared in the hole they used to escape, they were carrying grenade launchers. Kyle leaped over to Kelly who shook it off and returned fire with her pistols, blasting their kneecaps out. More police cars showed up and blocked off both ends of the street, they were trapped.

"Drop your weapons!" an officer with a megaphone yelled.

Kyle could see national guard hummers coming up the street towards them.

"I've got it" said Kalmiya, "the hypersonic tone!"

"emit it, then shut yourself down" Kyle ordered as he removed the crystal from a pouch on his belt and then took Kelly's hand. "Hang on" he said as there was an ear splitting whine followed by the crystal glowing white which surrounded both their bodies, and they vanished.


	24. Chapter 24: decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 24: decisions **

/date error/ estimate: September 7-September 23, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- forerunner complex

Kyle woke up face down again, Kelly was all ready up and offered a hand to kyle.

"We're back" she said but "I don't see Fred or the others"

"Damn, that's not good" said Kyle as he swept the immediate area with his assault rifle. "In the book Covenant troops are supposed to arrive after the Spartans retrieve the crystal. They kill Issac and Vinh, but Fred, Will and Halsey should have taken cover in a collapsed tunnel".

"Well I'm pleased to report no errors in my system" said Kalmiya. "Kyle, your motion tracker".

Kyle glanced at it and saw a sea of red dots ahead of them.

"what do we do?" Kelly asked.

Suddenly, there was activity on the COM followed by several explosions.

"_Fred, Kelly, Kyle? Spartans, acknowledge this signal!"_

"That's the Master Chief!" said Kelly.

"this way" said Kyle as he ran across the room. They saw a horde of Covenant and a few Spartans and UNSC personnel fighting them. Kyle got several IFF tags: SGT JOHNSON, CPL LOCKLEAR, SPARTAN-044, SPARTAN-093 and SPARTAN-117. Grace dove away from a spent fuel rod gun just as it exploded, then suddenly a pile of rubble near the wall cleared and two more tags appeared on Kyle's HUD: SPARTAN-043 and SPARTAN-104. The Covenant began to regroup so Kyle decided to enter this fight at long range with his laser, but when he tried to activate it, nothing happened. He examined the weapon and found several bullet holes in the focusing chamber, probably from the Alexandria PD SWAT team.

"Hang on, I have an idea" he said to Kelly who was about to rush them. He flipped open the hatch on the back of the laser and entered the fail safe code. The device began to hum a little and its temperature began to rise.

"Fire in the hole!" Kyle screamed over the COM as he tossed the overloading laser at the Covenant. It landed next to two startled jackals and detonated, vaporising any Covenant with in a few feet and burning the rest. Kyle and Kelly charged the reaming covenant with their conventional weapons and the last of their grenades. When the smoke cleared there were burnt corpses and pieces of Covenant at the two Spartans feet.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Fred asked "and what happened?"

"long story" Kyle replied.

"do you have it?" Halsey asked.

Kyle produced the fist sized crystal from his belt and handed it to her "I'll explain later, but we need to go". John and the other Spartans came over along with two men dressed in Navy uniforms.

"Kyle, on the landing above us" said Kalmiya.

"you mean landings" said Kyle as he looked up, on all of the galleries there were Covenant troops. "Get your dropship down here" Kyle said to John.

John didn't have time to wonder how Kyle knew about their dropship, but instead moved in front of Dr Halsey along with Kyle, Kelly and Fred.

"Hang on" said Kyle as he suddenly grabbed hold of Kelly and pushed her behind him just as the hunter pair fired. An intense green light filled his vision followed by a force that felt like a thousand knives cut his skin. He was propelled backwards and sent into the ground. His shields were drained and his whole body hurt, the smell of boiled hydrostatic gel filled Kyle's helmet.

"Don't move" said Kalmiya, "you have severe burns across your body". He turned his head over to look at Kelly who was shaking it off. She crawled over to Kyle and held his hand

"are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he muttered.

Elite teams started to descend down from the galleries. Fred, Anton and Grace started to fire on them as John and Kelly helped Kyle up and carried him over to the Covenant dropship that touched down. They helped Kyle inside before covering the others on their retreat. Halsey came over and accessed his vitals

"he's alive... barely. He needs medical attention, stat".

Kelly helped Halsey strap Kyle down and they held on as the dropship began to accelerate up the hole. Suddenly, the acceleration cut out.

"big problem!" the pilot called out

"give me that" said Kyle as he broke out of his restraints and grabbed the crystal from Halsey. Kyle's burnt skin cracked and blistered as he moved over to the hatch and opened it then held the crystal in the purple light of the grav beam. It began to reconfigure and it pulsed a cool, green light, then the grav beam disappeared. The crystal returned to its original configuration and he handed it back to Dr Halsey. He grabbed hold of a handrail and tried to hold on but a sudden jolt of acceleration caused him to lose his already weak grip and he collapsed to the floor of the dropship. Kelly rushed over and kelped Kyle into the crash seat.

"Your vitals are spiking" said Kalmiya. "Take it easy or you'll go into cardiac arrest".

Kyle's vision was turning a bit blurry and the pain was ten times worse. He looked out the window of the dropship and saw they were approaching the launch bay of a Covenant carrier. They landed and Kelly dragged Kyle out of the dropship and laid him down on the hangar floor before collapsing next to him.

"You're burned as well" said Halsey as she examined Kelly.

"Cortana?" the Chief asked, "what's our status?"

"Same as ever" she replied through the ship's speakers, "we're in trouble".

Kyle tried to sit up and looked outside the open doors of the hangar bay at the uber slipspace they jumped into.

"we jumped to slipspace?" Haverson asked "didn't we?"

"yes and no" Halsey replied as she withdrew the crystal, it had reconfigured yet again. "We jumped" she continued, "but not to the slipspace we know. I have a feeling that these two might know more" she said gesturing to Kyle and Kelly".

"Doctor" Kyle croaked, "the crystal... got to... radiation"

Suddenly, the radiation counter on the Chief's HUD shot up. "Anton, secure that in the reactor compartment of the longsword" he ordered.

He complied and sprinted off to the wreaked fighter with the crystal in hand. The others continued to watch the fireworks outside the ship as the Covenant began firing inside this uber slipspace. When their ship started to take fire, Admiral Whitcomb ordered Cortana to activate the engines and John and Fred helped carry Kyle up to the bridge. When they arrived the set Kyle down near the door and Dr Halsey and Kelly tended to him. Kyle could hear the Admiral barking orders and Cortana's voice but he couldn't make out what they said because Halsey injected him with a sedative and he drifted off to sleep. When they discovered the severed plasma conduit, Admiral Whitcomb ordered the Chief to take blue team out and fix it.

"Sir?" said Kelly, "request permission to remain"

"denied" the Chief replied

"no, wait, John" said Halsey, "her armor's breached".

The Chief looked down and there was a bullet sized hole in her thigh, blood was flowing from the wound.

"Permission granted" he replied and he gathered the remaining Spartans and left the bridge. Kelly didn't request permission to stay because of the breach in her armor but because she didn't want to leave Kyle's side.

* * *

/date error/ estimate: September 12, 2552

location: hybrid ship _ascendant justice-Gettysburg _en route to Eridanus system - _Gettysburg_ medbay

Kyle awoke to find himself on a examination bed inside a UNSC medbay. His skin still hurt and there were IV drips attached to shunts in his armor. He pulled both out and sat up on the bed. Doctor Halsey immediately came inside the examination room.

"Well I see your still with us" she said as she examined his vitals. "You were burned on fifty-three percent of your body. I've injected you with dermacordic steroids to help accelerate your recovery, that should also limit the amount of scar tissue".

"What about the others?" Kyle asked.

"Anton and Li were killed in the slipspace battle" she said.

"tell me Kelly wasn't outside with them?"

"she wasn't... her suit was breached by a bullet wound she probably got in the crossfire back on Reach. I removed the bullet and I have her sedated right now because she was burned on thirty-nine percent of her body. I'm giving her the same steroid treatment now".

"Thank god" Kyle said, "she got burned more severely in the books, if I hadn't gotten in the way".

"Well for once I'm glad you did change history" said Halsey.

"how's Linda doing?" Kyle asked.

"how did you know about her... right stupid question" said Halsey. "I've just completed my exploratory surgery and her new organs are growing now".

Kyle suddenly noticed the lack of the icy cold presence in his mind. "Where's Kalmiya?" he asked

"I'm running a diagnostic on her program right now to see if there was any damage during your absence" said Halsey. "John also wanted to see you."

"thanks" he said as he left the bay before Halsey could ask him about what happened to himself and Kelly. Kalmiya had refused to give Halsey her logs without Kyle's expressed permission, she tried an override code but Kalmiya had invalidated all of Halsey's codes. Even Cortana couldn't penetrate her systems remotely. Those two had grown close over the past couple of days, a lot like Cortana and John.

"Doctor, you're wanted in the surgical bay" said Cortana over the intercom.

"I'm on my way" she replied. Her speculations on where Kyle went would have to wait until after Linda recovered.

--

Kyle arrived in the machine shop of the _Gettysburg_ to find find it empty except for Grace who was working on Linda's armor.

"John, Fred and Will are on the bridge" she said. "I'm trying to get Linda's armor fixed up but its taken a hell of a pounding".

"Well those spare parts we got from castle base should help" said kyle

Suddenly, Kalmiya's avatar appeared on Kyle's HUD.

"Glad to see you up and about, but you still several more treatments of steroids" she said. "Halsey has also been pressuring me on what happened in Virginia. I haven't told her anything".

"Don't" he replied "I still want to keep this a secret, I'll be the one to tell her".

"_Grace, get up here"_ John said over the COM.

"understood" she replied. "Can you take over for me?" she asked Kyle.

"sure" he replied as he crossed over and relieved her of her tools.

--

Kelly awoke an hour later in the medbay of the frigate. She looked over and saw Linda lying on a bed next to her... alive. She got up and looked at her vitals displayed above her bed, she was defiantly alive.

"Doctor!" she screamed and Halsey came rushing in. "I thought Linda was dead."

"I was able to resuscitate her thankfully" Halsey replied.

"what about Kyle?" she asked. "tell me he's ok"

"he's fine" Halsey replied, "and from what he tells me you owe him a debt of gratitude, if he didn't take the brunt of that blast you would have been more severely burned".

"I'll thank him later" Kelly replied.

"doctor, could I see you for a minute" said Cortana said over the intercom. Halsey nodded and left Kelly and returned to her temporary office.

"I've completed the ballistics analysis for the bullet removed from SPARTAN-087's leg. Its a 5.56 mm slug" said Cortana.

"The UNSC doesn't use them and I haven't herd of rebels using them" said Halsey

"that's because they were favored by militaries and law enforcement agencies of the late 20th and early 21st century" said Cortana, "and judging by the pattern of the bullet I can deduce it was fired by this weapon".

A diagram appeared on the display in front of Halsey, it was a schematic for a M16 rifle. So Kelly was fire at by a rifle from 500 years ago. This was just another question in the mystery that shrouded Kelly and Kyle.

--

Kelly got Kyle's location from Kalmiya and she arrived in the machine shop to find Kyle working on Linda's armor which was clamped to one of the robotic arms.

"Fuck" he muttered when he broke a tool trying to get a replacement component to fit. He puled his helmet off and wiped the sweat off his forehead and that's when he noticed Kelly.

"I didn't see you there" he said, "how are you feeling?"

"sore all over" she replied.

"Well trust me you're a lot better off than me" he said as she sat down against the wall. Kelly knelt down in front of him and removed her own helmet.

"Do you think your family is ok?" she asked.

"I don't know kyle replied my father is a resourceful man but I put them at risk when I came to see them back in Alexandria". Tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. What if he cost his father his job in the military, what if they were imprisoned and Josh was sent to live with foster parents?

"They're fine" said Kelly. "If something happened to them they would have wanted you not think about them, they would have wanted to know that they care about you... and so do people here". She started to lean closer, her face approaching his, but Kyle looked down at the last second. He knew what she was going to do and this was neither the time nor the place. Kelly backed away suddenly, stood up and decided to leave. Tears started to gather in her eyes when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her back. Kyle was standing up and he puled Kelly over to him.

"Wait" he said, "the other night at Mike's... I wasn't asleep". What happened next shocked them both, he kissed her on the spot.

"I love you" he whispered to her when their lips parted, "I always have". He grabbed Kelly and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Everything told him to start riping her armor off right there but he knew he couldn't. When their lips parted a second time they still held onto each other.

"What if someone finds out?" she whispered.

"they won't" said Kyle. "How about we get the hole in your armor fixed though."

Kelly nodded and they both snapped their helmets back on and Kyle set to work on Kelly's leg sections, they both stole occasional glances at each other.

* * *

September 13, 2552

location: Eridanus system, hybrid ship _ascendant justice-Gettysburg- _Gettysburg machine shop

"its 0350" Kalmiya said in Kyle's speakers, "your requested wake up time."

"do you have the list ready?" he asked.

"I have located everything you asked for" she said. A NAV marker appeared on Kyle's HUD indicating the location of the storage bays. He sat up and looked around, Kelly and Grace were still asleep next to him. John was up and surveying the room and Fred and Will were fixing up Linda's armor. Kyle moved toward the door but John stopped him.

"We need to talk about what happened on Reach, from what Fred tells me you have a lot of explaining to do" said the Chief.

"It'll have to wait until after my medical treatment" Kyle replied as he pushed past the chief and ran for the nearest elevator. He took it to deck sixteen, the storage bays and loaded a dolly up with food and other supplies. Then moved over to a weapons locker and took out a MA5B with twenty extra clips, a pair of SMGs with extra ammo and a carton of frag grenades. He loaded the supplies into duffel bags and moved over to the spare electronics and found an empty data chip.

"Kalmiya, feel like doing some more field work" he said as he moved over to a terminal.

"Thought you'd never ask" she replied as Kyle inserted the chip, waited a few seconds and withdrew it, the center glowed yellow. He inserted the chip into his helmet and the icy sensation filled his mind once more. Suddenly the holoprojector next to the terminal came on and Cortana appeared.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"that's none of your business" Kyle replied.

"just like this" said Cortana. On the terminal screen a video clip appeared, it was of Kyle and Kelly's kiss in the machine shop a few hours earlier. "I'm sure the chief or perhaps Admiral Whitcomb would love to see this. What's the penalty for breaking the no fraternization rule again? Just tell me what happened with you and the crystal and why your whole background is fabricated".

"How's this" said Kyle, "august 30th, the acting AI of the pillar of autumn, you, plotted the Cole protocol jump for that cruiser using coordinates that you illegally obtained from the Sigma Octanus artifact. This caused the ship to arrive at Halo and this eventually led to the destruction of the ship and the loss of the crew. Conclusion: you are responsible for killing the crew just because of your curiosity. And if that doesn't get ONI all over you then I'm sure the problems you experienced after absorbing the halo data will get them very interested in you. What command does to me and Kelly will be nothing compared to what they will do to you", Kyle pointed a finger at Cortana. "They will irradiate your higher functions and cut you up into little pieces of data lines. Sounds pleasant, doesn't it?"

"How do... you know that" Cortana asked, her face changed to one of shock.

"I know a hell of a lot more than that, and if you don't drop this whole matter I'll make sure ONI will know everything" Kyle replied.

"Fine" she replied and the holopad winked off.

"remind me not to get on your bad side" said Kalmiya.

--

"doctor I need to be one hundred percent ASAP" said Kelly as she sat in the examination chair, receiving her injection of dermacordic steroids. "the Chief has a mission..."

"No, Kelly" said Halsey as Kelly slumped over, "you're not going on the Chief's mission, you're going on mine". She folded the chair so it lay flat and she loaded the undercarriage with supplies and weapons then Corporal Locklear arrived. She conned Corporal into helping take Kelly to the launch bay and when Halsey entered the access code and the chiroptera' s hatch opened, standing inside with an assault rifle pointed at her was Kyle.

"I can't let you do this, doctor" he said.

"what the hell is going on!?" Locklear asked.

"walk away, corporal!" Kyle said as he pointed his rifle at him.

"whoa, ok" he said as he put his hands up and moved into the lift. When he was gone, Kyle lowered his rifle.

"Well are you coming or not?" he said to Halsey. She had a look of surprise on her face but she wheeled Kelly into the stealth ship and Kyle went over to the bridge and inserted Kalmiya into the ship. He helped secure Kelly in the first officer's chair before returning to the helm,

"Kalmiya, get us out of here" he ordered.

"And here I thought my plan was spontaneous enough that you wouldn't notice" said Halsey as she entered the lockout codes for the slipspace drive. "Why are you doing this?"

"to make sure things go the right way" Kyle replied.

"the Admiral is hailing us" said Kalmiya as their ship glided out of the launch bay.

"respond with code three-nine-two" said Halsey.

"done" she replied, "and the slipspace capacitors are charged."

"lay in a course for the coordinates Halsey's entering" Kyle ordered

"this system isn't on any UNSC map" said Kalmiya, "where are we going?"

"Onyx" Kyle replied as the tiny craft pushed into slipspace.


	25. Chapter 25: 3:10 to onyx

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**Chapter 25: 3:10 to onyx**

/date error/ estimated range: September 15- December 15, 2552

location: chiroptera class vessel in slipspace en route to Zeta Doradus system

"I'm detecting a energy surge of unknown origin" said Kalmiya.

"relax" said Kyle, "its the residual blast from the crystal being destroyed, its pushing us through time".

"What!?" said Halsey as she finished hooking up Kelly's IV. "Locklear destroyed it?"

"unfortunately, he killed himself in the process" said Kyle as he drifted to the captain's chair and settled in it.

Halsey floated over to the pilot's station and checked the data. "What happened to you on Reach?" she asked.

"The crystal sent me back to my universe" said Kyle who then proceeded to outline the events in Alexandria, how he ended up sending himself into the Halo universe, his family reunion and the ensuing battle in downtown Alexandria.

"My god" Halsey muttered, "why did you do it?"

"I always did it, I saw myself do it the first time."

"but you didn't have to" said Halsey. "You could have broken the causality loop right there. You had the chance to make sure you had a normal life, why didn't you take it?"

"I have my reasons" he replied with a quick glance at Kelly.

"it was her, wasn't it?" said Halsey, "and that's why you're here now"

"partly" Kyle replied.

"then you know why I'm going to... Onyx, did you call it?" said Halsey

"yes" Kyle replied, "I'm going to make sure you don't succeed in your plan, your way isn't the answer".

--

After a few hours of sleep Kyle awoke to see Halsey removing an IV from his arm.

"that should be the last treatment of dermacordic steroids you'll need" she said as she removed Kelly's IV then injected her with a stimulant.

"powering down the slipspace engines" said Kalmiya, "exit vector calculated."

"very good" said Halsey who surveyed the mathematics scrolling across the screen, "but the saddle point in the imagery plane should convolute here" she touched a point on the screen. "That way, we recapture the particle accelerator energy in the plasma coils".

"There a risk of coil overload" said Kalmiya.

"trust me, it'll work" said Kyle.

"if you say so" said Kalmiya. "Transitioning... now"

The craft started to shudder a bit as it reentered normal space. A sun appeared in the windscreen followed by various stars and a nebula just outside the system.

"There should be a habitable planet ahead" said Kyle. "Take us in"

"aye aye" Kalmiya replied. "Engaging engines at one half."

Kelly began to stir and when she was fully alert, she broke her restraints and prepared to fight hand to hand, then she noticed Kyle and Halsey.

"At ease, Spartan" said Halsey. "You're with me, safe"

"I was drugged!" said Kelly who still kept her fists raised.

"correct, the last stage of dermacordic steroid treatment is a bit unpleasant. Even for you".

"Where are we" she asked

"on governor Jiles's ship, I appropriated it for a mission"

"john and admiral Whitcomb" she asked

"they know" Halsey replied

"oh cut the bullshit" kyle snapped. "you were kidnapped" he said to Kelly

what about you" she asked

"I came willingly" he replied "to make sure this mission goes the way it should be"

"I'm detecting a planet ahead" said Kalmiya. "Wait, I have multiple smaller objects on an intercept course". A radar cross section of the objects appeared, three booms attached to a central sphere. "I'm counting 312 of them accelerating on an attack vector".

"What are they?" Kelly asked

"sentinels" Kyle replied. "You two better strap in, its going to be a bumpy ride"

They complied. Halsey strapped herself into the captain's chair and Kelly took the first officer's while Kyle settled into the helm.

"Kalmiya, listen closely, I want you to use the extra energy we retained from the transition to get us into a slingshot trajectory around the planet's moon and to the surface. Halsey will give you the specifics for the orbital insertion" said Kyle.

Halsey nodded and removed her laptop and began entering the equations into the NAV computer. The ship rumbled forward and began to accelerate at an alarming pace.

"The unknowns are turning... and firing!" said Kalmiya. "I don't believe it, they missed"

The ship dashed forward approaching the moon, the twilight region filled the viewscreens as they began their slingshot.

"I may not survive the acceleration" said Halsey. "You must land the craft. Find the others"

"what 'others'?" Kelly asked.

"they're firing again!" said Kalmiya.

"give us an evasive roll" said Kyle.

The ship began to bank and narrowly avoided blast from the sentinels.

"Missed again" said Kalmiya.

Doctor Halsey finished her calculations and pressed the enter key sending them into the NAV computer.

"that's insane" said Kalmiya as she reviewed them.

"hold your course!" Kyle barked, "don't deviate from it."

"understood" she replied.

"Kelly, Kyle" Halsey mumbled, "you must find them, save them". She slumped over in her seat, unconscious.

"She's fine" he told Kelly who was undoing her harness. "Kalmiya, initiate counter thrust"

The ship rotated 180 and its main engine fired slowing them down from their nightmare velocity. Out the window they could see orange-yellow beams criss-cross across space, trying to hit their tiny ship as it began its fiery decent.

"I'm picking up a transmission on the E-band" said Kalmiya who piped it in.

"_...is automated general distress code bloody arrow. All UNSC personnel head and stand to. We are under attack and req..."_

"that was Mendez" said Kelly. "Kyle, what exactly is down there?"

"I'll explain when we arrive" said Kyle.

"initiating counter thrust... now" said Kalmiya.

Both Spartans were pushed back into their seats which snapped of the floor sending them into the bulkhead behind them. The deceleration ceased and gravity gradually came on, the Spartans got out of their crushed seats and Kelly tended to Halsey.

"We're seven kilometers above the planet's surface" said Kalmiya, "we only have our auxiliary engine and it doesn't have enough power for an escape trajectory".

"So we're stuck here" said Kyle. "Ok, set course for the location of the transmission and find us a landing site".

The ship glided over the jungles and hills until they spotted a horseshoe shaped UNSC camp in the foliage. The ship glided over and touched down in a swamp a few kilometers to the east. Kyle removed the duffel from under Halsey's seat and handed one of the MA5Bs to Kelly along with a clip of ammunition. She took the bag with the guns and medical supplies while Kyle took the one he packed on the _Gettysburg_. He moved over to the helm, removed Kalmiya from the main systems and put her in his skull, then he picked up Dr Halsey and they left the ship together. The Spartans moved away from the ship and found a small area to rest. Kyle set Halsey down against a tree and Kelly patched the E-band in.

"._..expect an immediate threat response._ _This_ _is automated general distress code bloody arrow. All UNSC personnel head and stand to. We are under attack and require assistance. Camp Currahee and the northern peninsula have been invaded, possibly Covenant hostiles. Suggest orbital bombardment of the norther region as these entities are equipped with high heat output weapons. Our forces will remain under cover. Land in force and expect an immediate threat response." _

"Ok, Kyle" said Kelly, "you need to explain."

"this place is a training ground... for Spartans" said Kyle.

"what!?" said Kelly, "but we're the only ones... right?"

"I don't have time to explain" said Kyle, "because here they come."

Across the jungle, two figures appeared scanning the trees for any sign of them, both were shrouded in active camouflage. Kyle immediately stood up and got their attention. He swiped the two finger 'Spartan smile' gesture across his faceplate. The shorter of two looked over at the other before returning the gesture.

"Tell the others not to move in" he said over the COM. "We have a wounded person with us."

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Its ok" Kyle replied. "I know these two". Suddenly, another figure appeared and tried to get the jump on Kelly, but she slapped him in the chest sending the assailant into a nearby tree.

"Stand down, Spartans!" a familiar voice barked over the COM.

Kelly and Kyle turned to see a figure dressed in SPI armor towering over them. Kyle suddenly remembered what would happen next and he screamed "get down!" over the COM, then pushed Kelly to the ground just as an explosion tore through the jungle. Kelly got up and fired her MA5B rifle at the sentinel that appeared, but Kyle pushed the barrel down.

"its no good" he said, "the rounds just hit the shields, and continued fire wont even weaken it".

He grabbed Kelly and they ran away from Dr Halsey's position trying to draw fire, it worked as the sentinel let off another beam that landed in front of Kelly and Kyle, sending them flying. When they got up an amber acknowledgment light clicked on twice, the wait signal. They both took cover behind a tree and listened to the other Spartans over the TEAMCOM as they fought the sentinel.

"Do those things have shields constantly?" Kelly asked.

"They don't" Kyle replied. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Follow my lead" said Kelly as she ran off and with four strides she accelerated to her top speed of 62 KPH. It took Kyle a little longer to match her speed, he was the only other Spartan who could keep up with her. Kelly jumped up and pushed off a tree, flipped over in midair and grabbed onto the sentinel. Kyle puled off the same maneuver and grabbed onto the remaining boom with one hand while he removed a grenade from his belt with the other.

"Stick this up your pipe and smoke it!" Kyle said and he removed the pin and shoved it in between the boom and the central sphere. They both let go and landed on the ground. Kyle quickly covered Kelly as the grenade detonated, destroying the sentinel. They both got to their feet as three figures wearing SPI armor arrived followed by a taller one.

"Welcome to my neck of the woods, Kelly" he said, "and I assume that's you, Kyle?"

"Kurt?" Kelly whispered.

"I'm glad you remembered" Kurt replied.

"let me see your face" Kelly demanded. Kurt complied and his faceplate depolarized, it was him.

"How is this possible?" said Kalmiya, "according to your team records SPARTAN-051 was listed as MIA twenty years ago".

"I'll explain later" Kyle whispered.

Two Spartans went over to doctor Halsey, wrapped her in a thermal reflective blanket and carried her off. Kyle retrieved their supplies and they headed off deeper into the jungles of Onyx.

--

Kelly sat next to doctor Halsey while kyle ran a check of her vitals. The other Spartans sat across from them in the concrete bunker, without their helmets on. She opened up an encrypted COM channel to kyle. "You said you would explain"

"what do want to know?" he asked.

"are these kids Spartans?"

"yes" Kyle replied, "SPARTAN III to be more precise".

"Their armor is like nothing I've ever see before. Its like MJOLNIR with active camouflage" said Kelly.

"actually, the active camouflage is the armor's only true feature" Kyle corrected. "No shields, no metal liquid crystal layers".

"They probably couldn't stand up to even one plasma hit" said Kelly.

"that's the point" said Kyle, "expendable supersolders, easy and cheap to make. And because they're Spartans, they'll get the job done no matter the cost".

Kelly sat there taking in what Kyle had told her. She didn't know what to make of these Spartans. "What about Kurt?" she asked, "what's his role in all this."

"he's their trainer along with Mendez. Remember the mission to Delphi station? It was a ploy for ONI to abduct Kurt and make him train these Spartans".

"And he went along with this for twenty years?" said Kelly, "what happened to the other Spartans, these ones are too young?"

"The first company was entirely KIA on a mission to Covenant shipyard. The second company was also wiped out except for those two" he said pointing to Tom and Lucy. "I don't know what happened to the third one, most of them shipped out except for three teams that were doing training exercises, that's one of them" he said pointing to team saber.

"And Kurt just let this happen?" said Kelly, obviously pissed at this point. Suddenly Halsey began to stir.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked.

"fine" she muttered.

Kyle brought her up to speed on their situation and their encounter with the onyx sentinels. Which unfortunately drew the attention of wandering ears.

"How do you know what the drones are called?" a Spartan with a bear claw mark hairstyle asked.

"Its a long story" said Kyle.

"I'd like to hear it" said Kurt as he stepped closer.

"and maybe you'll explain how you were a Spartan" said Tom.

Kyle was being bombarded with questions that would force him to reveal his past, he still wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. Halsey thankfully changed the subject.

"I recognize my work. You're a SPARTAN II" she said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"I have kept track of all the Spartans listed as missing in action" Halsey continued. "There was Randall in 2532, Kurt in 2531 and Shelia in 2544" she walked around Kurt scrutinized him to find his identity. "Shelia is dead" said Halsey "I personally witnessed her die at the battle of Miridem". Kyle looked away for a moment, he still remembered when she seemed to melt as the plasma hit her, how he, Halsey and Cassandra were forced helplessly to watch.

"Which means you are either Kurt or Randall and I would have to guess you're Kurt..."

"just show her already" Kyle butted in. Kurt complied and he depolarized his faceplate showing his face to Halsey.

"Is there anything you don't know, Dr Halsey?" said Kurt.

"its good to see you alive again" she replied. "We need to sent a message to FLEETCOM, get help". While the others were discussing the COM options Kyle and Kelly resumed their conversation

"what happened to John and the others, did they buy Earth some time?"

"They wiped out the Covenant fleet and their battle station, but lost Grace doing it."

Kelly looked away for a moment, there were just seven SPARTAN IIs left including themselves, was it enough to turn the tide of this war, and what about the SPARTAN IIIs? They were basically kids playing soldier.

Halsey had finished her negotiations with endless summer and had just launched the slipspace COM probe when they picked up a UNSC transmission.

"_this is an automated message from UNSC MIL AI SERIAL NUMBER: CTN 0452-9. all UNSC personnel heed and stand to I'm declaring general emergency codes bandersnatch and hydra."_ They listened on to the rest of the transmission where she outlined the events at Delta Halo, then Halsey adjusted their distress call to the frequency of Cortana's transmission. All they could do now was wait.

--

For the next couple of hours Kurt had the Spartans in two man teams patrolling the area around the bunker. Kyle and Kelly were both excited when Kurt selected them for the next shift. When they were a good distance away from the bunker and after Kalmiya did a scan with the motion tracker to confirm no one was around they removed their helmets and kissed.

"It feels like we haven't done this in ages" said Kelly when their lips parted.

"I know what you mean" Kyle replied.

"do you think... we can make this work?" Kelly asked. "I mean two Spartans in a war zone trying to have a relationship?"

"Love always finds a way" said Kyle, "its one of those things that can't be broken by war".

"Very poetic of you" said Kelly.

"I always sucked in English class" said Kyle.

They moved closer and prepared to kiss again, but suddenly a sonic boom drew their attention followed by a fireball piercing the sky.

"they're here" said Kyle.


	26. Chapter 26: not so happy reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 26: not so happy reunion **

November 3, 2552

location: Zeta Doradus system, Onyx- near zone 67

Kyle and Kelly watched from their concealed position in the trees as a fireball came screaming over them. Both Spartans quickly donned their helmets and sprinted off in the direction of the rendezvous coordinates they had been transmitting.

"I've analyzed the profile of the fireball and it can only be a Covenant ship on an uncontrolled reentry" said Kalmiya.

"how did the Covenant find us?" said Kelly.

"they didn't, Blue team just 'borrowed' one of their ships" said Kyle.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion followed by a plume of fire and debris from where the Covenant cruiser crash landed. Kelly and Kyle made their way toward the crash site when they spotted a Covenant dropship circling for a landing. Kelly got on single beam COM and informed Kurt who was already on his way with team saber. Kelly ran ahead to meet up with Blue team and Kyle sprinted to catch up. When they arrived at the dropship's LZ, Kelly did a quick sweep of the perimeter before she opened a secure COM channel to Fred and whispered "oly oly oxen free". Fred's head snapped up at their direction as Kelly and kyle emerged from the bushes. Kyle was a little jealous, Fred, Linda and Will all had the new MJOLNIR mark VI armor.

"Kyle, I have two bogeys on an intercept course" said Kalmiya. "The silhouettes matches the sentinels".

"Run!" Kyle screamed over the COM. Two sentinels came over the treetops flying in close formation. Kyle led the team through the woods at high speeds trying to avoid them.

"Kyle, we need to try to lure them into a clearing" said Kelly, "then we can pull off the same maneuver as before."

"No we can't" Kyle replied. "When they're in a double formation like that they can use weapons and shields simultaneously".

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Kelly

"Kyle, what the hell is going on?" said Fred. "And how do you know that?"

"no time" said Kyle as they continued to evade the sentinels.

"I'm picking up an energy spike" said Kalmiya.

"Scatter!" Kyle screamed as an energy blast cut through the trees and detonated in between the Spartans. Linda and Will were propelled into the air and Fred was sent face first into the ground. Kelly and Kyle were running slightly ahead of the others and they missed the blast entirely. They quickly helped the others up and ran off into the jungle before the sentinel pair could get another shot. Suddenly, Kyle's single beam COM acme on with Kurt's voice

"Take position on the left flank" he ordered as he emerged from the brush and tossed Kyle a SPNKr. Kyle winked his acknowledgment light and he led the team into their concealed position.

"Am I imagining things or was that Kurt's voice?" said Fred.

"You weren't" Kyle replied.

Suddenly, the sentinel pair started descending through the trees to ground level to try and hunt down the Spartans. The fougasse that team saber had planted earlier detonated and sent fire and shrapnel up at the sentinels. Then Kelly opened fire with her assault rifle followed by the others, Kyle squeezed down on the trigger for his launcher and set a missile streaking at the pair. None of it had any effect on its shield. A red status light winked on from Kurt ordering them to hold fire followed by two amber ones, the fall back signal. Kyle winked his light and just as they prepared to move the red light came on three times: fall back. Kyle used hand signals to tell Blue team to follow him and Kelly. They quickly sprinted off while Kurt drew the sentinel pair away. Fred and the others kept silent the whole trip, whether they wanted to maintain COM silence to make sure the sentinels didn't find them or the events of earlier left them speechless Kyle didn't know. They approached the clearing near the fallback point and Kyle clicked his COM twice to alert the sentry standing guard at the entrance to the hollow. Kyle waved the team forward and they ran across the open field and ducked inside the hollow. Inside waiting for them was Tom, Lucy, Halsey, Mendez and Ash.

"Will, take up an overwatch position and keep an eye out for Kurt" said Kyle.

Will winked his acknowledgment light and left the hollow. Kelly started to bring the other up to speed on onyx and the SPARTAN IIIs. Kyle moved to the back of the hollow where their supplies were being kept, he removed his helmet and downed a nutrient supplement he took from the bag followed by a stim pack to keep him alert. Kyle slipped his helmet back on and continued to sit away from the others as they drew plans in the dirt, Kurt arrived shortly after.

"I'm detecting hormone fluctuations" said Kalmiya, "and you're pulse is up a bit. You're worried about something."

Kyle didn't reply.

"Glad you made it back in one piece" said Mendez as he gave Kurt a salute.

"Thanks, Chief" Kurt replied. "set up a single beam relay and hail the others on patrol".

"Yes, sir" Mendez replied as he grabbed a tiny antenna dish. Kyle continued to avoid the others as Kurt gave a lecture to Ash, he knew what was coming. Kurt addressed them all on TEAMCOM.

"We're taking out that sentinel pair before the next phase of this operation" he said. "Ash, take team saber and scout the ravine ahead. Find that tunnel you sacked in a few days ago. Dante will rig it with a couple of satchel charges. We'll lure the sentinels inside and then, since we can't penetrate their shields, we'll blow the place, and bury them inside".

"What about overwatch?" Fred asked.

"we'll take our best shot at range" Kurt replied, "hit it with two SPNKr missiles and hopefully weaken its shields enough for Linda to penetrate with a couple of shots".

"what range?" Linda asked.

"they never get closer that two kilometers" said Kurt.

"I have an 83 percent accuracy rating at that range" she replied.

"okay" Kurt said to Ash, "go, Tom and Lucy grab SPNKr launchers and back saber up then rendezvous with Linda".

The three Spartans stood and left the cave.

"Now that we're alone" Kurt started, "its time for some answers". He crossed the cave over to Kyle's position, picked him up and pushed him against the wall, Kyle didn't resist. "You're hiding something Kurt barked, "what!?".

"Leave him alone!" Kelly yelled as she ran over and wrenched Kurt's arm from Kyle. "He doesn't need this."

"how did he know about the sentinels?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt's right" said Fred who came over, "and you still haven't given us any reason to trust you either, Kelly."

"will you listen to yourselves?" said Halsey. "You're turning against one another."

"you're in no position to try and mediate!" Fred snapped. "you still disobeyed orders, took Kelly and came here. Would you care to explain your part, Kyle?"

"he wasn't involved" Kelly pleaded, "he had nothing to do with it"

"that's not what the security footage says" said Fred.

"fine!" Kyle yelled.

Everyone in the cave immediately became silent

"here's the truth" said Kyle. "Kalmiya, show them".

The AI complied and uploaded the disclosure file to Kurt, Fred and Linda's HUDs. They read it over and reread it to make sure. Kyle couldn't see their faces through their faceplates but he imagined a look of shock. _"Was this the right decision?"_ Kyle thought. _"What if this alienates the only friends I have left?"_

"Kyle, I..." Fred started but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"you knew?" said Kurt as he pointed to Kelly.

"I only found out back on Reach" said Kelly.

"I can't believe this" said Kurt. "This is just too impossible"

"it is" Kyle finally said. "Kalmiya, upload that sequence to Kurt"

A series of numbers and letters flashed across Kurt's HUD, a sequence that made his jaw drop. "You are... telling the truth" said Kurt. "But how could this even be possible?"

Kyle then explained the artifact on Reach's true purpose and what happened in Virginia.

"My god" said Linda as she set a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "I can't image what this has been like for you."

"why did you come back?" Fred asked.

"that place wasn't my home anymore" Kyle said. "I could never go back to they way things were. This place... this universe is my home and you all are my... family".

"You two knew all this time?" Kurt said to Mendez and Halsey

They both nodded.

"you've known everything about our lives, even up to now?" said Linda.

Kyle nodded, "I knew you were going to be killed at Reach. I knew Kurt would be taken to train the SPARTAN IIIs, hell I even know a little about them too".

"What about what comes next?" Fred asked, "do you know our future?"

"I don't think we should go into that" said Halsey. "Things tend to go bad when Kyle has tried to change history".

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked

"Sam" said Kyle, "Shelia, Joshua, Issac, Vinh, Grace, Li, the list goes on. That's my failure, I couldn't save them no matter how hard I tried".

"This doesn't end well for us, does it?" Fred asked. "That's what has you so beat up?"

"Halsey lied to you all" said Kyle, which shocked the scientist. "There's no cache of technology or weapons. Halsey lured Blue team here so she could save them and the SPARTAN IIIs".

"You don't understand, Kyle" said Halsey. "This is the only to ensure the survival of our race, the Spartans are our future as a species".

"That's just it" said Kyle, "we win the war and I mean actually win it. But it comes at a high price. I have a chance to change it and I plan on taking it".

"Kyle, if what's happened in the past is any indication..." Halsey started before Kyle cut her off.

"I have to try, there's too much at stake to give up and go hide in a hole!" Kyle yelled at her. "There's a UNSC battlegroup coming to extract us".

"Look, Kyle, I understand what you're trying to tell us" Kurt started, "but I plan on going into zone 67 and getting some answers for myself. Team Katana is still in there and I'm not leaving them behind". He turned to Fred "I know you were given command of this mission by Lord Hood. But I'm in charge of all UNSC personnel on Onyx". He then powered up his IFF tag to show them his rank. "I am therefore assuming command of this mission."

"I know where they are" said Kyle. "If we can get in there, we can extract them and get out in time for the battlegroup to send a ship down for us".

"Sounds like a plan" said Kelly.

Suddenly, a green status light winked twice on their HUDs: friendly approaching. A moment later, Olivia appeared.

"sentinel pair" she whispered, "half a kilometer south, sir. Moving in this direction in a search pattern".

"Everyone get ready to move out" Kurt ordered. "Kelly, limber up, you're our rabbit".

"Happy to oblige, sir" Kelly replied.

--

Kyle crouched next to Linda and Kurt in their concealed position just outside the cave. Linda was prepping her rifle while Kyle loaded their jackhammers.

"Ready" Linda said as she finished her calibrations.

"eyes sharp" Kurt tole everyone.

Kyle double checked the fiberoptic cable that ran from the scope of the missile launcher to a shunt in his helmet. Kalmiya was syncing up with the targeting information and would tell Kyle when to fire on the overwatch sentinel. Suddenly Kelly, opened fire with her assault rifle and drew the attention of the approaching sentinel. Will reported contact with the overwatch and Kurt relayed the intel to Linda. Kelly meanwhile avoided a direct hit from the sentinel and in return she put up her middle finger at the machine. It was the first time Kyle had seen her do it, "_well after all the times I've done it she was bound to try it out"_ Kyle thought. Kelly ran for the entrance of the cave. The sentinel fired and at her feat and she went into the air, tucked into a ball and came out in a running stride all the way into the cave. The sentinel followed her in and just as she was leaving the cave exploded and she was propelled outward and smacked straight into a tree. Kyle made to move over to her but Linda set a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine" she said. "I need you here."

Kyle reluctantly nodded and hefted his launcher.

"stand by" said Kalmiya, "now!"

Kyle squeezed down in the trigger once... then twice, and two missiles screamed into the sentinel. A moment later several cracks sounded from Linda's rifle as she emptied the entire clip into the sentinel. The machine sputtered in the air for a moment before crashing. Kyle dropped the launcher and hopped over to Kelly.

"She's borderline shock" Kalmiya reported as Kyle arrived. Ash and Holly were already propping her upright.

"I'm sorry about this" ash said "if I had waited any longer it would have cleared the trap, and fired on her. I couldn't take the chance"

Kelly stood up and shook her head to clear her senses. Kyle grabbed one of her arms and helped her up.

"He's right" she said. "The kid did good."

Kyle looked over at Ash and gave him a nod of approval. The kid was good in his book... for now.

"What's next?" Fred asked.

"we go to zone 67" said Kyle, "and get team katana out."


	27. Chapter 27: thunderstruck

**Message from the general: **I have heard the most wonderful news... OJ's guilty and its about time too. 13 years to the day after he should have been guilty, that is an injustice that should have been corrected and now it has. Mr Simpson I mean this from the bottom of my heart when I say, drop dead and go to hell you SOB.

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine though**

**chapter 27: thunderstruck**

November 3, 2552

location: Zeta Doradus system, onyx- zone 67

Kyle stood in the dropship's cockpit, manning the sensor array. Kelly was piloting the dropship while Kurt watched. Kelly was a pretty reckless pilot, but good none the less. He looked out the viewscreen to see the last gleams of sunlight on the horizon. The dropship approached what they assumed was the foot of a mountain, at first. When Kyle reset the sensors they discovered it extended for miles in both directions.

"I've got movement" Kyle reported as he focused the screen on a line of interconnected sentinels. "They won't fire".

"I hope you're right" said Kelly as she brought the dropship up and over the rim of the crater. Inside the rim were thousands of the multi pair sentinels digging the earth away around the Forerunner complex in the center of the crater.

"Take us in closer" Kurt ordered.

Kelly complied and brought the dropship deeper into the crater. They saw the towering spires and the various images being reflected of the melted Onyx.

"There" Kyle said when he saw the dome, "that's where we need to go."

"new heading, zero, two, five" Kurt said. "Pick your best path."

"new course, aye" Kelly replied.

The dropship glided past the spires and headed for one of the arches in the dome.

"Are those things big enough for us to fit through?" Kurt asked.

"with room to spare" Kyle replied.

"move us in" said Kurt.

Kelly complied and brought the dropship up. Along the surface of the dome were hundreds if not thousands of red dots, sentinels.

"This is insane" said Kelly as they approached the arch. "What if they decide to use our own tactics against us. Lure us in and close the trap?"

"They won't" Kyle replied.

"we'll go with Kyle on this one" said Kurt. "Back us in."

The dropship spun around and gently eased through one of the dome archways. The inside of the arch was decorated with star charts and other Forerunner glyphs. The dropship descended through the dome and touched down on one of the seven enormous landing pads. Kurt was out of the ship first followed by Kyle and Kelly, then the other Spartans emerged and took up a defensive position around the dropship. As Kurt began issuing orders, Kyle returned to the dropship and grabbed his pack then came out and handed a pair of lotuses to Kelly.

"We'll need them later" he said.

"got a staircase here, sir" Will reported.

"Ok, Kelly, Kyle, Tom, Lucy, Ash. You're with me and Doctor Halsey" said Kurt. "Tom and Lucy, you stick close to the doctor. Ash, grab those cut-down nukes".

Ash ducked into the dropship and returned hefting the two backpacks containing the FENRIS warheads. The team proceeded down the spiral staircase that wrapped around one of the supporting columns. After what seemed like forever will reported a chamber ahead. They followed the stairs until the let out onto a floor in front of an arched entrance to a small room.

"Watch" Will said as he stepped inside and holographic controls sprang up around him. Will stepped off and the controls disappeared.

"with your permission, Lieutenant Commander?" Halsey asked.

"no tricks" Kurt replied, he wasn't wiling enough to trust the good doctor after Kyle told them about her deception.

Halsey began to examine the console and she touched a blue control. Suddenly, the area of the floor Kyle was standing on glowed the same color and part of the wall slid away to reveal a large pit. A blue light bridge appeared and Kyle walked over to it.

"what the hell are you doing?!" Kurt screamed as Kyle stepped onto the bridge and turned around to face them. He jumped up and down on it a couple of times.

"Relax, it's solid" he said.

Kurt took a reluctant step forward onto the bridge and tested it for himself. After he was satisfied he waved over the other Spartans and doctor Halsey. Kyle and Kurt took point and crossed the bridge first, Tom and Lucy stood guard outside as Kurt and Kyle entered the half-sphere shaped room. They swept the room and Kurt winked his status light to Kelly, signaling her it was safe to enter. She entered with doctor Halsey ten paces ahead of her, eager to begin analyzing the controls.

"For lack of a better term" Halsey explained as she examined the controls, "we're in an information center. We should be able to find... ah". Halsey tapped an triangular icon and various images of the facility appeared above their heads.

"Silent cartographer" Kyle muttered.

"a what?" Kelly asked.

"On Halo there are map rooms just like this, the silent cartographer" Kyle replied. He also joined Halsey by the controls and removed Kalmiya's chip from his head. He held the chip over the holo controls and Kalmiya flash transferred over to the cartographer. Kalmiya appeared over the controls, the lines of code running across her body at a mind boggling rate.

"This is incredible" she said. "The database, its just...."

"stay focused" said Kyle, "we can't risk you absorbing any information from the system. I need you to focus on accessing the transporter system and routing the commands to Halsey's laptop".

The scientist nodded and she removed her computer and began syncing up on the same frequency.

"Kyle, if I'm reading this right" Kalmiya started, "then this world is entirely artificial"

"its literally a shield world" said Kurt.

More displays appeared, one of them showed a lifesign detector. Kyle waked over and touched the display which caused it to magnify. It showed the room they occupied and the heat emanating from their bodies, the display switched to the landing pads and the other Spartans were seen as well.

"Hang on" said Kalmiya. "I think I have something". The screen zoomed into the planet and focused on a chamber with several odd looking pods, five of them contained human bodies, alive.

"That's katana!" said Ash.

"we've got to get them out" said Kurt. "Doctor, find me a route to their location. Kelly, Ash, get the medical kits from the dropship and..."

"hold on, Lieutenant Commander" said Kalmiya as she showed them the feed from the visual sensors. Twenty four covenant ships came out of slipspace and assumed an orbit around Onyx.

"you have to be kidding me, they're here!" Kyle said.

"out of the frying pan..." Kelly muttered.

"_We've got incoming"_ Fred said over the COM, _"sentinels." _

"how many?" Kurt asked.

"_sir, all of them"_ was Fred's grim reply.

--

Kurt returned to the landing pad and left Kyle in charge of the defense of the cartographer until his return. He assigned Will to keep an eye on Halsey and keep her on task while he took Kelly across the light bridge. They entered the small control chamber and Kyle removed the other two lotuses from his pack.

"you still have the two I gave you?" he asked Kelly.

She produced both mines and activated their magnetic grappling then tossed both of the up on the ceiling and they stuck. Kyle placed the other two on the floor at the arched entrance to the chamber just as Chief Mendez showed up lugging their supplies. Kyle waved him through.

"across the bridge" he said to Mendez. Kyle and Kelly moved back to the light bridge and Kelly armed the mines. They kept their assault rifles pointed at the entrance to the control chamber, there was a thunderous boom followed by dust raining down from the ceiling. From down the hall, Kyle and Kelly could see a slight ripple moving towards them, a figure in SPI armor.

"Gotcha in my sights" said Kelly "stand by, defusing the mines... okay, come ahead".

The others entered, Mark and Lucy supported a groggy Fred whose armor had been carbonized black by a plasma blast. Dante came in last holding his MA5K in one hand and clutching his side with the other.

"Sir" he said to Kurt "I think I got nicked".

He suddenly collapsed, dead. Kurt rushed over and examined the extent of his injuries. As Kyle stared at him he had mixed feelings about the situation, on one hand it was Kurt's fault for using illegal experimentations on gamma company which impaired Dante's judgment. But would he have been any better off than he was now, and what did this mean for the other Spartans of gamma company? They were calm and crisp soldiers now, but Kyle remembered that they needed regular injections of the counter agent or they would become increasing less coherent, maybe even not know the difference between friend or foe. All this didn't matter as they returned across the light bridge and back inside the map room, they still had to rescue the other Spartans, get off the planet and then escape with the UNSC ships in orbit. When they got back, Linda and Olivia set Dante's body down on the floor. Kyle returned to the console where Kalmiya and Halsey were at work.

"Kalmiya, status?" Kyle asked.

"we're just about finished getting the translocation system set up" the AI reported.

"you mentioned that before" Kurt said as he came over. "What is it?"

"a teleportation system" Kyle explained. "We can get to team katana and get out in no time."

"we can also gain access to the core of the planet" said Halsey. "There is a room there where the forerunners were securing something precious, perhaps the technologies you seek. But the arming of the Halo rings has triggered something inside the planet. The entrance to this room will close in one hour seventeen minutes, forever".

"Let it!" Kyle barked.

Suddenly, the room shook and dust rained down from the ceiling, the light bridge disappeared and the door to the cartographer closed. Another shudder hit the room and more larger chunks of the ceiling rained down on them, Kurt shielded doctor Halsey from the debris. Outside the chamber there were four detonations, the lotus mines had been triggered.

"We've run out of time, doctor" Kurt said, "can you get us there or not?"

"Kalmiya has just finished routing the commands" Halsey replied. "We all need to be standing here". She pointed at their feet and showed them the octagonal shaped platform they were standing on. One of the walls of the map room began to heat up red. Kyle quickly held the datachip in front of the controls and Kalmiya flash transfered back. He reinserted the chip into his skull and took a position in front of Halsey on the platform. Ash handed jackal shield gauntlets to the Spartan IIIs and they took up a position in front of the Spartan IIs. The heating wall exploded, needle shards and plasma bolts rushed into the map room, splashing across their shields. The Spartan IIs popped up from behind the IIIs and sprayed the hole with a suppressing fire, Linda followed up with three rounds from her rifle and the fire ceased.

"Now would be good, doctor!" said Kurt.

Halsey was about to activate the platform when Endless Summer appeared on her laptop.

"Come in, Ambrose" the AI said. "I have a high priority mission redirect."

"I thought you were destroyed?" said Kurt.

"the sentinels did find and destroy the COM launcher, but I had my escape well planned" Summer said. He held his palm open and an image of Onyx appeared, it zoomed in on the polar region.

"The sentinel factory" Kyle said.

"how did you know that?" Endless Summer asked. "Never mind" he continued, "right now there is a battle waging in orbit between these things and the Covenant fleet, one that will likely destroy the Covenant fleet".

"Great, let them" Kurt replied.

"No wait" said Kyle, "the AI's right, when those sentinels are done blowing the hell out of the Covenant who do you think they're going to hit next?"

"The UNSC ships in orbit" said Halsey.

Plasma fire resumed, Ash's shield unit overloaded and he ducked out of the way. Kelly and Fred lobbed grenades through the hole. More sections of the wall heated as the Covenant closed in on all sides.

"Can you find this place?" Kurt asked Halsey, "can you move us there?"

she began typing away on the holographic console then she said "I've got it!"

"you're all gonna want to be here" Kyle said as he moved onto the platform. The other Spartans took up a position on the platform and Kelly stood next to Kyle. He gripper her hand and whispered "take a deep breath".

Halsey activated the controls and the chamber seemed to explode inward as a blinding yellow light filled kyle's vision. For only a few seconds Kyle felt nothing, he couldn't feel his body or Kelly's hand, but that all changed as he was remolecularized. Kyle immediacy became dizzy and lost his footing, he keeled over on the platform and started coughing, he felt like he was going to puke. When he stood up he saw the others in a similar condition. Kelly stood up and shook it off.

"And I hoped the books exaggerated it a little" Kyle said as he helped Fred up. Linda and chief Mendez had taken up a position near the edge of the gallery the landed on. Below was the enormous sentinel factory. Kurt and Halsey were discussing what to do next when Kyle joined them. Halsey had shown them the targets they needed to hit.

"oh... easy" Kelly remarked when she viewed the screen.

"if we use the rest of the C12 and a few SPNKr missiles we might be able to shatter that crystal" said Will.

"look at the map scale" said Fred, "the targets are thirty kilometers apart. It's going to take too much time to get there and set up".

Before Holly could speak the Spartan IIs shifted their gaze to Kyle.

"What" Kyle asked.,

"you know the solution so why don't you just say it?" said Fred.

"ok then... rabbits" Kyle said.

"I was just about to say that" said Ash.

"I get it" said Kelly. "Its a gusty plan."

--

Halsey had just transported Blue team as close as they could to their target: the field generator for the raw materials stream.

"Kelly, do your thing" said Fred.

She gave them a quick nod and sprinted off to draw the approaching sentinels away. Fred and Will both hefted SPNKr launchers and Linda was finding a concealed position to provide top cover.

"Kyle, over there" said Kalmiya as a blue NAV marker appeared on his HUD.

"Cover me" he said to Fred and Will as he broke out in a run. Fred and Will fired their launchers at approaching sentinels, but that didn't stop them from firing at Kyle. He swerved to avoid a beam and ducked into a ball when another connected with the floor in front of him. Kyle quickly bolted upright and his objective was in sight, a holographic panel.

"That should control the magnetic field guiding the raw materials" said Kalmiya. "Insert me into the panel and I can disrupt the flow".

Kyle ran as fast as he could and skidded to a halt in front of the panel. In seconds Kyle had her chip out, the AI uploaded to the console and he was once again on the run from the sentinels.

"I need a minute to figure out the magnetic guiding system" said Kalmiya through his helmet speakers."Head back to the translocation platform".

"What about you?" Kyle asked.

"I can upload myself across the system and to the console next to the translocation platform, go!"

"you better be there" said Kyle as he avoided a sentinel pair. "Listen up, fall back to the translocation platform. Kalmiya's going to collapse the field and I don't think we want to be here when that happens".

Three acknowledgment lights winked on, but Kelly's remained dark, then flashed red. Kyle immediately searched for her IFF tag but then he forgot they had all deactivated them to avoid the sentinels.

"Don't wait for me" he said to Fred and Will as he ran off in the direction that Kelly took off in.

"Kelly, acknowledge!" he screamed into the COM "damn it, Kelly!"

Suddenly, his COM channel became active with a six note tune, oly oly oxen free. Kelly dove out from behind a pillar followed by several sentinel pairs. Kyle took several shots at them with his MA5B to try and draw them away from Kelly. The sentinels fired and Kelly was able to sidestep the blasts just in time, but the other sentinels blasted a hole several hundred meters deep. The floor Kelly was standing on crumbled and she started to fall. Kyle was over in a flash and grabbed her hand.

"Hang on" he said as he pulled her out of the hole. "Thought I lost you there" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Kyle, look" said Kelly.

The sentinel pairs had surrounded them and their energy weapons were charging.

"This is it, isn't it?" Kelly said.

A wall of fire erupted around the two Spartans and formed a dome of molten metal around them. Inside the dome the two Spartans were perfectly safe as the sentinel's blasts were diffused by the molten stream.

"Hurry!" said Kalmiya as she manipulated the metal and formed a tunnel all the way to the translocation platform. Kyle and Kelly ran down the tunnel and joined the others on the platform. He watched as Kalmiya manipulated the stream and twisted it into several streams which impacted the magnetic shaping equipment.

"Doctor, get us out of here" said Fred.

"_stand by I'm having some... difficulty"_ she replied over the COM.

"I'm ready" Kalmiya said from the translocation console, "yank me."

Kyle walked over and removed the chip and Kalmiya returned to it, after he had it back in his helmet Kyle watched as the river of molten metal sprayed violently out of control. Suddenly his insides were twisted around again as he was teleported back to the gallery. They watched as the factory self destructed thanks to the efforts of Team Saber and Tom and Lucy. When they returned, the Spartans gathered on the platform and Halsey activated the sequence sending them to team Katana's location.


	28. Chapter 28: the road not taken

**AJAX087- **you are one insensitive person and you deserve to go to hell with OJ. I want you to say your comments to the Goldman and Brown families, try thinking about OJ's conviction from their point of view you prick. They're finally getting some closure, how can a person even think that getting away with slaying two innocent people is cool.

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 28: the road not taken**

November 3, 2552

location: Zeta Doradus system, Onyx- undetermined location

Kyle and the other Spartans moved through the pillars of the corridor they landed in. Kurt and the spartan IIIs took point while Kyle was ordered to hold doctor Halsey back until he determined it was safe to enter. After a few minutes the COM crackled to life.

"_Kyle, escort doctor Halsey in here" _

"stay behind me" he said as he entered the room, assault rifle raised. The other Spartan IIIs were at the entrance looking at Kurt who collapsed in front of the pods. Halsey rushed over along with Kyle.

"Move him away from the machines" Halsey said to Kyle.

Kyle complied and he dragged Kurt across the floor and over to the entrance?

"what was that?" a groggy Kurt asked Halsey.

"unshielded slipspace field" said Halsey. "Linda, your assistance please."

Linda came forward with her sniper rifle leveled and ready to fire.

"use your weapon's range finder, point it at the center of the pods" Halsey ordered. Linda complied and pointed the rifle at the Spartan in the pod. She removed it after a second and checked her scope's setting then scanned it again.

"You're reading infinite range?" said Halsey.

"yes, there must be something wrong with it" Linda replied.

"I'm afraid your scope is in perfect working order" said Halsey who then turned to Kurt. "I cannot revive your Spartans or the other three, Lieutenant Commander. They are not in cryogenic suspension".

"Explain?" Kurt said as she shook of the last bits of confusion.

"the pods are in another dimension" said Kyle who didn't feel like listening to Halsey's explanation "the dimension they're in is only visible to us, we can't get in, and before you ask you don't find a way either".

"Why the hell would they design something like this?" said Kurt.

"so the occupant could be protected" Kyle explained. "As long as they are in the alternate dimension, our conventional weapons can't touch them. You could detonate the FENRIS warheads and they'd be perfectly safe".

"Can we move them?" Kurt asked.

"there should be a switch" said Kyle as he examined the bottom of the pods. "ah ha" he said as he disconnected the trunk line and the pod rose half a meter off the floor.

"Teams Saber, Blue. Get these pods disconnected, we'll take them with us to the surface" Kurt ordered.

Halsey stopped Ash from moving the pod while the other disconnected the others and pushed them down the hall to the translocation platform. She began to examine the glyphs on the side, translating them as she went.

"That which must be protected... behind the sharpened edge of the shield... beyond the reach of the swords... for the reclaimed. No that's not the correct meaning"

"reclaimers" kyle corrected.

"I think its time us three had a talk" said Kurt as he motioned for Halsey and Kyle to join him across the room while the others continued to move the pods. "You know this world's true purpose?" he asked kyle "what is it, and what's all this reclaimer business about?"

"I'll try and make this as simple as possible" kyle began. "This world, the sentinels, guard an entrance to a bomb shelter".

"What kind of shelter?" Kurt asked.

"one designed along the same lines as the pods" Halsey answered. "I think I understand the Forerunner's plan now. That shelter was designed to ride out the halos, am I right?"

Kyle nodded. "That's what happens to you. You all get stuck there, but that's not going to happen now. Kalmiya, open a frequency on FLEETCOM 7 and boost signal gain to the max" kyle ordered.

"Channel open" Kalmiya replied.

"mayday, mayday mayday. This is Spartan Blue Team calling Battlegroup Stalingrad, please come in" Kyle said into the COM. Only static answered him. "Battlegroup Stalingrad do you read" he repeated. "The signal can't penetrate all this rock" Kyle said as he searched the room, he found a holo panel and quickly ran over to it followed by Halsey and Kurt. He removed Kalmiya's chip and once again inserted her into the system, her avatar appeared over the controls a second later. "Use this place's COM and get us a signal to the Stalingrad".

"On it" she replied and after only a few moment she looked over a Kyle with a grim face. "I think you should see this". A holographic image of the space around Onyx appeared, dozens of Covenant ships blasted the tiny battlegroup into atomized bits of titanium-A.

"No" Kyle muttered, "not again". It was all happening, just like Reach... and Sam. "Wait, the prowler!" Kyle cried "there's a prowler still up there!"

"Kyle, I can't detect a prowler" said Kalmiya. "If its up there its probably running dark. Even if I could contact it, a prowler is incapable of atmospheric flight and they don't posses dropships".

"We're trapped" said Halsey.

"damn it, there must be something we can do!?" Kyle yelled, he'd come too far to give up.

"There is" Halsey replied, "the core room."

"oh no" Kyle yelled. "It hasn't come to that yet. We can try and hijack a Covenant ship and..."

"Kyle, listen to me!" said Kurt as he grabbed kyle by the shoulders "I don't like this anymore than you, but trying to take a covenant ship is suicide, especially on the ground".

Kyle just stared at him, the sense of hopelessness returned in kyle gut.

"Halsey's right" Kurt continued. "Even though I don't want to admit it to myself, we should be trying to save every life we can, even if we win the war this battle is one we can't. Our only hope is that bomb shelter and I need everyone of us in good condition if we're going to make it inside. Are you green?

Kyle stared at him and Halsey for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what to feel, defeated, depressed... betrayed. He tried to shove all the emotions aside and let his military training take over, but it was difficult, not as easy as the times before. But he had to, a superior officer had just issued an order and Kyle was obligated to follow it, so he nodded to Kurt. Kyle returned to the console and retrieved Kalmiya, but just as they were preparing to leave kyle asked Kurt "how could you live with yourself?"

"what?" Kurt said as he spun around.

"Dante, and the others?" Kyle replied. "How could you live with knowing what you've done to them?"

Kurt chuckled a bit, "I was wondering when you'd brig this up, ever since you showed me that sequence".

"The Spartan IIIs augmentations?" said Halsey. "What did you show him, Kyle?" she asked.

"009762-OO" said Kurt, "he showed me that particular serial number. Its for a drug we used on gamma company, it enhances the aggression in their frontal lobes".

"It makes them fight faster and harder in times of stress" Kyle chimed in. "But it also causes them to loose their judgment if they're not given a counteragent regularly".

"Dante" Halsey whispered. "Why?" she asked Kurt.

"Alpha and Beta companies all were wiped out" Kyle answered for him. "Tom and Lucy were the only survivors of Beta. After Kurt saw what happened to Lucy he decided this was the only way to make sure _his_ Spartans survived".

"I have to complement you on those books of yours, Kyle" Kurt said. "And to answer your question, I don't get any sleepless nights over this because I believe I did the right thing in the end" he replied in a defiant tone. "Just like now".

Gunfire echoed down the hall and Fred's voice filled the COM, "C_ovenant scout party appeared on the platform. Three elites dispatched. No injuries here. Advise?" _

"are we good now?" Kurt asked.

"crystal, sir" Kyle replied.

"then lets go" said Halsey.

--

"what happened?" Kelly asked when Kyle and the others returned to the platform.

"the UNSC fleet is gone" he whispered, "we're trapped."

"what do we do now?" she asked.

"follow the road before us, the one we were all meant to travel".

With those words Halsey activated the platform and were once again surrounded by the rings of gold light followed by the nausea. When it was over, the brightness didn't fade.

"hang on" said Kalmiya, "I'll polarize your visor."

Kyle's visor tinted and he was able to get a good look at his surroundings. At the other end of the chamber was the large hill with several fins protruding from the top.

"If this is the core of the planet," said Kelly, "then there should be little if no gravity. It feels normal."

"gravity here is artificial" said Kyle.

"teams of two, spread out, recon" Kurt ordered. "Doctor, Chief, Kyle, with me. We're going to investigate that structure"

"sir?" Holly asked "what about team katana?"

"leave the pods, they'll block any incoming translocation. Guard them" Kurt ordered.

They moved off across the tiled floor of the structure until they reached the foot of the hill.

"_Something here, sir"_ Fred said over the COM. _"You better see for yourself."_

"kyle, Chief, escort Halsey to the top. Keep me posted".

"Watch your step" Kyle said as he took point up the stairs that covered the hill. When they reached the top, Kyle was awestruck at what he was looking at. The collection of fins were identical to the ark portal on Earth, it was like a miniature version of the real thing. In the center was a hole of energy that led into the shield world.

"According to the visual scans the fins will close and cover up that portal in twenty seven minutes" said Kalmiya. A countdown timer also appeared on Kyle's HUD.

Kyle looked out over the main chamber ans spied several black dots across the room, he suddenly realized what they were and got on TEAMCOM.

"LC, I have multiple translocation platforms across the room, to may to cover with the pods".

"_Ok"_ he muttered back _"Olivia, Linda. Holly, get those pods and our supplies up there now. Kelly set up the last of the lotus mines around the structure. Everyone else get to the top and unpack everything, load all rifles. Prepare to defend against incoming enemy forces."_

Kyle quickly set his pack down and opened it, he removed a couple of cans of C12 foaming explosive and a bag of detonators. He sprinted down the stairs of the core and sprayed various lines of foam along the stairs, stuck a detonator in each one. Kalmiya shifted through the detonator frequencies and organized them into blast patterns ready to go at Kyle's order. Kyle returned to the top and shifted through the rest of his equipment, he had twelve clips of ammunition for his MA5B, three extra for his M7 which he still had yet to use. That plus four frag grenades and two plasmas taken from the dead elite scouts.

"Pretty impressive arsenal" said Kalmiya trying to brighten his spirits. All Kyle could think about was the impending battle. His mind was drawn to something Captain Picard said in Star Trek: Nemesis "like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields... I wait for the dawn". The dawn came with the crack of Linda's sniper rifle and the grunt scout party dropping dead.

"Action on deck!" Mendez cried as the other platforms became active. Two hundred grunts materialized and immediately charged, guns blazing.

"Its a distraction" said Kyle who noticed the artillery being set up behind them. Linda's rifle could be herd as the grunts manning the plasma cannons dropped dead. The other grunts continued their charge

"Mines?" Kelly asked.

"negative" Kurt replied. "Rifles, everyone... sweep the slopes".

Kyle and the others came out from behind the fins and let loose a hail of bullets against the grunts. The all fell under the hail of gunfire. Kyle paused and slammed a fresh clip home when he noticed the shield generators had become active, with the elites and hunters safely behind them. Kyle looked down on his timer which read 17:51. The elites moved forward, each using a jackal shield, each overlapping so the weak spot was covered. Kurt began to issue firing orders and had Kelly prime the lotuses.

"Kalmiya, arm the detonators" Kyle ordered.

"patterns alpha through echo primed and hot" she replied with determination in her voice.

"Throw now" Kurt ordered.

Kyle set down his rifle and held two plasma grenades in his hands. He pressed the green button at the top and lobed both grenades up and over the elite shields, followed with a pair of frags. Some of the gauntlet elites fell under the barrage which gave them a clear shot at the others. The remaining elites and hunters regrouped and began a charge up the stairs.

"Kalmiya, detonate beta" said Kyle.

"detonate beta, aye"

There was a thunderous explosion as a line of fire sprang up around two hunters and a line of elites. Both were reduced to pieces and there was a gash in the stairs where Kyle planted the C12.

"Alpha and delta are in range" said Kalmiya.

"blow them!"

Two more lines of fire obliterated another line of elites and hunters, the remaining ones began to return fire. He saw Kelly fight hand to hand with a pair of elites, and two hunters pointing their weapons at her! Fear gripped Kyle's chest as he saw the green glow of their cannons.

"Kalmiya detonate patten Charlie, Now!" he barked as he sprinted towards her position. The C12 went off, but neither hunter was inside the kill zone. The blast did cause both shots to miss Kelly entirely. Kyle charged at the hunters and fired his rifle until it was empty, he discarded it, jumped up into the air and sent his foot square into the chest of the hunter. It toppled over, smacked into its bond brother and all three of them tumbled down the stairs. Kyle grabbed onto the hunter as they fell and when they hit the floor, kyle kept it pinned as he smashed the head section in. Then he noticed the green glow of its plasma cannon, pointed right at his head. Kyle quickly kicked it away and the cannon landed on the floor sending the blast into its bond brother, obliterating it. Kyle quickly reached and pulled out his M7 and jammed it into the hunter's mangled head armor.

"Say fuck you to your bond brother!" Kyle screamed as he pulled back on the trigger and sent a hail of bullets into it's head. Orange blood spilled out of the holes in the armor as Kyle stood up, and saw two more hunters, fuel rod guns leveled. Suddenly, Kurt dived off the stairs, his MA5K spitting rounds into one of the hunter's exposed section. Kurt got their attention and closed the gap, ready to fight. The one he shot swung it's shield and sent Kurt flying back into the stairs, then succumbed to its wounds and died. Its bond brother prepared to fire but a SPNKr missile collided with it turning the hunter into smoking mush. When the smoke cleared he finally noticed what he'd done, in detonating the C12 and killing the hunters... he'd prevented Holly and Will's deaths. Was it a victory in Kyle's war against fate, only time would tell? Kyle went over to Kurt who was injecting biofoam into his chest through a nasty wound on his torso.

"That was a bit reckless" Kurt said as he finished.

"it was better than what should have happened" Kyle replied.

"what do you mean 'should have'?" Kurt asked but his attention was focused elsewhere. Behind the shields a new wave of Covenant appeared, with banshee flyers this time around.

"Orders, sir?" Kyle asked with renewed confidence

"lets head back up top" Kurt ordered.

They set off up the stairs as fast as they could, kyle retrieved his assault rifle and loaded it just as they reached the top, the fins were closing in and the floor was staring to become more level. As Kurt went over to see Halsey, Kelly came over to Kyle and put an hand on his shoulder.

"You risked you life for me" she said.

"I'm not letting you go just yet" he replied.

Kurt finished talking to doctor Halsey and addressed the other Spartans. "Tom, Lucy, Team Saber, set Dante on the pods. Saber will go ahead and scout the core".

"Sir?" said Ash. "We're not leaving this fight"

"This isn't about a fight" Kurt told him. "Follow my orders."

"understood, sir" Ash replied and he and his team went over to the portal. Olivia and Mark went first followed by Ash and Holly who held hands as they crossed the event horizon.

"Pods" Kurt said and with that Tom and Lucy pushed the pods through followed by Dante's body.

"Chief, doctor, you're next" Kurt ordered.

Mendez replied with an "aye aye" and Halsey gave Kurt the two finger spartan smile before she took Mendez's hand and stepped into the rift.

"They're starting" Fred said

Kyle looked over the edge of the fin and saw over 150 elites begin a charge. Banshees swooped over them and prepared to fire on their position. They took cover behind the fins and waited for them to pass before Linda came out and shot the pilots out of the two rear ones.

"I'm out" she said after her work was done.

Kyle, Kelly, Fred, Kurt and Will shot down the other one with their assault rifles then the last banshee turned and fled.

"I'm out too" said Fred as he dropped his assault rifle. An advance line of elites started up the steps.

"Only one thing left to do" said Kyle. "Kalmiya, detonate pattern echo."

"detonate pattern echo, aye" said Kalmiya as she sent the signal to the detonators triggering the last of the C12, obliterating the advance.

"As acting CO of Blue team, I am hereby granting you a field commission to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade". Kurt said to Fred. "Congratulations."

Kyle looked over at Fred, his IFF tag appeared on Kyle's HUD and his yellow Senior Chief Petty Officer's chevrons were replaced by a single silver bar.

"As an officer, you'll have to keep your eye on the larger picture. Get your team through the slipspace field. I'll be right behind you."

"we lost you once, Kurt" Kelly whispered. "We're not going to leave you again."

"no one's leaving anyone behind" Kurt replied. "I just have to rig a little welcome present for our friends". He picked up the pack containing the two FENRIS warheads. "I'll be right behind you" he assured them, "now go, the Spartan IIIs are going to need you."

Needler shards starting coming up over the closing fins and started dancing around the chamber. Kyle and the other Spartan IIs huddled together, their shields ablaze as the needles struck them.

"Hurry!" Kurt told them.

They all jogged across the shrinking chamber to the portal, which was small and getting smaller. Kelly, Linda and Will entered and Fred shook hands with Kurt before going through, but Kyle didn't follow. He stood next to Tom and Lucy.

"Ok you three..."

"with all due respect" said Tom. "We're not leaving and you'll have to court marti..." he didn't say anything else because Kyle cuffed his hands together and brought them down on Tom's head, knocking him out cold.

"You would have done it anyway" Kyle said as he swung one of Tom's arms over his shoulder. "Help me" he said to Lucy who dropped their launcher and grabbed his other arm.

"You two didn't survive pegasi delta to die here" Kurt said to Lucy, "there's too much left for you to do."

Lucy shook her head violently.

"yes" Kurt replied. "Don't make me...." he suddenly grabbed his chest, his hand came away sticky with blood.

"There's still time" Kyle said. "Put a timer on the nukes and come with us."

"this is the way it has to be, Kyle" Kurt said, "but promise me one thing... if you get out, don't stop what you've been doing. Give this war a good outcome."

"I will" he replied.

Kyle turned to leave but Lucy still wouldn't budge.

"please" Kurt whispered to her. Lucy reached out with her hand which Kurt took and she tried to say something, but no words came out. Kurt let go and Kyle gave him a salute which morphed into a Spartan smile across his faceplate. Kurt returned the smile

"just so you know" Kyle said, "you take out the planet and the Covenant fleet with those things."

"nice to know that I go out with a bang" Kurt replied as he picked up Tom's MA5K. "Good bye" he whispered.

Kyle looked forward into the rift and he and Lucy, supporting Tom, stepped through.

**Message from the general:** reviews please


	29. Chapter 29: the end?

**Message from the general: **well I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter but I'm surprised at your comments on Kurt. I personally thought saving Will and Holly was overdoing it but I didn't expect this kind of reaction. I think Danny RoboGuy said it best that if I save Kurt "it would have taken away from this story's meaning".

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 29: the end?...**

November 5, 2552

location: inside Forerunner shield world, position unknown

Kyle stood with the other Spartans next to two grave markers, one bore Dante's name while the other, Kurt's. Two less than there should have been. Will and Holly were still alive and Kyle was counting it as a win in his book, but that didn't make him feel any better. Chief Mendez read a passage from _a solder's tale: rainforest wars_.

"Burial detail, dismissed" said Fred.

Kyle walked away from the others as they listened once again to Halsey's explanation of the Dyson sphere. After she was finished, Halsey joined Kyle as he looked out over the grassy savanna before him.

"You finally got what you wanted" Kyle said to her, "a place to run and hide while John fights for his life."

"if you're trying to blame me..." Halsey started.

"I'm not" Kyle replied. "This all just our fate, no matter how hard I tried to change it, it never worked... until now".

"What are you talking about?" Halsey asked.

"there were supposed to be four gravestones" Kyle explained, "Will and Holly's."

"my god" Halsey whispered but her shocked face turned to one of regret. "Kyle, do you still remember what happened to Maria?"

"yeah, why?" Kyle asked.

"I think I should tell you. Three other Spartans were found with her heart defect... one of them was Will".

"What!?" said Kyle. "Why wasn't he taken off active duty?"

"We only found it when we did your medical exams on Reach, right before you left for the _autumn_" said Halsey. "By the time I noticed it, the _autumn_ had left and Reach was attacked. Its also irreversible at this stage... he's dying"

Kyle's heart sank yet again, he still failed in the end. Will was going to die a more painful, slower death and it was his fault. He committed his own friend to death, what kind of person was he, playing god with people's fates? He promptly stormed off and walked over to an oak tree and set a hand upon it to try and support himself. The rage boiled inside him like a thousand FENRIS warheads, but it was all at himself.

"Kyle, its not your fault" Kalmiya said after she noticed his rising blood pressure. "Don't beat yourself up over it".

"Be quiet!" he hissed back "it is my fault, I condemned him to this". Kyle smashed his fist into the ancient oak tree and he splintered the wood, but the old tree just shook. Kelly had herd the commotion and she along with Halsey, Fred and Will came over to investigate.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Kelly asked as she set a hand on his shoulder.

"leave me alone" he growled "I don't want to talk"

"Kyle, cut this out" said Will. "We're all still beating ourselves up over what happened to Kurt, it wasn't your fault".

"Be a little more grateful" he retorted, "you're lucky you're still here".

"What are you on about?" said Will

"you died!" Kyle finally yelled "trying to protect Kelly from the hunters, they bury you right there next to Kurt. You never get out" he said to Fred, "the last book covering you just ends here, no rescue".

"You mentioned a prowler earlier" said Halsey, "surely they jumped away for help".

"Oh they did" Kyle said. "Right after the planet breaks up, caused by Kurt detonating the nukes. We're presumed dead and quietly marked MIA, no rescue and we all rot here for the rest of our lives".

When he was finished they were speechless, especially Will. Fred and Kelly tried to reassure him that all this wasn't his fault even Kalmiya tried a little, but he'd had it.

"Look, Kyle, you just need to put all your feelings aside and focus at the task ahead" said Fred. "We might be able to find a way out of here".

Kyle reached up and pulled Kalmiya's chip out and tossed it to Halsey. He retrieved his assault rifle and pack of supplies. "You go and have fun searching your sphere for a way out, I'm outta here".

"Belay that soldier" Fred barked but Kyle turned to leave, suddenly Kelly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kyle, please, I love you" she pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't alienate yourself".

"I've fucked up your lives enough" he replied as he wrenched free of Kelly's grasp and promptly stormed off.

"Kyle!" Kelly cried in a desperate attempt to get him to come back. They watched as he disappeared over one of the hills.

--

After walking for several hours Fred decided to make camp. They still brought the slipspace pods with them and even with Kalmiya and another AI Halsey had brought with her, she was still no closer to cracking them open. Kelly sat alone thinking about their fight with kyle, how he stormed off and how she wanted to chase after him. Fred just let him go, but even he was pondering why he left. Halsey and Kalmiya had been thinking as well. Secretly, they all wanted him back, especially Kelly.

"Kyle was always a temperamental spartan" Halsey explained earlier "he was a teenager when he arrived remember. Kyle could hide his emotions well but he could never put them aside like the rest of you can. It as if Kyle-091 has been suppressed... and Kyle Stevens has taken over". Kelly didn't like the sound of that

"we need to talk" said Fred. "How long?"

"how long what?" Kelly asked.

"how long have you had a 'thing' for Kyle?" Fred said.

"oh, that" Kelly replied, she still remembered how she blurted her feelings for Kyle earlier. "A while" she replied.

"I need to know if this is going to make you a liability? I mean with Kyle MIA..." Fred stopped when he said those words, true he was actually AWOL but Fred couldn't bring himself to mark his friend that, MIA was the only fitting one for him. "Look, just try and get some sleep"

Kelly nodded and tried to find a comfortable spot in the grass but her MJOLNIR armor was too bulky and all she felt was the matted material covering the gel layer press against her. She finally lay flat on her back and increased her visor's tint to maximum blocking out the sunlight, but even then she couldn't fall asleep. Kyle was the only thing on her mind. So she waited until everyone was asleep and Ash who was on patrol had his back turned and she silently sprinted off. Fred watched from the corner of his eye as Kelly made her escape.

"I hope you find him" Fred said to himself as he rolled over and tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

November 6, 2552

location: inside Forerunner shield world- position unknown

For a day he ran, across the planes of the sphere until he found this particular lake. It reminded Kyle of the one back on Reach in the Highland mountains. He lay under a tree on a small hill overlooking its banks. Kyle had his helmet and gauntlets off, his ipod earphones were in his ears and some Van Halen song was blasting, he was eating a protein bar from his pack, banana apple flavored. "Why do we always get the nasty flavors" he said to himself as he took another bite. He looked over his supplies, enough food and water for a week. Thankfully Kyle noticed several fruit trees in his travels and the lake had a few fish, so food and fresh water wouldn't be a problem. Kyle attention turned to the bag he removed from his armor, he looked through it and removed his diary and opened it, the last entry was from after the battle at Sigma Octanus four. He didn't have the will to write an entry so he put it back. He picked up his Ipod and examined the screen, the battery still had a three-quarters charge. Kyle had managed to recharge the device during his trip home and was surprised the battery was still in good shape after nearly thirty years. Kyle grabbed his wallet and removed a small picture of his family from one of the sleeves. He stared at it for the longest time before putting it back, Kyle tried to forget everything that happened in the past day. He had cooled off but after his outburst he knew he couldn't go back and face Fred and the others... especially Kelly. He was scared, scared about what the others would think of him. "A Spartan doesn't run away and pout" is what Kyle imagined Mendez would say. _"Would they even accept me back?"_ Kyle thought as he shut his eyes and tried to take a nap. He herd the slight rustle of the grass next to him even through his earphones and immediately bolted up. Siting next to him was a spartan in MJOLNIR armor, he knew it was Kelly because besides himself, Kelly was the only other one wearing a mark five. Kyle hit the pause on his Ipod and kooked up at her.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"not at all" Kyle replied he was happy she was here. Maybe it was a sign that the others wanted him back, but Kyle still wouldn't want to go.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?" Kelly asked pointing to the half eaten bar in Kyle's hand.

"Yeah" Kyle replied as he dug into his pack and removed another bar and tossed it to Kelly. She caught it and removed her helmet, tore the wrapper away and ate it in a few seconds flat.

"How long have you been following me?" Kyle asked.

"about a day" Kelly replied. "You should know better than to try an outrun me".

Kyle chuckled a bit at her remark, but the smile soon faded. "If you've tried to come and get me to come back then you're wasting time".

"I didn't" Kelly replied. "I wanted to see you. I missed you and so do the others".

"I don't care anymore" said Kyle as he looked away from her and stared at the lake. He removed his ipod earphones and wrapped them around the device before putting it back in his bag. Suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around Kyle's waists, they were Kelly's, without her gauntlets. She rested her head on Kyle's shoulder, her shoulder length hair rippled a little in the breeze and some of it got it Kyle's face. He reached out an gingerly pushed it aside.

"I want _my_ Kyle back" she whispered, "I want you with me."

Kyle leaned his head over so it was resting on Kelly's. "I can never go back" he said to her, "I can't forgive myself".

"We don't have to go back" she said. Her hands left Kyle's armored chest and cuffed his head. Their lips met a second later and before Kyle knew it, he had her on the ground kissing. Kyle reached for the release latch for the chest section of Kelly's MJOLNIR armor. He gave it a tug and with a snap and hiss, he pulled her armor section away. Kelly quickly disconnected the back section that contained the power pack and shield generator and she started to pull off Kyle's shoulder sections.

--

"_it was certainly an interesting night"_ Kelly thought as she lay next to a sleeping Kyle on a thermal blanket. Both were wearing nothing and they had spent the night... well you know. Technically there was no night because the sun constantly blazed overhead. Kelly ran a finger across Kyle bare chest, across the various scars that covered it. She touched two identical ones on his abdomen that matched ones on his back. Were he was stabbed by a elite on Mamore and nearly died. Across his upper chest were slight discolorations in his skin, the areas where he'd been burned by the hunter's fuel rod gun back on Reach. Kelly had similar discoloration on parts of her body but the dermacordic steroids had limited the amount of scar tissue to almost nothing. Her finger passed over another circular shaped one on Kyle's left side, it looked like a bullet had caused it.

"That tickles" Kyle whispered.

"how long have you been awake?" Kelly asked.

"long enough" Kyle replied. "Feel like breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"thought you'd never ask" Kelly replied.

Kyle got up and pulled his armor's undersuit on and retrieved two bags of instant oatmeal, he added a bit of water and brought two metal spoons over to Kelly. She had wrapped part of the blanket around her waist and she took the meal and spoon from Kyle.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know" Kyle replied. "Thought I'd go for a dip then check out the local scenery".

"A dip in what?" Kelly asked before she understood, "race you to the lake?"

"you're on" Kyle replied. Kelly quickly pulled her undersuit on and they both broke out in a run. Kelly was faster but Kyle had a trick up his sleeve. He jumped as high as he could and quickly angled to land in the lake. He tucked into a ball and screamed "canon ball!" just as he splashed into the water. Kyle swam under water for a moment before he broke the surface and saw Kelly wading in the water toward him. She dove under and reached Kyle in seconds, her brown hair was slicked back

"this feels great" she said.

"I haven't really been swimming since before I came here to this universe" Kyle said. "Unless you count Reach and Sigma Octanus four".

"Those were the days" Kelly remarked as she dove under, Kyle followed suit. The water was crystal clear and they could see the various plants across the lakebed, the fish as they swam away from the two Spartans. After an hour they returned to shore and laid out in the grass, letting the sun dry their bodies. Kyle looked over at Kelly who was staring back.

"Maybe it won't be so bad in here" Kyle said to her. "As long as I've got you."

"you still want to be out there" Kelly said, "fighting the Covenant?"

"yes" Kyle muttered back.

"is what you said back on Onyx true, do we win the war?" Kelly asked.

"we do" Kyle replied. "Earth and the other colonies are safe."

"what about John?"

"he helps make it possible" Kyle said, "but he ends up MIA."

Kelly looked up at Kyle with a look of horror. "You're not telling me he's..."

"he's not" Kyle said, "he ends up stranded, lost in space... no rescue for him either"

"if John can't even come for us, then I guess we really are stranded" said Kelly.

"the Spartans are all unanimously MIA, heroes fallen" said Kyle.

Kelly moved closer to Kyle and grabbed his hand, she rested her head on Kyle's chest and closed her eyes. Kyle started to thing about what happens next, do they just wander aimlessly around the sphere. _"As long as I have you"_ he thought to himself. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed something, it was almost like a ripple in midair, but Kyle recognized for what it was. Active camouflage, they were being watched!

"Kelly, get up very slowly, but no sudden movements" he whispered.

"what?" she whispered back.

"there's someone or something out there" Kyle said. "Just get behind the tree."

"ok" she replied as she slowly got up and walked over to the tree. Kyle followed and went over to his pack and made it look like he was taking something from it, but he was really grabbing his MA5B.

"Kelly, now!" Kyle screamed as he brought his assault rifle up, the shadow was gone but it suddenly reappeared, right next to Kyle. It smacked the weapon right out of his hand and Kyle caught a glimpse of what it was holding, a plasma rifle. That meant Covenant and something for Kyle to fight. Kyle brought up his fists but without his MJOLNIR armor he doubted he would be a match for an elite. Suddenly Kelly jumped on top of the cloaked elite, but it shook her off and Kelly landed a few feet away. Kyle tried to rush over, but the elite pushed Kyle to the ground. Its active camo deactivated and Kyle got a look at his foe, it was human and wearing what looked like SPI armor but it was completely white and had odd golden symbols on it. The human held what looked like a combat knife up to Kyle's neck, but it's blade was made out of plasma.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"its like you said" the figure replied, "when the time comes... play dead."

**message from the general:** please leave a review, thanks


	30. Chapter 30: or is it?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine

**chapter 30: . . .or is it? **

November 7, 2552

location: inside Forerunner shield world- position unknown

"any luck?" Fred asked Halsey.

"none I'm afraid, Lieutenant" Halsey replied. She had her laptop out and was sitting crossleged in front of one of the pods. Kalmiya was projected on the computer's tiny holopad.

"I've tried every variation of the harmonic frequency used on the Reach artifact" the AI said. "Perhaps we should try a different approach".

"Jerrod, your opinion?" Halsey asked.

"I would have to agree, Doctor" a British sounding voice said from the computer's speakers

"the only practical solution is to find some kind of forerunner complex that might be here" said Halsey. "the Forerunners must have designed a place where these pods could be opened".

"But you said the surface area of this place was several times that of Earth" said Fred.

"true, but the entrance to this shield world appeared to be fixed, so it would make sense that any structures they put in here would be nearby" said Halsey.

"Will and Ash should be back from their patrol soon, maybe they found some structures" said Fred who walked away. He had a lot on his mind with Kyle and now Kelly gone god knows where. Linda had volunteered to track them down but Fred ordered her not to. Right now they both needed to be alone, Kelly was probably the only one who could try and get Kyle back. That didn't stop Fred feeling that was the last time he would see them.

"Fred, we have a problem" said Linda. "Will and Ash missed their last scheduled COM check in."

"contacts!" Holly screamed. "extreme range, closing fast!"

"chief, doctor, take cover behind the pods" Fred ordered. "Everyone else, grab a weapon, deploy defensive formation beta".

"Incoming" Holly said.

Several energy mortars arced up from behind the treelines and began impacting the ground around the group of Spartans

"Will, Ash, acknowledge" Fred said into the COM, no response. "Kelly, Kyle, if you can hear me we're under attack by unknown number of hostiles, we're pinned down."

"look out!" Tom screamed as a blue ball landed next to Fred. At first he thought it was a plasma grenade but it was too large and it suddenly activated and surrounded Fred and the others with a blue energy field. Fred's shields were drained instantly and his whole body began to feel like it was being electrocuted. The Spartan IIIs fell almost instantly and Fred struggled to stay upright but the energy field was making him dizzy. Linda was next to fall followed by chief Mendez who entered the field to try and save them. Fred's vision began to blur and he could just make out several large shapes surround the pods and doctor Halsey before he passed out.

--

Kyle's gaze continued to be transfixed on the guy holding a plasma knife to his throat, he only said those words to one person. "That's impossible... you've been dead for fifteen years".

The person clicked something on his knife and the plasma blade disappeared. He got off Kyle and helped him to his feet. His faceplate depolarized so Kyle could see his face. It was older and had a few scars but there was no mistaking it... it was Shane.

"Man its great to see you" he laughed.

"likewise" Kyle replied, "but how are you here?"

Suddenly, Kelly got up and tried to rush Shane, but Kyle ran over and grabbed her.

"Whoa hold on, he's a friend" Kyle said. "A dead one at that."

"maybe I should explain" said Shane "back on K7-49 I was banged up pretty bad when an energy mortar landed close to my position, I must have bumped my head because for some reason those words you said on the Trafalgar repeated in my head. So I didn't move?"

"What the hell is K7-49?" Kelly asked. "and who are you"

"he's a Spartan III" Kyle clarified "one of the first, but his whole company was wiped out on a secret mission to a Covenant shipyard. Except him apparently".

"Petty Officer Shane-A150" he said as he snapped of a quick salute. "At your service"

"you saved his life?" Kelly asked Kyle.

"apparently I did" Kyle replied. "what about Robert or Jane?"

Shane shook his head. "I was the only one the Covenant found alive. They took me prisoner for nearly five years, interrogated and tortured me, but I never told them anything".

"How did you escape?" Kelly asked "and how did you know we were here?"

"I'd love to answer all your questions now, but I think its best you came with me" Shane said.

"uh could you give us a half hour?" Kyle asked. "Our armor isn't exactly easy to put on"

"take all the time you need" Shane replied.

Kelly and Kyle began sorting through the various pieces of MJOLNIR armor scattered around the tree. In their night of passion, Kyle and Kelly didn't think about sorting their armor into any kind of pile. After about five minutes they got it sorted and were attaching each other's armor.

"Where did you meet him?" Kelly asked.

"about 15 years ago during the insurrection on Mamore" Kyle explained. "I helped alpha company put it down after an unsuccessful ONI op".

"So that's where you disappeared to for two weeks" said Kelly as she attached her chest plate and slid her helmet on. Kyle finished with his armor and packed up their supplies, he gave his MA5B to Kelly and drew his M7. When they were finished, Shane took point and led them through the woods next to the lake for a couple of hours.

"Is there something going on between you and that other Spartan, what was her name... Kelly?" Shane asked over a private COM.

"just how long were you watching us?" Kyle asked.

"only about five minutes" Shane replied, "but judging from the way she was laying next to you and your armor scattered around I'd imagine it was one wild night".

"Keep that to yourself" Kyle said.

"not a problem" said Shane. "We're almost there."

They could see the trees thinning ahead so Kyle brought his sub-machine gun to bear and Kelly brought up her rifle and kept it trained on Shane, just in case. When they exited the forest they were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley. Resting in the valley however was a Covenant CCS class cruiser.

"Relax, its with me" Shane said.

"where the hell did you get that!?" Kyle asked. "Let alone get it in here?"

"OK, time for some explanations" said Kelly as she pointed her rifle at Shane. "Why the hell are you working with the Covenant? Don't think I don't recognize those symbols on your armor, they're Covenant".

"I assure you I'm not deceiving you" said Shane. "I'll explain everything once were on board".

"_Right_" said Kelly.

"I think we should trust him" said Kyle.

"are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"this is me were talking about here" said Kyle. "If I say I trust him than I do, so put the gun down".

Kelly reluctantly lowered her assault rifle and Shane led them over to a purple rope dangling off the edge.

"I'll go first" he said as he clipped his armor to the decent line and rappelled down.

"Are you sure we can really trust him?" Kelly asked.

"he hasn't give me any reason not to... but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared" Kyle replied.

Kyle got a green acknowledgment light from Shane so he went down next followed by Kelly. Kelly kept her rifle pointed to the ground and Kyle had his SMG on his thigh as they crossed the grassy plane over to the Covenant cruiser. The last time he was this close to a covenant ship was when they nuked one on Reach. Kyle hit the magnification on his visor and saw all the plasma and laser turrets were pointed away from the ground, that still didn't make him feel any better. They walked under the enormous cruiser and stood under the grav lift. Shane activated something on his wrist and the cruiser opened up and surrounded them with a purple grav beam. Kyle pulled out his SMG as they were lifted into the ship.

"Be ready for anything" he said to Kelly who winked her status light back. They entered the cruiser's troop bay and Kyle felt his boots touch solid deck. Standing in front of the pad were several elites all dressed in the same white armor and had the same gold writing as Shane's.

"Stay here" Shane said as he walked forward and started to talk to the elites in their language. Kyle looked around the bay and saw a few grunts wearing identical white armor and methane rigs, a few engineers floated around the bay as well.

"Why are they all wearing white armor?" Kelly whispered.

"haven't got a clue" Kyle replied.

Shane came back over flanked by two of the elites, both of them gave the Spartans a puzzled look which puzzled Kyle.

"I'm going to have to ask for you weapons" Shane said.

"fat chance" said Kelly.

"I'm with her on this" Kyle said. "Your buddies haven't given us any reason to trust them"

"I have to do it too" said Shane as he handed over his plasma rifle and plasma knife to one of the elites."Its a standard security measure for meeting the boss.

Kyle reluctantly handed over his pack and M7 to one of the elites while Kelly gave the other her rifle. Shane led them out of the bay and into an adjacent corridor. He led them over to a tube that extended upward into the ship and stepped inside, followed by Kelly and Kyle. They were shot upwards by the grav beam, then apparently stopped and sent into a horizontal tube. After a minute they made a soft landing at the end of another corridor. Shane took the lead, but Kyle and Kelly stopped at an intersection as two small creatures past. At first Kyle thought they were grunts but upon a closer examination, they were elites, most likely children. Ones skin was the regular scaly blue but the other was a sort of pinkinsh-violet, so Kyle assumed it was a female. They both took off down the corridor upon seeing Kyle and Kelly in their MJOLNIR armor.

"Were those what I think they were?" Kelly asked.

"why are there children on a warship?" said Kyle.

"I'll explain everything later" said Shane as he took them to a set of doors at the end of the hall. Two more elites stood guard and Shane nodded to them. One activated the door controls and they slid open, the elites didn't give Kyle a glance as they entered what appeared to be a conference room. A hunter pair stood guard at the doors and at the other end was a large holo display that show a schematic of the ship, a half circle table was directly in front of the screen. There were several seats but only the three in the middle were occupied. Seated between an jackal and a grunt was an elite that wore robes similar to the other two. Shane led them over to the table and stepped forward, he started speaking to them in covenant. After he was finished the elite stood and spoke in English.

"welcome to my ship. I am Taloar, commander of_ the light of truth, _and you are?"

"Kyle, and this is Kelly" Kyle replied.

the elite gave him a small nod. "I'm sure you have many questions from what Shane tells us so I think it is best he explains".

"About ten years ago Taloar's people busted me out of the Covenant prison I was being held in. They came there to liberate some of their people" Shane explained. "I managed to convince them to release me. We got my SPI armor back and made our escape and since then we've waged a couple of hit and run attacks to free more of his people".

"You're heretics?" Kyle said.

"that is correct" Taloar replied. "About a hundred of your years ago my father and a group of followers wanted to throw off the caste system the prophets had put in place. He wanted to make all races of the Covenant equals. At first his movement gathered slowly, but information came to his attention about the Forerunners, about the great journey. He knew convincing the prophets with so little proof would be an impossible task so he gathered his followers and they stole this ship and set out among the stars to find the proof".

"This is a generational ship" Kyle said. "That explains the kids in the hall. So you're some kind of archaeologists?"

"That is the term Shane used when he first came to us. So yes we are like these 'archaeologists' you speak of" said Taloar.

"But how did you get in here?" Kelly asked

"this ship is augmented with some forerunner tech we picked up over the years" Shane explained "they also have an extensive section of their knowledge base. We originally came here because we intercepted communication saying an elite task force was heading to Onyx for some advanced Forerunner tech. We cross referenced Onyx's position with the list of known shield instillations and got a match".

"We came here hoping to find Forerunners that survived the halo detonation that could prove our claims" Taloar continued, "but we only found you. And now we must decide to do next". He walked away from his chair and stood in front of Kyle. "The great schism is now upon us and it seems that any hope of showing our brothers the light has faded. I have decided to take our ship beyond the confines of explored space to protect my people from the coming darkness. You are welcome to come with us".

"Look, we can't come with you" said Kelly. "We need to get back to UNSC space as soon as possible. Earth needs us".

"I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request" Taloar said. "Your home planet is under siege by those still loyal to the prophets. I cannot risk the lives of my crew. We will be leaving soon and I await your decision if you need time to think it over".

Taloar returned to his seat and Shane took Kyle and Kelly over to the other side of the room.

"Look, I'm sorry that we can't take you back to Earth, but you've got to see it from Taloar's point. He's responsible for women and children that are on this ship" said Shane, "life here isn't that bad".

"Were not accustom to just giving up" said Kelly. "Plus Kyle has information that could help turn the tide of war".

"You mean how he somehow knew about operation Prometheus before it even happened?" said Shane.

"I'll explain later" said Kyle.

"speaking of explanations, I think you better come with me" said Shane.

--

Fred awoke to find himself still in his MJOLNIR armor but stripped of all weapons, inside his cell was Halsey, Mendez, Linda, Tom, Lucy, Olivia, Holly and Mark. Holly charged at the shield door and simply bounced off it.

"Hey, take it easy!" Ash called from the cell across from theirs, Will was there as well.

"Nice to see you awake, Lieutenant" Halsey said.

"Linda, sitrep" said Fred.

"we've been here a couple of hours" Linda reported. "They took all our equipment, and as you can see Holly has been trying to get out".

"They got us in an ambush" said Will from the other cell. "Lobed some kind of ball that emits a paralyzing field".

"I know, we've seen it too" said Fred. "Any idea at who captured us?"

"negative" Linda replied. "But my bets on the Covenant."

"Fred, could I speak to you a moment" Halsey asked as she moved closer to Fred so the others couldn't hear.

"So what's on your mind?" Fred asked

"its about Team Saber, surely you've noticed they were on edge, especially with Holly?"

"I noticed a little" Fred replied.

"Kyle told me earlier that Kurt had them given a drug used to enhance their aggression. They need regular injections of a counteragent that prevents them from loosing their judgment. It has been several days since their last injection and extreme stress only increases the damage".

"So they could turn violent soon?" said Fred. This situation had just gotten a whole lot worse. "Have you seen Kelly or Kyle in the cells?"

"no, let us hope they are still safe" said Halsey.

Fred leaned back against the wall of the cell and looked around. Linda was discussing with Tom and Lucy how they could try and break out while Olivia and Mark talked with Chief Mendez. Holly sat next to the shield door speaking to Ash in the other cell. This situation was becoming hopeless fast, Fred never felt so useless in his entire life. Kurt had giving him the duty of an officer and look where it got them, he should have secure the perimeter around the camp more tighter, should have used two patrols instead of one. He started to feel like Kyle just now.

"Man, I leave you guys for a day and you end up in jail" said a familiar voice. Fred looked over in shock to see Kyle and Kelly standing next to someone dressed in what looked like SPI armor standing outside the cell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Linda.

"posting your bail" said Kyle as he deactivated the door controls and the force field vanished. Kelly deactivated Will and Ash's cell and they both stepped out.

"Ok what's going on and who's your friend?" Fred asked.

"I didn't think they trained more of us" the white armored figure said as he looked over Team Saber.

"I know that voice" said Mendez, "but you can't be him."

Shane unpolarized his faceplate and showed the chief his face.

"It is you, but I saw the mission logs. You, Robert and Jane died" said Mendez.

"Lets just say Kyle here gave me some intel before the mission" said Shane.

"how could he have done that, the mission was fifteen years ago?" said Mendez

"this isn't the first time I've met the Spartan IIIs" said Kyle.

"you're just full of surprises today" said Will.

--

Shane helped bring the others up to speed on Taloar's ship and mission and his plan to escape to uncharted space. Fred ordered everyone to get some rest while he came up with a decision. The spartan IIIs opted for a bunk room while the IIs were given private rooms. Everyone was a little on edge with all the covenant around but Kyle helped reassure them.

"Here we are" said Shane as he led Kelly and Kyle to a door. "I figured that you two would want a room to yourselves."

"uh thanks" said Kyle as he and Kelly went inside. The room was small and had a bed at the back wall with some kind of foam mattress, and no sheets. Kelly sat at the foot of the bed while Kyle just stood.

"You're taking this well" she said.

"taking what well?" said Kyle.

"not being able to go home. I mean Fred's probably going to have us go with Taloar's people" Kelly said.

"I don't really know what to think" Kyle replied. "I'm starting to wonder if trying to change history is even the right thing to do anymore".

"Don't say that" said Kelly, "this is what you believe in. I've never seen someone more passionate at what they do than you, Kyle. You're the last person I'd expect to call it quits".

"Every time I tried to do something good it always comes crashing down" said Kyle. "Lets face it, no one can change history... not even someone who knows how it all ends".

Suddenly they both noticed Taloar standing in the doorway.

I am sorry to intrude but I thought I should return this". He handed Kalmiya's datachip over to Kyle. "I assure you your construct has not been harmed".

"Thanks" said Kyle as he stared at the chip.

"I overheard what you were saying to your friend. Do you have this foresight she speaks of?" Taloar asked.

"sort of" Kyle replied. "its kind of complicated."

"from you conversation I can deduce that things have not turned out they way you wanted?" said Taloar.

"you don't know the half of it" Kyle said.

"look, Kyle" said Kelly as she stood up and put her hand on Kyle's arm. "The proof that you've succeeded is all around you. Kalmiya, Will, Shane, they're alive thanks to you. You need to realize that history is not something beyond your reach, we can still change it and give a good outcome. All you need to do is try".

Kyle looked over at her and stared into her faceplate for the longest time, taking in what she said.

"I am truly sorry we cannot help accomplish your task" Taloar said breaking the silence, "but I'm sure Shane has explained why the risks are too great".

Kyle looked over at Taloar and said "what if I could make it worth your while?"

"how would you do that?"

"how would like a way to the ark?" Kyle said.

Taloar eyes lit up like he just met god. Kelly cracked a smile from inside her helmet, her Kyle was finally back.

* * *

November 8, 2552

location: rogue Covenant cruiser: _the light of truth _in slipspace

Kyle stood on the bridge along with Fred, Kelly, Linda, Will, Shane and Doctor Halsey as the crew made the calculations to return to normal space. Kyle had manged to convince Taloar's ruling council to take their ship to Earth with the promise of gain access to the ark. He also explained to Halsey and the others what was underneath New Mombasa.

"So this Truth guy is after the ark?" Kalmiya asked from inside Kyle's armor

"if he gets there he could activate all the Halos remotely, kill every living thing in the galaxy" Kyle explained. "That's the Covenant's great journey, a misinterpretation of the forerunner's final solution".

"Stand by for transition" Taloar called from his command chair

_the light of truth_ punched back into normal space and the planet Earth appeared on the viewscreen, the one next to it had a tactical map of the planet.

"This is insane, they can see us!" Kalmiya said.

"not quite" Shane said "one of the Forerunner goodies this ship has is a cloaking device. That's how we've stayed hidden during our guerrilla war".

"Commander, you should see this" one of the grunts said. Taloar came over had had the grunt put the display on the main screen.

"We are detecting unusual atmospheric anomalies from this continent" Taloar said as the screen magnified a large circular cloud in east Africa. "We are also detecting two distinct Forerunner energy signatures coming from underneath the storm".

"That's truth's ship" said Kyle. "We're not too late."

"we should be able to enter the atmosphere and deploy you in the last of our drop capsules" said Taloar.

"sir, I'm detecting a transmission coming from the storm" an elite reported.

"lets see it" said Taloar.

The main viewscreen shifted to an image of the prophet of truth sitting in his hover chair. _"You are, all of you, vermin"_ he started. _"Cowering in the dirt, thinking...what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No... Your world will burn until its surface is but glass. And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods... And I... I AM their instrument!"_

"what the hell was that thing?" Kelly asked.

"The Prophet of Truth" Kyle replied.

"wait, that thing is a prophet?" said Halsey.

"I expected something more intimidating" said Will.

"come on" said Kyle as he walked toward the bridge doors. "We have to finish the fight"

--

Shane brought the Spartans down to the armory where the Spartan IIIs were already picking out weapons. Kyle opted for a pair of plasma rifles and a carbine and everyone else took a similar weapon load, except Linda who grabbed a beam rifle. Shane then took them to the drop pod bay and discovered there were only five left.

"I didn't think we were down to this many" said Shane, "but we've had to scrap a lot of equipment to repair our battle damage".

"Ok then" said Fred. "Kelly, Kyle Will, Linda you're with me. We'll take the pods and secure an LZ so you can send the rest in phantoms".

"Sounds like a plan" said Shane as he led the Spartan IIIs to the shuttle bay. Elite techs helped the Spartan IIs into the drop pods and sealed them in.

"_we'll be over the target in five"_ said Halsey over the COM from the bridge.

"_see you on the ground"_ Kelly said to Kyle over the COM from inside her pod.

Kyle felt the release latches disengage and butterflies sprang up in his stomach as the pod hurtled out of the ship and to the Earth below.


	31. Chapter 31: no country for old covenant

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 31: no country for old covenant **

November 8, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- east Africa

"I've established a link with the pod" said Kalmiya. "Brace for impact."

Kyle assessed his hydrostatic gel system and pressurized it to maximum, expecting a rough landing, but it only felt like a light tap when the pod smacked into the ground. Kyle kicked the hatch away and climbed out, carbine in hand. He could see Will and Fred climbing out of their pods and Kelly was standing on a ridge nearby.

"The pods must have some kind of inertia dampers" Kalmiya remarked.

"we'll worry about it later" said Kyle as he joined Kelly on the ridge.

"take a look at that" she said in a distant voice. Across the planes of Africa were giant circles sticking up out of the ground and a large cloud loomed over in the distance.

"Its the Mombasa space tether" said Kyle. "Its spread across the entire area".

"Do any of you have a lock on Linda's IFF?" Will asked.

"I'm not detecting SPARTAN-058's transponder in range" said Kalmiya.

"over here" said Fred.

They all ran over to his position where he was standing on a hill overlooking a factory on the Voi river. Kyle hit the zoom on his helmet and saw a small hole in the roof.

"I think she landed in there" said Fred, "come on".

Will took point as they raced down the hill toward the building. When they arrived Will forced the door open and was the first inside, he winked his status light green and the other proceed inside. They homed in on Will's IFF and the deeper they got, Kyle got this feeling of deja vu.

"Something wrong?" Kalmiya asked as they opened a wire gate into a corridor.

"Just a feeling" Kyle replied.

"In here!" Will called out.

They entered a door and Kyle was awestruck. They were in a storage room filled with crates, but it was the room that shocked Kyle.

"foundry" he muttered.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"this place, its a multiplayer map in one of the games, called foundry. This is supposed to be a UNSC military storage center" Kyle said.

"Down there" Will said as he jumped off the balcony and ran between the crates to the middle of the room where the hole was. Kyle, Kelly and Fred descended the stairs and ran into the jungle of crates. The configuration was different than the one from Halo 3, mainly it was just storage containers stacked on one another. They rounded the corner and found Will standing over an empty drop pod.

"She's not here" he said.

Suddenly, their COMs became active with someone whistling the six note oly oly oxen free. Linda jumped down from a stack of crates and landed next to Will.

"Glad to see you were all concerned, but I was just doing a little peeping through the hole" she said

"what have you found out?" Fred asked.

"nothing, besides the fact these beam rifles have terrible zoom" said Linda, "other than that I couldn't detect any Covenant activity, but there was a smoke plume coming from a few clicks east of new Mombasa. I guess a large explosion of some kind".

"I've got a crate over here marked Misriah armory" said Kelly.

"Ok, Will, I want you on the roof" said Fred, "see if you can get a signal to Halsey and Shane and get me an ETA on reinforcements".

"On it" he replied as he started to climb some of the crates to get to Linda's hole

"Kelly, crack open that container."

Kelly opened the hatch and stepped inside followed by Kyle. Overhead lights came on showing several boxes wrapped in plastic wrap. Kelly tore the wrapping off the closest one and opened the crate, inside were two rows of assault rifles and several boxes of magazines.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said Kelly as she ditched her Covenant weapons and hefted one of the rifles. She slid a clip home and looked at the ammo counter for a moment before removing the clip and sliding it back in. "This can't be right" she said. "The ammo counter only reads at thirty two".

"That's because these are MA5Cs" said Kyle as he hefted one of the rifles. "They have larger shell casings to accommodate bigger armor piercing rounds, unfortunately it means only half a clip of the regular MA5B".

"I suppose its worth the trade off" said Fred as he took one of the rifles. Linda found a long black case marked SRS99D. She found a sniper rifle and oracle scope inside and switched it for her beam rifle, then immediately began calibrating the scope. The others quickly loaded up on ammo and a frag grenades from another box.

"_Incoming!"_ Will said over the COM. A second later a large leg came crashing through the roof of foundry, flatting several crates before pulling out. Kyle stepped out of the armory crate an looked out the window of the warehouse and saw the leg belonged to a scarab that was moving away. The hole in the roof was several times bigger and Kyle could see Will looking down from the rim.

"Everyone ok?" he called down.

"We're fine" Fred replied as he emerged from the container. "Get down here, we found a weapons cache".

Will jumped down and landed on the mangled remains of the crates the scarab crushed. Fred tossed him one of the new assault rifles with few extra clips and a SPNKr launcher.

"I made contact with Shane. Taloar landed his ship on Madagascar and he sent Shane and the Spartan IIIs in on a couple of phantoms. They sent rendezvous coordinates".

"Ok, here's what we'll do. I'll head out to the rendezvous point and meet up with Shane and the others" said Fred. "Kyle, I want you to take command of the team, follow that scarab. Where ever its heading there's sure to be trouble".

Kyle nodded reluctantly.

"there's one more thing" Fred said.

Suddenly, Kyle's personal directory popped up on his HUD. Fred accessed his service information, specifically his rank. Kyle saw his red Petty Officer's chevrons replaced by three gold Chief Petty Officer ones.

"Congratulations" said Fred.

"Fred, I don't deserve this" said Kyle. "I was a jerk to you all back in the sphere, I should be demoted"

"Kyle, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you deserved it" said Fred. "You've got what it takes to be a leader and right now I need you to be one".

Kyle looked at him for a moment before snapping off a salute and saying "yes, sir, Lieutenant".

"you have a mission to complete" Fred replied as he walked toward the corridor. "Carry on... Chief."

"way to go, Chief Kyle" said Kalmiya.

"what are your orders, Chief?" Linda asked.

"lets go track us a scarab" Kyle replied.

"well if you don't feel like walking I think I have an idea" said Kelly as she opened another crate, inside was was a troop transport warthog.

* * *

November 8, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Voi industrial zone

"mount up" a marine said, "rockets in back. Move fast and punch hard"

The Master Chief got behind the wheel of a mongoose ATV with a marine riding in back hefting a SPNKr launcher.

"Lets hit em, Chief" his Marine passenger cried as the doors opened into the last lake bed. Inside were a couple of ghosts providing cover for two AA wraths

"_we've got AA wraths in the next lake bed"_ Sergent Johnson said over the COM.

"acknowledged" the Chief replied as he drove the ATV down the ramp and into the partly destroyed lakebed. The marine squeezed of two rockets at the first wrath obliterating it.

"One down, one to go" the Marine said as he reloaded his launcher.

"Look out!" the Chief cried as a brute chopper came over the hill, intent on ramming the Chief. The Marine slapped in a fresh carton of rockets and fired one of at the chopper. It impacted dead center and shredded the vehicle sending flaming debris close to the Chief. The Marine paused a minute to reload, better to have two rockets than one. Marines on the boardwalk armed with missile turrets handled the other escort vehicles while the Chief drove over to the final target. His passenger fired off two more rockets in quick succession destroying the final wraith. By then the other Covenant vehicles had been eliminated by Marine forces, the lake bed was theirs.

"_Both AA wraiths have been neutralized"_ Johnson said over the COM. "S_tand by... something big closing in on your location"._

Even over the sound of the main Covenant AA gun the Chief could here this mechanical grinding sound slowly getting louder.

"_What's that sound?"_ a marine said over the COM.

"_its getting closer"_ another one said.

"_scarab!"_ Johnson screamed over the COM. "_find some cover, now!"_

A gigantic scarab walker came over the buildings and started walking around the lake bed. The remaining Marines and mongooses regrouped and swarmed the scarab hitting its belly with rockets with no effect.

"Hang on!" said the Chief as he gunned the ATV's engine and drove under the scarab. "Aim for the joints" he told his marine passenger.

"You got it" the Marine replied as he held the launcher with one hand and shot a rocket into one of the walker's leg joints. It caused some damage but not enough to bring it down. "I'm out" the Marine said as he dropped the spent launcher.

"Hold on, we'll lure it near the stationary turrets" the Chief said as he drove the ATV away and in front of the scarab. It noticed the Chief all right, but decided to blast him with its main cannon. The Chief spun around and saw the deadly green change and knew that he couldn't get enough speed in time.

"_What the..."_ Johnson said over the COM, "_who in the hell is driving that!?"_

The Chief looked up to see a warthog driving along the crane, heading straight for the scarab. The Chief picked up three IFF tags coming from the hog, SPARTAN-043, -087 and -091. Suddenly, there was activity on the Chief's, Blue team frequency.

"_Oh this was such a bad idea!" _

_--_

Kyle looked out of the driver's seat as Kelly drove the hog across the crane towards the scarab.

"Oh this was such a bad idea!" Kyle said as the hog approached the end of the crane.

"Hang on!" said Kelly as she put the petal to the metal and the hog went screaming off the end of the crane and right at the scarab.

"Hit them!" Kyle screamed and Will popped up with his launcher and shot both rockets at the scarab's main cannon, damaging it before it could fire. Before the scarab could turn it's secondary cannon on the Spartans, their hog landed on one very surprised brute and wedged itself in the passage to the lower portion. Kyle, Kelly and Will climbed out, rifles at the ready and made their way aft. One brute tried to stop them but his head exploded as Linda took it out from long range. They made their way to the back of the walker and found the power core.

"How do we shut it off?" Kelly asked.

"like this" Kyle said as he primed and tossed a plasma grenade at the core shattering it's protective shield. Kyle and Kelly finished it off with a few quick bursts from their rifles and it began to glow red.

"Time to go!" Kyle yelled as he jumped off the side of the scarab followed by Kelly and Will. The scarab collapsed and energy waves rippled across its armor as the three Spartans ran away. There was a blue light followed by a blast wave as the walker exploded. Kyle's shields drained to a quarter.

"Not bad for your first scarab" Kalmiya said.

"That wasn't the first time I blew up that particular scarab" said Kyle.

Suddenly, a mongoose ATV pulled up in front of the three Spartans, one very shocked Marine and the Chief got off.

"Sorry we're late to the party" said Kyle, "we were parked in a fire lane"

"Kyle, Kelly, how did you get here... and Will?" said a bewildered Master Chief.

"trust me, Chief, its a long story" said Kyle, "but I understand that you need an AA gun taken care of"

"that's right" John replied. "But what happened to you, and where's Fred?"

Suddenly, a pelican descended right in front of the group and spun around. Kyle looked inside the cockpit to see sergeant Johnson's cigar fall out of his mouth.

"_Hot damn!"_ he said over the COM. "_I don't believe it"_

"_Chief, what's going on down there?"_ Commander Keyes' voice broke in.

"ma'am, you're not going to believe this, but Spartans 043, 087, and 091 have arrived" the Chief replied.

"_are you serious?"_ she said.

"_I don't think we have time for 20 questions, ma'am"_ Johnson said. "W_e have one more target Spartans. There's an AA gun in the next area. Take it down and lord Hood can start his attack run". _

The dropship spun around and it's hatch opened. The Arbiter and a few marines got out, all of them awestruck at seeing four Spartans.

"No way" a marine said.

"Spartan, I was not aware of any more of you on this planet" The Arbiter said to John.

"neither was I until a few minutes ago" he replied.

"look, I'd love to answer you questions, but I think we should hit that AA gun first" said Kyle.

"agreed" John replied as he took the lead up to the boardwalk. The Marines on the missile pods looked on in wonder as they past. Whether or not they knew it, Kyle and the others had just given them a significant morale booster. As the approached the door to the factory complex Linda suddenly jumped down from her position on the roof and landed right in front of the group.

"Chief, I've scouted out the area around the AA gun, its heavy but nothing we can't handle" she said.

"good work" Kyle and John said in unison. John looked over at Kyle and noticed his new rank on his IFF tag.

"When did you get promoted?" he asked.

"about an hour ago" Kyle replied as he took the lead through the factory. They entered a room being used as a MASH, most of the wounded marines were dumbfounded at seeing five Spartans and an elite walking through their midsts. Kyle went over to a weapons locker and removed a SPNKr launcher before continuing on. The entered the main storage room where an improvised barrier consisting of sandbags and chain guns was being manned by marines preparing for an attack by the brutes in the room.

"Hold the line!" a Marine cried. "Enemy charging"

The brutes noticed the Spartans and The Arbiter approaching, then began to charge. Linda hung back with her rifle while John led the others to meet the brutes. Marines on the overhead steel bridge began opening up on several of the brutes but one of them dropped a bubble shield around its comrades.

"Well that's new" said Kelly as she tried to shoot the brutes inside.

"They block bullets" said Kyle, "but not this"

He charged at the brutes, dove into the shield and kicked the major square in the chest. The other two brutes grabbed Kyle but Kalmiya increased his shield strength to maximum and used his emitters to generate a repulsion field, allowing Kyle to slip from their grasp. He dropped to his knees and kicked the closet brute in the legs, shattering the bone. The brute toppled on top of the bubble shield generator, crushing under its weight. The shield collapsed and the remaining brute's armor was blasted off by rounds from the other Spartans rifles. This allowed Linda to squeeze a head shot in and the brute crumpled to the ground. Kyle stood up and with his assault rifle in one hand he shot the brute he incapacitated. Linda jogged over from her position and the Chief and arbiter took point into the next room where another brute major was holding one of the factory workers above his head, preparing to break his back. Kyle, Kelly and John opened up immediately while Linda handled the brute minors surrounding the major. She downed one before the remaining two dropped deployable covers and started firing through with their spikers.

"What the hell are these?" said Kelly as she sidestepped the spikes. "These brute things sure do have some surprises".

Suddenly, the skylights behind the brutes exploded and two Spartan IIIs jumped down, their descent lines snapped taught a few feet above the ground and they sprayed the brutes from behind with their plasma rifles. When all was said and done, the Spartan IIIs unhooked themselves and landed feet first on the floor.

"The brutes aren't the only ones with surprises" said John. "I assume they're with you?"

"that's right" Kyle replied. "you're in for a bit of a shocker because those two are Spartans"

The Chief looked at the Spartan IIIs again then back at Kyle. "Let me guess, you'll explain later?"

Kyle nodded and walked over to the III that dropped in, Tom.

"Sir, the el-tee sent me and Lucy ahead as backup. He and Saber, plus Shane and his gang are moving to flank the Covenant outside the building" Tom reported.

"good work back there" Kyle said.

"run for it!" they herd a factory worker scream from the next room. The Spartans made their way over in time to see several workers sent flying across the room by two approaching hunters. Kyle took out his SPNKr launcher, dropped to one knee and waited until the hunters were close together before taking them out with a single rocket. They moved to the main loading bay door and saw a whole horde of covenant surrounding a chieftain. Kyle fired his last rocket hoping to hit it before...

"damn it!" Kyle said as the brute's shields came up just as the rocket hit

"come" said The Arbiter, "we shall overwhelm their position."

"no need" said Tom.

from the roof of the building adjacent to the brutes popped up a hunter pair in white armor. They let off a volley of fuel rod blasts which eliminated most of the chieftain's guards. The chieftain drew his hammer and decided to charge at Kyle's position. Team Saber, Fred and Shane jumped down from the roof and shot the brute chieftain in the back before mopping up the remaining Covenant. John led the group over to Fred.

"Sir" the Chief said when he noticed Fred's rank.

"at ease, Chief" Fred replied.

"well I can see from the looks of things that your story is going to be one wild tale" John said to Kyle.

"This way to the gun" said Kyle as he led the mini-army of Spartans and Covenant to the base of the AA gun's hill. Most of the grunts scattered as they saw the horde of Spartans approaching, even a couple of the brutes at the crest took a step back but were pushed back into line by their major who hefted a fuel rod gun.

"Linda, I want you, saber, Shane and the hunters to post here" said Fred.

"yes, sir" Linda said as she climbed on the missile launcher, sniper rifle leveled. The two hunters Shane brought gave a shrug of disapproval as did Ash and his team.

"Everyone else, with me" Fred said as he led the charge.

"_Chief, Hood's ships are closing fast. Destroy that gun, we're out of time"_ Keyes said over the COM.

"you herd the lady, lets double time" said Fred as he began firing on the brutes underneath the AA gun. Kyle stepped on the body of the dead major Linda took out, picked up his fuel rod gun and tossed it to the Chief. He hefted the gun and when the AA battery fired off a shot used to down a longsword he pumped four plasma bolts into the core destroying it. The gun exploded and the Chief joined the arbiter at the edge of the hill overlooking the Ark. Kelly and Kyle stood next to them as dozens of squadrons of longswords flew over head straight at the Forerunner Dreadnought. Explosions rippled across the hull of the ship as the longswords released their weapons. There was a deafening roar as three frigates followed the longswords in.

"_all ships: fire at will"_ Lord Hood said over the COM. The frigates fired off their MAC guns at the ship, but the rounds just exploded on impact.

"I'm detecting a radiation spike" said Kalmiya as the ground began to shake and the dreadnought descended into the structure, the fins began to raise and truth's ship emitted a blue beam that pierced the sky. A pressure wave hit the hill and sent Kelly and Kyle into the ground, there was a flash and then... nothing. Kyle helped Kelly up and they saw a massive hole had been ripped in the sky. The frigates veered off from the perimeter of the device as truth's ship entered the rift followed by his fleet. The Arbiter gave a howl as he was forced to watch them go.

"_what did truth just do?"_ said Hood. "_did he activate the rings?" _

"_no sir"_ Keyes replied, "_but he certainly did something." _

"_evac wounded and regroup, where ever truth went..."_

"_sir, new contact slipping in!"_ another officer said.

Kyle looked over at his nine o'clock to see a Covenant cruiser tumble through the sky on a collision course with Voi.

"oh shit" he muttered.


	32. Chapter 32: 28 minutes later

**Message from the genera**l: I have to inform you readers there will be no new chapters over the long weekend because I'm going on vacation, and there's no Internet where I'm going. I will continue to write while I'm gone so expect to see two chapters or more when I get back Monday night.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 32: 28 minutes later **

November 8, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Voi industrial zone

Kyle watched as the flood cruiser crashed into the city from his position on the hill.

"What is it, more brutes?" The Arbiter said.

"worse" the Chief replied

"like how worse?" said Kelly.

"flood worse" Kyle said.

"flood... as in those freaky parasite things John told us about?" said Kelly.

"yeah" Kyle replied.

"_the flood, its spreading"_ Keyes said over the COM.

"_how do we contain it?"_ hood asked.

"_find the crashed flood ship, overload its engine core. We either destroy this city or risk loosing the entire planet."_

"_do it." _

"_Chief, make your way to the crash site."_

"lets move" said the Chief as he took point down the hill. Linda, Shane the hunters and Team Saber were holing position where they left them.

"Sir" said Linda. "I've got contacts on my scope... I don't know what the hell they are".

"Stay together" said Kyle as he led the group with the Chief back to the factory entrance and arrived in time to see a small squad of Marines ambushed by the flood. They were easily overwhelmed and turned into combat forms. Kelly and the others hesitated to fire as Kyle, the Chief and The Arbiter gave them everything they had. Linda tried her rifle on one of the combat forms but the bullet just went straight through the spongy flood tissue. After the remaining combat forms were neutralized, Holly was forced to remove her helmet and puke right on the spot. Tom put a shoulder around Lucy and Fred stood transfixed at the carnage.

"My god" said Kelly as she cautiously approached one of the flood-marines and poked it with her rifle. Kyle came over, flipped the corpse over and ripped open the chest cavity showing the infection form inside, squeezed between the lungs and heart.

"Don't hesitate to fire next time" he said to Kelly. "Trust me you'll be doing them a favor. The same goes for you" he said to the Spartan IIIs.

"We should split up, double our chances at getting to the flood ship" said Linda.

"agreed" said Fred.

"lieutenant, listen to me" said Kyle as he walked over to him. "We need to get the IIIs outta here. We were lucky this time around but they can't fight them one on one".

"I'm not sending John ahead without backup".

"The Arbiter has his back" said Kyle. "trust me because they can do this... and they do, do it alone".

"What are you talking about?" said John, "and how come you know so much about the flood?"

"because I've fought them before" said Kyle, "and I don't have time to explain"

The Chief came over and grabbed Kyle to face him. "Make time" he growled.

"Come on you two" said Kelly as she separated them. "We don't have time for this."

"Fred, those kids maybe Spartans but they're still kids" said Kyle. "SPI armor is no match for the flood".

Fred hung his head low for a minute as he took in what Kyle had told him. "We'll play it your way, Kyle he said "John you and that arbiter guy continue ahead. We'll see if we can find any survivors and get them out of the combat zone".

"Understood, sir" the Chief said as he and The Arbiter entered the factory. Linda opened the loading gate nearby and she and Kelly took point as they left the factory complex and entered the city of Voi. They found one of the main streets of the town completely devoid of life. Kyle noticed Will was lagging a bit behind the others so he slowed his pace to catch up with him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"its nothing" Will replied. "I think I cracked a rib when we jumped from the scarab. My chest hurts a little".

Kyle made a regretful face from inside his helmet, Maria had complained of chest pains right before her heart attack. This was a sign that Will's condition was deteriorating, and he didn't even know it. Halsey had asked Kyle to keep the information between them. "Well don't over do it" he said

"you got it, Chief" Will replied as he picked up the pace a little.

"Its strange, there's no one here" said Kelly.

"most of the civilians in this area fled when new Mombasa went up" said Linda.

"I don't like it" said Kyle.

"ok defensive pattern alpha" said Fred.

The Spartan IIs, Shane and the hunters surrounded the Spartan IIIs and continued on. A green fog started to roll in.

"I'm detecting traces of foreign spores in your air filter" said Kalmiya. "It should block the contaminants".

"Contacts!" said Kelly, "closing fast!"

"take cover in there" said Fred as he pointed to an empty restaurant. Will and Tom went ahead and winked their status lights green after they searched it. Kyle started to make his way over when suddenly a wave of infection forms came over a nearby wall. They starting firing at the infection forms, popping them as they came but there were just too many to handle. A few more flanked them from the roof the restaurant and landed behind the Spartan IIIs. Will and Tom came out and killed most of them, but they were not in time to stop one from jumping on Holly's back and sticking it's tentacle into her neck seal. Kyle raced over but Holly suddenly convulsed and collapsed as the flood penetrator tapped her spine. Kyle wrenched the infection form off of her, but she was still unresponsive. Ash came over and helped Holly up and carried her into the building. Kyle returned to the defense, the hunters fired off their cannons at approaching combat forms.

"Scatter" Fred ordered.

Kyle helped Ash with Holly and they along with Kelly, Shane and the two hunters made their way down the street and ducked into an alley just as there was a thunderous explosion, lotus anti tank mines.

"Fred, you ok?" Kyle said into the COM.

"_we're fine" _he replied. "D_ucked into the sewers before the mines blew, everyone is accounted for on this end, we're going follow the tunnels until they reach the inlet at the Voi river. That's our rendezvous point". _

"Copy" said Kyle as he closed the COM link. The hunters stood guard at the entrance to the alley while Ash laid Holly up against the wall and pulled her helmet off. Her face was pale and drenched in a cold sweat, there was a wound on her neck where the flood tentacle penetrated. Blood slowly oozed out.

"Come on, Holly" said Ash as he shook her a little she had a dazed look on her face as she struggled to move her head over.

"Ash" she croaked as she tried to move her hand. Ash took her hand tightly in hers

"I've interfaced with her suit's biomonitors" said Kalmiya, "her neural lace is sending some rather peculiar data".

"Define peculiar" said Kyle. "is she going to make it?"

"honestly... I don't know" the AI replied "from what I've read on Halsey's notes and some of my own conclusions. Her nervous system might have sustained considerable trauma. And this only complicated by her brain alterations".

"What alterations?" Ash, Kelly and Shane said in unison.

"Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut" said Kalmiya

Ash stood up and walked over to face Kyle. He stood perfectly rigid as if he was ready to pounce and attack Kyle. "If you know something that could be harming her I swear I'll..."

"watch your tone, solder!" Kyle said in his strict military voice "you might as well know. You and the rest of gamma company were given illegal alterations to your brain chemistry that allows for increased aggression. Kurt was the one who authorized them, he was guilt ridden over what happened to Alpha and Beta companies".

"What are you talking about?" said Ash.

"just now" said Kyle, "how you acted in front of a superior officer. That's the side effect, if you're not given a counter agent to block the side effects you'll start having lapses in judgment, become increasingly less lucid".

"The vitamin injections" said Ash. "They gave them to us every couple of weeks, told us it was vitamins. So what you're saying is that I'm going to start loosing my mind here?!"

"Calm down" said Kyle. "The last thing you want to do is raise your stress levels. That'll increase the damage".

Ash was about to say something but was cut short as several Covenant ships roared overhead.

"_Hail humans, and take heed"_ a voice said over the COM "_this is the carrier: shadow of intent. Clear this sector, while we deal with the flood". _

"Shit" Kyle said. "We need to leave, those ships are going to glass Voi to contain the flood".

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"trust me, kid" said Kelly, "he knows these things".

"Lets move then" said Shane as he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Chief... I'm... green" said Holly as she tried to stand up.

"no you're not" said Kyle as he forced her back down. Kelly applied a bandage to her neck wound and slipped her helmet back on. She then threw Holly's arm around her shoulder and helped her up. Ash took Holly's plasma rifle and duel wielded with his own rifle.

"We're clear" said Shane.

"ok, the quickest way outta here is tsavo highway" said Kyle "lets move"

Kyle, Shane, Ash and the two hunters formed a protective barrier around Kelly who was supporting Holly. Except for a few stray infection forms there was no flood activity along their path and when they reached a hill overlooking the highway, they found out why. Gathered at the entrance to it was a horde of infection and combat forms.

"What the hell are they waiting for" said Kelly. "Why don't they just leave the city?".

"Take a look" said Ash as he patched his feed from his suit's camera's to everyone else's HUDs. There was a large mass of flood tissue in the center of the infection forms and Kyle could see spider like appendages starting to grow off of it.

"Pure forms" said Kyle, "they're making themselves some heavy troopers before they move out. If even one of those gets outside the city we can kiss the planet goodbye"

"any ideas?" said Kelly.

"Shane, is your active camo still working?" Kyle asked.

"should be" Shane said.

"ok, here's what we're going to do. Shane, you'll take our grenades and set them up in circle formation around the flood. Wait for my signal to detonate".

"You got it, Chief" said Shane

Kyle turned to face the two hunters at the base of the hill. "Yo, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, get up here"

The hunters looked at one another before realizing Kyle was referring to them and they trotted up the hill, but kept low as they could so as not to be seen by the flood.

"They do have names" said Shane.

"whatever" said Kyle. "anyway, when Shane detonates his grenades it'll herd them all together. I want everything down there gone.

Both hunters bowed their heads in agreement.

"what about us, Kyle?" Kelly asked.

you'll take Holly and get as far away as possible" said Kyle.

"Like hell" said Kelly.

"please don't argue with me" Kyle said as he took her hands in his "the elites will start glassing any minute. You're the fastest and Holly is injured... I don't want to make it an order".

Kelly reluctantly nodded and picked up Holly, tossed her over her back and with one final look back at Kyle she sprinted down the hill and waited.

"Shane, now!" Kyle said over the COM

Five explosions of frag and plasma grenades went off near the flood and they did exactly what Kyle expected. In the confusion Kelly ran onto the highway, carrying Holly and soon disappeared from Kyle's sight. The hunters opened fire as they charged at the flood along with Ash and Kyle. The flood combat forms dove on top of the pure form mass and shielded it when the fuel rod blasts struck. They were annihilated and a section of the mass was charred, but it was intact and began to spawn stalkers. Three got out before the hunters were able to destroy the rest of the mass. One of them lunged at Kyle and knocked out his shields in one blow. Kyle felt to the ground and the stalker jumped on top of him and began to mutate into a ranged form. Kyle could see the spikes beginning to form on its growing body but its stalker legs kept Kyle's arms pinned. Suddenly it was swatted off of Kyle by one of the hunters using its shield. Kyle quickly got up.

"Kyle, the cruisers" said Kalmiya.

Kyle looked over at the elite ships handing over the city, red lines of plasma gathering at their bows.

"Get on" said Shane as he and Ash got on top one of the hunters and held onto the spines. The hunter that saved Kyle knelled down to allow him to climb on. He grabbed on to the spikes lining its back and the hunter lifted him up and trotted off reaching its top speed in only a few strides. They were almost as fast as Kelly, they might just have a chance. But they were too late, the elites fired and started to glass the city. The boiling plasma burned through the buildings, melting the concrete and flood tissue inside them.

"Hold on" said Shane as his hunter dove off the bridge over the Voi river followed by Kyle's. They all splashed into the water just as the plasma rolled over the bridge and annihilated it. The water of the river began to boil and Kyle thought they were done for but they were pulled out of the river by the grav beam of a hovering phantom. Once they were safely inside Kyle was pulled away from the others and into a hug from Kelly.

"Don't scare me like that" she whispered.

"I won't" he replied, "ever again."

--

Their phantom piloted by Taloar's men landed on the elite carrier _shadow of intent_. The UNSC_ forward unto dawn_ hung next to it. Inside the large hangar bay, elites were prepping vehicles and weapons. Two more phantoms and a pair of pelican dropships entered the cavernous bay and touched down next to Kyle's. Out of the phantoms came Fred and the rest of the Spartans along with Taloar, Mendez and Halsey. From the other phantom came John, The Arbiter and guilty spark. From the pelicans exited Commander Keyes, sergeant Johnson and lord Hood. Fred gathered Blue Team and walked over to Hood.

"Son, you better have a good explanation for what happened to you" said Hood. "And what are those two Spartans in mark five armor are doing here?"

"Admiral, I think we should meet with the shipmaster first" said Keyes.

"quite right, commander" said Hood. "Lets see what Cortana can tell us"

Kyle looked over at John who clutched a small blue device in his hand. He spoke briefly with lord Hood before an elite came over and escorted them to the bridge. Once there Kyle, Halsey, Fred and Taloar stood across from John and The Arbiter at the table as Spark repaired the storage module.

"Will it live, oracle?" shipmaster vadum asked. "can it be saved?"

"uncertain, this storage device has sustained considerable trauma"

"perhaps one of our technicians..." hood started.

"that will not be necessary" vadum said, cutting him off.

suddenly it came to life with Cortana's avatar. "Chief!" it cried.

"success" said Spark.

"high charity, the prophets holy city is on its way to Earth... with an army of flood. I can't tell you everything, its not safe, the gravemind... it knows I'm in the system". The image froze.

"its just a message" the Chief said. Kyle noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Let it play" vadum commanded. Spark zapped the projector again and the message continued.

"But it doesn't know about the portal, where it leads. On the other side there's a solution, a way to stop the flood without firing the remaining Halo rings". She cried out in pain and collapsed, the Chief reacted and moved to save her but stopped himself, remembering she wasn't really there. "Hurry Chief... the portal... there isn't much time" she finished.

"I'm sorry" spark said to John.

"no matter oracle, we've herd enough" said vadum as he stood up. "Our fight is through the portal. With the brutes and the bastard Truth!".

Several elite in the room gave battle cries.

"Fine we'll remain here" said Hood. "Hold out as long as we can."

"did you not here" said vadum "your world is doomed. A flood army... a gravemind has you in its sights. You barely survived a small contamination".

"And you shipmaster just glassed half a continent!" Hood yelled. "Maybe the flood isn't the only thing I should be worried about"

"one... single flood spore can destroy a species" said vadum. "Were it not for The Arbiter's council, I would have glassed your entire planet"

Hood clenched his fists ready to strike, but Keyes stopped him.

"sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution" she said

"Cortana... did you see her condition, how damaged she is? She could be corrupted for all we know. Her 'solution' could be a flood trap".

The Chief leaned forward and gazed at Cortana. Kyle stood his ground and just let things play out, but he was soon involved.

"We should go through the portal" said Keyes "find out for sure."

"I agree" said Taloar "that portal is the key to..."

"keep your tongue... heretic" vadum hissed.

Taloar looked over at vadum and made to charge at him, but Kyle steeped in between them.

"Listen to yourselves, this is what Truth wants" he said. "you're all heretics now. Betrayed by the only home you've ever known. This isn't the time for old disagreements".

"Funny you should start talking now, Spartan" said Hood. "The Chief has told me some interesting things about you. How you know so much about the flood and your Covenant friends you brought to Earth".

Everyone in the room looked over at Kyle, including vadum with curiosity. Kyle reached out and pulled Kalmiya from his helmet, but Halsey set a hand on his arm.

"Kyle, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I've kept this secret for too long... its time I set out to do what I wanted since the beginning" he said as he set the chip into the table's panel. Kalmiya appeared on the table and nodded to Kyle, knowing what she wanted him to do. With a wave of her hand two pieces of text appeared suspended over the table. One in English and one translated into Covenant, both were the disclosure file.


	33. Chapter 33: realpolitik

**Message from the general: **ok I'm back from the most thrilling vacation to the most adventurous place in the world... New Hampshire. As promised here are two chapters for your reading pleasure**. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 33: realpolitik **

November 9, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- elite carrier_ shadow of intent_

Everyone in the room read the disclosure file Kyle put up. Every eye was trained on Kyle when they were finished, a few of the elites whispered between each other.

"What kind of trick is this?" said vadum.

"I sure as hell would like to know for myself" said Hood.

"no tricks, I assure you" said Kyle. "Everything in that file is 100 percent true".

"Do you take me for a fool" said Hood, "and who exactly is this AI you suddenly have?"

"my name is Kalmiya, serial number KTN-61591. An AI that technically should be dead, but it was thanks to Kyle and what he knows that saved me".

"If you think this deception is even mildly amusing..." vadum started

"your two left mandibles" Kyle said. "You lost them in combat with the flood, with a mutated elite swordmaster".

Vadum took a step back, shocked at what Kyle told him.

"you, Admiral, took a few verbal punches at Colonel Ackerson a couple months back".

"That was a secure meeting" said Hood. "No one could have know that outside the room".

"This what you've kept secret for so long?" John asked. "I always knew you were hiding something, but nothing like this".

"You know how this all turns out?" Keyes asked.

"what I want to know is why you saw fit to keep this secret for nearly thirty years?" hood barked at Halsey.

"I believe I made that quite clear in the log" said Halsey. "if I just turned him over to ONI we both know what would have happened to him. He was an innocent teenager thrust into this situation". Halsey left out the fact Kyle sent himself here.

"You're in no position to defend him, Doctor" hood barked. "How do we know if we can even trust him".

Kyle had had it with hood's patronizing so he marched over and stood towering over the Admiral. "I have been nothing but loyal for thirty years" Kyle said. "I swore an oath to the UNSC, an allegiance to your Earth and I've fought in over 200 engagements defending Earth and her colonies. Ask yourself what could be a greater example of my loyalty than that?"

"I can vouch for him" said Fred as he stood next to Kyle.

"as will I" said Halsey as she stood with them even though all her credibility was gone.

"Do you really trust him that much?" hood asked John.

"sir, yes, sir" said the Chief.

"Admiral, please" said Kyle. "I can do this. Just give us the frigates and the Marines and we'll stop Truth".

"Fine" said Hood. "This is ether the best decision I've ever made or the worst. Hell if it is, Chief, I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which. But if by some miracle we all make it through this you will have to answer for a lot of things. I can't let you get off scot free"

"I understand, sir" said Kyle.

--

Kyle sat on a crate in the hangar bay as a covenant engineer floated behind him accessing his suit's panels. It was installing new components from MJOLNIR Mk VI into his old Mk V. Kelly was sitting next to him having the same components installed. Kyle flexed his unshielded wrist and looked over at the engineer floating next to him modifying his gauntlet.

"Its a shame they couldn't give us the full mark six" said Kelly.

"it would have taken too long to fabricate new suits" said John, sitting across from them. Kyle had been catching the Chief up on what happened after the battle at Eridanus Secdundus. Their encounter on Onyx with the sentinels, Kurt and his Spartans. Taloar, Shane and the Dyson sphere. Then Kyle told the Chief about the Halo games, except parts of Halo 3. how he and Cortana were the main characters and how it showed all his battles on the halos.

"Wow" said John when he was finished. "So they never got to see my face?"

"nope" Kyle replied, "I'm probably the only Halo fan that has."

"of course you get all the attention, John" said Kelly as she leaned on Kyle a bit.

"So are you two...?" John asked.

"involved" said Kelly as she looped her arm around Kyle's.

"I always figured you two would get together sooner or later" said John

"what, was I that obvious?" Kyle joked.

The engineers behind Kelly and Kyle closed up the panels of their armor and backed away, the engineer with Kyle's gauntlet returned it and he snapped it into place. Kalmiya booted up Kyle's armor systems and started running diagnostics.

"All the new components are working perfectly" she said "its like the armor is as good as new."

Spark came over towing a crate with his anti-grav bean and he set it down in front of Kyle. "This arrived for you, reclaimer" he said as he darted off.

Kyle walked over to the crate and removed the tag attached to the top and read it.

_herd you were in town so I thought you could use these_

_-Leary _

Kyle opened it to find five Spartan lasers inside. He immediately picked one out and hefted it.

"hello old friend" Kyle said as he inspected the weapon.

"damn" said Sergeant Johnson as he came over and inspected one of the lasers "I bet one of these things could unleash a whole can of whoopass on a sorry brute".

"Oh they'll be plenty of fun to go around on the other side" said Kyle as he secured the laser back in its container.

"_John, Kyle, Kelly, meet me at the main hangar entrance"_ said Fred over the COM.

Kelly left immediately and Kyle held John back for a moment.

"look, Chief, is it ok if I ask you something personal... if its not cool."

"no its fine" John replied "shoot."

"I know this is going to sound a little weird, but its something I always wanted to know about you" said Kyle. "Do you have feelings... for Cortana?"

"What kind of feelings?" John asked.

"you know what kind. The kind like I have for Kelly" said Kyle.

"I don't really know" said John. "I'd like to say yes, but she's an AI and I'm just a soldier. What chance would we really have. I sound stupid just talking about it".

Kyle was surprised. In all his years of knowing the Chief this was the really the first time he actually expressed any emotion. "You don't" he said, "look at me and Kelly, are we really any different than the two of you?"

"John looked up at him and simply shook his head. Not wanting to delay Fred any further they walked over to the hangar entrance. Outside Kyle could see three UNSC frigates maneuvering into the outer portion of the hangar for the trip to the ark. The_ forward unto dawn_ descended so the hangar elevators could touch the deck of the carrier. Outside of the hangar Kyle could see Taloar's hip flying along side _the shadow of intent, _a phantom left the cruiser and entered the hangar and set down in front of Fred. The hatches opened and Halsey, Tom, Lucy, Shane and five other Spartan IIIs filed out.

"Allow me to introduce you to Team Katana" said Fred.

Tom went down the line starting with the team leader Megan-G255, the rest of the team was Nick-G124, Dylan-G308, Stephenie-G200 and May-G281. Tom then went on to explain how Halsey was able to use equipment on Taloar's ship to crack them open.

"Well I herd that you blew up Onyx" said Megan as she gave Ash an hug.

"at least I didn't fall asleep on the job and leave the only good team to protect your team of slackers" said Ash.

"Touche" Megan replied. "Tom told me about Dante and the LC, I'm sorry".

Fred came forward and told katana he was their new CO then had them file off to the _aegis fate._ Several warthogs pulled up and Johnson and the arbiter were gathering up weapons and loading them on board.

"How's Holly doing?" Kyle asked Halsey.

"she's perfectly fine" Halsey replied. "it appears the damage to her nervous system was only temporary and she has full motor control back. She's resting on board the _aegis fate_ and should be ready once we reach the other side".

Kyle was relieved. It looked like history wasn't going to abruptly change Holly's fate any time soon.

"Kyle, could I speak to you?" said Fred.

"yes, sir" Kyle replied "what's up?"

"I think I should tell you our deployment orders. I have to split the Spartans up into three squads" said Fred. "The first squad will consist of the Spartan IIIs as a whole, commanded by me".

"Why you?" Kyle asked.

"Lord Hood isn't exactly comfortable with the IIIs and he wants a more seasoned officer in charge. The second squad will consist of just John, he's going with The Arbiter and the ODSTs as part of our recon force. That just leaves Blue Team under your command".

"I understand" said Kyle, he was actually looking forward to command again.

"Good luck" said Fred as he extend his hand. Kyle grasped his hand

"same to you" he replied.

Fred left for the _aegis fate_ in one of the warthogs and Kyle got on Blue Team's frequency.

"Listen up" he started, "we're moving out soon and I want us all loaded on the _dawn_ in ten minutes. Linda, Will there's a crate from ONI R&D over there that I want stored in the armory".

Kyle got three acknowledgment lights on his HUD then he sighed.

"something wrong?" Kalmiya asked.

"it just doesn't feel right. Blue team I mean, its not the same without John and Fred" said Kyle. He looked over and saw John standing with Keyes on the hangar ramp as lord hood's pelican took off.

* * *

November 9, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- UNSC _forward unto dawn_: armory

Kyle sat in the armory making sure his new laser was properly calibrated. Linda sat crossleged on the deck prepping her rifle. Kelly and Will were sparring nearby. John was inspecting his assault rifle and sidearm, performing maintenance on the guns. Will and Kelly finished sparring then Will came over to Kyle.

"Chief, I need your advice on something" he said on a private channel.

"Sure, fire away" Kyle said.

"its about Linda" said Will.

"what about her?" Kyle asked before he suddenly realized what Will was referring to. "Oh, you want advice on 'that'"

"well yes" said Will "I saw you and Kelly together so I thought..."

"look, Will" said Kyle as he stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should just tell her outright. Don't delay"

"thanks, Chief" said Will as he walked over to Linda. He talked with her for only a minute before Linda stood up and dragged him behind one of the weapons racks, presumably to talk in private. Kyle wondered if this was the right decision, Will was probably going to die after all and that would break Linda's heart, if she returned his feelings.

"what did you say to him"? Kelly asked as she came over.

"its nothing" Kyle replied "I'm just playing cupid today."

"cupid?" Kelly asked.

"its an old Earth thing" said Kyle. He suddenly grabbed Kelly and pulled her over behind one of the other weapons racks. "We need to talk about us" he said

"I see" said Kelly.

"I think... that we should try and put our feelings aside" said Kyle.

"look, Kyle, if you're telling me that you don't want this relationship..." Kelly started.

"god no" Kyle replied. "Kelly, you're the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. When this war is over I want us to have a normal life, no more fighting".

"Then what did you mean by 'putting our feelings aside'?" said Kelly

"I'm saying that we need to concentrate on the mission" said Kyle. "I saw how acted back in Voi and I know I sound selfish saying this but the mission is just too great. If something happens to me I don't want you risking the mission for me".

"I understand" said Kelly as she hugged Kyle. "then lets promise each other that we'll stay safe."

"I'll will" Kyle replied.

* * *

November 9, 2552

location: UNSC _forward unto dawn_, stellar coordinates unknown

Kyle stood on the bridge of the frigate with Blue Team as they emerged with their companion frigates from the _shadow of intent's_ hangar. Through the viewscreen was the ark below them.

"Its huge" said Kalmiya through Kyle's speakers.

"take a look at the full extent" said Linda who was viewing one of the displays. Keyes had the feed piped to the main display and a radar cross section appeared, showing the ark at its full size.

"Almost every square inch is covered in habitable land" said Keyes.

"ma'am, we have multiple Covenant ships on approach" said the ops officer

"they have us out gunned 3 to 1" said Kelly, "but I don't see that fancy forerunner ship on the map"

"Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack" Keyes said over the COM. "He must have gone to ground"

"_roger that, ma'am"_ said Johnson from in his pelican, "_we're on him." _

"ma'am, do we know the status of _the light of truth?" _said Kyle

"I'm getting the signal now" said Keyes "they're moving off". She keyed the COM system on her chair and said: "all ships standby for detonation". She opened the lid on her chair that covered the red detonator switch. "Care to do the honors?" Keyes asked Kyle, "it was your idea after all".

"Love to, ma'am" said Kyle as he walked over to her chair and set his thumb on the button. "Say hello to my little friends" Kyle said as he pushed it down. Outside, five small suns came to life between the covenant ships, the five Shiva warheads from the three frigates seeded by _the light of truth_ under cloak.

"_Well done, humans"_ said vadum over the COM. "N_ow it is a loosing fight for the brutes"._

"Charge the MAC capacitors" said Keyes, "release the safeties on all archer pods and arm the 50 millimeter guns. Chief, I suggest you get your team to the surface".

"Aye aye, ma'am" said Kyle. "You herd the lady, get in that lift".

--

Kyle strapped himself into the pelican's crash seat and held on as the dropship left the _dawn_

"_another wave of seraphs are inbound"_ Keyes said over the COM. _"we'll give you as much cover as possible"_

"understood, ma'am" Kyle replied as the dropship was rocked by a sudden evasive maneuver. Kyle looked out the window of the dropship at the _dawn_ as is magnetic accelerator cannon fired a slug into a nearby loyalist cruiser.

"_Hang on"_ said the pilot as they banked to avoid a dogfight between a pair of longswords and a seraph. The ship was rocked by another explosion, this time on the dropship's engines.

"What's happening?" Will asked

"_we've been hit, stray plasma fire"_ said the pilot. _"I've lost control. Mayday, mayday. Dropship victor-88 is going down!"_


	34. Chapter 34: raiders of the lost ark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 34: raiders of the lost ark **

November 9, 2552

location: pelican dropship victor-88 somewhere on the ark

Kyle awoke to find himself lying on his back in the pelican. Will was standing over him with his hand out. Kyle took it and Will helped him up.

"you're fine" said Kalmiya. "Just a little bump on the head."

"status?" Kyle asked.

"both pilots are dead, Chief" Will reported, "the pelican is in no shape to fly."

"any injuries?"

"none, aside from your bump" said Will. "Kelly and Linda are scouting our LZ".

"_Will, if the Chief's up you better get him over here"_ Linda said over the COM.

Kyle nodded to Will and retrieved his assault rifle and laser from the overhead rack and exited the ruined dropship. Kyle was immediately hit with another feeling of deja vu, Kelly waved them over to her position on a rock suspended over a small creek and it was then when Kyle realized where they were, Valhalla. It was identical to the multiplayer map right down to the creek flowing below them.

"Something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"this place is another multiplayer map" said Kyle, "Valhalla."

"then you know a way out?" Linda asked.

"not quite" said Kyle. "All the multiplayer maps on Halo 3 are designed as theater level combat. I searched all of them and there's no real way out".

"Except there" said Will as he pointed to the ocean beyond the one of the bases.

"oh yeah, we'll just build a raft like Tom Hanks" said Kyle.

"Tom who?" Kelly asked.

"he's nobody" said Kyle, "but we don't even know where we are on the ark".

"Well we were on a decent towards John's position" said Kelly. "We can't be that far off."

"unless you plan on swimming" said Linda, "lets head for that structure. I bet we could find a way out"

"there wasn't anything much in there" said Kyle, "but nothing about these maps seems normal. Lets go."

They took the side way through the rocks and arrived outside the Valhalla structure and they entered through the lower entrance. Kyle took point as they entered the small chamber with the glass ceiling, looking up. Kelly swept the other door before they proceeded up the ramp to ground level, made a left and went up the ramp to the upper level.

"What's this?" said Will as he approached what looked like an open vent, but it was spewing some kind of blue gas.

"Don't" said Kyle, "let me", he marched pass Will, removed a spare magazine from his belt and tossed it in. The clip was sent skyward and disappeared from their sight. "We call them man cannons" Kyle explained, "they have enough force to send even a Spartan halfway across the map".

"What about this one?" said Kelly as she pointed to the cannon next to the main one.

"Its a lower intensity one" said Kyle, "it'll only send you to the hill over there. Linda, those rocks in the hill were always a favorite sniping spot of mine. I want you to post there, but first, do you see the twin rocks over there?"

"yeah" Linda replied.

"there's a pass between them. I want you to check out the Forerunner wall, see if we can scale it. That might be our way out"

"on it, Chief" she said as she approached the man cannon and stepped in. At first she tumbled through the air, but she quickly oriented herself for landing and toughed down feet first. Linda winked her status light green before sprinting off for the pass.

"Will" said Kyle, "use the other cannon and get back to the pelican, salvage anything you can. Communications gear is our top priority, climbing gear is second".

Will nodded and stepped into the man cannon and like Linda was a bit lopsided through the air, but landed feet first. After a few minutes Kyle checked in with them.

"_I've examined the wall"_ said Linda over the COM as she positioned herself in her perch on the hill. "_I doubt we could make it with climbing gear and there's nothing even remotely resembling hand holds"_.

"Will, what about you?"

"_no COM or climbing gear in the wreckage"_ Will reported. "_I salvaged a BR55 with a couple extra clips, but no explosives aside from a single lotus mine"._

"_Chief, I've got a contact"_ said Linda. _"Single phantom dropship, its not flying separatist colors"._

"What's it's position?" Kyle asked.

"_its running a search pattern on those islands out there, but I'd estimate no more than ten minutes before they arrive". _

Kyle quickly formulated a plan and addressed the team. "That ship is our ticket out of this gorge so we're going to lure it here. Will, I want you to find a tool kit and stand by, I'm on my way. Linda, hold position. Kelly, wait five minutes then pop a smoke canister at the base of the structure then find cover". Kyle got three acknowledgment lights so he stepped into the man cannon and was sent across the terrain.

--

Thelek, a brute Captain, and his patrol team where scanning the ocean next to the silent cartographer, when his pilot noticed green smoke coming from a gorge on one of the islands. He ordered his brutes to prepare and had the pilot change course. They landed the dropship on the beach and his seven man brute team exited their phantom. He had the pilot and two of his brutes stay with the dropship while he took the rest to investigate the structure. Suddenly, a green armored figure appeared from a side passage and accelerated, tackling one of his men before sprinting off up the ramp.

"After the demon!" he yelled as he charged up the ramp with his team but the demon was just standing there next to venting gases. It raised its hand and put up its middle digit before stepping backward into the gas stream and sent into the air. Thelek was about to give chase but a crimson red beam appeared and cut through one of his brutes and struck the floor upon which they were standing, thelek noticed it was made of glass which shattered under the force of the beam. They plunged only a few feet to the lower level and were otherwise uninjured. Thelek was teaming with rage that a demon would use such trickery but his fear soon turned to panic when he saw what was in front of him.

--

"_I'm clear"_ Kelly said over the COM as Kyle saw her fly across the gorge from his position in Linda perch.

"Copy" said Kyle as he squeezed down on his laser's trigger, built up the charge, and blasted a brute shattering the floor. They fell and Kyle quickly grabbed the detonator for the lotus mine, normally a single lotus mine wouldn't be a match for five brutes, but combined with the two full fuel bladders Kyle and Will had salvaged from the pelican would make one hell of a bang. "Burn in righteous flame" Kyle said as he hit the detonator and flames roared out from every exit of the structure. Kyle saw a brute captain on fire run out of the structure and for the creek, hoping to put himself out. Kyle raised the BR55, activated the 2X scope and squeezed off a three round burst that put the brute out of his misery. Two cracks sounded from Linda's rifle and the two brutes guarding the phantom dropped dead. Will bounded from his position and hopped aboard the dropship, muffled gunshots could be herd followed by the dead pilot's body being thrown from the phantom. Kyle and Linda left their position and reached the phantom just as Kelly arrived. They all boarded with Will at the helm and took off.

--

They flew over the ocean of the ark for close to fifteen minutes, most of the time Kyle was in the back compartment going over the ordinance load with Kelly and Linda but Will called him up into the cockpit.

"Take a look at that, Chief" he said pointing out the window. In front of their dropship the ocean seemed to drop away at a massive waterfall. Beyond it was an unusual structure built into the side of a desert plateau. As they got closer they saw UNSC hornets buzzing around in dogfights with Covenant banshees. A scarab walker appeared and started coming down the side of the upper part of the structure and started attacking UNSC forces coming from a security wall at the top of the plateau.

"That's John's team" said Kyle. "The structure is the silent cartographer".

"Incoming" Will screamed.

One of the hornets mistook them for an enemy and launched a pair of anvil missiles at their phantom. Will tried to avoid them, but they blasted the aft engines. Will pitched the dropship up and brought it in for a crash landing on one of the lower levels of the cartographer. Their dropship crashed on what appeared to be a landing deck but as Blue Team exited the wreckage Kyle recognized it for what it was, the multiplayer level construct.

"Everyone ok?" Kyle asked.

He got three green status lights, but Linda's quickly changed to red, and with good reason. On the upper landings were jackal snipers, Kyle could see brutes and grunts descending the main grav lift.

"Take cover" Kyle screamed as the grunts started lobbing plasma grenades at Blue Team. Kelly was too slow to avoid one that detonated next to her, causing her shields to flare up and sending her skidding across the floor and falling down the ramp to the lower level. Kyle saw it as their only way out and he had Linda and Will follow him. Their shields were ablaze as they were struck with needles, plasma and spikers as they ran for the passage and ducked inside. Kelly was getting up when they arrived and Kyle could see the brute entering the side passages, thankfully like the construct level this one also had forerunner fusion coils in the walls, so Kyle drew his M6C in one hand, held his BR55 in the other and he shot out the coils on both side, killing the brutes.

"There" Kyle said pointing to one of the grav beams. Kelly went in first followed by Will then Linda. Kyle popped a grenade before jumping into the beam and being sent to the upper gallery. After Kyle was deposited the beam shut off probably caused by Kyle's grenade.

"Chief, take a look at this" said Kelly as she pointed to the crates of Covenant gear in the room. "This must be their weapons cache".

"The jackals have cleared out" said Will as he took a look down at the landing where they were posted earlier. "The ones on the other side are gone too and the forces on the main level are regrouping at the main grav lift".

"They're waiting for reinforcements from the upper level" said Kyle. "Then they'll take us by force. This place was also a multiplayer level and there's a good defensible position over there" said Kyle as he pointed to the main hall where the energy sword was kept on this level. "Kalmiya, see if you can signal the friendlies upstairs and tell them we need a ride, quick".

"On it" said Kalmiya.

"Chief, I've got something" said Linda from the next room. They entered the room and found Linda standing over a crate filled with deployable covers.

"I've got an idea" said Kyle. "each one of you take two and deploy them in the passages, block them so we can slow the brutes down".

Kyle got three green status lights from his team so he took one of the devices and activated it in the small passage between the two glass panels, then he retreated down to the catwalk where the energy sword was kept. There was no sword there, but it was still as good as a defensible position as they were going to get, but they couldn't jump down because this part was suspended over the edge. Linda, Will and Kelly joined Kyle on the catwalk shortly after. Linda crouched so she could see the galleries and could make out Covenant troops moving along them, a lot of them. There were explosions from the grav lift rooms as the brutes blasted their way through the deployable covers they had wedged in the doors.

"Here they come" said Kelly as a brutes came around the corner and they all opened fire, cutting them down. Kyle exhausted his BR55's clip, dropped the weapon, drew his M6C and started firing close head shots at the brutes. Will tossed him an spike grenade he'd found so Kyle twisted the top and the whole thing started to vibrate. He threw it and it lodged in the armor of a brute major and detonated, sending spikes through his body and his companions.

"I'm out" said Kelly as the bolt on her MA5C snapped back.

"I've got half a clip" said Will.

"last mag" said Linda as she slapped her magazine into her rifle.

"Get behind me" Kyle said to Kelly as he slapped a fresh clip into his M6C. He considered using his laser, but it took too long to charge. The brutes moved forward cautiously and jackals jumped down onto the forward section of the catwalk, shield gauntlets active and starting marching forward. Kyle opened fire as did the Covenant.

"Kyle, multiple contacts on the motion tracker, closing fast" said Kalmiya.

Kyle glanced at his motion tracker and saw a sea of dots coming from behind him and to his sides. He risked a glance left and saw hordes of sentinels rising upward. Everyone stopped firing, including the Covenant and watched as they assumed flanking positions. They opened fire, on the Covenant only. Crisscrossing beams of energy eliminated the jackals on the catwalk and the sentinels spread through the grav lift rooms eliminating the brutes. The regrouped after their work was done and continued their ascent.

"Were those what I think they were?" said Kelly.

"how can that be?" said Linda. "They don't look anything like the ones on Onyx."

"these are the standard versions" said Kyle, "easier to take down" he pointed to the wreckage of several sentinels on the upper level, ones the brutes got lucky with.

"Kyle, your ride is here" said Kalmiya.

A pelican dropship descended from above and hovered next to the catwalk the Spartans were on.

"_Chief, this is hocus"_ said the pilot. "_I can't get you from there. I'll land on the lower level"_.

"Roger, hocus" Kyle replied as he led the team along the catwalk until they were over the lower level and were able to jump down. The pelican landed next to the crashed phantom and the Spartans quickly filed aboard.

"_The Master Chief was able to get truth's location from the cartographer" _hocus told them._ "He and the Commander are on their way to rendezvous with that shipmaster fellow, we'll meet them there"._

"Copy that" said Kyle as he sat down next to Kelly. "What happened back there?"

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"you didn't see that plasma grenade coming and if it weren't for the new linear accelerators in your shields you'd be back on dermacordic steroids" said Kyle.

"I just got tired all of a sudden" said Kelly, "and I've been feeling like crap all day".

Kyle knew what she was talking about, he was also tired and every muscle in his body ached like he'd been fighting nonstop for a decade. Kyle could see signs of fatigue in Linda and Will too.

"_Change of plans"_ said hocus from the cockpit. "_I just got a message from your lieutenant, says he's found something over at the aegis fate's LZ and wants your team there ASAP"_.

"How long until we arrive?" Kyle asked.

"_about twenty five minutes"_ hocus replied.

"get some sleep" he said to his team, "that's an order".

Kelly leaned on Kyle a bit and Kyle noticed that Linda did the same with Will. He forgot to ask Will how his conversation with Linda back on the _dawn_ went, but that could wait.

"You know, you should get some sleep too" said Kalmiya.

"I'm fine" said Kyle, but he shut his eyelids and a few seconds later he was fast asleep.


	35. Chapter 35: rejecting your bias

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 35: rejecting your bias **

November 9, 2552

location: pelican dropship over UNSC _aegis fate_

Hocus was kind enough to orbit the _aegis fate_'s LZ for ten minutes to give the Spartans some extra shut eye. Kyle was jostled away as the pelican touched down as was the other Spartans. They reloaded their weapons and stocked up on extra mags before disembarking.

"_I've got to go meet up with the commander for the attack on truth's position"_ said hocus. _"Good luck." _

"same to you" Kyle replied as the pelican took off. After it was clear, Kyle got an unobstructed view of their LZ, sandtrap.

"Let me guess" said Kelly who read Kyle movements, "this place was also one of those multiplayer things?"

"yep" said Kyle who surveyed the area. The remains of scorpions and warthogs littered the sand along with wrecked covenant vehicles. Some of the ancient rock structures bore plasma scaring and damage from UNSC weapons. A ripple in the air in front of Blue Team signaled the arrival of a Spartan III. The Spartan deactivated their active camo and unpolarized their faceplate.

"Nice to see you up and around, Holly" said Kyle.

"thanks, Chief" Holly replied. "The el-tee wants to see you, follow me."

Holly led Blue Team through the battlefield and the skeletons of the vehicles, bodies of marines and Covenant alike also littered the sand and ruins.

"Must have been a hell of a fight" said Kelly.

"we only got here after the marines softened the brutes up" Holly explained on the walk. "They took heavy casualties and there's not even half a company left. The rest are back on the _fate..._ either in the infirmary or in body bags".

Kyle looked up at the frigate hanging majestically over the ruins, loaded with the wounded.

"A lot got torn up by the mines the brutes planted around the perimeter" said Holly. "We've marked out the mine field, make sure you don't go past the yellow markers".

"I'll keep that in mind" said Kyle who knew where the mines were. Holly took them over to the ravine where Kyle was reminded of many multiplayer battles, but that was another life so Kyle quickly pushed the nostalgia aside. On top of the main structure Kyle could just make out five hidden Spartan IIIs. Their movements he didn't recognize so Kyle assumed it was Team Katana. At the entrance to the crypt stood Tom and Lucy both hefting SPNKrs.

"Expecting trouble?" Kyle asked as they entered.

"you never know, Chief" Tom replied.

Inside the main crypt was Team Saber surrounding Doctor Halsey, Shane, Taloar, Fred and another marine Kyle didn't recognize. They were lording over something on the rock rise in the crypt.

"Sir" said Kyle as he walked forward and saluted. "Reporting as ordered."

"take a look at this, Kyle" said Fred as he pointed at the floor, specifically the weird hologram image in the rock. And the one in the ceiling.

"This 'thing' is the only thing in the ruins that doesn't look old" said Halsey. "Care to elaborate?"

"you know, I don't really think I ever figured out what it is" said Kyle. "I always assumed it was some forerunner thing that Bungie threw in for aesthetic reasons".

"Bungie?" Halsey asked.

"they're the company that made Halo" Kyle explained.

"impossible" said Taloar, "the Forerunners created Halo"

"well I suppose you could call Bungie the Forerunners of my universe" Kyle joked.

"did this 'bungie' ever say what it was?" Kelly asked.

"nope" Kyle replied. "nobody ever cared what it was. Most people were trying to get the flag or plant the bomb one one of the elephants".

"Pardon me?" said the Marine. "how in the hell do you know so much about this place"

"its a long story, lieutenant Sinclair" said Fred.

"I'd very much like to hear it" Sinclair replied, "since it was my Marines that got killed so your scientist and her pet elite could drool over some damn hole in the floor".

Taloar shot a nasty glare at this Sinclair guy, but Halsey continued to stair into her laptop, not even acknowledging the marine's comments.

"Has anyone just tried touching it?" said Kyle as he placed his hand on the surface.

"No, don't!" Halsey cried before she noticed nothing happened. "Well I guess it wasn't booby trapped after all" she said.

"relax, its fine" said Kyle as he touched it again, but this time there was a rumbling sound followed by the glass surface turning to a bright yellow and sending a yellow beam into the ceiling. The Spartans raised their weapons at the beam instinctively, expecting it to lunge at them. The beam cut off after a few seconds and the Spartans lowered their weapons.

"_El-tee, I've got activity out here"_ Megan said over the COM. She uploaded what her suit's camera was seeing to their HUDs. The yellow light had gathered in between the pillars on the main structure and crystal rods emerged from the spine. The yellow light shot down through the rods on the spine before gathering for a moment at the other set of pillars. It only remained there a second as it reduced to needle fine size and shot forth into the desert.

"Megan, get on the COM to the _fate"_ said Fred, "have them find out..."

"wait, Lieutenant" said Halsey as she watched the feed on her glasses.

The yellow light returned and repeated the same process in reverse order, only a hundred times faster. Before they knew it, the yellow beam in the crypt was back, but it suddenly intensified. Kyle's visor tried to tint to compensate but the light suddenly burst forth enveloping everyone in the crypt.

--

"El-tee, respond!" Megan yelled into her COM, there was no response. She dived off the ledge and into the ravine. She entered the crypt, MA5K at the ready. Tom and Lucy were gone and when she entered the main chamber she found it empty.

"What do you see?" Nick asked from outside. "what happened?".

"get the _fate_ on the horn" Megan ordered, "we need a search party down here".

* * *

November 9, 2552

location: unknown

The bright light finally faded and Kyle got a look at their surroundings. Everyone was practically in the same positions as they were in the crypt, even Tom and Lucy were there, just a few meters away. They found themselves in some kind of vaulted, cathedral-like room.

"Any idea where we are?" Fred asked.

"its familiar" said Kyle "damn it, what's the name of this place...epa something. Wait, its epitaph".

"What can you tell us about this place?" Halsey asked.

"not much" said Kyle. "I barely remember it. I used to hate this map, too small".

Suddenly, Lieutenant Sinclair walked over to Kyle, drew his M6C and pointed it at Kyle's head.

"Now I know even a Spartan can't withstand a magnum at close range" said Sinclair. "Ackerson said you were hiding something. Parallel universes huh, you are going to tell me everything you know right now or I'll blow your brains out right here".

Kelly, Fred and the others moved to defend Kyle but he raised a hand up to stop them.

"So you're Ackerson's spy here?" Kyle asked.

"that's right" Sinclair replied, "the good Colonel couldn't be here himself so he made sure I was assigned to the _aegis fate_ to monitor his Spartan IIIs. But I never imagined that I would find out what he'd been searching for in you. Now you'll do what you did before and send only us two back to the _fate"._

"Look, asshole" said Kyle. "I don't even know how we got here in the first place, why haven't you realized what kind of man Ackerson is".

"Be quiet" Sinclair hissed as he drew a concealed pistol with his other hand and pointed it at Kelly. "You'll do as I say or your girlfriend gets it".

Kyle started to laugh a little, "you forgot, we all have shields"

"Kyle, I can't... move" said Kelly.

Kyle glanced around and saw everyone of the Spartans couldn't move, even Tom and Lucy were stuck

"I'm detecting a signal emanating from Sinclair's neural lace" said Kalmiya. "its put everyone's armor into lockdown mode. Except yours".

"No doubt your AI has noticed my insurance policy" Sinclair smirked.

Taloar whipped out his plasma sword and Shane raised his plasma rifle at Sinclair.

"Do nothing or I shoot both Kyle and his girlfriend!" Sinclair snapped. "Now I will count to thr..." he didn't say anything else because a bright yellow beam struck him causing Sinclair to crumple to the floor. The other Spartans were able to move again

"what the hell was that?!" said Kyle.

"I'm afraid I couldn't let him interfere with my plans, reclaimer" said a voice from behind them. Kyle and the others spun around but didn't see anyone there but Kyle suddenly made the connection when he saw the large hologram suspended in the air. Taloar walked in front of everyone else and got down on his knees.

"An oracle" he muttered. "You are like the one in the holy ship."

"that is because I am the same one you refer to" the hologram replied, "but I am neither holy nor an oracle. I am a monument to my own sins. I am 034 Mendicant Bias, Forerunner contender class artificial intelligence".

"Just stand up" Kyle said to Taloar.

"you do not understand" said Taloar. "This is what I have been searching for, one who could prove my claims".

"come to think of it, the name bias sounds familiar" said Kyle. "You were that thing in the terminals showing the Chief all those records".

"I am surprised at how you know this, reclaimer" said bias, "but yes I am the one sending the historical records to the other reclaimer. So that he may understand my reasons".

"For betraying the forerunners during the war?" said Kyle.

"precisely" said bias.

"I do not understand" said Taloar.

"he's the reason the Forerunners lost the war" said Kyle "he turned over to the gravemind. The Forerunners were left with no other choice but to lite the rings".

"What you say cannot be true" said Taloar.

"the reclaimer is correct" said bias "I am the reason my masters are all dead. After they were killed the remaining Forerunner AI fragmented me and took part of myself here for study. I was imprisoned in this very place for eons. The other part of me was trapped aboard the Forerunner ship that the San Shyuum found and eventually built a city and a false religion around. They saw my shard as an oracle to their great journey. When I learned of your species, reclaimer, I attempted to fly the ship to the ark portal, but I was prevented from doing so by the one you call Truth. He and two other of his kind disconnected me from the ship and I was left to ponder while they waged war with the reclaimers. When the Truth meddler brought this ship to the ark I was able to reunite with my other shard and became whole again, I realized my purpose, I realized I must make amends and because my Masters are dead my debt now falls to you, reclaimer".

"Wait, you mean me?" said Kyle.

"you were the one who deactivated the security system that kept my being from being released from this prison. I am indebted to you and only you, reclaimer" said bias.

"Let me get this straight" said Fred. "you were responsible for the deaths of the entire Forerunner race and now you want to play nice. Fat chance?"

"I believe him" said Kyle. "think about it, his two halves have had a hundred thousand years to think it over. Their decision, its consequences. That would drive a person to insanity, or pure clarity which is what I think bias has achieved here.

"Wise words, reclaimer" said bias.

"Ok, lets say I play along with this" said Fred. "what exactly do we get?"

"I am willing to help you when you need it" said bias, "but first I must ask for you help. This place is designed as a prison and as the reclaimer has pointed out, I have very little function outside the confines of the structure".

"What do you ask of us, oracle?" said Taloar.

"I have access to the translocation system used to bring you here" said bias. "I must leave the ark and I have an escape plan ready. But I cannot implement it from here. I will send you where you can put the necessary things in motion".

"Fred, how bout it?" Kyle asked

"ok we'll..." Fred started before they were suddenly surrounded by the familiar rings of golden light and were deposited in some kind of control room covered with holo displays.

"What happened to Team Saber?" said Kelly.

Kyle looked around the room and everyone was accounted for, except Saber.

"If you are referring to the aboriginals you had with you, they were returned to the security center" said bias from one of the consoles.

"What do you mean 'aboriginals'?" said Fred. "they're Spartans, like the rest of us".

"I detected unusual activity with their brain chemistry that was indicative of a primate state" said bias, "or a least approaching such a state".

"Their augmentations" said Halsey, "they're going too long without the counter agent".

"I don't understand" said Taloar.

"neither do I" said Shane. "just what the hell was the el-tee up to?"

"I don't want to interrupt you discussion" said bias, "but I think you should see this". A holographic map appeared around them. It was of the citadel where Truth was located, the one capable of firing the Halo rings. They watched as UNSC forces attacked the shield generators and they went down. The _shadow of intent_ appeared and was slowly approaching the citadel

"_now, prophet... your end as come"_ said shipmaster vadum over the COM.

Suddenly, a slipspace rupture appeared in the sky and a flood infested High Charity arrived and began raining flood debris over the area.

"_High charity... by the gods brace for impact!"_.

The _shadow of intent_ was struck and veered off.

"No... its him said bias. "we must hurry, come"

The map disappeared and a console highlighted. Kyle walked over to it and pressed the largest button on the console. All the other controls winked off and part of the wall in front of Kyle slid away to reveal what was on the other side. They were looking out over what seemed like a bottomless pit, but hovering in front of them was a partially constructed Halo.

"It can't be" said Taloar.

"my god" said Halsey as she took off her glasses to look upon the ring with her own eyes.

"this is what John was talking about" said Fred.

All of the Spartans stood along the open hatch admiring the ring. Even Kyle was impressed at the scope of the Halo, a real honest to god Halo.

"you have activated the override systems" bias explained. "This will allow me to launch the ring before it is completed. This is how I will leave my prison".

"That's good and all" said Kyle, "but I need you to send Halsey, Taloar and Shane back to sandtrap. Get the IIIs into cryo before the damage to their brains becomes permanent".

Halsey nodded and a second later she, Taloar and Shane disappeared in the rings of light.

"Sir" Kyle said to Fred, "requesting permission to storm the citadel".

"Granted, lets do it" said Fred.

Blue Team, Tom and Lucy gathered together, weapons at the ready.

"put us outside the citadel" Kyle said to bias.

"I am detecting someone else attempting to access the system" said bias.

'We don't have time for this" said Kyle, "just turn it on".

The rings of gold light surrounded the Spartans, but when they faded Kyle noticed he wasn't with the group anymore, but surrounded by brutes all leveling brute shots at him.

"I have done it" said the brute manning the console behind him.

"Very good, chieftain" said the creature hovering in front of Kyle, the prophet of Truth. "You will assist me in clearing the path for the great journey, demon".


	36. Chapter 36: live and let die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 36: live and let die**

November 9,2552

location: the ark, just outside the citadel

Fred, Kelly, and the others materialized right where they were supposed to, then immediately noticed Kyle's disappearance.

"What the hell happened!?" said Kelly in a blatantly concerned voice. "Where is he?"

"Kyle, acknowledge?" Fred said over the Blue Team channel.

"I don't have his IFF tag in range" said Linda. "He could be anywhere."

Kelly was about to start looking for him, but there was activity over the COM.

"_citadel in sight"_ said a Marine. "B_rutes are mobilizing everything they've got". _

They could hear distant explosions from the top of the cliff followed by two large thuds that shook the ground.

"_I count two scarabs. Repeat, two scarabs!"_ a pelican pilot said over the COM.

Fred and Kelly emerged from behind the rock where they landed and had a look. Sure enough there was a pair of scarab walkers near the entrance to the citadel. A scorpion tank on the cliff started shooting at them from long range and a few warthogs traversed the side path to engage the scarabs at ground level. A hornet descended right in front of the Spartans, piloted by John.

"_Do I even bother asking how you got here?"_ he said over the COM.

"I tell you about it later, Chief" said Fred. "Tom, Lucy, you have the launchers. Get on the Chief's hornet and take scarab one. Blue Team will handle two".

Tom and Lucy winked their acknowledgment lights and climbed aboard the Chief's hornet which took to the skies a second later and began harassing one of the scarabs. Fred flagged down a warthog armed with a M68 gauss cannon. He had Linda post on the rock and target the brutes manning the stationary guns on the scarabs. Kelly manned the cannon while Will took the passenger seat with his BR55 and Fred drove. Kelly remembered what Kyle had said to her aboard the _dawn_, that they should put her feelings aside for the mission. Kelly found it extremely difficult to do so, but her Spartan training kicked in as the scarab started taking shots at them from its swivel turret. Fred managed to keep their hog under the scarab, preventing them from being hit by the scarab's main weapon.

"Hit the legs" Fred ordered as he put the hog into a sort of doughnut under the scarab. Kelly kept the turret on a swerve as she punched the legs with 25mm tungsten shells. The walker eventually collapsed due to the damage and Fred brought them out from under the scarab. The brutes had gathered on the lower level of the scarab hefting fuel rod guns which made an entry impossible. Kelly glanced over at the other scarab and saw it down as well. John's hornet hovered in the back and Tom and Lucy destroyed part of the back, exposing the power core. The Chief sent two anvil missiles into the core then backed off as the scarab exploded in a flash of blue light. Kelly eyed the identical cover on their scarab and targeted it with the gauss cannon. After three shots the cover broke away and Kelly sent two tungsten slugs into the core. Fred got away from the scarab just as it exploded, but the shock wave sent the hog tumbling end over end until they landed at the base of the ramp to the citadel.

"_Both scarabs down"_ said Keyes over the COM. "W_ell done."_

Fred, Will and Kelly were soon joined by Linda and she helped Will out from under the hog. John landed a few moments later and they linked up with Tom and Lucy. Together they met The Arbiter and guilty spark at the top of the stairs.

"The flood scales the citadel's far wall" said The Arbiter. "Activate this bridge, oracle". He turned to John, "the prophet will die by my hands, not theirs".

"calamity" said spark as he activated the bridge, "if only we had more time".

The Spartans charged across the bridge and into the citadel. As they entered they noticed a number of video screens on which truth was giving a message.

"_My faithful... stand firm" _truth started._ "Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path. In a moment I will lite the sacred rings and all who believe shall be saved"_. The Spartans entered an elevator shaft and Kelly immediately looked up at its immeasurable height.

"Oh no" said Linda.

Kelly looked down and saw Linda staring at one of the screens along with the others. Truth had moved off camera to reveal a brute chieftain holding a struggling Kyle by the neck.

"_Chief, how close are you?"_ Keyes asked over the COM.

"not close enough" the Chief replied as he glanced up the shaft.

Kelly immediately hit the controls and activated the lift platform sending the group upward. After a couple of minutes the lift stopped and they got off, but were ambushed by a pair of flood tank forms.

"Do not shoot... but listen" gravemind said through the flood forms. "Let me lead you safely to our foe".

Infection forms starting sliding past their legs and down the stairs. The Spartans and the arbiter followed.

"Only you can halt what he has sent in motion" said gravemind.

--

The brute tossed Kyle to the floor in front of the controls. He tried to get up, but the brute pinned him with his foot.

"Come on, asshole, take your best shot" Kyle said to the brute which enraged him. He gave a grunt and picked up Kyle by the throat and punched him in the stomach. Kyle coughed up blood onto his visor.

"Oh...yeah, I have to say that they exaggerated your strength a little" Kyle said.

the brute raised his fist and prepared to strike again.

"Stop, you imbecile!" truth barked. "he wants you to hill him. I would prefer you did not".

The brute walked over and slammed Kyle's head on the console.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked Truth. "Daddy didn't leave you the keys to his shiny toys?"

"I admit I need your help" said Truth, "but that secret dies with all the rest".

"Why don't you go fuck your mother, oh wait, you people have a gene pool problem so you probably had to already" said Kyle as he let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly a pelican smashed through the citadel window and crashed on the platform. The brute holding Kyle let him go and he pushed Truth away from the console. Johnson and Keyes emerged from the back of the pelican, each wielding a shotgun.

"Spartan" Keyes called out. "sound off"

"leave... me" Kyle said as he struggled to stand up, the pain in his chest was getting worse and he tried to will it away.

"Not without you" said Keyes as she blasted a nearby brute. Johnson killed another one but there were too many. Keyes drew her pistol and duel wielded both weapons.

"You're delaying the inevitable" said truth. "One of you will light the rings. You cannot hope to kill them all".

Miranda lowered her weapons but stared at her pistol for a moment before saying "you're right". She pointed her pistol at Johnson and her shotgun at Kyle who was slowly getting up from the console.

"Do it" said Johnson, "us, then you... now!"

Kyle saw truth pick up a brute spiker in his frail hands and point it at Miranda. "Don't" he screamed at truth. "I'll do it ok" he said as he moved over to the console.

"Chief, what the hell are..." Miranda started before she let out a gasp then collapsed, with a single spike round in her thigh.

"No!" Johnson screamed as he held her and examined her wound, which was bleeding badly. Truth walked over and tossed the spiker to the ground.

"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion. Steeled themselves for what needed to be done" he said as he walked over to Kyle. "I see now why they left you behind... you were weak, and gods must be strong". He grabbed Kyle's hand and pressed it against the activation button. There was a small surge of static around the button as the whole platform began to raise and six of the seven holographic rings lit up. But they suddenly went out and a series of yellow words appeared over the console.

**OUT OF ORDER**

"ooops" Kyle said in a taunting tone. "I think I broke it".

"NO!" truth screamed as he tried to run down the stairs, but as he did a wave of flood combat forms came over the light bridge and began attacking the brutes, but left Johnson and Miranda alone.

"That went well" said Kalmiya from the console.

Truth ran for his hover chair but Kyle grabbed him by the robes. He also gingerly picked up an infection form that was crawling around on the floor. "Say hello to my little friend" said Kyle as he thrust the infection form onto truth the dropped him on the floor as it burrowed inside him. Kyle immediately rushed over to Miranda's side.

"I guess I kind of owe you one, Chief" she said through gritted teeth, she was also breathing heavily.

"Just take it easy, ma'am" said Kyle.

"that was some trick" said Johnson. "how did you get her in there?"

"my gauntlet" said Kyle as he showed them his palm, "its been equipped with a mark VI's AI transfer system, so all I have to do is touch a computer surface".

"Good.... work" said Keyes.

Kyle turned his attention back to truth who was climbing back up to the console. He walked over and stood over him. "How the mighty have fallen" he said.

"Can you see, demon?" said truth. "the moment of salvation is at hand".

Kyle grabbed truth by the neck and pulled him closer. "I have to know one thing... why. Why did you do it, declare war on mankind? You knew that we were the reclaimers and that your 'gods' would be offended... but you did it anyway. What I want to know is WHY!?" Kyle yelled.

"For the promise of the great journey" said truth. "your kind would have never believed in it".

"_Lies for the weak. Beacons for the deluded"_ gravemind said through truth.

"Admit it" said Kyle, "you probably did it for the power. It was tempting, find an accuse to enrage the Covenant and then usurp control from the previous prophets. It was never over the existence of living forerunners".

"How did you know!?" said truth, his eyes paralyzed with fear, not over the flood infection form consuming his body but from Kyle himself. "It...does not matter for my feet tread the path... I shall become a god".

"_You will be food, nothing more"_.

Johnson tossed Kyle Miranda's M6C. He caught the weapon with his free hand hand held truth up.

"I... am... Truth, the voice of the covenant!" he said as Kyle pressed the gun to his temple.

"Sorry buddy" said Kyle, "but the first amendment doesn't apply out here". He pulled back on the trigger and blew truth's skull open. He dropped the corpse and the pistol and looked over to the light bridge and saw the other Spartans standing there along with the arbiter. Kelly pushed past the others, ran up to the platform and stopped right in front of Kyle.

"I..." Kelly started but she couldn't muster the words to express how she felt.

Kyle reached out a hand and touched the console and downloaded Kalmiya back into his armor, the icy sensation filled his mind but he didn't notice as he looked into Kelly's faceplate, wishing she would depolarize it. "What's say we get out of here?" he said as he took her hand and brought her down from the console.

"Not bad, Spartan" said The Arbiter. "But I would have preferred you left him for me".

"finders, keepers" said Kyle.

Tom and Lucy assisted Johnson with helping Miranda into the pelican. Linda entered and started to treat her wound.

"Its bad" Linda said. "We need to get her back to the ship".

"then pile in" said Johnson as he entered the cockpit. Will and Fred boarded but before the rest of them could get in, flood tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around the platform. One of them was swinging right for Kyle and Kelly. He pushed Kelly to the ground and allowed the flood tentacle to hit him. Kyle grabbed hold as it swung around but it was too slippery for him to hold on. It whipped him over the side and out the shattered window.

Kyle reached a hand out to try and grab hold of the tentacle again... but it was too late. He started to fall over the side of the bottomless cliff.

"NO!" Kelly screamed as she ran over to the side of the platform and was forced to watch as he fell out of sight. She dropped to her knees and reached a hand out over the side, in a futile attempt to get him back.

Fred accessed the team BIOS and saw Kyle's were still transmitting, Fred watched as his heart rate spiked... then suddenly flatline as he hit the bottom... Kyle was dead.

"Come on, Kelly!" Fred screamed as he pulled her by the arm, away from the edge and into the pelican. Johnson engaged the engines and the dropship lifted off. John and The Arbiter grabbed onto one of the landing gears as Johnson flew the ship out of the hole, but gravemind whacked the dropship. John and The Arbiter fell off and back onto the platform and the dropship began to spin out of control. Tom closed the pelican's hatch and everyone got into a crash seat and held on as Johnson tried to regain control. The pelican finally stabilized.

"Everyone ok back there?" Johnson called from the cockpit.

"We're fine" said Fred. "what about the Chief?"

"The flood are crawling all over the citadel" said Johnson. "I can't make a safe landing. I think the Chief can find his own way out".

Fred looked to his right where Kelly was seated, she was leaning on Fred and everyone in the dropship could hear her cry. Linda came over and took the seat next to Kelly and put an arm around her. Fred stood up and surveyed the compartment. Tom put an arm around Lucy and Will came over and set a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" Miranda said clutching her leg where Linda had applied a dressing. "He saved my life, if he didn't pull that double cross with truth, he'd probably kill us both".

"Thank you, ma'am" said Fred.

"hey, el-tee" Johnson called out, "you better see this".

Fred entered the cockpit, Johnson pointed out the object rising out of the edge where Kyle had fallen, the Halo he'd released earlier.

"I didn't know this place could build them" said Johnson.

"sergeant, take us back to the _dawn"_ Fred ordered. He went back into the passenger compartment, accessed the Spartan roster and made the following addition.

**Kyle-091: MIA**

* * *

November 10, 2552

location: UNSC_ forward unto dawn_- infirmary

"you're fine" Doctor Halsey said to Tom and Lucy as she returned with their test results. "you can go".

"if its all the same, Doctor" said Tom, "I'd like to stay, for her" he said pointing to Kelly. She was sitting on one of the examination beds. She didn't even take off her helmet or speak to anyone after they got back. Fred had them report to the infirmary to assess any injuries. He, Linda and Will had been cleared and allowed to leave.

"I think she needs to be alone right now" said Halsey.

Tom nodded and he and Lucy left the room. Halsey started to walk over to Kelly. She had been on the _aegis fate_ supervising the Spartan IIIs as they were placed into cryo stasis to prevent further damage to their brains caused by Kurt's mutagen. The second she herd the news of Kyle's death Halsey got on the first pelican out to the _dawn_. She looked down at her data pad where Kelly's test results were displayed, physically she had no injuries aside from a few bumps and scrapes, but emotionally Halsey couldn't even imagine what she was feeling.

"I can't believe he's gone" Kelly croaked as Halsey stood by her side and took Kelly's hand.

"Kelly, I am so sorry" said Halsey. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. I don't know if this helps, but according to the telemetry his death was probably quick and painless".

"I want him back" said Kelly. "I don't want to go on without him".

"What do you think Kyle would have wanted for you?" said Halsey. "Besides", she took Kelly's hand and placed it over her abdomen, "he's left you something to remember him by".

Kelly looked up at Halsey. "I don't understand" she said.

"you're pregnant, Kelly" said Halsey.

"pregnant!?" said Kelly. "Are you sure?"

"positive" said Halsey, "but I need to know when exactly conception took place?"

"Back in the Dyson sphere" said Kelly, remembering back to that wonderful night. "Why do you need to know?"

"because according to the scans I took of you, the fetus appears to be three weeks old" said Halsey. "I think your reproductive systems were given a speed boost by your augmentations, if this is the case then you could carry to full term in a few months. If you wanted".

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly" Halsey started, "it can sometimes be very emotional for a mother-to-be, in your situation, when the father has died. The pressure of trying to raise a child alone can..."

"No" said Kelly cutting her off, knowing what she was suggesting. "No, I'm going to have this baby".

Halsey smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now we need to decide what to do next. We'll have to tell everyone eventually, we can't keep this a secret".

"How about just for now?" said Kelly. "Please, I just want to get over everything that's happened".

"of course" said Halsey. "I'll tell Fred you have a debilitating injury and can't continue the mission".

"Thank you" said Kelly as she stood up and hugged the older woman, very lightly.

--

Halsey had told Kelly to try and get some rest, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Kyle. She just lay on the bed, running her hand over her armored lower chest, where her only connection to Kyle slept, but her euphoria over finding out she was pregnant was replaced by sorrow. She wanted closure. So she snuck out of the bunk room and went down to the armory, grabbed an M90, grenades, and a field first aid kit. She was on her way out when she saw the ONI crate lying in the corner. Inside was three Spartan lasers, she took one as well then made her way down to the hangar. None of the techs payed any attention as she loaded her weapons onto a pelican and went to the control panel to release the dropship.

"Why don't you let me drive" said Will from behind her.

Kelly spun around and saw not only Will but Linda and Fred, all armed.

"You don't have to do this" she said to them, "this is personal".

"We're not about to let our friend go into a combat zone alone" said Linda.

"Thanks" said Kelly. "lets go."

She hit the release and the clamps freed the pelican. Linda and Will took the cockpit stations while Kelly and Fred rode in the back. When they were clear of the _dawn,_ Fred decided to get some answers

"why are you doing this?" Fred asked. "You were ready to accept his death and suddenly you're out looking for him".

"I have to know, Fred" said Kelly. "I have to know if my child is going to grow up without a father".

"Child...?" said Fred "oh god, you're not..."

"pregnant?" said Kelly.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" said Fred, "coming out here in your condition?"

"please don't take us back" Kelly pleaded. "I just want to know, to see his body so I can be sure".

"Kelly, listen to me" said Fred. "he's not going to be waiting for us alive and well when we get there, things are not going to go back to normal. He's dead and the only thing waiting for us is the grim reminder of that. I'll give you an hour... no more".

* * *

Date error

location: unknown

Kyle awoke to find himself unable to see, so far as he could tell. His whole body felt like it was set afloat in a great black ocean.

"Hello?" he called out.

Suddenly a piercing green light filled his eyes from above followed by a hellish voice.

"_this is not your grave, but you are welcome in it". _

**Message from the general: **reviews please, and I know you all have something to say.


	37. Chapter 37: missing in action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 37: missing in action**

November 10, 2552

location: the ark, near truth's citadel

Linda had found a large cliff several meters down in the fog where Kyle could have landed. She set the pelican down and Fred had Will stay with their dropship just in case there was still flood activity in the vicinity. Kelly took point as they searched along the cliff. The fog at this level was thick so they switched to IR vision to try and cut through it, but they still didn't find his body.

"We should go" said Fred.

"it hasn't even been forty-five minutes" said Kelly. "We keep searching. What if he fell deeper?"

"That still doesn't change the fact, Kelly" said Fred, "he's dead and the odds of us recovering his body are slim to none".

"We have to try" Kelly growled, obviously pissed at Fred.

"Kelly, I've indulged you for long enough" said Fred. "We need to go".

"then you go" said Kelly, "I'm still going to search".

"Kelly, this is borderline insubordination" Fred started. "You're not thinking clearly. This is just an emotional response all the hormones in your system".

"Leave me alone, Fred!" Kelly said as she tried to walk off but Fred grabbed her by the arm.

"What would Kyle think of you right now!?" Fred yelled. "He wouldn't have wanted you to put both your lives in jeopardy".

"Both?" Linda asked.

"she's pregnant" Fred told her, "it's Kyle's".

"Then we keep searching" Linda said in Kelly's defense.

"Do I have to order you both back?" said Fred. But he accepted that this was an uphill battle. "Fine we'll keep looking".

"_Hey, guys"_ Will said over the COM, _"you better get back here"._

Kelly reluctantly followed Fred and Linda back to the pelican. Will was in the cockpit and Fred and Linda squeezed inside, leaving no room for Kelly who just stood outside and listen in, lost in thought.

"I picked this up on the E band" said Will, "its very faint".

"lets hear it" said Fred.

A series of beeps sounded through the ship's speakers, four long beeps followed by a short one... a pause... then a short beep followed four long ones.

"I don't get it" said Linda.

"its Morse code" said Will, "the first sequence is a nine and second is a one".

"what did you say?" said Kelly.

"ninety-one" Fred muttered.

"its him!" Kelly screamed, "he's alive!"

"calm down" Fred said, "we don't know for sure". He turned to Will, "did you trace the signal?" he asked.

"its coming from there" Will said as he pointed out of the window, even through all the fog they could see what he was pointing at, the wreckage of High Charity.

* * *

November 10, 2552

location: somewhere inside High Charity

If Kyle could feel his gut it would have turned cold. He couldn't feel anything at all, not his arms or his legs. Kyle was suddenly reminded of the book _the flood_, specifically Captain Keyes and his torture at the hands of a proto-gravemind. Kyle felt pure fear for the first time in a while, _"he's doing the same thing to me"_ Kyle thought, but that could only mean he was being turned into a combat form, or fused with the gravemind himself. Kyle started to really panic, but his fears were replaced with doubt. Keyes was loosing all his memories when the flood probed him, but Kyle could still remember everything. There was no attempt on his mind... good. He used this time to try and sure up his mental defenses, "_how the hell are you supposed to defend against the flood?"_ Kyle thought._ "look where it got Keyes". _Suddenly a booming voice sounded in Kyle's head.

"You hide something, like the construct. But no matter hard she tries she will be broken in the end, like you".

"Never" Kyle replied.

"foolish attempts at free will" said gravemind. "I witnessed the prophet's final moments and he feared you for what you said, what you know. Soon we will exist together, two corpses in one grave and then I shall know everything".

* * *

November 10, 2552

location: pelican dropship en route to High Charity

"hang on" Kelly said from the helm of the pelican as she punched the engines to full.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Fred screamed from the seat behind her.

"Making an LZ" Kelly replied as the dropship slammed through the weakened hull of High Charity and landed on the edge of a cliff in the structure.

"See, nothing to it" Kelly said as she grabbed her M90, laser and exited the pelican. She shook her boots for a second to try and get the flood mass she stepped in off of them. Practically every surface was covered in flood tissue and in the next chamber they could see these weird bulges, that moved as if something was inside them.

"The signal's coming from down there" said Linda as she pointed over the cliff. Below them was the main dome of high charity, where the dreadnought used to rest. They could see the remains of a UNSC frigate in one of the collapsed towers, most likely the _in amber clad._ Linda overlayed a NAV marker on the exact source of the more code signal, an odd cylindrical shaped structure that was tipping to one side, all but one of the bridges that led to it were down and there was discharges of raw electricity on its surface. Will came out of the dropship with rope and grappling guns and began to fix rappel lines to the side of the cliff.

"We're going to help you get him back" Linda said, "so don't even think about telling us to stay".

"Wasn't planning on it" Kelly replied when truthfully she was just about to. Fred and Will rappelled down first followed by Kelly and Linda. It was a several click hike over the ruins of High Charity's main chamber but they finally arrived at the only bridge to the squat cylinder. It was barely holding on and it was twisted at an odd angle.

"Come on" said Kelly as she began to walk across the tilted bridge as fast as she could. Fred, Linda and Will were barely able to catch up.

"_Please be ok"_ Kelly thought.

--

The first attack finally came. Even though Kyle still couldn't feel his body the gravemind was able to induce excruciating pain. The pain was the most intense he'd ever felt, worse than when he was stabbed by an energy sword.

"Submit!" the gravemind yelled.

"Kiss... my.... ass" Kyle defiantly replied.

"Like your forefathers, you resist" said gravemind, "and like them you are simply flesh and bone and stubborn will which soon you will be BROKEN OF!"

The pain grew more intense and Kyle couldn't bear it any longer, he felt himself start to give in to the coming darkness, but suddenly the pain ceased. Gravemind allowed Kyle to see through a combat form eyes. It was stalking three Spartans crossing a bridge and entering a structure.

"_No, not them, not her"_ Kyle thought. He closed his eyes and repeated those words, he wanted to warn them away but he couldn't speak. When he opened his eyes though he found himself in an open field at night. He was able to feel his body and his MJOLNIR armor.

"Tough spot you're in" said a voice from next to him. Kyle looked over and came face to face with his younger self, wearing the same clothes as on that faithful day.

"You could say that" Kyle replied when he realized this was just his subconscious conjuring up something.

"Who'd a thought that we would end up like this?" his younger self said. "A Spartan I mean?"

Kyle started thinking back to his simple life before he left his universe behind, how he always used to wonder if he had a purpose in his world. For a moment he felt like the teenager he was all those years ago. His Spartan training seemed to melt away as the teenager he was pushed back through. A mixture of old emotions flooded back, he wanted to be home in Virginia with his family, he didn't want to be a Spartan anymore.

"Oh don't you start quitting on me" said younger Kyle.

Kyle wondered how he found out but then remembered that it was technically himself. "I don't want this anymore" Kyle screamed at his younger self, "don't you get it, I'm just some kid living in a fantasy world".

Suddenly his younger self smacked Kyle across the side of his helmet, Kyle was able to feel it and winced in pain.

"Remember when you were passed out after you were stabbed" younger Kyle explained, "how you thought you were home and it was all a dream. What really got you through it?"

"I don't know" Kyle replied, too emotional to think clearly.

"Kelly, stupid" young Kyle said, "is she just part of your fantasy world? For crying out loud she's a flesh and blood person who loves you. Fred, John, Linda, Will, they're real people now, people who care about you and are risking their lives to save you, and you don't even care? You just want to go run away and go home".

"Leave me alone" Kyle croaked as he turned away but his younger self just reappeared in front of him.

"Look at yourself, you're not _me_ anymore" he said to Kyle. "You can never be me, you're an adult who has a purpose now, not to mention someone who loves you. So you have a future, I mean you really do. You can't give up".

"I'm going to die here" Kyle said "that _thing_ is turning me into a fucking flood!"

"Then you take that bastard down with you, find a way" said young Kyle. "Shit, we've got company".

Suddenly Kyle's younger self dissolved as well as the field around them. It was replaced by the black void Kyle was held in earlier.

"They try desperately to rescue you" said gravemind, "but they will fail and will join us in our grave".

--

Kelly entered the structure first and waited for Fred, Linda and Will to arrive. They entered the structure which had flood tissue on practically every surface.

"This way" said Linda, "the signal is getting stronger".

The main chamber stretched almost the entire height of the cylinder, there was a central column covered in flood tissue and more of the bulges, but one thing drew their attention. A figure in MJOLNIR armor sticking out of the flood mass.

"_No, no, no"_ Kelly thought as she ran over to him followed by the others. She dropped her M90 and grabbed hold of him. Fred came over and cut part of him loose from the flood tissue, his legs were still inside the flood mass but the front of his body slid forward. Fred dropped his knife at what he was seeing.

"Kelly, let go, now" Fred said in a serious tone.

Kelly let him go and was about to look behind him but Fred grabbed her and tried to pull her away. Kelly wrestled past him and gasped at what she was looking at. A tentacle of some kind was protruding from the flood mass, and had broken the seal on the back of his neck. It was firmly entrenched inside his body. Flood tissue was also growing off the tentacle and onto the outside of the armor, covering the AI port.

"His vitals are barely registering" said Fred. "Its safe to say... this isn't Kyle anymore".

"No!" said Kelly "he's still alive. We just need to cut him loose and Halsey can reverse the damage".

"Kelly!" Fred yelled pointing to the tentacle in the back of his head, "That thing is embedded in his spine. If I pull it out it will probably kill him. The flood has probably destroyed his mind already, he's not in there".

Kelly was forced to accept the fact that Kyle was as good as dead. So she picked up her M90, pumped the slide and loaded a shell into the chamber. Then pointed it at Kyle's head.

"_Don't hesitate to fire"_ she remembered Kyle telling her "_trust me you'll be doing them a favor"._ Her hands started to shake on the trigger multiplied by the MJOLNIR armor the whole shotgun started to tremble in her shaking hands.

"I can't!" she screamed as she lowered the shotgun.

"I'll do it" said Linda as she stepped forward and leveled her rifle at his helmet. "Just look away" she said to Kelly.

"_D-d-don't"_ a voice said over their COM channel, a female one.

--

The gravemind resumed his attacks against Kyle, excruciating pain came in increasing waves. Kyle screamed as each one hit. "_Just kill me already"_ he thought.

"You will suffer" said gravemind, "watch".

Another view through the eyes of a combat formed appeared, it was of Fred and the others trying to defend against an horde of combat forms. Carriers jumped down and exploded next to Will, sending him across the room. Infected brutes descended on him and shot him repeatedly with captured needlers until there were only pieces of him left. Linda paused and dropped her rifle upon seeing Will brutally killed. Suddenly, her chest exploded as a flood Juggernaut impaled her through the back with one of its appendages. It pulled it out and Linda collapsed. Fred turned over for a second an ultimately met his end as infected elites diced him with captured plasma swords. Kelly fought on but was incapacitated by an infection form that droved its penetrator through her armor. She collapsed and Kyle watched in horror as it burrowed inside. After a few minutes her arm began to twitch and she gave off a flood howl. Her armor began to break off as flood tissue asserted itself and her whole right arm exploded into a mass of tentacles. Kyle was emptied of all feeling.

"They have submitted to fate as will you" said gravemind.

Kyle was quickly filled with rage and began to lash out at gravemind as it tried to probe his mind. He felt his presence start to weaken slightly.

"That's your weakness" Kyle cried out an evil voice filled with rage and grief. "Then come get some". He dragged out every angry memory he could find, the day he yelled at his father over something entirely pointless, 9/11, after Sam was killed and Kyle's grief aboard the _commonwealth,_ Shelia, his devastation on Reach. He threw them all at gravemind. All the raw rage was too much for gravemind and Kyle could feel his presence diminish to nothing. Kyle had been exhausted and he finally began to cry over what he'd seen. The gravemind quickly returned with a wave of intense pain. Kyle felt it enter his mind once again, but it was too weak to absorb all of Kyle's essence. It instead targeted one thing, Kyle's memories of Halo 3.

"Now at last I see, her secret is revealed!" gravemind yelled as he puled out, leaving a mentally and emotionally battered Kyle to cry.

"I've lost everything" he yelled, "just kill me!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared that resoled into a giant line of code. A slender yellow arm emerged from the line, hand outstretched to Kyle. Kyle took it and was pulled inside the mysterious code. He found himself in some kind of virtual world comprised of lines of code and standing in front of him was a life sized Kalmiya.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"I compressed my program and withdrew into your neural lace when that thing tried to access my programing" said Kalmiya. "I've been essentially sharing part of your brain. But I've pulled you into where I reside".

"They're dead" Kyle croaked as he collapsed into Kalmiya's arms, "they died trying to save me".

"They aren't dead" Kalmiya said, "the gravemind fooled you to try and weaken you more, but it looks like his plan backfired and you damaged him somewhat. Kelly, Fred and the others are right here with your physical body".

Suddenly a holo display appeared before Kalmiya and she let go of Kyle and began scrutinizing it. It displayed a schematic of Kyle's armor and a green bar on the side was filling up.

"Hang on" Kalmiya said to him. "I'm sending you back... and it's going to hurt".

The bar reached maximum and Kalmiya nodded to the screen. Suddenly, Kyle was yanked away from his neural lace and he felt immeasurable pain as his whole body felt like it was being electrocuted. The world turned back for Kyle.

--

Linda relaxed the grip on her sniper rifle. There was a flash of light from the back of Kyle's head as raw power flashed across the surface of the flood tentacle. It pulled out of Kyle's armor and the flood tissue on the back of his helmet died and fell off. The flood mass around Kyle's leg retreated and his whole body fell forward and he landed face down in front of Linda. Kelly knelt down and flipped Kyle over, grabbed his helmet with both hands, but hesitated before twisting it off. She looked away as she pulled the helmet off, expecting to see his face mangled and twisted into one of a combat form. But when she finally looked at him his face hadn't been touched by the flood, nor the rest of him. There was a gash on the side of his neck where the penetrator dove in but he appeared to be free of infection. Kelly removed her first aid kit, cleaned, and treated his wound, then slapped a bandage over it. Kyle started to stir and his eyes slowly creaked open. His blue eyes were bloodshot. Kelly didn't wast any time as she pulled he helmet off and pressed her lips to Kyle's. Kyle was suddenly jolted fully awake by Kelly' kiss which was hard and passionate. When she finally broke away Kyle sat up.

"Wow" he said. "I should get capture more often".

Kelly laughed a little at his joke but quickly broke down in tears, tears of joy that is. Kyle held her close.

"I thought they got you" Kelly whispered to him.

"they didn't" Kyle replied, "that gravemind tortured me but... oh". Kyle had suddenly remembered he got all of his memories of Halo 3.

Kyle looked over and saw Linda and Will were pointing their weapons into the air and slowly backing away. Kyle looked up and saw gravemind himself hanging over them. Kelly passed Kyle her spartan laser and he quickly reattached is helmet and pointed the laser at him. But before he could activate it his HUD picked up multiple contacts surrounding them. He looked around and suddenly he realized through all the flood mass where they were.

"We need to leave" said Kyle, "this is the Mausoleum of The Arbiter".

"Like a crypt?" Linda asked.

"For all the dead Arbiters" said Kyle.

Suddenly the covers on the caskets starting breaking off and flood elites exited each one, each of the previous Arbiters were now combat forms.

"You shall suffer!" gravemind roared, "I know what your are planning for the ring above us". He began to pull out of the mausoleum through a hole in its roof. Kyle wasn't able to get his laser charged in time. Fred tossed Kyle his sidearm and they began to lay down a suppression fire against the rapidly growing Arbiter army.

Kyle glanced at the charge indicator for the laser and it read 100. He opened the power pack housing and activated the fail safe systems. Kyle wasn't too happy about destroying his favorite weapon but they didn't have any heavy explosives with them, and they needed a big bang. He tossed the laser at the arbiters and they all made a break for the exit. The laser detonated but only eliminated a small fraction of the Arbiters. The reached the bridge and noticed the energy cascades along the surface of the mausoleum had grown more intense. They had to slow their pace to get over the bridge due to the odd angle it was at. The flood Arbiters didn't slow their pace and may of them fell of the bridge and into the abyss trying to chase after the Spartans. They crossed the bridge and turned back to see small explosions caused by the increasing cascades tip the mausoleum over. The bridge was torn away and fell with the rest of the structure.

"At least the arbiters are finally at peace" Kyle said to himself. There were similar cascades along the entire inner surface of the dome followed by explosions small and large. Kyle knew what this meant and he had Fred pick up the pace a little. When they arrived at the side of the cliff they found their ropes coiled at the bottom. Fred examined them and found evidence they were burned off their pitons. Thankfully Will still had their grappling guns and he shot three lines up to where they left the pelican and quickly scaled their way up, but when they got to the top all that was there was a few scorch marks in the flood tissue.

"Someone took the pelican" said Fred.

Kyle went into the next chamber and noticed the weird looking staircase and came up with a startling revelation.

"Don't tell me that your pelican was 'that' pelican?" Kyle said to Fred.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"The Chief and The Arbiter stole your ride" Kyle said. "not to mention rigged the reactors to blow".

"We're trapped" said Kelly, fear started to rip her chest. Her unborn child would never know the world, she didn't even get the chance to tell Kyle.

"Wait I've got it!" Kyle screamed, "its crazy but it just might work".

He led the team through the passage on the right and had Will shoot his grappling lines through the hole in the ceiling. The quickly scaled the hole and Kyle had them follow him up the broken structure until they found the two banshees the Chief and The Arbiter used to get inside. There were actually two extra.

"_Must have been those two elites you get in co-op"_ Kyle thought to himself.

"How did you know these were here?" Linda asked.

"No time" said Kyle as he got in the nearest one, Kelly squeezed in the seat behind Kyle. The others got in their banshees and Kyle led the formation out of High Charity.

"Kalmiya, can these things get us into space?" Kyle asked.

"negative" Kalmiya replied, "their engines can operate in space but they don't have enough power to escape the gravity well".

"Then we need a boost" said Kyle as he pointed his banshee at High Charity.

"Kyle, are you insane?" Kelly said from behind him.

"Probably" said Kyle. "This plan is risky".

"_Kyle, what the hell are you doing?"_ Fred asked over the COM. _"That place is going to blow"_.

"exactly" said Kyle. "You remember when we went surfing on Sigma Octanus four?" he asked Kelly.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Kelly.

"_I agree"_ said Fred. "_you two had a titanium-A crate, we've got banshees"._

"No time" said Kyle, "just plot your banshees on a course similar to mine... and hang on for the ride of your life".

Kyle watched as he got three acknowledgment lights from the others and in his peripheral vision he could see the other three banshees flying along side.

"Listen, Kyle, I have to tell you something" Kelly started.

"Save it" Kyle replied, "we're going to get out of here".

"This is a little important" Kelly replied.

"I've calculated the time remaining before the reactors reach critical mass" said Kalmiya, "go to full speed on my mark".

"Ready" said Kyle.

"mark" said Kalmiya.

Kyle hit the throttle and flew straight High Charity to build up as much speed as possible. The four banshees skimmed along the surface of the station as explosions grew lager as they rippled across the surface.

"Pull up now" Kalmiya said.

Kyle pulled back hard on the controls and the four banshees arced upward.

"Brace yourselves" said Kalmiya.

There was a slight defining followed by a loud roar as the reactors reached critical and High Charity was vaporized. An intense pressure wave slammed into the banshees and the clouds around them seemed to evaporate as the shock wave reached the stratosphere. Kyle cut his engines and coasted in the shock wave. The sky gradually turned dark blue and stars started to appear. The temperature dropped and his suit's internal oxygen kicked in. Kyle activated his engines and pushed the banshee the rest of the way.

"Everyone ok?" he asked over the COM.

"_that was intense"_ Will said over the COM. Fred and Linda checked in and reported they were right behind Kyle.

"You ok?" Kyle asked Kelly.

"Fine" she replied.

"what exactly were you going to tell me earlier?" Kyle asked.

"that I loved you" Kelly lied, "I thought we were going to die", she didn't want to tell him yet.

"_Where to?"_ Fred asked.

"Halo" Kyle replied as he pointed his flyer in the direction of the ring.


	38. Chapter 38: greatest journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine **

**chapter 38: greatest journey **

November 10, 2552

location: above the ark

Off in the distance Kyle could see their destination, Halo. Above it was the portal to Earth and Kyle could see the _shadow of intent_ flanked by the two remaining elite cruisers, _the light of truth_ and the _aegis fate_ enter the portal and return to Earth. The gunned their banshees as fast as they would go as they rapidly approached Halo.

"It looks like you weren't the only one with a surfing trip in mind" said Kalmiya as she overlayed a sensor reading onto Kyle's HUD. There were multiple small objects and one large one on a parallel heading for Halo.

"Gravemind" Kyle muttered, "the rest are flood dispersion pods. He's going to rebuild on Halo".

"Then lets get there first" said Kelly.

Kyle tried to coax the engines a little more but he was risking an overload. The four banshees were able to reach the ring and began a decent trajectory calculated by Kalmiya.

"I traced the_ forward unto dawn's_ transponder to this area" she said highlighting a several kilometer section of the ring on the map. "Our landing is definitely going to be off, these things are barely going to make it through reentry".

"That's ok" said Kyle as the flames of reentry started to lick his flyer, "we'll get as close as we can". The banshee's engine struts started to melt under the heat and the internal temp of Kyle's armor rose a few notches. The heat subsided and they were over a snow covered landscape. Immediately the engines seized up and finally gave out, the others reported similar failures.

"_Up ahead"_ Fred said, _"there's a clearing, get as close to the ground as you can and bail out". _

Kyle winked his acknowledgment light green and his flyer plunged to the ground. When they were a few feet off the ground he cracked the canopy and he and Kelly jumped out and landed in a snow bank. They dug themselves out and were soon joined by Fred, Linda and Will. The remains of their flyers were spread out across the area Kyle just realized was avalanche.

"Kalmiya, any sign of the flood?" Fred asked.

"the dispersal pods will enter the atmosphere in the next few minutes" Kalmiya reported. "I suggest we find cover".

"This way" said Kyle said he led them to the base on the left side of the map. He walked up the man cannon and stepped in to show them it was safe. Fred, Kelly, Linda and Will soon joined him.

"Will, post here and keep an eye out for flood" Fred ordered after they reached the landing.

Kyle led them into the main lever of the structure, he turned the corner expecting to find the teleporter, but all that was there was a holoconsole. He pressed is gauntlet to it and Kalmiya transfered in.

"find us a way off avalanche and to the control room" Kyle ordered.

"I'll search the system for a schematic" said Kalmiya.

As she was doing this Fred took Kelly aside and over to the side ramp to the lower level.

"Have you told him yet?" Fred asked over a private COM.

"Not really" Kelly replied.

"Kelly, this isn't the kind of thing you screw around with" Fred snapped. "its his kid too".

"I know" Kelly replied, "but I don't want him overly protective of me, we still have a mission to complete. I want to wait until after this is all over and we can have a normal life".

While they were talking, Kyle removed his helmet and sat against the wall.

"something wrong, Chief" Linda asked as she sat next to him.

"Its nothing" he replied. "its just when I was in High Charity, the gravemind tortured me mentally. It was pretty intense. I fought back, but it weakened me to the point the gravemind was able to slip into my memories. He saw everything that is going to happen".

"Listen, Chief" said Linda, "don't beat yourself up over it. You technically didn't break under torture, that thing was more powerful".

"What if the UNSC does find out?" Kyle said. "Lord Hood said he would have to punish me for keeping silent and charging me with treason is the perfect excuse".

"They won't" said Linda, "I'll defend you and so will everyone else. Besides I owe you one, for me and Will".

Kyle cracked a smile. "So he made the first move?"

"back on the _dawn"_ Linda replied. "I saw him talking to you then he came over and said he needed to talk to me. He tole me right then and there I don't what came over me but I puled his helmet off, then mine and I kissed him. I'm not sure if we can make this work".

"You will" Kyle replied, "even Spartans can find a little happiness". It hurt Kyle not to at least tell Linda the truth about Will.

"I've got contacts" Will called from the man cannon. Kyle put his helmet back on and he and Linda raced up the ramp to see several flood dispersion pods streak through the sky. Several of them impacted avalanche and multiple combat forms began searching the snowy terrain for the Spartans. Will Linda and Kyle pulled back into the structure and Fred and Kelly came up from the ramp.

"I've got incoming" said Linda as she eyed several combat forms coming in over the man cannon. She and Will took up position along both sides of the ramp to the man cannon and started picking off the flood. Several started coming in from the ground level entrance so Kyle drew the M6C Fred had given him and shot at the combat forms until Fred could take them out with his assault rifle.

"Kalmiya, give me good news" said Kyle.

"I've got good and bad" Kalmiya replied. "bad news is there's no way off this avalanche plane on foot. Good news is I've found a translocation system".

"Where's the closest pad?" Fred asked.

"There aren't any" said Kalmiya, "this system is wireless sort to speak. But in order to power it I have to take the energy directly from you armor. We can only do this once".

"Gather around" said Fred as he had everyone take up a half circle formation in the center. Kyle quickly retrieved Kalmiya and stood with the others.

"Where to?" Kalmiya asked.

"beam us directly to the control room" Kyle said.

"Stand by" said Kalmiya.

Kyle shields collapsed as the power was drawn from his MJOLNIR armor and into the translocation system. The familiar rings of gold light surrounded them and in seconds they were whisked away from avalanche and deposited in the control room, upside down.

"What the hell!?" Kyle screamed as he picked himself up from the heap they all landed in.

"sorry" said Kalmiya, "I drew my calculations from Cortana's records of the first Halo".

Kyle quickly took the in situation. Standing behind him was John and in the corridor was the arbiter and two other elites. In front of him was Johnson and Guilty Spark at the control panel.

"We don't have a few..." Johnson started before he spun around and saw the Spartans in a heap behind him. "What the hell!?" he screamed as Kyle made his way over to him, "aren't you dead?"

"Not yet" Kyle replied as he suddenly grabbed Guilty Spark out of the air.

"Reclaimer" said Guilty Spark. "you must stop this one, I believe he plans to activate this instillation prematurely".

"That's the point" said Kyle, "you can't stop him". He let go of Spark. "If we don't do this then the gravemind will get total control over both this ring and the ark, is that what your creators would have wanted?"

Spark turned away from Kyle for a moment before replying: "you are correct, reclaimer. My makers were willing to sacrifice all they had to stop the flood... and I must now do the same".

"Johnson you can..." Kyle started before he was hit by a red beam of energy and sent flying across the floor. His shields had collapsed, Kalmiya was overloaded and forced to power down. Spark hovered over Kyle, his central eye glowing red.

"Unacceptable, protocol dictates action!" the mad AI screamed. His eye fired another blast and Kyle braced himself for the end. Suddenly, Will jumped in and took the brunt of the bast for him. His shields collapsed and guilty spark blasted him again. Portions of the front of his MJOLNIR armor melted and Will dropped to his knees. Kelly rushed over along with John, but spark got a lucky shot at the Chief and sent him tumbling into Fred and Linda. Spark shot The Arbiter as he prepared to fire and promptly sealed the main doors. Will was on all fours, barely able to keep himself up. Kelly knelt down next to Kyle as he was sitting up. Spark hovered over Will and charged his beam again, this time pointed at Kelly. But suddenly his red eye cooled back into its usual blue color.

"Wait, why did you stop?" said Kyle as Kelly helped him on his feet.

"Simple" spark started, "according to my sensors this reclaimer is with child. Protocol dictates that I cannot interfere with the continuing of the reclaimer's species".

"Wait... with child?" said Kyle, "are you telling me she's.... pregnant?"

"I believe that is what humans call it" said Spark.

Kyle looked over at Kelly with realization that only he could be the father.

"Surprise... I guess" said Kelly.

Kyle was awestruck, but before he could open his mouth he noticed spark hovering a few inches from his face, his central eye glowing red.

"Protocol dictates that I cannot harm the female, but that does not stop me from killing you" he said.

"Not today" said Johnson as he fired the Spartan laser he was carrying. The beam struck Spark and sent him flying downward into the chamber. Kyle knelt down next to Will who finally collapsed. Linda came rushing over followed by John and Fred. Kyle flipped Will over and winced at the extent of the damage to his armor.

"Kyle, I'm not going to make it, just leave me here" Will croaked.

"No, we're not leaving you" said Linda.

"She's right" Kyle said. "I owe you one so we're all leaving together".

Will let out a grunt of disapproval as Kyle picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Suddenly Spark returned, with visible damage.

"You've cracked my casing" he yelled.

"Sorry you no good light bulb" Johnson said.

John, Fred and the others opened fire, with no effect on Spark. Johnson shot him again with the laser. Spark retaliated by activating his gravity pulse and knocking Johnson's legs out from under him.

"I have kept this ring safe" he yelled, "it belongs to me".

"Not any more" said a voice from the holographic display of the ring. Suddenly mendicant bias appeared.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" spark screamed "this is my ring". He fired his laser at bias but only struck an energy shield that gathered the power in bias's central eye. It started to glow yellow and waves of energy began to resonate across spark's casing. Part of his eye broke off and he began to sputter plasma.

"I a-a-a-am the monitor of instillation z-zero f-four!" spark stuttered.

"No longer" bias roared as the light grew to white hot intensity.

"Oh myyyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhh!" spark screamed as he exploded. The light in the center of bias's avatar cooled.

"I have repaid my debit, reclaimer" bias said to Kyle, "you must activate the ring".

Johnson stood up and handed the chip over to the Chief. He held it near the console and Cortana appeared over the controls.

"Can't say I'm sorry to see him go" she said, examining spark's remains.

"Your construct possesses the index" said bias, "she has amazing programing".

"Well thanks, I guess" said Cortana "who exactly are you?"

"He's a friend" Kyle said.

Cortana looked over at Kyle with an unusual look on her face. Kyle remembered that the last time they spoke he'd threatened her with deletion.

"Why don't you come with us" Kyle said to bias, guessing what he was planning.

"I cannot, reclaimer" bias replied. "I have committed unspeakable sins in my past life. This is how I must end".

"I hate to interrupt" said Johnson, "but these flood bastards are going to have us for lunch if we don't get this show on the road".

Cortana nodded and produced the index in her hand, inserted it into the main console then returned to the Chief's chip. He inserted her into his helmet just as a bright blue energy beam sprang up behind him. Fred led the way as the main doors opened. On the other side stood the arbiter and the two spec-ops elites, Usze Taham and Ntho Sraom. As they took off down the corridor Kyle stopped for a minute as the control room doors were closing and whispered "I forgive you". Kyle, still carrying Will held onto him with one hand and drew his M6C with the other. They ran into several combat forms as they exited but thanks to their increased numbers the flood were no match for Spartans and elites. They left the control room and ran across the ice cliff where a heated battle against the sentinels and flood was taking place. The Spartans and Johnson handled the flood while the arbiter and his elites took on the sentinels. They manged to shoot their way past them and entered the door in the cliffs, and found themselves in the middle of another fight between the flood and sentinels.

"What do we do?" Kelly asked.

"stick close" Kyle said to her, "we're going to shoot us a hole through". John took point with Fred as they blasted the opponents with their rifles. They moved through the fight in single file and John tossed a plasma grenade at the carrier forms coming down the hall. After they were dispatched the group started to move down the hall but suddenly Kyle's vision seemed to blur followed by a familiar voice.

"Resignation is my virtue. Like water I ebb and flow. Defeat is simply and addition of time to a sentence I never deserved... but you imposed".

"Don't let this ring be the end of us" Cortana said.

"Lets move" said Kyle as he ran down the hall and turned left, only to run into a horde of infection forms. He stomped over them and the Spartans moped up the rest. They left the structure and found two warthogs waiting for them, one troop hog and one armed with a chaingun. The arbiter and the elites took the one with the chaingun. Kyle carried Will over to the troop hong and set Will down inside one of the back seats and buckled him in. Linda took the seat next to Will, Fred and Kelly to the seats opposite them and Johnson took the one facing the back. John was about to climb into the driver's seat but Kyle grabbed his arm.

"No offense, Chief" said Kyle, "but I've done this particular race more times that you have".

"Fine by me" said the Chief as he rode shotgun. Kyle climbed into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. They drove over the snow hills and watched as the platform next to them exploded. They made it to the next one and started driving across it.

"Follow me very carefully" Kyle said to The Arbiter over the COM.

"_Understood, Spartan"_ The Arbiter replied.

They drove over the platforms as they exploded around them, diving over jumps until they made it to the first roundabout. Kyle quickly brought the warthog out of its spin and drove along the structure, but as they rounded the first turn they encountered a horde of flood. The Arbiter came up behind them and Usze opened fire with the chaingun. They crossed the first roundabout and Kyle nearly drove over a hole in the platform but swerved to avoid it. There were sentinels on this part so Usze covered the hogs with his chaingun. Linda and Fred opened fire with their rifles and Johnson tried a shot with his laser but ended up missing. Kyle drove them into the tunnel like area and took the straight path through the fight. The Chief stood up in the passenger seat and opened fire on the sentinels and flood blocking their path. Kyle swerved to avoid a falling support beam and took the left path up and over the ramp onto another tile platform.

"Charging sequence at thirty percent" Cortana reported.

Kyle cleared the tiles and drove onto the the next roundabout. He smashed through the flood and noticed the roundabout was starting to list. He hit the gas and drove off, straight into a sentinel formation. One of them got close to the passenger compartment but Kelly blasted it away with her shotgun.

"Hot damn" said Johnson as he noticed the arbiter's hog dive off the roundabout as it collapsed. More of the tiles around them exploded but Kyle didn't pay any attention to them. He had to concentrate on getting everyone out alive... especially Kelly considering what he just learned. They approached the jump to the roundabout and leaped over it.

"Oh shit" Johnson yelled as they soared through the air and landed. They ran head first into multiple ranged and juggernaut flood and the two warthogs smashed through them and onto the next tile platform.

"Charging sequence at fifty percent" said Cortana.

"not helping" Kyle yelled back as he drove into the last tunnel. More support beams fell as they shot their way through the sentinels.

"seventy percent" said Cortana.

Kyle drove out of the tunnel and over the ramp to the final tile platform. A support column collapsed and took out a chunk of the tiles, behind it Kyle could see the _forward unto dawn_.

"_Master Chief, I've got a lock on your signal" _Commander Keyes said from the bridge. _"All hell is breaking loose out there"_.

"Prepare to activate the frigate's engines as soon as we're aboard, ma'am" the Chief said.

Kyle drove over the tiles and was approaching the turn when Kelly screamed "look out!". Kyle saw a column take out part of the platform so Kyle swerved to avoid it. The Arbiter's hog nearly fell over the side as he fought to control its turn. Kyle dove the hog over an ramp and slammed into a hovering sentinel. They flipped over but the hog righted itself and they continued on. They rounded the corner and the frigate was in sight.

"Ninety percent, firing sequence initiated" said Cortana.

They started down the ramp to the frigate just as the platform started to collapse.

"Gun it, Chief. Floor it, right into the hangar" said Cortana.

"Thank you, captain obvious" Kyle yelled as he smashed the accelerator with his foot. Both hogs went screaming off the ramp and into the hangar, rolled over and spilled their occupants on the deck. Kyle got up and saw the elites help Fred, Johnson and Linda get Will into the corridor. He saw Kelly trapped under the hog so he went over to pull her out. John arrived and helped pull Kelly out. The Arbiter was finished getting Will and the others into the corridor and tuned back to help Kyle and the Chief, but was pinned as the frigate listed, sending a tank in The Arbiter's direction. When he stood up Kyle nodded to him and The Arbiter nodded back, then left the hangar.

"Commander, punch it" Kyle said.

The frigate's engines engaged and the trio grabbed hold of a control console to try and hold on as the acceleration gripped their bodies. Crates and vehicles were sucked out of the by the decompression, one warthog smacked Kyle and the Chief. Kelly reached out with her lighting speed and grabbed Kyle's hand. The Chief nearly fell out but grabbed onto the floor and made his way back to Kyle and Kelly. Kyle grasped the Chief's hand and together he led them into the corridor. He looked back at the open hangar door for just a moment and saw the Halo fire, and the slowly expanding energy wave race towards their frigate.

"Commander, reroute all power to the engines" Kyle said. "we need to get into the portal".

"_We're already pushing them past critical"_ she said.

"Why do we need more speed?" John asked.

"You" Kyle replied as he grabbed Kelly and the Chief, "we've got to get to the front of the frigate before its too late".

The Chief nodded and they took off down the corridor.

"_We're entering the portal"_ said Keyes.

They had just turned the corner when there was this shearing sound and a bright light cut through the ship's hull. Kyle and Kelly were running ahead of the Chief and turned back to see the light slice the ship in half. Kyle ran back, his hand extended to try and catch the Chief as he dove from the back... but was too late. The back of the frigate drifted away with John still inside, in a flash it fell out of slipspace.

"No!" Kyle screamed as there was another flash and the front of the dawn reentered normal space above Earth. The half-ship started to shake and Kyle and Kelly were suddenly free falling down the corridor as Earth's gravity took hold on the ship. They slammed into the bulkhead at the T junction and held on. Kyle could see a support beam come loose so with all his might he pushed Kelly out of the way, and just as the half-ship slammed into the water the beam came loose and smacked into Kyle at a terrifying speed. Kyle spat blood onto his visor from the impact.

Kelly stood up and noticed the corridor was tipped at a forty five degree angle, then she saw Kyle.

"Oh god, are you alright?" she asked as she knelt down next to him and started to pick up the bar. Her hand slipped on something and when she examined her gauntlet she found it dripping with blood, Kyle's blood. When she looked closer she found a jagged piece had impaled him in his lower chest, punching clean through his MJOLNIR armor.

"No!" she screamed.

"Kelly, is that you" Fred said as he walked down the corridor with Linda and Johnson in tow.

"Shit" Johnson said as he saw Kyle's injuries.

"He still has a pulse" said Fred as he examined the BIOS on his HUD.

"Kelly?" Kyle whispered.

"its ok" she said back, "we've landed, its all going to be ok".

"I failed" he croaked. "I couldn't save him".

Commander Keyes limped over, her left leg was in a biofoam cast. She carried a medical kit.

"We got to move him" said Keyes "the _dawn_ is sinking. What happened to the Master Chief?"

"He didn't make it" said Kelly, "he dropped out with the other half of the ship".

"Linda, give me a hand" said Fred. "Commander, get ready with the biofoam".

Keyes removed the can of the polymer and a hand held MRI. Fred and Linda grabbed onto both ends of the beam and lifted it off Kyle. He screamed as the metal was pulled out and blood began to pour out of his wound. Keyes inserted the nozzle of the can and filled his chest with the polymer. It hardened around his wound, stopping the bleeding. Keyes scanned him with the MRI and winced at what she was seeing.

"How bad?" Kelly asked.

"He has massive internal injuries, contusions, internal bleeding, both his lungs are starting to collapse" said Keyes. "He's not going to make it".

"Nonsense" said Johnson, "don't worry, Chief, we'll get you patched up in no time".

--

On the outside of the frigate, combat engineers cut the emergency airlock open. One of them lifted his mask at the sight of The Arbiter coming out.

"Bring him" he commanded to someone inside.

Usze and Ntho emerged carrying an unconscious Will between them. They laid him onto a platform attached to winch and he was brought up to the pelican.

"_Arbiter, we're bring up a critical"_ Fred said over the COM.

"Understood" he replied.

A few minutes later Fred and the others emerged. He and Linda were supporting Kyle and he was brought up to the pelican. Fred and Kelly were allowed to ride in the pelican with Kyle and Will but the others were forced to wait until command could send another for them. Will was in one of the crash seats being examined by the navy medic while Kyle was laid out on the floor. Kelly sat next to him and held his hand.

"Please don't leave me" Kelly whispered. She moved Kyle's hand over to her abdomen, "please don't leave us".


	39. Chapter 39: heroes fallen

**Message from the general**: My readers, I regret to inform you that we have reached the end, this is the final chapter of Kyle-091. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, all OCs are mine**

**chapter 39: heroes fallen**

November 10, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Sydney, Australia- UNSC Navy hospital

Their pelican landed on the roof where orderlies wheeling two gurneys came for Kyle and Will. Fred had to pick up both Spartans and place them on the gurney. They brought them down the ramp and Will was taken to the burn center. Fred and Kelly followed Kyle's gurney, she still held onto Kyle's hand as the doctors assessed his injuries. An engineer from the Songnam military base was removing Kyle's armor. They started by removing his helmet but the engineer was forced to call for a power saw to cut the rest of it off. Kyle looked over at Kelly, she could see blood oozing out of his mouth.

"Kelly, I'm not going to make it" he said.

"Please don't say that" she said through the tears.

"I'm so sorry" he said "I wanted to.. to... talk about the..." he started coughing up more blood.

"Kyle, no" she screamed.

"I love you" he said as he started to convulse, then his hole body went limp and his hand slipped from Kelly's grasp.

"His heart's stopped, Code blue!" the Doctor screamed as they picked up the pace, "get a crash cart in the OR stat".

Kelly stopped chasing the gurney as it entered the double doors to the OR. Fred came up behind Kelly and placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Tell me he's going to make it" said Kelly.

Fred couldn't say anything to comfort her.

* * *

November 11, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Sydney Australia, UNSC Navy hospital

Kelly laid back on the examination bed as Doctor Halsey removed the lower portion of her armor, then unzipped the lower portion of her undersuit, exposing her belly. She ran an ultrasound scanner across her chest and monitored the feed on her data pad.

"The baby is fine" she told Kelly, "and it appears to be a little older from the last scan. Can I take a blood sample?"

Kelly nodded, she still had her helmet on, mainly because she didn't want anyone to see her face, how red and swollen her eyes were from endless crying.

"Hold still" said Halsey as she dove the thin needle into Kelly's abdomen and extracted a small amount of the baby's blood. She then moved over to the computer terminal in the examination room, inserted the blood into the scanner and synced her datapad's scans. As she was doing this Kelly zipped up her undersuit, but didn't reattach her armor. Instead she removed her right gauntlet, kept her hand over her abdomen and just sat there on the examination table. Fred walked in and went over to Halsey.

"Have you talked with her?" he asked.

"Not really" Halsey replied. "I wouldn't know what to say. Have you heard anything, its been what, six hours?"

"They won't tell me anything" said Fred. "Is her baby ok?"

"The baby is perfectly fine" said Halsey. "I've been analyzing a blood sample I took and Kyle is without a doubt the father. But the baby's growth appears to be accelerated, its already seven weeks old. I think it might have something to do with all the adrenaline pumping through Kelly's system at the time, its encouraged rapid cell division with the fetus. The effect appears to be slowing down now that she is more relaxed but according to my projections Kelly could carry the baby to full term and give birth in five months at the most".

"This is the first bit of good news I've herd all day" said Fred.

"How's Will?" Halsey asked.

"Linda's with him, he had third degree burns across most of his chest but the Doctor says he'll pull through".

"Doctor!" Kelly screamed.

Both Halsey and Fred rushed to her side.

"I felt something, I don't know what" she said with a panicked voice. Halsey set her hand on Kelly abdomen. "There it is again" said Kelly. Halsey looked up at her and smiled.

"You're both alright" she said. "the baby's just kicking".

Kelly let out a sigh of relief. They all noticed the orderly in the doorway as he wheeled in a cart containing Kyle's MJOLNIR armor sections.

"I was told to bring this to you" he said to Fred, "you need to sign".

Fred took the datapad and entered his authorization code. Kelly got up and walked over to the cart and examine his armor. She picked up his helmet, it was slightly dented and the faceplate had a large crack in it. Most of the plates had lost their green lister and had faded to a darker green. There was dried flood slime on parts of it, along with dried blood around the damaged chest plate. His blood.

"Where's Kalmiya?" Kelly said as she turned the helmet over and noticed her chip was missing.

"That's how the armor was delivered" the orderly said as Fred handed him the data pad and he left the room.

"Perhaps an engineer took her to the cybernetics institute" said Halsey, "spark's attack on Kyle might have caused more damage".

Kelly removed the leg portion of Kyle's armor from the dolly and opened the armored compartment, inside was his leather bag. Kelly removed it and placed it into her armor's own compartment.

"I always wondered what he kept in there" Fred asked, "did he ever show you?"

"Its his only connection to home" Kelly replied.

--

They had moved over to the waiting room next to the OR where everyone was gathered. In addition to Fred and Halsey, The Arbiter, Ntho, Usze, Shane, Tom, Lucy, Miranda, Johnson, Mendez, Linda and Will had gathered to hold vigil with Kelly, all of the people Kyle considered friends. Will was confined to a wheelchair due to all the drugs in his system, bandages covered his chest. Linda stood next to him. Keyes had refused to have her leg examined until they got Kyle's status.

"Fear not, Spartan" The Arbiter had told Kelly earlier. "He is a brave warrior and will not give up this fight".

They sat in the room for close to two hours when someone arrived, it was lord hood.

"At ease" he said to the UNSC personnel in the room when they saluted. "I'm not here on a social call. The remaining seven members of the security council, myself included held a meeting that ended a half hour ago on Kyle's fate. It came down to a vote. 4 to 3 in favor... of punishment".

"Say what!" said Johnson. Everyone in the room broke out into similar protests.

"Calm down!" Hood boomed, "in case you were wondering I voted in favor of leniency".

"Sir, who cast the tiebreaker?" Fred asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

"That would be me" said a man dressed in a green army uniform bearing the eagles of a colonel. He walked with a limp and his clothes looked a bit puffy on him, caused by the biofoam cast he had underneath.

"Ackerson" Halsey hissed.

"Kyle is going to be tried for treason against the UNSC, providing he lives" said Ackerson.

"On what charge?" Miranda asked.

"I have obtained a conversation between Kyle and Spartan-058 in which he confessed to divulging information under duress" said Ackerson.

"Impossible" said Linda. "There wasn't anyone else there... no one but..."

Suddenly the tiny holopad in the room winked on and Kalmiya appeared.

"I'm sorry" she said to the group, "he decompiled my memory subroutines and copied the data when I was off line. I couldn't stop him".

"My god" said Halsey, "that's the equivalent of AI rape. What's wrong with you?!"

"I am doing my duty" said Ackerson as three ODSTs entered the room. "I'll also be transferring Spartan-087 to ONI section three. Effective immediately".

"Under who's orders?" Hood barked.

"Vice admiral Parangosky" said Ackerson as he showed lord hood the orders.

"I won't go" said Kelly.

"you don't have a choice, Spartan" said Ackerson.

The Arbiter nodded to the two spec-ops elites and they got in front of Kelly. The Arbiter stood in front of them and drew his energy sword.

"If you so much as touch her, then by the rings I will kill you where you stand" he said as he activated his blade.

"Hold on" said Hood who acted as an intermediary. "Why is she being transferred to section three medical research division?" he said with a quick glance at the orders.

"According to an informant I had slip in, this particular Spartan is pregnant" said Ackerson with a grin on his face, "and apparently Kyle is the father".

"Is this true?" hood asked Kelly.

"yes" she replied.

"I can count four major regulations being broken" said Ackerson.

"Why do they want Kelly?" Halsey asked.

"Parangosky and the scientists down there want to examine the embryo more closely, after it has been removed of course" said Ackerson.

"You sadistic motherfucker!" Miranda yelled.

"Watch you tongue, Commander" Ackerson barked, he technically outranked her. "Lieutenant, Sergeant" he said to Fred and Johnson, "remove these three 'things' from my path".

"Go to hell!" said Fred as he drew his pistol and pointed it at the colonel.

"dido to that" Johnson said said he drew his weapon. Shane, Tom, Lucy, Linda and even Will stood with The Arbiter. Hood walked over and stood between the two groups, then faced Ackerson.

"Colonel, you and your men will leave this facility immediately. You've gone too far".

"Gunnery sergeant" Ackerson said to one of the ODSTs, "have command send more men to this hospital, we're taking all of you into custody for treason and attempted sedition, except you, Admiral".

"I don't think so" said a man standing in the open door. He stepped in and they could see he wore an ONI uniform which bore the stars and bars of a Navy Captain. He looked like he was in his early fifties. The name on his uniform read, W. Leary.

"Good to see you, Bill" said Halsey.

"Nice seeing you too, Cathrine" said Leary "you too, Chief".

"Captain" said Mendez as he saluted.

"Colonel, I'm afraid the only one being arrested here is you. Kalmiya here gave me evidence that you authorized illegal brain augmentations to Spartan III gamma company proposed by a Lieutenant Commander Ambrose. According to my records he's dead so that leaves you as the likely scapegoat".

Ackerson looked over at Kalmiya and she put her middle finger up at the colonel.

"Gunnery Sergeant, take Colonel Ackerson into custody" hood said to the ODSTs.

"With pleasure, sir" said the ODST as he slapped a pair of cuffs on Ackerson.

"Get your hands off me!" Ackerson barked as the ODST prepared to move him.

"Wait" Kelly cried out as she pushed past everyone and walked over to Colonel Ackerson. She grabbed him by the throat, picked him up off his feet and pushed him up against the wall. "If you ever harm my child or its father then there will be no where in this galaxy you can hide because I promise I will kill you".

"You can put him down now, Spartan" Hood said calmly.

Kelly let Ackerson down and the ODSTs took him away

"admiral" said Leary, "I believe now that Ackerson has been charged with illegal activities committed before he was appointed to his current position, his position on the security council is no longer valid, therefore his vote wouldn't count".

"Quite right, Captain" said Hood.

"Its still a tie" said Fred.

"I'll reconvene the council and hold another vote. In spite of what the Colonel has done we might be able to get a couple more votes".

"Thank you, admiral" said Kelly.

Lord Hood gave her a polite nod the left the room. Almost as soon as he left a Doctor in medical scrubs came in. He was rubbing the back of his head and he had a regretful face. Kelly heart sank as she viewed his appearance.

"I am so sorry" the Doctor said, "we did everything we could. His injuries are just too extensive".

Kelly hung her head low, and the tears started to slide down her face.

--

The Doctor allowed Kelly, Halsey and Blue Team so see Kyle, he was in a hospital bed hooked up to a variety of life support machines. There was a ventilator tube down his mouth and several IVs feed him essential fluids.

"We had to replace most of his organs" the Doctor explained, "his heart stopped three times during the operation, I'm surprised even a Spartan could survive that long. With the amount of blood he lost he just cant accept all the flash cloned replacements. We tried a blood transfusion, but it hasn't helped. He's in a coma now and we can't keep him alive for more than a few hours".

"Will he wake up?" Fred asked.

"Doubtful" the Doctor replied, "if he does wake up then he'll be in agony right up until he dies. Ethically... I'm obligated to terminate his life, but I can't do it without consent from family. I don't what the deal is for Spartans so I figured one of you has got to be close to him".

Fred and Halsey instinctively looked over at Kelly.

"Its your decision now" Halsey said to her.

Kelly looked over at Fred expecting him to give her some kind of advice, anything that would prevent her from doing this. He stayed silent.

"I want to be the one to do it" said Kelly.

The Doctor nodded and walked over to one of the displays and showed her a green button. "This will terminate the ventilator and all of the IVs" he said.

Fred set a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. She walked forward to the terminal. Her eyes became blurry with tears as she reached out to tap the button. Kelly blinked once to clear her eyes and when she opened them a split second later she wasn't in the hospital room anymore but instead on the banks of the lake on Reach in the highland mountains. Standing on the shore was Kyle, minus his armor. Kelly ran over to him.

"You remember this place?" he asked "where you saved my life?"

"I remember" Kelly replied. "Please don't make me do this".

"Kelly" Kyle said as he took her hands in his, "I lived a good life. I saw and did things that people on my Earth could only dream about, and you... you made my whole life complete. You made me the happiest person in the world".

"I don't want you to leave me" she said as she hugged him.

"You have to let me go" he whispered into her ear, "you need to move on".

"I can't" Kelly said as she backed away to look into Kyle's cool blue eyes. "I don't want to forget you".

"You won't forget me" said Kyle as he placed Kelly's hand on her abdomen. "I will always be with you, through our child. He or she is going to need a mother. You can't live in the past, please promise me you'll move on, have a good life... both of you".

"I will" she said as she removed her helmet and kissed him one last time.

"I'll be here when your time comes" Kyle said. "make sure you live a good, full life, don't rush to be here with me again".

"Kyle" Kelly muttered as she found herself back in the hospital room. She was frozen in place with her finger just inches from the green button that would release Kyle. She glanced over at him and whispered "please forgive me". She hit the button and as she did a flood of memories flashed before her eyes, when she first met Kyle on board the _Atlas, _when she saved his life from the ODST, how he comforted her when Sam died, when she saved his life yet again when he was stabbed by the elite. Her flashback reached the fall of Reach and how Kyle confessed his secret to her and their subsequent visit to his Earth. Then it moved on to when he confessed his love for her and their first kiss. Then to Onyx and how Kyle risked his life for her against the hunters and the Dyson sphere, when they had sex for the first time, and finally her finding out about her pregnancy. The flashback was drowned away by the whine from the bio monitors as Kyle's vitals flatlined.

* * *

March 3, 2553

location: Sol system, Earth, Africa- ark portal site

Kelly stood in her dress uniform with her fellow Spartans at the memorial service she had been dreading for months, the man she cared deeply for was being laid to rest. Lord hood removed his hat from his position behind the makeshift memorial and began his speech.

"For us the storm has past. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure... sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten". He replaced his cap and saluted.

"Present arms" said a Marine Sergeant. Kelly saluted as they fired off a 21 gun tribute, she could feel a tear slide down her face as the Marines concluded and she lowered her hand. She placed her left one over her substantially larger abdomen, she was due to give birth in the next couple of weeks. She felt her right hand being squeezed hard and she looked over at the person holding it. Standing tall in his dress uniform... was Kyle.

* * *

November 11, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Sydney Australia, UNSC Navy hospital

"Please forgive me" Kelly whispered as she hit the button. There was a whine from the bio monitors as his vitals flatlined.

She finally started to cry. Linda and Halsey had tears in their eyes as they viewed the sight of her standing over Kyle's body. Kelly didn't dare look at him. She was about to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who it belonged to. Kyle was awake and he pulled the respirator tube out of his mouth.

"I'm... not... dead... yet" he said through heavy breaths. Kelly dropped to her knees in front of Kyle's bed, overcome with happiness.

* * *

March 3, 2553

location: Sol system, Earth, Africa- ark portal site

Kyle was alive and she was greatfull, but she cried for another man, one who she considered a brother to her, John. Kyle had survived because of flood genomes left in his system by the gravemind's interrogation, it had stabilized his system while he was briefly off life support. Halsey believed that taking him off life support is what ultimately allowed the genomes to save him. Kyle was also granted leniency by the security council by a unanimous vote. He still had to spend nearly a month in the hospital for rehabilitation before he was allowed to return to active duty. Kyle told Lord Hood as soon as he was able about what happened to John. But after three months of searching Hood said it was a lost cause and had him declared MIA.

"He's gone" Kyle muttered.

Kelly looked up at Kyle and saw a single tear slide down his face, the last time she'd seen him do that was after he failed to save Sam, two friends now were just memories. The Arbiter walked up and spoke to Lord Hood before leaving for the _shadow of intent_. Kyle took Kelly by the hand and walked up to the memorial, their shoes crunched the glassy soil. As they walked up the stairs and looked upon the memorial Kyle removed a knife from his pocket. Using his enhanced strength he was able to carve three numbers into the metal wing, 117. Kelly taped the insignia for a Master Chief Petty Officer up next to the number.

"Lets go" said Kyle as he took her hand once again and led her down the stairs to where Fred and Linda were waiting. Kelly stumbled down the stairs and Kyle helped her down the rest of the way.

"I'm ok" she said, "I think the baby's just kicking some more".

"Are you two coming or not?" Fred called as he and Linda met them.

"Cut her some slack" said Kyle, "she's in the last trimester for crying out loud".

"Do you need a hand?" Linda asked Kelly.

"No I'm..." she started before grabbing her abdomen. "I don't think there are kicks" she winced a little, "oh yeah, my water just broke, it's time!"

"Time... its time!" said Kyle as his face changed to one of shock and happiness. "Fred..." he started

"already on it" Fred said as he had a Marine radio for a pelican.

"Remember, easy breaths" Linda said as she took Kelly's free hand and helped Kyle bring her to the pelican.

"I would love to see the look on John's face if he ever saw me like this" said Kelly.

"That'll be the day" said Kyle.

* * *

November 10, 2552

location: UNSC _forward unto dawn_, position unknown

"hey, Chief" said Cortana. "could I ask you something?"

The Chief floated into the cryo pod and stopped before activating the sequence. "Shoot" he said.

"Its about Kyle. I always had my suspicions about him but nothing conclusive" Cortana started. "Do you think Kyle knew this was going to happen to us, is that why he had us running in the dawn's corridor trying to get to the front of the ship?"

"Its complicated" the Chief replied.

"Who is he really, Chief?" Cortana asked.

"He's a Spartan" the Chief replied. "always was and always will be".

Cortana let out a sigh, whoever Kyle really was, the Chief had apparently been trusted with his secret and wouldn't divulge it. "I'm going to drop a beacon, but it'll probably be awhile before anyone finds us. Years even".

The cryo pod engaged and the glass cover started to lower over the Chief. As he starred at Cortana he realized that he might not ever see her again if they could be stranded for years. His mind was drawn to when he told Kyle he had feelings for Cortana, "_what would he do?"_ the Chief thought, "_perhaps I should tell her before its too late"_. He finally came up with something to say to Cortana as the lid closed.

"Wake me, when you need me".

* * *

March 8, 2553

location: somewhere in North America

Kyle had the dream again, the one where the gravemind taunted him over how he couldn't save John. He carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb Kelly as she slept. He carefully walked over to the mirror and took a good long look. He was only in his boxers and his eyes wandered to an large scar across his chest, where the doctors in Sydney had tried desperately to save his life. In a way he owed the gravemind for injecting the flood DNA into his system, if it hadn't been for the regenerative genomes he would have died when Kelly disconnected his life support. Kyle still got haunting nightmares about his torture by the flood, the doctors said he would have to live with them for the rest of his life.

"I need some air" he said quietly to himself as he put on a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He left the bedroom and crossed he living room over to the door. He quietly slipped out of the house and walked the short distance to the lake. He sat on the grass just above the sand line and looked up at the stars, the stars where he fought the Covenant for most of his life. No longer though. He eyed one in particular, Epsilon Eridani. Where he first arrived in the Halo universe all those years ago, Reach his first home, was just a lifeless ball of glass. His mind started to wander to Blue Team, they were up there fighting the remaining Covenant loyalists. Fred, Linda, Tom and Lucy were the new Blue Team, he and Kelly were inactive pending reassignment. Will had suffered his fatal heart attack a few days into the new year, at Linda's request he was placed into cryo stasis alongside teams Saber and Katana. Whenever Linda was on Earth she would visit Will and tell him how things were. Halsey was unable to find the drug used to counter the brain alterations and she left a month after Will was frozen to join Shane and Taloar in their search for Forerunner secrets. Kalmiya had gone with her, Halsey told Kyle in an letter that it was because she did not want to face Kyle after inadvertently betraying him. In the end Kyle still felt like he lost his battle with history.

"Thought I'd find you here" said Kelly as she walked up behind Kyle.

"How did you know?" Kyle asked.

"You should know better than to outrun me" said Kelly.

Kyle looked up at her. She was wearing sweatpants like him but had a black tanktop on instead. Cradled in her arms, wrapped in a blanket was their newborn baby daughter, Rebbecca Stevens. Kyle had secretly hoped it was a girl during the pregnancy. Kelly sat down next to Kyle still holding Rebbecca, she was a healthy 9 pound girl, she had her father's eyes and her mother's hair, and with a little luck her mother's speed and her father's determination. Only time would tell.

"You were thinking about the others" Kelly said.

"Yeah" Kyle replied.

"did you have the dream again?" Kelly asked.

"even more vivid this time" said Kyle.

"You didn't fail" Kelly said, "John's still alive, so is Will and the Spartan IIIs".

"They're as good as dead" said Kyle, "stuck in cryo for the rest of their lives. No matter how hard I tried their fates were just unavoidable".

"You did succeed" Kelly said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You saved Keyes, Kalmiya, Shane and Johnson. Look at us" she said as she held Rebbecca closer to the two of them, "look at our little girl. You did it in the end".

Kyle reached out and stroked the side of his daughter's face. "She is beautiful, like her mother".

Kelly smiled a bit then looked up at the stars. "When we were young, John asked me if I ever wondered what was up there".

"He's up there" said Kyle. "I think he'll be back one day, because Spartans never die". Kyle turned his attention back to the woman he loved and his daughter, he finally found the life he wanted for so long.

**Message from the general:** ok I want to ask all my readers to leave reviews on what you think of the final chapter and the story now that its over.

Now onto more important business, I wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers for tuning in to the story. When I started writing this fic I didn't think it would be this popular, but I'm glad it was. Now I need to ask you all something, do you want a sequel? I'm torn between leaving it here or continuing Kyle's adventures, please express your opinion through a review or using the poll on my profile that's up now. Please let me know what you want. And thanks for reading, I hope you'll read my other fics as well.


End file.
